Eliminated
by Enigmatic Ethereality
Summary: Sango is a depressed, family oriented girl who is surprisingly compassionate. Kagome is the shy new student that catches her eye. They become best friends and the importance of being in each others life develops into a sort of reliance as disaster strikes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've decided to go ahead and post this new story (because i had a major writer's block when it cames to FMII- and I got a little distracted by Mario Kart, heh heh), so here it is. I've got about nine chapters written so far and still, the pairings are really undecided. It could be a Sango/Kagome (my favorite), Kagome/Koga, Sango/InuYasha; but the two main characters are Sango and Kagome. I've realized that my writing seems to have the same kind of theme over and over (i think that's a bad thing. D;), but try not to get this story mixed up with my other ones. It is strikingly similar, however, so that might be tough. Anyways, here's the new story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**(Just to tell you, all the situations in the classes; the teachers and students, are based off people I know in real life. Amazing, ain't it? XD haha, anyways...)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: Mature** For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat in class with calculating green eyes scanning the room tentatively. I, by habit, examined ever person that stepped into the classroom and immediately assessed them. I don't really know why I do that, but I don't mind it because observing people really is a smart thing to do. In fact just by watching someone step into a room you can piece together a small part of their personality. Just by the way they walk you can tell their mood- if they're happy, angry, sad, frustrated…. Most of my classmates, however, were just plain tired. Why wouldn't they be? It happened to be the first class of the day and who wouldn't be tired at 7:30 in the morning.

Lucky for them, our first class was AP Calculus.

Yeah, I bet you're wondering what type of sick person I am. Well to tell the honest truth, I kind of am a sick person, but that's only because doctors want to tell _me_ what's going on in _my_ head and what _I'm_ feeling- however, I'll save that for another time. At the moment, I'm explaining why having math first thing in the morning is such a great thing.

Well, if you happen to have this class in the morning you'll realize something and if you don't realize that something- since this is a yearlong class- then you're an idiot. First of all, the teacher just flipping rocks. He really does. In fact, I wish all my teachers were like him… the bad ones at least. In reality, I consider myself just the bit luckier than others because I've never really had a bad teacher. They've all been great like Mr. Banryu, my calculus teacher. He, at the age of 31 (which is quite young for a teacher), is funny and knows how to teach a class full of seniors just wanting to graduate. Last semester, on a day when he decided that we just weren't going to go anything, we somehow ended up on the practice football field behind the school shooting off rockets. No lie.

Anyways I, Sango Taijiya, am starting this story with explaining about my AP Calculus class because this was where I met _her_.

She walked in when Mr. Banryu was laughing about how the student cheer section started the "she's a flipper" chant when one of the opposing team's cheerleaders did a flip. If I hadn't mentioned, another cool thing about Mr. Banryu was that he assistant coached Boy's varsity basketball during the winter and Softball during the spring.

Man- I'm such an easily distracted person. Anyways, she walked in and the class started clapping. They happen to always clap when someone walks in because our class gets disrupted every few minutes by teachers coming in to get paper or just random crap. I know, it's stupid, but it's kind of funny to gauge the reactions of the teachers and administrators who come in and get a random round of applause.

"Thanks a lot for interrupting class, asshole," Koga said laughing causing a ripple of laughter to surge through the classroom.

Now usually, I ignore Koga's little antics, or mutter my complaint about him but this time I snapped at him- suddenly in a bad mood.

"Shut up Koga," I snapped. His frosty blue eyes glanced back at me, obviously surprised I had even uttered a word to him. He's lucky I hadn't really spoken to him all semester, or the only words he would've gotten from me were swearing words. He's so annoying.

"What?" he asked sharply with his dark black eyebrows dipping angrily.

"Can't you hear, or do you have fucking fur in your ear? I said shut up," I shot back in the same tone of voice. He looked down at the furry looking scarf he had stolen from Ayame and wrapped loosely around his neck just to piss her off.

"Ooooh," chorused through the room as Koga was forced to take the insult.

"Ok, class, settle down," Mr. Banryu said snickering and giving me a thumbs up. "We've got a new student in the class. She's new to town and all that jazz."

I looked away from Koga's scowling face to find deep blue eyes focused on me. A gentle blush snaked across my cheeks- which was surprising- because I don't blush. It'd seriously ruin my image.

"Hey, what's your name?" InuYasha, a boy in my class asked.

"Kagome," she replied with such an innocence I felt guilty just by listening to her voice. She had dark onyx hair that contrasted deeply with her pale light skin. She was an average height, probably a few inches shorter than me, and was just an overall ridiculously young looking girl. I noticed when she walked into the class that she seemed apprehensive about what was to come. She also seemed very scared and vulnerable. Even though she had a beautiful smile plastered onto her face- I could still see the fear in her posture and the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Kagome, why don't you take a seat beside Sango," Mr. Banryu offered. By habit I scowled ridiculously hard. "Or maybe not," he quickly switched. "Why don't you take a seat beside Rin?" he pointed at the smallest girl in the class who was seated just a few seats in front of me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and watched her take her seat, quite uncomfortably. She made small talk with Rin, who was very friendly. All class I just listened into what they talked about. Kagome was, not surprisingly, ahead of us in the class. She had transferred from a school whose block schedule was very similar to our own system.

"So, how do you think you'll like this school?" Rin asked as Mr. Banryu wrote up a formula for finding the area of a curve, which was better known as an Integral.

"Oh, I don't know honestly. I'm hoping for the best," she said carefully.

"Well, let me just tell you that you've got a good schedule this semester," Rin said looking over the teacher names.

Suddenly, I was wondering what classes she took- what kind of person she really was. I wondered if she was really a shy person, or if that shyness was actually the "first day jitters". I wondered what her first impression of our class was. I wondered what her first impression of me was. She was probably thinking in her mind to steer clear of me. Everyone does- I would too. I had long dark brown hair with natural highlights. My deep green eyes were bordered with quite the amount of mascara and eyeliner but my eye shadow was light. I was wearing a fitting black t-shirt that read, "When life gives you lemons, take them and squeeze them into your enemies' eyes" in yellow print and black baggy pants with many silver chains hanging from them. I had a good amount of piercings in my ears and a lip ring; my right eyebrow as well. My studded black belt had matching bracelet straps and a choker. In addition to that I had a crazy amount of other bracelets, yellow and black arm warmers, and a Fullmetal Alchemist dog tag.

All in all, I was one freaky looking chick.

"What the hell?! You're only a sophomore?!" Rin shouted, reading it on her schedule.

At that exclamation the room went silent and, simultaneously, you could hear the sound of movement as every soul in the room turned to look at the new girl. In an instant, she was bombarded with questions about how old she was, and how the hell she got into the class. I myself was curious, but I could tell how disappointed she was with people finding out- it was obvious she wanted to fit in. She was even more uncomfortable too. So I stayed quiet in the back of class.

After class, I was stopped by Mr. Banryu at the door. Kagome was still at her desk, packing her bag.

"Sango," he said immediately asking for my attention. My cheeks tinted lightly when I realized I had been staring again. When my eyes locked with his blue ones, he continued.

"Can you please be so kind as to help Kagome around today?"

"Why should I have to do it?" I asked back rudely.

"Well, you have classes on the same halls that she does and I figured that you'd be better suited to escort her than everyone else. I couldn't possibly leave her in Koga's hands could I?"

"Whatever," I muttered, looking up to see Kagome watching us quietly.

In an instant, my heart felt just a bit numb. So looked so downtrodden and pathetic- it was depressing to even look at her. She tried her hardest to push forward a smile, but I could still see it in her frosty blue eyes. I looked away- not able to continue watching her.

"Here Sango, let me write a pass for you to your classes."

He handed me the yellow pass and bid us farewell as we stepped out into the busy hallway.

"So, where'd you move from?" I asked as we shortened the distance between us and the science hallway.

"We moved down from Boston a few days ago," she said softly.

"What? Why'd you move to this crappy town?" Boston was such a nice place… I was planning to move there once Kohaku was through with college.

"My mom… she wanted to just leave everything behind- she didn't want anything to remind her of..."

She trailed off quietly and when she looked up she found a cocked eyebrow and a questionable look styling my face. If she was expecting me to be one of those people to respect the fact she didn't want to talk about it, then she was sadly mistaken.

"Ah- she's having a hard time getting over the fact my dad's gone…. We all are."

"All?" I held the door open as we stepped out into the cold atmosphere.

"My grandpa lives with us. I have a little brother too- he's in the seventh grade."

"Ah, same here," I said as we started down the steps.

The bell rang.

"He's the only one I care about. The only one I love," I said. It was eerily quite as I lead her to her class which happened to be just right next door to my AP Biology class. She had a good teacher for this class, he taught me honors biology my freshman year. I wondered if she was going to question why I said that, or silently make assumptions about me.

"What about your friends?" she asked as we stopped before the door. At least she didn't choose the latter.

"Don't want any, don't have any."

She gave me an odd look, "And your family?"

"Kohaku… he's all I have," I said peering through the window to see that they had already started.

"Sango… that's-"

"Don't bother yourself about it. Your class has already started. Let me walk you in and chat with your teacher," I said pushing the door open.

"Ms. Taijiya, it's good to see you've come to be disruptive in my class once again," he said sarcastically without even looking towards me, referring to the time I had gotten into a fight last year. He always mentioned it every time I saw him.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru," I said rolling my eyes and walking in. The first day he teaches a class he tells them to call him by his first name. Many students have a hard time doing that; but it just stuck with me.

A murmur of voices carried through the room, all whispering about me. I was used to this kind of unwanted attention and had learned to block it out by then- which was good. It showed I was almost at the point of not caring anymore. That was all that I wanted. To just not care anymore- that's what I needed to do to take care of Kohaku. Focus on only making his life better.

"So, did you merely stop by to rudely greet me, or was there a purpose to your interruption?" his voice boomed with a hidden smile.

"You've got a new student that I was asked to bring by."

His glance wandered to Kagome whose cheeks were blazing red. This was a typical reaction to first meeting Sesshoumaru. He was hot- every girl did it when they first met him. I'll admit even I did it. If you couldn't tell by now, Sesshoumaru happened to be the 'hottest' teacher in our school by vote of the girls. He was really popular. Even when he announced that he had gotten married over the summer, the girls' attention did not wane a degree. Then they soon found out he was lying to get them off his back.

She stepped forward and took the hand he offered.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Taishou, but you can call me Sesshoumaru."

I quickly slipped out of the room unnoticed as Kagome introduced herself.

I decided to ditch Kagome after second period. She'd find her way around somehow, right? It wasn't really a big school. Plus, I didn't want her thinking she had made a new friend, because she hadn't and it was stupid of her to think so.

I was impatient during third period like usual. I had scheduled my classes so that I had no fourth period. I was lucky enough to have second lunch as well, so after third period, I was out of there and off to work. The bell rang and I left as fast I could move. I always left as quickly as I could, or I wouldn't be able to get to work on time.

For the first time ever, however, I was stopped on my way down the hallway. I swear it was like everyone stopped to look and see who was calling my name. It was really creepy.

Beautiful blue eyes looked up into mine expectantly.

"Hey Sango," she said with a smile. I glanced around nervously…. Wait, why was I doing that? Wasn't it her who should've been doing that? Whatever- I didn't care. All I knew was that I was going to be late to work if she didn't hurry up and get out of my way.

"What the hell do you want?"

Her face showed discontent at my words.

"I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you," she asked gently, looking away shyly. God, she was so cute…..

"Look here, _sophomore_," I said stressing the word. "Never ask a senior to eat lunch with you because the only answer you'll get is 'go fuck yourself'." I pushed past her, annoyed that she even stopped me to ask such a stupid question. I walked away at a brisk speed. Everyone knew that seniors had open lunch and _none_ of them stayed to eat lunch at school unless they had to make up tests or had detention during lunch.

But she was the new girl, wasn't she? I immediately felt regret. I stopped walking and glanced back once I got to the end of the hallway, but she had already left. With a sigh and a strange feeling in my chest I walked outside into the cool weather with a frown on my lips.

I got home late at night. I was exhausted- tired. I was so worn out. I unlocked the front door to my apartment and threw my stuff down on the couch.

"Kohaku?" I called into the dark.

When he didn't answer I sighed and set down the food I had brought home from work on the table. I worked at a restaurant with a southern style and always brought food home just in case he was sick of eating the leftovers from the weekend.

"Sango!"

I tuned just in time to see my little brother catapult from the front door and tackle me in a huge hug. I held him close, smiling.

"Yo," I said as he pulled away. "Were you with Kagura?"

"Yeah- I had some questions about this homework I had, so I went over. I hope you don't mind," he said sheepishly with brown eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I was just worried," I said messing up his hair. "Are you hungry? I brought some food back."

"Naw, I just ate with Kagura," he said kneeling down next to the table and packing his things into his bag. I was disappointed. This was usually the only time I got to spend time with him during the weekdays- when we ate together.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well then, you should get to bed."

"Ah, yeah. I'm pretty beat. Goodnight," he said walking off into the bedroom.

I stared after him, a bit hurt that he didn't let me give him a hug or a goodnight kiss… It was painful to say the least. He was growing up; relying on other people to take care of him other than me. Slowly breaking away from my weaning.

"Hey, you- You going into shock or something?"

My head snapped to the right and I saw Kagura standing in the doorway looking like a total whore. I still can't believe she was who Kohaku and I were left in care of; I don't even know how it happened. She was obnoxious too- always egging me on.

Kagura was a young woman of about 27 or so. She had short black hair and the strangest brown colored eyes known to man- in the sun they looked redder than anything else. She always dressed like a whore and had a smirk on her lips that just screamed "I just got laid". That wasn't the case however- she ran a respectable business in oriental merchandise and she always happened to have a fan to show off from her store.

"Fuck you," I said, looking away from her.

"Aw, getting angry because Kohaku's finally figuring out that he can survive without you?" she asked letting herself in. I looked up, surprised she even figured that much out. Was I really that easy to read? My eyes hardened and a glare darkened my features.

"What the fuck do you want anyways?" I stood my ground as she neared me, tense. My fists clenched in anger.

"Hmmm, I don't know," she said calmly reaching for her pocket.

"God, if you fucking pull out a fucking fan right now I'll fucking nail you in the face," I hissed through clenched teeth.

She stopped moving altogether. She dropped her hand and sighed.

"Kids these days and their foul language," she muttered, tucking her hair behind an overly pierced ear.

"I'll fucking say what I fucking want to fucking say," I continued childishly. I was really was upset about Kohaku. I had been noticing it more and more- but this was nearly unbearable. It was killing me inside.

In an instant her body was up against mine and her arms were around my waist.

"Do you want to fuck that bad?" she whispered causing my face to flame uncontrollably. I glanced down at her lips for a moment before I realized what was happening.

I pushed her away sputtering, "What the- Kagura!"

"Don't give the wrong impression, Sango. It's the last thing you want to do."

I looked after her as she shut the door. She was gone.

"Argh," I heaved a sigh heavy with frustration.

She had always been a flirt. She had always flirted with me- and it was strange because she was legally my guardian. What's worse is the fact that we'd made out on more than one occasion. Ugh, it made me sick to my stomach to even think about it. I never really found out how she got me all worked up the way she did. I just assumed it was from the fact that I was a woman who liked her solitude- a woman who looked upon relationships as the spawn of the devil. Meaning I certainly wasn't with anyone- and Kagura was quite tempting at times.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second installment of Eliminated. I'm glad you've liked it so far. Trust me, it's a very interesting story and I've had fun writing it. Updates for this one can occur _amazingly fast_- just as long as I get feedback on each chapter. So please enjoy chapter 2, and tell me what you think in a review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: Mature** For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, I woke up way late. The sun, which was slipping through the blinds in the living room, was shining directly on my face. I sat up on the couch and saw that Kagura was sitting at the kitchen table, seemingly deep in thought. A pillow was knocked from my "bed" and she looked over at me silently.

"Good morning," she said, kind of half there. It wasn't uncommon to wake up to Kagura in the apartment- she usually did her part as guardian and made us breakfast if I didn't chase her out.

"'Morning'," I said sloppily. Sitting up, my hair fell about me in a totally damp mess. I sighed- hating how thick it was at times. I stood and stretched a bit before addressing Kagura.

"So, did you come here to just allow me to miss school and stare at the wall all day?" I adjusted my shorts by pulling them down a bit. I hated when they rode up.

"Sango… what do you plan on doing after you graduate? Have you applied to any colleges?"

I gave her a questioning look, but she wouldn't meet my glance. She looked defeated- what happened?

"Yo- you ok?"

She sighed then stood. "I made breakfast," she said pointing over to the fridge. "Stop by my place after work if you want dinner."

"Kagura," I called out to her.

She looked up at me, and I finally saw that she was just moments away from tears. I pulled her into my arms, and she broke down. I just held her tightly, not knowing anything else to do. I couldn't bring myself to look down at her form shaking with intense cries so I shut my eyes and let everything go.

"Sango?" she questioned softly.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" I questioned gently, actually enjoying the warmth of her body in my arms.

"I'll talk if you'll listen," she offered, pulling away.

"Ok," I headed over to the couch and sat down, deciding to give her the time she needed to collect her thoughts. I was surprised, however, when she followed behind quickly. She seated herself right beside me and rested her head against my shoulder. Her extra body heat was making my already groggy state quite unbearable.

"Oh, where to start?" she sighed pathetically.

I was going to smartly reply, "At the beginning." I held it in however when I read the distress on her face- in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this really. I had seen her like this a few times before- in shambles; broken. It was when her 'boyfriend' Naraku had found another girl. Not only did she go through the rejection relationship wise, she started to hate herself because she felt that she wasn't "good enough" for him.

"Am I not good enough for him?" she stated softly, finally.

I should've known. Naraku was such a bastard. I didn't understand what she saw in him. Well- he was kind of hot in a badass kind of way; but that's beside the point. He was a total arrogant prick. She could do so much better than him. She deserved so much better than him.

"Kagura… You _have_ to let it go. I mean, if he's found someone he thinks is better suited for him than he's found someone. No one knows who exactly in life is perfect for them in a relationship than that person themselves," I said gently with a tired sigh.

"But _I __**know**__ that __**he's**__ perfect for __**me**_," she said in exasperation.

"I can't tell you to let him go and have you take my words to heart- you have to realize on your own," I sighed before closing my eyes. "You're a beautiful woman Kagura and you've got a spunky attitude- there are lots of guys who like that out there."

"But not for innocent reasons," I snickered in my head.

She was silent for a while, having gained control of herself quite quickly. She was good at that- recovering. I felt that that was what made her a strong and unique person; she was quite resilient.

"Sango…. Is there anyone special in your life?"

I tensed against her. This wasn't the first time we'd talked about relationships but this was the first time she'd ever asked me about my own love life. It was strange and I knew that it couldn't be anything good. Nothing about my past love life was good.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because there isn't," I answered truthfully. "I'm the girl that nobody likes."

"Why? I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, smart, and you do sweet things like this," she said draping her arm tiredly across my stomach.

"Well… I'm different at school," I said with a dry throat and blushing cheeks.

"Oh- well they're missing out on a great person," she said letting her eyes fall shut.

She had fallen asleep. I couldn't believe it because it was so sudden. I realized that she must've been up all night worrying about this and having self-esteem problems. I felt bad for her and having not the willpower to just push her off, I let myself get comfortable and fall back asleep.

I awoke hours later to find myself lying on the couch comfortably. I felt that I had been sleeping all day- which was the case. I shifted a bit, finding that my source of warmth was still atop me with her arms wrapped around me. I sighed lazily and pulled her a little closer allowing myself this sinful indulgence.

I heard the door unlock and wondered what Kohaku would say when he walked in on us taking a nap. I had recently realized that Kohaku had developed a slight crush on Kagura- which was probably why he had been trying his hardest to spend time with her and leaving me lonely. 

It was silly really, for him to be angry that we did stuff like cuddle, because we didn't feel that way for each other. But then again- I shouldn't be angry because of his stupid crush. It was hurting me however, so I supposed I should be a little more considerate to his feelings.

"You can wait here until she gets back," I heard him say as he pushed the door open. What the fuck was he talking about and who was he talking to?

"San…." He had started to call my name but trailed off. I opened my eyes and let my head fall over the arm of the chair. Kohaku came into view upside-down; Kagome was with him.

I suddenly sat up, waking Kagura in the process. My face burned with the intense heat of embarrassment. Why the hell was that girl at my apartment?!

Her face was red and so was Kohaku's. The three of us looked at each other in awkward embarrassment until Kagura got off me and stood. Our stares all directed in her direction and she stopped straightening her clothes with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Maybe… I should leave," Kagome started quietly.

"Wait, ah- sorry!" Kagura said moving forward. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me.

"Go wash off your face," I whispered pushing her towards the hallway. She complied quietly muttering foul words.

"Ah, Kagome, what are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes hardening considerably.

Kohaku looked away from me looking a bit upset but then his interest peaked suddenly and he looked back at me with a confused look.

"Wait, you know her?"

"I guess you can say that," I said letting my eyes float back to her blue ones. God- I hadn't seen eyes so gorgeous in my life. I felt as if I could just fall right into them- get lost in their depths.

"We're in school together," she spoke softly.

"Oh," he said, suddenly losing interest.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

She looked a bit surprised. Her eyes were suddenly cast away from mine as if she couldn't handle my stare. I felt a little bad- I could see the fear in her eyes. I could see the hurt as well- I could see her giving up.

"Oh, Sango, give her a break."

I turned to see Kagura standing behind me with a cocky smile.

"She's here for a job interview," she said with her brown eyes dancing playfully. I wondered why she looked so smug all of a sudden- what was she up to?

"Whatever," I said lifting my arms over my head stretching. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"Hey, Sango?" Kohaku started hesitantly.

"Yo?" I acknowledged as I continued towards the room.

"Is she a friend?"

I stopped short of the door suddenly feeling out of place.

"No," I said quietly before going in and locking the door. I got dressed and ready for work quickly. I couldn't believe I had slept pretty much all day. Stepping out into the hallway I zipped up my coat checking for my keys. That's when I remembered I needed some gas. I'd have to head over to Kagura's to bug her for some gas money.

"Hey, Kohaku is…" I trailed off once seeing that Kagura and Kagome sat on the couch chatting.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I barked, shocked out of my skin.

"Job interview," Kohaku said flipping through the channels as he sat cross-legged before the TV.

Kagura looked up giving me an arched eyebrow.

"Can't you do that in your apartment?" I was annoyed.

"Technically, this is my apartment," she said, turning around and ignoring me.

"Fuck you," I muttered.

"Now, now- you know where that language almost got you last time," she chided playfully.

A blush blasted across my cheeks and I dug through my bag to grab some money, not even bothering to ask Kagura. I headed to the door with a scowl on my face.

"Hey, Sango?" she called after me.

I glanced back with a hesitant glare. Was she out to embarrass me in front of Kagome?

"You look like a tomato."

My blush only brightened and I felt my ears getting hot. Oh, could it be any worse? I was suddenly very angry. Kagura couldn't even show me any sympathy after I let her fucking cry her eyes out on my damned shoulder

"I fucking hate you," I opened the door, let myself out and slammed it shut behind me.

My mood was foul all throughout work and it hadn't lifted a bit due to the fact that I was moved to table duty. So then I had bus tables and all that shit. It was quite the awful night. In addition to that, my car ran out of gas on the way home- I had totally forgotten, in my anger, that I needed to fill the tank. I sat in my car glaring out into the darkness for nearly two hours. I was too upset even to call home.

Frowning I heaved a heavy sigh and finally caved.

"Hello?" Kagura's voice rang out clearly.

"I ran out of gas; can you come get me?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Oh- I was wondering where you had gone," she said seeming worried.

"Whatever- can you just come get me?" I snapped not in the mood for her playfulness.

"Yeah, sure," she said softly. "Where are you?"

Kagura was with me within a few minutes. She had a container of gas and a sandwich for me.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" she asked as I tossed the sandwich into the passenger seat. I didn't feel like eating anything. I wasn't hungry.

"I didn't feel like it," I said coldly as I started the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stepped back and I took off towards home without sparing her another glance.

When I got to the apartment I locked both locks and used the chain lock. I didn't want to see Kagura until I was ready. I didn't want to see her until I had my temper in check.

The next morning I made Kohaku breakfast and left for school early because I couldn't sleep. I received all of my makeup work and sat in Mr. Banryu's classroom to start on it. I was the only one in there until Kagome walked in. She sat quietly in her seat but every few moments I could feel her eyes on me. I mean, it was so blatantly obvious that she was looking at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped suddenly looking up and catching her in the act. Her eyes widened and a blush shot across her cheeks. She obviously didn't know what to say and looked quite scared. Her lips fell apart- probably to speak. No words came out, however.

"God," I huffed, looking back down at my work.

I wondered what all Kagome and Kagura talked about. Knowing Kagura, they probably only talked about the job for about twenty minutes- which left a good few hours to talk about other things. Other things like me. Oh, what was I worrying about? I wasn't important enough to be the subject of someone's conversation for so long. Though I really had to wonder, because if I were Kagome I'd have questioned Kagura about her relationship with me.

"Sango?"

I looked up, surprised that she even opened her mouth to address me. I could see the pure determination in her eyes and I smiled. I actually smiled. Her eyebrow rose in a questioning gesture and I realized the position of my lips. I was surprised to say the least. I tried to will the smile away, but then she smiled back and I couldn't help it. A blush slowly rose to my cheeks.

"Yo," I replied looking back down at my paper.

I couldn't handle her smiling face. I couldn't handle the look in her eyes- especially when I realized that it was me that she was smiling at. Especially when I realized that she had built up the determination to talk to _me_- that that odd emotion in her lake-like blue depths was for me. I couldn't really tell at first, but when I really looked hard I realized that it was appreciation. Why 

this was how she was looking at me, I didn't know. All trails were leading back to Kagura and I planned on questioning her if I wasn't in a fighting mood when I got home.

"Kagura's your legal guardian right?" her eyes seemed to fill with courage.

Usually with questions as personal as such I'd tell the curious one to "fuck off" or something; but since Kagome probably had so many questions since yesterday I decided to answer a few.

"Yeah," I said looking up and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said trailing off. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Did Kagura tell you?" She nodded her response with an unexplainable sadness in her eyes. That wasn't sadness for me was it? I didn't need or want sympathy.

"It's no big deal. I've adjusted quite fine," I said looking away from her warily. I didn't want to become a sob story. I just wanted to be me.

"Are you and Kagura… um, well….," she couldn't say it and blushed. That was so amazingly cute that I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh yeah, we fuck every day," I said causing her eyes to widen ridiculously.

"I'm just kidding," I laughed. She pouted then sighed.

"What type of job did you apply for anyways? Last time I checked she didn't have any positions open," I pulled a breakfast bar out of my bag. Kagura's oriental merchandise business was quite the flourishing one. She had about three stores open citywide and it was expanding and branching out to different cities. She planned to open three more store within the next few months.

"She didn't have any openings. I wanted to help with accounting though," she said leaning back in her seat. So, she didn't get a job- but she looked so fulfilled. I could see it in her eyes how satisfied she was.

"Why do you look so happy?" I questioned as I ate pretty much half of the breakfast bar.

"Well, I did kind of get a job," she smiled. "She said only because I was your friend though," her voice was soft.

My friend? What was Kagura up to?

"You're not my friend," I said simply.

She shrugged still smiling.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?"

Her smile did not falter as her eyes connected with mine. She had that, "I'm keeping something from you" look in her eyes. She shrugged- lying.

"Whatever," I muttered as I finished off my breakfast bar.

"Thanks Sango," she said.

"For what?"

"For being you," she said, standing. She was out of the room in seconds.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/feedback! I'm certainly taking what you've said into account. Anyways, onto chapter 3. I really don't have much to say here except that Alaska is a really great place. I love it there- it's beautiful.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: Mature** For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The day was going by really slow. It was Saturday and I found that I was bored out of my mind. Kohaku kept himself entertained by playing video games and really didn't have much time for me.

"Hey, Kohaku?"

He cocked an eyebrow, not really looking up from the TV.

"Look here dipshit!"

He paused the game and gave me an irritated look.

"What?" he replied harshly.

"Never mind," I muttered crossly before getting up and exiting into the hallway.

I went into the bedroom and grabbed the camera that Kagura had given to me for Christmas last year. It was probably the single thing I had that was a valuable possession. I had seen it in the stores and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the price. The model was a few hundred dollars due to the fact that it was an SRL, but she happened to buy the most expensive one on the shelf. Now Kagura was one rich woman and she didn't mind wasting money on presents when buying them. She did everything in her power to make us happy- well everything that I allowed her to do.

For example, I wouldn't allow her to take us into her home. I told her we could fend for ourselves and live on our own. I mean, it was the first time I had ever met the woman and I certainly didn't want to move into her house. It was uncomfortable. Not only because of that though. I just didn't want to be a charity case. I was never one to accept help easily. I got that from my father.

Anyways, to make a long story short; she bought two apartments to make me happy. One for Kohaku and I, and the other for her to live in. She still owns her house and spends time there every weekend and on holidays. I often wonder what she's up to when she's there. I'd always been curious about that- but I never asked. She always invited us over to spend the holidays together, but I usually refused. Kohaku did the same because he didn't want to leave his sister behind.

I walked out into the living room. Kohaku was diligently playing his video game. I rolled my eyes at him and left the apartment.

I drove silently for a few minutes. I wondered how things would work when I went off to college. I wondered how Kohaku would feel about that. My whole life revolved around his future- I wanted him to be happy. I'd skip college if it meant that he'd get a chance to go. He needed it more than I did. He had such a brilliant mind. I'd drop out of school just for him- I really would.

When I parked in the parking lot of the state park I sighed tiredly. Life was so redundant. Everything was so repetitive…. It seemed so empty. It seemed so ridiculous. What was there really to life? What was there really?

Suddenly scared by my thoughts I got out of the car and draped the camera around my neck. I walked around the park silently allowing my eyes the pleasure of the natural feel of the place. As of recently, I'd found that photography had become a hobby of mine. I really enjoyed it. Taking pictures of nature had become something important to me. Just something about being outside and capturing moments so sporadic- moment's that weren't scheduled…. Moments that might never happen again. Oh, it drove me wild to be outside (no pun intended). It was just something that I really liked and I had realized that I enjoyed it because it was something I did for myself, something to make _me_ happy.

As I carefully made my way down to the river bank I smiled, very thankful for Kagura. She had allowed me the opportunity to go to Alaska with her just this summer. It was really a beautiful place. That was where my obsession with taking picture of nature started. In fact, I enjoyed the time I spent down in one of the villages than the time I spent in the capital. The nature was just so overwhelming. It was one of my favorite places- even the mosquitoes couldn't deter me.

A twig snapped behind me and I whipped around taking a defensive stance. My face was suddenly engulfed in a blush when I realized that Kagome was standing there a few yards away at the top of the steep riverbank. Gees, was she everywhere I went? Freaking stalker. And how embarrassing to be caught at a state park taking pictures of scenery- what was going to happen to my image now?

In exasperation I was about to say something to her, but then suddenly I saw her loose her footing and slip down the steep bank. She tumbled mercilessly and I froze at seeing this. I hurried over to her limp form where it had halted, worried that she had hit a rock or two- I wouldn't be surprised due to the abundance of rocks. I gently rolled her onto her back.

"Kagome?" I was suddenly pissed with the big bulky camera that was swinging into her face. I removed the SRL from my neck annoyed at how it was getting in the way. I watched her face carefully seeing it crumple a bit in pain.

"Yo, are you ok?" my previous embarrassment gone.

Her eyes split open just a bit and she blushed.

"I always make a fool of myself around you."

"Kagome, are you ok?" I asked again as her eyes focused on mine.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'm not ok- does it look like I'm ok? I fell down a flipping mini-cliff," she began to rant. When she finally quieted down I gave her a peculiar look. She looked embarrassed and I smiled at her. She gave me a pained smile back.

"Where does it hurt then?" She immediately pointed at her ankle.

"Do you think you can walk on it?"

She shook her head and tears slipped down her cheeks suddenly. My heart ached at the sight of her pained blue eyes. Gees, eyes shouldn't be so blue….

"Are you here alone?"

"Ah, I think so. My mom had to take my brother to his soccer game down at the field," she muttered as she continued to cry. I helped her sit up allowing my hand to spread on her back. Her back happened to be soaked in what seemed to be water. I realized that she was sitting in a puddle and I frowned. It was way too cold to be sitting around outside all cold and wet.

"Look, ah, let me help you up and we can decide what to do as we get back up the bank," I said glancing along the muddy riverbank to see how far it was to the gentle part of the slope. I reached down and looped my arms around her torso and pulled her upwards. She was hanging on tightly and I sighed gently. It felt good to have her in my arms- great even.

"Don't forget your camera," she said, steadying herself with my shoulders as I bent down to pick it up.

With my arm around my waist and her arm around her shoulders we walked together (well, she was hobbling) silently. I couldn't help but notice the pounding of my heart in my chest- or the nervousness I was feeling. Kagome was also feeling discomfort, her cheeks were stained red her eyes were still losing tears.

"How about you ride with me to my apartment and I could take a look at your ankle if you don't think it's that serious," I offered as we made our way to my car. She nodded silently, looking like she was focusing very hard on not crying.

"Cool," I said, opening the door and easing her in.

I quietly got into the car and buckled my seatbelt.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry about this Sango," Kagome mumbled as she wiped at her tears. "I'm messing up your car and everything."

Despite it being an awesome car, I really didn't care much for it.

"I don't really care much about the car," I said tearing out of the parking lot.

"But I interrupted your photography too," she said quickly buckling her seatbelt. I smirked at her and her discomfort of my driving.

"Oh well," I shrugged, making a sharp right turn.

"You seem different."

My eyebrows furrowed as I tensed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you're not swearing every sentence you speak- and you're smiling," she said looking up at me.

I blushed, "Would you rather for me to do that?"

"No," she said hesitantly.

"Then don't complain." The ice was back in my voice.

She was silent along the rest of the way. As I helped her up the steps I sighed heavily, remembering that Kohaku had pissed me off before I left.

"Ah, fuck," I muttered, feeling my bad mood trying to make a comeback.

"I'm really sorry Sango," Kagome said again.

"It's not you," I snapped before unlocking the door.

I helped her in and Kohaku was still playing video games.

"Oh hey Kagome!" he said, with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up, and don't bother us," I grumbled as I pulled her along down the hallway.

Kohaku's face was immediately engulfed in a ridiculous blush. I noticed it and I'm pretty sure Kagome did too. I hoped that she wouldn't ask why, because when I thought back to it- it was pretty embarrassing. Once in the room I locked the door behind us by habit. I helped her take a seat on the bed before I disappeared into the bathroom for some pre-wrap and medical tape. When I returned to the room I found Kagome looking around curiously.

"Yo, do you want to take a shower?" I asked, causing her to jump.

"I don't think I can manage a shower right now," she spoke softly looking down at her lap. Her hair fell into her face and I blushed a bit. It should be a crime to be that cute- it really should.

"Would you rather just to change out of your clothes?"

She gave me a bewildered face which was accentuated by a cute blush.

"Gosh, look at you- thinking dirty thoughts. Of course I'll let you borrow my clothes or something until we get yours washed. Gees, did you think I'd make you lie on my bed naked or something?" I mumbled as I headed over to the dresser. As I was sifting through my clothes Kagome spoke.

"Sango… who are you dating?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I ignored her. I grabbed a shirt that I thought would be a good size for her.

"I'm sorry, that was pretty rude wasn't it?" her voice seemed strained.

"Ah, not really," I sighed as I moved onto finding her some shorts.

I hadn't really dated anyone since my last boyfriend my sophomore year. I didn't really like to talk about it. I didn't even like to think about it- it was painful. It was painful to even think about what I started doing after I was left alone…. After he died.

"I'm not dating anyone," I said feeling that numbness associated with thinking about things as such seep through me slowly. It ached- it was so empty, this feeling.

"I'm going to go get you some ice," I said handing her the clothes. Her face looked worried and her eyes were screaming the same thing at me. She regretted even bringing the subject up. I left quickly, not allowing her time to apologize.

I stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you messing around with her too?"

My eyes widened at Kohaku's accusing tone. His brown eyes were hard and dangerous.

"That's none of your business," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for his little attitude today.

"God, Sango. She's freaking fifteen," he said looking exasperated. "Don't mess her up too."

"What the fuck do you mean by 'mess her up'?" I growled angrily, setting down the box of plastic bags that we had.

"I mean mess her up by just playing around with her. She's so-"

"Kohaku, _get the hell out of my business_. This doesn't concern you."

I turned around totally pissed. How dare he even assume that?! I hadn't done that in such a long time- and who was he to tell me what to do? He was fucking 14; he didn't have any right to be berating me on something that won't even happen.

"Sango, gosh. You're a fucking monster."

"Don't you fucking cuss at me you little bitch," I snarled at him. "Fuck you- always getting an attitude with me. I didn't do anything to you. Why do you always want to fucking argue with me?" My heart was pounding- I was getting really angry. He'd better back off if he knew what was good for him.

"Because you're nothing but trash! You fucking mess around with anything that walks! I'm sick of you always messing around with Kagura too!" He ran his hand through his brown bangs in frustration.

God, I knew it'd get to this subject. It was _always _Kagura with him. It was starting to annoy me.

"How many times do I have to say this to get this through your thick skull?! I don't fucking like Kagura! Never did, never will!"

"Then why are you two always flirting with each other, or hugging, or kissing!?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I don't know, Kohaku. Why don't you ask her? She's the one who comes onto me- I don't like anyone like that. But what does it matter to you?" I sighed tiredly.

He was silent, his face set in an angry position.

"God, I do everything for you Kohaku. Can't you see that? Can't you see how hard I work for you? Can't you see how much I care? When I said I was through with that crazy shit I'd been doing, I meant that I was through. I haven't brought anyone home since- why do you always…. Forget it," I mumbled feeling numb all over. It hurt to know that he wasn't thinking of me or my feelings at all. I was amazed at how lowly he thought of me.

"Sango, I'm sorry," he said looking at me with worried brown eyes.

"Whatever," I said filling the bag up with a good amount of ice. I walked past him and into the hallway, bumping into something on the way. A quiet yelp was issued and warm arms shot out and wrapped around me. I blushed when I realized that Kagome was hanging onto me for dear life. She had probably heard the whole conversation…. Or argument, whichever fits best.

I was suddenly embarrassed.

"Yo, how's your ankle?" I asked as she tried her best to steady herself against me. I gently wrapped an arm around her waist to help her out.

"God, look at how swollen it is," she stuttered out. She felt guilty about listening in- I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. However, I wasn't angry at her. I was just embarrassed…..

I led her out to the couch and got her into a comfortable sitting position. I sat down as well and pulled her leg up into my lap. I gently sat the ice on her ankle.

"So… ah- my clothes don't fit you at all," I said with a smirk at the fact that they were quite baggy. The shorts looked weird on her too.

"Ha ha, I wasn't expecting them to. You're really tall and well built," she said with a gentle laugh.

I blushed, "Well built? What are you trying to say?"

"Ah, nothing," she stuttered. "Just that your muscles are… really there, you know? And… ah…."

"And?" I loved messing with her.

She blushed and looked away.

"Yo, Kohaku can you throw her clothes in the wash?" I asked, ignoring her. I think I kind of knew what she was going to say. I was developed as a woman as well. I wasn't going to try and be modest- I had a hot body.

He gave me an apologetic look and left the living room instantly.

"God, if he's gonna be fucking looking at me like that all day, then I might as well go back to the stupid park."

"Do you guys argue like that all the time?"

"Oh, I don't know," I sighed, lifting the bag of ice to look at her ankle. "I don't think you broke it or anything. It's probably just bruised." I set the bag back down.

"Thank you Sango," she said with a tired sigh.

"Huh? For this?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I shrugged and was silent for a while.

"What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

She blushed, and was obviously surprised that I even asked that question.

"Well, um no; but Koga asked me out on a date."

I felt my right eyebrow lift.

"You're kidding right? Koga?"

"Nope, I'm not kidding," she said with a smile.

"God, Kagome… I don't think that's such a good idea…."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I don't know really. I mean first of all there's Ayame, who thinks Koga's her boyfriend but he's not. Plus he's a total prick."

"He was pretty nice to me on Thursday," she said with a contemplating look.

"Well, whatever. My opinion doesn't really matter," I said with a soft chuckle.

Kagura stepped into the apartment, catching me off guard. Usually I heard when someone unlocked the door.

"Oh… uh, hey Kagome," she said quite startled by the girl's presence. She gave me a questioning glance and I blushed hot red. Was everyone thinking that I was screwing Kagome?

"Hey Kagura," Kagome said with a smile.

"What brings you here?"

Kagome blushed and Kagura's mouth fell open.

"Oh dear," Kagura stammered.

"Oh, for the love of-" I started.

"I hurt my ankle and Sango brought me here to help me out," Kagome cut in with embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Oh, ok," Kagura said with a gentle laugh. "For a moment there I had started regretting asking the question."

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed off of my ass. Kagome was going to think I was a total whore or something.

"God Kagura, do you ever shut your fucking mouth?"

"Whoa, bad mood much?"

"She's had a rough day," Kagome said laughing.

"Rough? Ha, this was actually one of the most relaxing days I've ever had," I scoffed thinking about how hectic my life really was.

"You ready to start work tomorrow?" Kagura asked as she set down a few grocery bags.

"Ah, yeah- I'm really excited," Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure you want to start work with a bad ankle?"

"Hopefully it won't hurt so badly tomorrow," she smiled with a great hope in her eyes. "Sango, what do you think?"

I was still struggling with the blush on my cheeks. What if Kagome started asking questions about my past more than she has? I don't think I could handle it. I don't think I'd be able to face her after she found out.

"I think you should stay off of it for a while," I said standing and placing her leg back on the couch. "I'm going out."

Kagome stared me down looking a bit disappointed at the idea of me departing. It was the better thing to do though. If I didn't isolate myself in a few minutes, all the emotion of reminiscing about my life was going to seep out in a not so friendly way. I couldn't have that. I couldn't have Kagome feel the wrath of my emotions.

I retrieved my camera and left the house in a rush.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think about this story so far (ya know, stuff you like and stuff you don't like.)  
Review please!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**A/N: This chapter is noticably shorter... I did that because it was a transitional chapter (haha, maybe. Or maybe I just didn't know what to write. D: Or I could've just been lazy.) Anyways, there's a little treat at the end of the chapter to make up for the shortness.  
Also, sorry if I didn't get to reply to your reviews- you see, where I live has suddenly turned into a troical rainforest and there hasn't been a single day that it hasn't thunderstormed in the last week. And I'm talking serious superstorms- blinding rain and _power outages_ :(**

**Luckily, the dark clouds didn't explode today; so onto chapter 4! X3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: Mature** For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I felt sinful, in a way. I felt disgustingly sinful as I watched her from afar. I felt disgusting.

It had been such a long while since I had first met her. It had been such a long time since she had requested my friendship. It had been such a long time since I had let her into my life. I couldn't even imagine now. I couldn't even imagine life without her.

"Sango?" she looked up at me with such a noble intensity that burned my soul. I found myself stunned once again by her electric blue eyes. Stunned by the fact that she was still looking at me the way she did.

"Yo?" I breathed gently, feeling my heart burn with the thought of her beautiful blue eyes gazing at me.

"I've got permission to get off work early today, remember?" she asked as she carefully stacked the papers.

When I had found that out from Kagura I had wanted to ask Kagome if she wanted to go catch a movie or something. I wanted to ask if we could hang out- we never did. I figured she was too afraid to, but that wasn't the case. She never wanted to because she already had plans.

"You and Koga going out again?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a bright blush.

I made me hot with anger to know Koga got to date someone as innocent as Kagome. It made me hot with anger to know that such an asshole that would totally screw up Kagome got the opportunity to date her- to be her boyfriend. But who was I to be angry about that? I was no one; I wasn't even worthy enough in her eyes to hang out with in public. She pretty much avoided talking to me everywhere but my apartment where she did Kagura's books. It hurt inside.

"Ok, well let me get you home then," I sighed as I tossed down my physics book.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you studies," she said as she pulled on her coat.

"I wasn't really studying," I shrugged truthfully.

The drive to her apartment was silent. I didn't offer conversation and neither did she. It was awkward to say the least- but I didn't mind. As long as she was with me; that's all I cared about.

"Hey, maybe you can come watch the movie with us?" she offered.

"No thanks," I replied softly as I parked the car. Gosh, was she nuts? Did she really think I wanted to be around them being all lovey-dovey? That'd kill me.

She looked a little hurt, possibly worried, that I shot down her suggestion, but was she really expecting me to accept it? I'd hope not.

"Could you please tell Kohaku to come out here?"

Ever since Kohaku and Souta, Kagome's little brother, became best friends in school, I was at her house a lot more. It didn't matter, however, because she was always out with Koga. It was like their relationship was really getting intense… well, as intense as Kagome could possibly be- which probably wasn't more than just kissing.

"Ah, sure," she said looking down at her shoes awkwardly. "Goodnight Sango, I'll see you at school."

I grunted and she hesitantly headed off.

I watched her walk off realizing that I felt some sort of sick possessiveness- I brushed it off as a sister kind of thing at the time.

The time I spent alone hadn't really gotten any better for me. I found myself reminiscing more and more and it hurt. It hurt more than anything I could possibly imagine… In fact, it might've hurt more than the actual fact of the things I was reminiscing.

I was hanging around school one day during lunch because I didn't feel like wasting gas to go eat out. I had found myself a nice secluded spot out near the lunch room. It was relatively warm out, though the dark clouds hung low and heavy. It was nice, for a change, to be at school.

"Sango?" a hesitant voice questioned. I looked to my right to see InuYasha standing beside me.

His long hair fell forward as he looked down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, startled that he had even approached me.

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

He didn't answer, but merely sat. It was awkward to say the least. I could smell his body spray as he scooted a little closer before settling. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He sighed deeply before starting.

"Do you want to go to the movies or something this weekend?"

His eyes were shut casually, but a cute blush lay atop his cheeks. I could tell that the nonchalant attitude was only a mask for the nervousness he was feeling inside.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, skeptically. What was he up to?

"Look, I've wanted to ask you for a while now…. But I've been a bit hesitant because I can tell that you're still hurting because of Miroku. This doesn't have to be a relationship thing- I just want to be friends again," he said pinning me with deep amber eyes.

"Friends again, huh?" I asked looking down at my fingernails which were painted black.

"Yeah," he said with a hesitant smile.

I sat silently, not answering him and he sat silently as well. The look on his face was hopeful and calm. He felt at ease with me- he was probably the only person in the whole school who felt at ease with me and I knew that was due to the nearly indestructible friendship we had before the whole tragedy of Miroku. I could go as far as to say that InuYasha was my best friend.

We met in middle school and became instant friends. We were inseparable. He was always very popular due to his strikingly good looks and the fact that he was my friend was quite the surprise to many. It just happened we became such close friends because I wasn't like all the other girls he knew; I didn't want him because of his looks. I wanted his personality because of the happiness it brought me by being his friend- my first friend after losing the last half of my parental duo to a drunk driver.

We had completely different scenes, however. I was as I was in high school. Not Goth, not punk- but weird. He was a total jock. InuYasha had the palest of pale blonde hair and the same cutely cocky smile plastered on his perfect lips all the time. I never had a smile or a frown. InuYasha was the first to make me smile after my father's death. He began to mean so much to me. I began to mean so much to him.

And then he introduced me to his friend Miroku and everything changed.

"Well?" he asked gently.

Was it worth it to live my past again- to allow myself the blissful indulgence of possibly the best friend I ever had? Was it worth it to let InuYasha's happiness seep into my life again? Was it worth it to allow his confidence to fill me as easily as it fills him? Wouldn't it hurt? Could I survive that pain?

I opened my mouth to decline his offer, but then a sight caught my eye. Kagome and Koga walked hand and hand across the courtyard. They stopped and began to exchange a few words- Kagome's smile filled her face. Koga leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick kiss. Her smile widened as he pulled back and he said something to her. Their lips were suddenly attached again and I watched as an innocent kiss evolved into something else.

Jealously filled me easily. Jealousy of their happiness.

"Sure," I bit out, tearing my eyes away from the scene. It hurt to watch; Koga's lips on lips so perfect and pure.

"Thanks Sango," InuYasha said with a genuine smile. "Thanks for giving me a chance."

"I've been thinking… about the way I've been living my life," I said gently. "It's so _empty_."

"Empty?"

"Would 'boring' be a better word?" I sighed, suddenly tired.

"Well, trust me when I say that I'll do my best to brighten your days," InuYasha said standing. "Thank you so much for accepting my offer, Sango."

My name sounded so exciting on his lips; so lively. I took the hand he offered and allowed him to pull me up to my feet. His hand was so warm- so alive.

"I've realized that I need this too," I said, not dropping his hand. He smiled and looked down at our hands.

"You gonna keep holding my hand?" he joked lightly. I smiled and dropped his hand.

"Not right now," I replied with a flirting smirk. "I'm looking forward to the movie this weekend. Choose a good one."

I walked away from the smiling boy and wondered why I suddenly felt something that I hadn't felt in a long while. I wondered why hope filled me to the brim and joyful apprehension danced in my forest green eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; review please!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**

* * *

**Previews of Next Chapter:**

_She didn't say anything and she didn't push me away. She just held me. That night we didn't really exchange words after that. I sat on the couch, in her arms, until I fell asleep. She and Kohaku were there very late- but it was Friday, and they didn't mind. That morning, when I woke, I was pleased to find that I was still in her arms._

_Over the night, our position had changed. I was lying atop her and she had her arms wrapped comfortably around my waist. God, she was so warm. I lifted my head a bit to look around. I suddenly felt my face heat up in a ridiculous blush_

_How the hell did we get into my bedroom and in bed together?_

* * *

_"Kagome, please, if there's anything I want from you it is for you to respect the fact that I don't ever want to talk about him, ok? That's all I want from you- I don't need your time, I don't need you friendship, I just need you to know that I can't talk about him."_

_Her voice was surprisingly soft. It shook- nearly breaking- with emotion and I watched as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was crying. I thought I'd never see her cry. In that moment, Sango seemed more human than ever._

_"But… you said we could talk about anything," I whimpered. Her eyes looked pained as she watched me. She brushed a few tears from her cheeks._


	5. Chapter 5

****

**A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 5; and lemme tell you- you're in for an intense chapter here. It's a good one, I promise. So please read to your heart's content. ;D And thank you to my reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: Mature** For mainly crude language, sexual references, graphic scenes, and mature situations.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Seemingly an enigma of secluded and guarded emotion- that was Sango and she only became more and more complicated as the days wore on. From the moment I met her, I had to develop a different idea about her every time we spoke with each other, but that's what I liked about her. She seemed to be the only change in my ridiculously predictable life.

At first, she was true to her image. Her words were as cold as her amazingly deep green eyes. For some reason, however, her piercings and dark clothes didn't push me away; they intrigued me. I wanted to get to know her. I'm glad that's how I felt at first, because the more and more I talked to her; the more and more I realized that she was actually an amazing person still recovering from some really deep emotional wounds. Her attitude was hard to put up with at times, but I bore on because I felt she was worth it and I was right. She was a beautiful person, inside and out.

And lucky me- I was her only friend. I felt honored and privileged to have befriended her. Her undying internal beauty was all mine and I felt suddenly closer to her than anyone else in my life. It couldn't really be explained, our friendship, but it was there- It existed. I cherished every moment I spent with her because she was so engaging. What was even better was how she took such good care of me once we started getting closer. She drove me places, helped me with homework, and looked after me. She was like a big sister.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?"

I looked up to see Koga standing in my doorway looking as sexy as ever.

"Ah, yeah. Just let me grab my bag," I said turning to head up to my room and fighting a blush caused by his pet name.

Sango sat in the living room with her brother and mine- they were watching TV. Well, at least our little brothers were. Sango was giving me a grim stare. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy either- her face was neutral. She had been giving me these looks a lot lately- they were frightening. I was always worried that something bad would happen after seeing her look at something like that. She then looked past me at Koga. Her eyes hardened a considerable amount.

I hurried upstairs quickly. I knew that Sango _hated_ Koga. She hated him with a passion and I had to wonder why. He was a really nice guy- I mean, don't get me wrong, he could be a total prick at times, but he was sweet when he wanted to be. His attempts at showing off his masculinity to impress me were quite flattering and I could go as far as to say they were cute too. But for Sango to give him such scornfully hateful looks- I really had to wonder… maybe they had had a falling out before I came to the school. I decided I'd ask Koga when we got out.

When I got downstairs I could feel the tension pouring off Sango. Koga had advanced into the living room and Sango was standing, as stiff as a plank. Her dark green, narrow eyes were smoldering and focused on Koga, but her face held that same emotionless expression. Our little brothers were looking on at the spectacle as well- probably feeling as uneasy as I was.

"Ah, Sango?" I started, causing her eyes to snap towards me sharply. "If you're still here when my mom gets back with my grandpa can you-"

"Sure," she cut me off with a clipped sentence. I wondered if she had really known what I was going to ask. It was possible; she seemed to almost always know what I was going to say.

She took a seat and shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. Stillness took over her form and it looked as if she had fallen asleep- but we all knew better. It was obvious she didn't want to talk, so I decided to leave.

"Let's go Koga," I said grabbing his hand. Our little brothers put their attention back on the TV.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Koga vented as we got into the car.

"I was going to ask _you_ the same thing," I said shutting my door.

"How am I supposed to know? All I did was come in to say 'hi' and she freaking looks like she wants to murder me," grumbling, he started the car.

"You didn't say anything rude did you?"

"What?!"

"Ok, never mind," I sighed, not in the mood for arguing with him that night. Plus it was probably just Sango being an asshole- she was just as much as a problem as Koga was at times.

"Look- let's just forget that bitch and have a good night," he said and with a smile he turned up the volume of the radio.

"Koga, don't call her a bitch," I snapped at him.

He looked surprised and I probably did too.

"Look, I respect Sango a lot, and she's my best friend and I just want to know why she gives you looks like that. Did something happen in the past that I don't know about?" I asked as I turned the volume down. He looked peeved but then hesitant. He turned into a parking lot and parked the car. We were nowhere near our destination- I felt the apprehension due to what was about to happen; due to what he was about to tell me.

"Yeah, I mean… it wasn't _all_ my fault- what happened, that is," he stuttered.

"Koga?"

"Look, I feel really bad about what happened to her- and I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

My eyebrows furrowed and he smiled gently.

"You're so cute, you know," he said before leaning down to give me a peck on the lips. My heart fluttered- but now was not the time.

"Is it really bad enough for you to have to give me a kiss before you tell me?" I asked, exasperated. I reached up and brushed his black bangs from his eyes a bit. His light blue eyes were still and focused on my own intensely. The seriousness in his look frightened me.

"Someone died because of something stupid that I did," Koga blurted looking away from me.

I didn't know what to say.

"Someone died?" My voice was shaking. I knew that all of Sango's family was dead except for her and Kohaku. Could Koga have been the cause of one of those deaths? My head hurt just thinking about it. I felt my eyes water at the thought. I suddenly realized that I had barely scratched the surface of the one I called my best friend.

"Yeah…. Her… her boyfriend."

Boyfriend? That was something new. This whole time I was thinking Sango was flaming lesbian because of the way she interacted with Kagura- plus her looks and attitude fit her into the ridiculous qualification for that stereotype. I couldn't even imagine Sango in a relationship- she was just so cold. Unless….

"How was she…? Before he died?"

"God- she was a completely different person. She talked to people and she was fairly popular. I was even friends with her and we hung out together if InuYasha wasn't around. It was like… she died with him."

Tears fell from my eyes and slipped down my cheeks.

"Kagome, I'm sorry- I didn't want to ruin this night," he sighed tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. "God."

"No, it was my fault for pushing the subject."

It was silent for a moment and I forced myself to stop crying.

"But Koga," I started, "if this happened before I got here, why is it now that she's stopped ignoring you and started giving you death stares.

"You're right… up until recently- she just kind of ignored me," he mumbled.

"She's so complex," I sighed as he started the car.

"Look, I don't feel like going anywhere anymore. Let me take you back home."

I didn't argue and we were in my driveway in mere minutes.

"Just one last question Koga- how exactly was it your fault; his death?"

"It wasn't my fault!" he exploded. "It was just… just….."

I grabbed his hand and he sighed heavily. Our fingers were suddenly intertwined.

"It was at a party. Sango and Miroku were there and… uh… well, I had some 'illegal substances'," he stated with a light blush. "Some of the guys and I got totally baked in addition to getting drunk as well. Sango was pretty furious about it. I vaguely remember her cussing me out and stuff and in the end she got into an argument with her boyfriend who was one of the guys who had gotten totally trashed with me. I last saw them getting into a car, fussing each other out. They got into an awful accident, Kagome. Miroku didn't have his seatbelt on and… Well, he died."

"How long ago was this?" I asked, suddenly realizing I was crying again.

"Just the beginning of the last school year. It's been over a year and I still feel shitty about it all the time. I wish I wasn't as stupid as I was my junior year- crazy shit like that wouldn't have happened."

"Thank you for telling me, Koga," I said honestly, squeezing his hand softly.

"You needed to know and I doubt Sango says more than a few words anyways," he said with a wry smile.

I smiled at him and he kissed me. The kiss was tender and soft. My heart began to pound as my cheeks smoldered at the feeling of his lips on mine. Koga was really something.

"I'll see you later. Maybe we can try going out tomorrow or something," he kissed me again.

"Yeah, and thank you Koga," I got out the car.

"Bye babe," he waved and pulled out of the driveway.

When I got to my door I began to rummage in my purse for my house key, but the door opened and Sango stood before me. She was obviously about to leave because she had her jacket on and Kohaku was saying goodbye to Souta. She stared dully at me but then worry seeped into her deep green eyes. Her lips parted slowly and I wondered if she was going to say something about my red eyes and cheeks- or ask why I was home so early.

Tears suddenly sprung to my eyes again as I looked at her pained expression and I threw myself into her arms and started crying. She held me tightly, her hand in my hair and her arm around my shoulder. I could feel the strong, steady beat of her heart against my cheek. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed- I just couldn't stop because I kept thinking about how Sango had been so unfortunate. That almost everything she loved had been taken away from her unfairly.

And then it hit me- possibly the answer to why Sango's empty gazes at Koga had turned into hateful glares. It was because of me- it was because I had become her friend and then suddenly stopped hanging out with her. It was because, in a way, Koga had taken me away from her. I held her tightly and I let her know that she was very important to me.

"You're my best friend Sango, you know that right?" I cried.

She didn't say anything and she didn't push me away. She just held me. That night we didn't really exchange words after that. I sat on the couch, in her arms, until I fell asleep. She and Kohaku were there very late- but it was Friday, and they didn't mind. That morning, when I woke, I was pleased to find that I was still in her arms.

Over the night, our position had changed. I was lying atop her and she had her arms wrapped comfortably around my waist. God, she was so warm. I lifted my head a bit to look around. I suddenly felt my face heat up in a ridiculous blush

How the hell did we get into my bedroom and in bed together?

My mom must've 'woken' us up when she got home that night. Oh man, I wondered what she was thinking when she saw the two of us wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. I hope she knew what I had with Koga had been getting a little serious.

I sighed gently and looked down at Sango. At times, I had a hard time getting over how amazingly gorgeous she was. Her brown hair, long and silky, was splayed out around her head. Her generous lips were pink and slightly parted; I could hear her soft and steady breathing. I looked back up towards her eyes to see her long dark lashes lift just lightly from her perfectly tanned skin. Beautiful jade green eyes were revealed to me.

She looked at me for a while, her eyes barely open. I held my breath hoping that she'd fall asleep again. Her lips curled into a slight smile and I smiled back at her. She was so beautiful.

"Good morning, Kagome," she breathed lightly with a voice sensuous from sleep.

"Good morning," I managed with a light blush.

"How are you feeling?"

I suddenly remembered- Oh, last night. And if by cue, my eyes began to water. She looked worried and I rested my head on her chest, as I had been doing when I was sleeping, to hide my face from her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango," I mumbled.

"What happened last night?"

I was silent and I contemplated whether or not to say anything. There was a ninety percent chance that Sango would react in a way that could be disastrous, but I wanted to be truthful with her. I wanted her to trust me and I wanted answers of my own.

"Koga…. He, well…."

"God, did that bastard do something to hurt you?" she asked with her arms tightening around me just a bit. I felt a bit uneasy because of the build of Sango's arms, which were just a bit larger than an average girl's. Her body was so fit; it was ridiculous, because she didn't do any sports that I knew of.

"No, no. Koga was great…." I lifted my head to look at her again. In an instant our eyes connected and I saw that unbridled anger building. Her eyes searched mine deeply for truth and she relaxed visibly.

"Then what happened? You know we can talk about anything," she said hesitantly.

"Are you sure Sango? We can talk about anything?"

She nodded confidently, her eyes still reading the emotions in my eyes.

"Tell me about… tell me about Miroku."

All emotion fell from her face and her muscles went lax beneath me. She pushed me off of her and sat up, pushing the comforter from her body.

"No."

And with that she stood and left the room and locked herself in my bathroom.

I silently cried, hurt by the fact that she didn't want to share that part of her life with me. It hurt more than I thought it would. She exited minutes later with an empty look on her face.

"Kagome, please, if there's anything I want from you it is for you to respect the fact that I don't _ever_ want to talk about him, ok? That's all I want from you- I don't need your time, I don't need you friendship, I just need you to know that I _can't_ talk about him."

Her voice was surprisingly soft. It shook- nearly breaking- with emotion and I watched as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was crying. I thought I'd never see her cry. In that moment, Sango seemed more human than ever.

"But… you said we could talk about anything," I whimpered. Her eyes looked pained as she watched me. She brushed a few tears from her cheeks.

"I can't Kagome," she sighed tiredly.

"Why do I even talk to you? When you ask me something- I answer you straight out; I share that part of my soul with you. But when I ask you something all you can do is say 'no' and then leave it be! I know _nothing_ about you Sango, nothing. It hurts to know that you can't share that with me," my voice broke two times as I ranted.

"Kagome, it's different."

"No the hell it's not!" I snapped. "I've told you everything! I _tell_ you everything!" I yelled.

"But I don't fucking ask you to! Do you think I want to hear about your good test grade, or how much you like kissing Koga?! You just spew your shit and expect me to care!" she yelled back.

"Do you?" my voice had lowered into a mere whisper. She suddenly realized what she said and regret engulfed her face like a rampant fire. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in an attempt to speak.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," she stepped forward- I backed away. Tears fell down my cheeks quickly.

"No Sango; I understand," I stuttered. "I should've known that you were putting up with me just because you were bored or something."

"No, Kagome- that's not it," she scrambled. "Look, just let me explain."

"What the fuck is there to explain?! I get it- you really don't want to be my friend," I tried to push past her to avoid her seeing me cry any more than she had.

I didn't get very far seeing as she reached out and grabbed me after I got past her. I tried to tug my arm away but she had a good grip and any extra movement I made, made it hurt. I looked up into her face to glare at her and was surprised to see her staring at me with such a tangible intensity. Her green eyes were glowing with regret. My anger was slowly dissipating and a blush rose to my cheeks. Why did she have to look at me like _that_?

"Yo," she said softly. "I'm sorry; that didn't come out right- I do care." Her fingers quickly brushed tears from my face. "It's just really fucking hard to think about him. I don't think you understand- but you can't if I don't explain, so I will explain."

"You… you don't have to," I stuttered as she let me go.

"But I realize that I want to," she gave me a sad smile before she took a seat on my bed. I sat next to her quickly and waited. She was silent for well over five minutes and my mind had begun to wander. Would she really tell me about Miroku? Could she go through with it?

"We met in 8th grade," she started softly as not to startle me after the long moment of silence. "Beautiful amethyst blue eyes and soft black hair were his 'chick magnets' as he liked to say."

I watched her carefully, and saw the pain rolling in waves in her eyes. She shut them and continued.

"I fell for him, surprisingly. It was surprising because he was a total whore. Every cute girl he saw, he flirted with and asked them to 'bare his children'. He was probably the only guy in the school who was likely to grab your ass _every_ time you saw him. And despite the ridiculous way he acted all the time, I could tell that he was different around me. I could tell that I had the rights to that special guy that the other girls didn't."

She was silent and I took this opportunity to ask her a question.

"Did you… did you love him?"

She looked up with a slight smile and watering eyes.

"Yes, I loved him. He was my soul mate- the only one for me…."

I didn't say anything and she continued after looking away, "We started dating in ninth grade. From then on, my life was perfect- well… as perfect it could get. I was loving high school, my guardian was extremely lenient on curfew, and I was in love with the perfect guy for me. I lived in that bliss until the day he died. Then reality started crashing down on me.

"It was a normal night- Koga was hosting a party and we had been invited. It was great at first, but then… things got out of hand. I caught Miroku with a group of guys who had been drinking and getting high. He was shot off his ass," she sighed. "It took all of InuYasha's power to keep me from murdering Koga because he was the stupid dumbass who brought the shit. I eventually dragged Miroku out of there cussing the fucking shit out of him. He was arguing with me and he wasn't making any sense. I can't imagine how he would when his mind was off in la-la-land.

"He was screaming and swearing when I threw him into the car and tried to put his seatbelt on. He was getting a bit rough with me too, so I just let him be…. I didn't think it would-"

She choked up and started sobbing. I reached over and pulled her to me trying my best to comfort her.

"He was screaming and it was dark and I just couldn't concentrate with his ridiculous yelling. I didn't see the deer," she cried weakly.

I could barely make out what she was saying through her hysterical crying, "We crashed after we swerved and we went down this ridiculously steep embankment into the woods. I saw when he smashed against the dashboard and windshield. Blood was everywhere, I couldn't think. We were tumbling and I reached out for him. Glass went everywhere and I felt my own seatbelt give way and when we finally stopped… oh god, his face was…. He looked at me and did something that looked like smiling….but I couldn't tell because he face was so…so smashed up…. Blood was all over his face. My arms were pinned down by something and there was something cutting into my…. my back. I couldn't move and I had to sit there….. And…..and watch him die, Kagome. I was…I was in that wreck for nearly five hours just gazing at his dead and bloody face until… until someone discovered us the following morning. I couldn't… I couldn't hold him or anything… he just died…. And….."

I couldn't make sense of the words she was saying after that. I heard a few words like "seatbelts", "airbags", and "injuries" but her crying wasn't making it possible. She was shaking and crying and holding onto me so tightly. I finally realized why she didn't want to talk about it and I felt the worst regret possible. I realized there were tears on my cheeks as well.

"I'm so sorry Sango," I struggled to say due to her open display of pain. It just didn't seem right to me because in my eyes, Sango was an epitome of strength and resilience. It just didn't seem possible for her to be a broken mess in my arms the way she was.

"I killed him Kagome. I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to crash," she continued to cry.

She was a total mess. I didn't know what to do. I just held her close to me for a long time. I could feel my shirt soaking in her tears. Her sobbing subsided minutes later. I looked down at her weak and trembling form in my arms. Her eyes were still leaking tears.

"It wasn't your fault Sango," I said gently. I felt her tense in my arms, her body shaking stiffly.

"I could've fought harder to get him strapped in," she whispered with tears still leaking from her eyes.

"No, Sango. He could've hurt you."

"Hurting is better than death."

"Sango," I said firmly.

She looked up at me with the most pathetic look on her face. Her eyes were sullen and ridiculously red. Her lips were trembling and her face was red and swollen. I felt my face soften and I didn't realize I was so tense until then. It was also when I realized that this might've been the first time Sango had shared this personal nightmare with anyone. She had probably never shared that traumatizing memory with anyone.

"I wish I had died with him."

I clenched my jaw, but kept my mouth shut. I wanted to reply- but there was really nothing that I could say. Everything that kept popping into my head didn't seem… potent enough. In the end, I felt a depression seep into me. She fell asleep eventually, still crying. As I watched her sleep I realized that even though I hadn't known her those years before- Koga was absolutely right.

She had died right alongside Miroku that night.

* * *

**Wow. Intense huh?  
Review Please! I'd like to know what you think.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six everyone! I don't have much to say except please review after reading; I'll really appreciate it. Oh yeah, and song (c) Pearl Jam. (One of my favorites besides Even Flow lol) Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated:** Mature For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

I silently slipped away from Sango a few hours later after tucking her into my bed. She was still shaking a bit and tossed and turned. I could tell that she usually didn't sleep well- but I doubt it was always this bad. The room was feeling hot and stuffy so I opened up the window a bit to let fresh air in. My head was pounding and I realized if I didn't get out of there I'd break-down myself.

Stepping out into the hallway, I ran into my mom.

"Oh, it's good to see you awake," she said brightly which was a nice mood to be in seeing as I had just left a sob-fest.

"Yeah, you too," I said stupidly, not really into it. She gave me a worried look.

"I…uh, heard some yelling up here earlier," she said with her brown eyes reflecting worry.

"Oh, that? …We were just arguing. It's fine now," I said, trying to focus.

"Well that's good," she said awkwardly. "I was getting worried- Sango's such a big girl and she's strong too. I was amazed at how easily she carried you upstairs last night."

I cleared my throat and started, "Don't worry about her mom; she wouldn't ever hurt me."

"Well that's good to hear," she said with a hesitant smile.

"Mom… about Sango," I started, hoping to clear things up.

"Oh, no, it's fine really. I have no problems with the two of you in a relationship- it's just a surprise really. I mean I never would've guessed that you liked girls. Sango, yeah- but you? It was a shock really," she began ranting as her face grew redder and redder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I stopped her with a matching blush. "Sango and I aren't… involved. We were just talking about some stuff and I've realized that I haven't been giving her the friendship she needs."

"Oh?" she questioned looking like she didn't believe.

"Yeah, that's all. You know I love Koga," I said with my cheeks flaming.

"Kagome…. Don't you think it's a little soon for you to be saying that you love him?" my mom questioned with the lift of an eyebrow.

"Ah, well I think I love him," I said with a blush.

She chuckled, "Young love. Well, do you want breakfast now? Kohaku and Souta are outside playing."

"I guess. Can I bring Sango's up to her?"

"Sure," she said giving me an odd look before continuing down the hallway.

I wasn't really in the mood for eating so I just made my way downstairs to pick up Sango's food. When I got to my room I found her sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up 

at me with reddened, green eyes. She tried to smile- but it just made her look like she was in pain.

"I'm going home," she said, standing.

"I brought breakfast up for you," I set the tray down. "Wouldn't you like to eat?"

"I don't feel like it, sorry." Her voice was strangely soft. I frowned, a bit put down by this. I didn't mean to make her feel the way she did…. I just wanted to know- I didn't think this much harm would've come from it.

"That's ok. Kohaku's out back with Souta. They're playing soccer."

"I'll see you later."

She was gone.

After that, I didn't see Sango for a long time.

A very long time. I was beginning to get worried- she wouldn't answer her phone, she wasn't coming to school, she was never home when I was at Kagura's house. The only thing that was keeping me from panicking was the fact that Kagura didn't seem concerned. She told me that there were times that Sango just disappeared because she needed serious time to herself. She said she always came back and was better than before.

One night, I was sitting in the living room doing my homework. I heard the doorbell ring so I stood to answer it. I was surprised to see Kagura standing at the door. She looked distressed, but had overall worry etched into her face.

"Kagome. I've got some serious business to discuss with you," she said, allowing herself in. She took a seat on the couch heavily, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Yes Kagura, what is it?" I was worried about my job.

"What happened to Sango?"

My breath hitched in my throat which constricted tightly. My heart skipped a few beats as my eyes met her dark brown. In an instant, panic settled in on me.

"I don't know, Kagura," I admitted. "She was at my house a few days ago and after she left, I haven't seen her since."

"I know that much, Kagome," she said seriously. "I want to know exactly what happened here. I need to know exactly what happened here before she disappeared."

Fear filled me to the brim at the intensity of which she was gazing at me. Could Sango had gone off and done something stupid? Would she do something stupid?

"Well just talked… that's all," I felt tears prick my eyes.

"About what, Kagome?" she demanded tightly.

"Miroku," I said hesitantly.

Kagura's eyes widened a bit, and she took a shaky breath. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Shit," she muttered rubbing at her temples with her fingers. My eyes fell down to her cleavage before I looked elsewhere to find a bruise on her jaw. I blushed lightly.

"What's going on?" I finally found the courage to ask.

"Well, when Sango came back- she dropped Kohaku off at home and just left. Like I said, she usually disappears for days on end every few months- and she always comes back. She came back last night, Kagome….."

"She's back?!" I was relieved.

"Yes, but…."

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Suddenly the relief I was feelings was lost.

"She was totally messed up Kagome. She had dirt everywhere; cuts all over, bloodshot eyes- she was _gone_ in so many ways. She smelled awful. What's worse, though, was that she brought someone home with her. It's been a long time since she's done anything like that. I'll explain that in a little bit.

"Anyways, I was angry with her. She was high and drunk and had some random whore with her. I'm talking a major slut- she'd probably taken all of Sango's money. I walked into the living room to catch them about to go at it on the floor. I kicked the whore out and started arguing with Sango. She was so wasted, Kagome. She argued back and she tried to take advantage of me. Of course I fought her off, but it took a while…. She eventually gave up and fell to her knees crying at my feet.

"I held her in my arms listening to her cry about how much she wanted to just _die _but how she couldn't because Kohaku needed her. She eventually fell asleep," Kagura finished looking down at the ground. "I don't know what to do… when I took her in- she never had a problem with handling herself. Now that it's finally caught up with her I'm not sure if she should get her help- start therapy or something…. I don't want her to suffer so much….."

I didn't know what to say. All I could think was how I was the cause of this serious problem. All I could think was how I had somehow awakened Sango's inner demons.

"You said… that she's done something like this before….?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah, yeah," Kagura said, seemingly returning from a mental reverie. "Right after Miroku had died… Sango was out every night. She'd come home real late and when I came to check on her in the morning I'd find her naked on the couch with some random guy. As the time wore on, I noticed that the number of men she brought home was dwindling and she was bringing women home more and more. I think that showed that she wanted to be in control of the situation more- that she wanted to take the wheel of her life.

"I never really confronted her about it. You have to understand that Sango's a very strong girl and I didn't want to get in her way," she said absently touching the bruise on her jaw. "Anyways, it wasn't like she was hurting herself or anything. I mean- yeah, it's not a good thing to have sex with so many different people so often, but she wasn't stupid. She was as careful as she could be and it wasn't really hurting her. She lost a lot of anger during that time- she 

became very quiet. She eventually stopped bringing anyone home at all. This was why it was such a surprise to find you at the apartment that time you had bruised your ankle," she finished glancing at her watch.

"What… what makes this time different from the others?" I asked with a pounding heart.

"The drugs and the alcohol. Not once have I even seen Sango drunk or high. Her coming back _both_ drunk _and_ high scared me. Not only that… but the lacerations. There were so many cuts on her wrists, Kagome. It was like she had tried to do herself in, but couldn't," Kagura sighed, adjusting her short skirt.

"And you said… that she tried to... um, take advantage of you…."

"Yes, Kagome. She did try. I mean- Sango and I have had sex before… it's not something that's strange to us… well maybe a little; but not as strange as it should be. We're both very carefree when it comes to things like that- probably because they don't mean that much to us. It's just physical pleasure- but I wasn't going to allow her to do that to me. We fought a bit. She hit me, a few times, hard. It hurt; but I wasn't expecting any less.

"I finally got her to lay off after she had pushed me down on the couch. She was… biting my neck," she said. I looked up to find red, bruising marks on her neck and blushed- proof of what had happened. "I had gotten a hold of one of her wrists. It hurt her and she let go long enough for me to push her off of me. There was blood on my hand….. She eventually lost all of her will to fight me."

It was silent between us and I had to wonder; where was Sango now?

"Um… Kagura? Where is Sango now?"

"She's at my house, sleeping off a terrible hangover," she said tiredly. "She's pretty much been asleep all day."

"Do you think it'll be alright for me to see her?"

Kagura was silently contemplating. Her red hued eyes were focused on my own in a deep stare. I blinked and looked away, unnerved a bit by her steady gaze.

"Yes, I suppose."

The drive out to Kagura's home was shorter than I thought- but it felt like hours as the tension settled in on me. I was worried about how Sango would look when I saw her. Would I be able to stomach seeing her hurt? Would I be able to look her in her listless green eyes without crying again? Would she even want to see me; would she be angry? These thoughts assaulted me as I walked up the stone porch steps, following Kagura faithfully.

She led me into the living room as we stepped into the house. The glamour of the house shocked me just a bit. Kagura seemed to be rolling in money and I wouldn't be surprised if she was an heiress of some kind. Lavish furniture suddenly became second in importance as I spotted Sango sitting there playing a video game of some sort. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top and looked quite comfortable sprawled on the couch the way she was.

"Sango, what did I tell you about using the plasma for video games?" Kagura sighed half heartedly.

Sango looked up with boredom and her eyes locked onto me. I offered a gentle smile and to my surprise, she smiled back. It was possibly the most radiant smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Hey Kags," she smirked before turning back to the big screen. "Come on over here."

I was frozen in the spot I was standing with a pounding heart. Where the hell Sango and what was this _thing_ that was masquerading as her? She had called me "Kags" and smiled- was that some sort of nickname? Her bubbly attitude was certainly frightening me and I decided to approach her with caution. Perhaps when I got close enough she'd morph into a large mythical creature and devour me…. Well- not that, but I certainly had a right to be thinking such absurd things.

I stumbled forward in a daze and slowly approached her. I sat down beside her awkwardly. She was completely focused on the video game in which a character in a long red cloak with long black hair was shooting enemies. I silently sat next to her, watching her run through the level shooting and killing her enemies with deadly precision.

"What are you playing?" I asked hesitantly, as I looked down at her hands on the black control. Both of her forearms were wrapped tightly in bandages all the way up to her elbows. My heart ached at the thought of the injuries hidden beneath the pure white bandages.

"Final Fantasy," she replied, shocking me out of my daze. "It's pretty kick ass."

I didn't reply but merely watched on. She suddenly paused the game and looked over at me. I looked down to find dark green eyes pinned to me- the intensity within them made me uneasy.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Kagome?"

"Huh? No. Not at all," I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty good at reading people… and I can _feel_ your discomfort."

"Well, I am a little- but it's not because of you. I mean it is but, it's more because of what happened and not you, you know?" I struggled.

"Ok," she said with a crooked smirk before turning her attention back onto the game.

Seeking advice, I looked at Kagura making a face of pure confusion. The older woman shrugged and left the room. My palms suddenly felt sweaty because I just didn't know what to expect from Sango at the moment- she was just too _weird_.

"Do you want to play?" she asked not breaking her gaze at the screen.

I shook my head, and then realized that she wasn't paying attention to me. "No thanks," I replied still just a little unnerved by Sango.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"What?!" I spluttered, completely surprised by this.

"Ah, come on- I was only kidding," she laughed. "Gees, am I that unattractive?"

"Sango!" I chastised as she continued to laugh.

"Ok, ok, don't get all bitchy," she mumbled as she 'quick saved' the game. She put the control down and looked over at me. She looked ridiculously tired and beaten up; her smiles were what were brightening up her face in a way that I couldn't explain.

"So, what brings you here anyways?"

"I was… I was worried about you; so I just wanted to see how you were doing," I explained truthfully.

"Oh? Well, I'm alright, as you can see. A little messed up, but good all the same," she pressed a smile.

That was when I realized that she was merely putting up a front. Her gaze turned pensive as I watched her and then her right eyebrow lifted in a questioning way. It was odd to see Sango void of jewelry, but refreshing in the same way.

"You're not alright, Sango. There's no way you can be," I said, shaking my head hesitantly.

"You would've been right if you had been here this morning. I was still a total mess then, but then… but then InuYasha came by and… well it'll be easier to show you," she said pointing at the radio-intercom console Kagura had installed into the wall. I supposed other rooms in the house had these in them as well.

"He played a song for me, Kagome," she said, giving a sad smile. "It's called _Last Kiss_. You ever hear it? It's by _Pearl Jam._"

"No… I've never heard it," I admitted, not understanding how this had anything to do with her mood.

"Hold on then," she said, getting up. She walked over to the console and put in a burned CD.

Music started playing instantly. A short drum solo followed up by vocals filled the air. It sounded kind of folk-ish and old. Definitely not something Sango would listen to voluntarily.

"_Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me,"_ a male voice started singing to the catchy rhythm.

We listened to the song all the way through and I realized why Sango had even had been affected by this song. I looked up at her and she had a misty look in her eyes. She put the volume down after the song had finished and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Do you get it now, Kagome?" she asked gently, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, I do," I replied equally as soft. "It was a beautiful song."

"Great. So are you gonna hang out with me today or what?"

"Well…"

"Oh, a date with Koga?" she asked me, looking away. Her eyes were running over the DVDs Kagura had.

"Well, I did have one but I think I'll cancel," I replied. A quick text was all I needed to tell Koga that the date was off. I quickly did that, and it was done.

"Kagome," Sango said. Her voice was strangely soft and I was still feeling wary; I wasn't used to her odd behavior. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're right; but I wanted to," I said and she smiled at me.

"Fuck yes!" she laughed. "Let's watch some movies."

So I sat there for hours, wondering how long Sango would be like this as I paid hardly any attention to the movies we were watching. It was strange- but I loved it. I loved Sango happy the way she was. I wished she would stay that way forever; but I knew that was completely selfish, so I settled with knowing that I was also very content with the badass Sango.

Sometime during one of the movies, Kagura had settled herself on the other side of Sango and she also leaned against her comfortably. Sango had wrapped an arm protectively around Kagura's waist and I noticed her thumb had been caressing Kagura's stomach. Feeling a bit unnerved by this, I tried harder to concentrate on the movie- it didn't work and I soon realized that I was simply jealous of Kagura. Would Sango have held me that way if I had lain against her?

Without wanting to, I found my body resting gently against Sango. She tried hard to slip her arm around my shoulder, but she found the task quite difficult. Finally, getting her arm out from in between us, her warm arm slipped over my shoulder. She was a lot softer than I expected and I found her embrace comforting. She pulled me a little closer and I was overpowered by her mere presence. Her smell, her warmth- it was intoxication. I snapped out of my sinful indulgence after hearing her pained release of breath. I felt bad, realizing that it must've been a strain on her wounded forearm.

Kagura murmured something, and Sango responded just as quietly. I couldn't hear them, despite the close proximity. The only word I could make out was from what Kagura had said and it was the word "hurt". I watched as Kagura brought her arm to rest on Sango's bandage clad one. One would think I was used to seeing them so touchy feely; but I had yet to get used to it. Sometimes it irritated me, sometimes it seemed adorable. My thoughts and emotions- when applied to situations involving Sango- never seemed to make much sense.

The movie ended and Kagura stood, stretching a bit. I could see Sango's eyes hungrily dance over the older woman's body. I suddenly felt very awkward in the embrace that had been giving me such an intense comfort until then. I pulled away from Sango, causing her to glance at me questionably then sigh.

"Kagura… I want to talk to you about something," Sango said, seemingly suddenly remembering something. I saw this as a plan to lure Kagura away so they could continue to be the strange couple they were out of the visitor's view. I was flattered that they'd spare me the show, but still all the same irritated.

They disappeared into the kitchen and I took this time to check my texts. I had already texted Koga and told him where I was and why. He told me to have fun and enjoy myself. I was surprised that he hadn't thrown a fit. This was usually the kind of thing that really pissed him off. Perhaps he had had alternate plans.

Sango and Kagura returned with a bowl of popcorn. The two looked cold with each other and Kagura seemed distraughtly lost in thought. Sango took her seat and handed me the bowl of popcorn which I readily took and Kagura put in the next movie. The older woman, however, didn't stay around and watch it with us. She walked off, her eyes hard and thoughtful. It was obvious that whatever transpired between Sango and Kagura had not been a good thing.

After the next movie ended Sango sighed and stood.

"I've got some things to do," she said, rubbing at her bandaged arm, trying to get at a scratch perhaps. "So I'll see you later or something."

"Yeah, sure," I said, making sure I had my things with me. I stood and gave her a hug wondering if I really would see her later.

"And thank you for hanging around; Kagura's got a one track mind sometimes," she smirked.

"I heard that," Kagura said, as she came down the steps. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"No problem," I replied. I soon left the house and silently drove back to mine with Kagura.

"Kagome… I'm still worried about her," she told me as we turned onto the road my house was on.

"She may have seemed alright, but that was because you were such a welcoming distraction to her. When she's by herself, I can tell she's thinking things she shouldn't."

I was silent as I processed this, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"When we went to go get popcorn… She asked me to make sure Kohaku finished his education if something were to happen to her. I didn't know whether or not that meant she was going to die sometime soon, or that she feels she'll be leaving in some way. It's frightening, Kagome. I really think I should get her some help."

"Well… you should do what you think is best; but just know that it's Sango we're talking about. I have a strange feeling that she'd hate therapy," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that or she'll fuss about me paying for it," Kagura mumbled with a sigh as she turned into my driveway and parked. "Anyways, thanks for coming. I could tell she really enjoyed your company."

I smiled and exited the car, heading into my house.

* * *

**Please review!!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Ah, well here's chapter 7. Thanks a bunch for those of you who reviewed. This chapter's a little SangoXInuYasha- I know, I know. I hate it too... well not really, but don't worry! I've finally decided to make this a Sango/Kagome. YAY! lol, but really... It's going to take a LONG while for it to show up. :( But have no fear! At least you know the pairing, right? ANNNDDDD, _what's this_? HIATUS?! D: yes, it's true. My stories are on hiatus for a little while (It's been in my profile for a little while). I've been having a few problems in life and I guess I kind of need a break from writing (I can barely concentrate on writing anyways). (Plus I need to start on my summer assignements for school) So... no chapters for a little while. _But I will be back_! Lucky for my faithful readers (_and especially my faithful reviewers_ ;D) I have a few chapters in stock so I'll update _this_ story every now and then during the hiatus (just not as often...) Anyways, onto the next installment of Eliminated!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated:** Mature For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations**.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"I can't fucking believe her," I fumed as InuYasha chuckled.

"You know she's only worried about you," he said, sneaking a fry from my tray. I smacked his hand, but he took it anyways. "Besides; now you look like a total nutcase."

"I'm not going to cut anymore," I mumbled watching him pop the fry into his mouth. "Besides, she'll only be wasting her money. I don't need therapy."

InuYasha cocked his already handsomely arched eyebrows and I muttered to myself.

"I think it'll be good to have someone you can talk to," he said with a smile.

"Why can't I just talk to you?" I blushed after hearing myself say that.

"Would you rather that? I'm sure she'd take you out of that if she saw that you were talking to me," he said seemingly thinking really hard about it.

"Then I'd have to see more of your ugly mug," I said, watching him scowl.

"I'll have you know that-"

"You're a total hunk. I know," I smirked.

He blushed and glanced away. "So, what's up with you and Kagome?"

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"You spend a lot of time with her," he said taking another one of my fries. I gave him a confused look. I didn't think anyone noticed that we were friends. She was always with Koga so we barely hung out.

"How did you…"

"Oh, well… I just saw you talking to her and a couple of times I've seen you driving her around town," he shrugged.

"Oh."

"Are you two… together?"

"What?! Oh come on InuYasha. You know that she's with that bastard," I spat foully.

"Oh yeah," he said, looking as if he suddenly remembered. "Well, do you like her?"

"And what gave you that idea?" I shot him a glare and his amber eyes revealed his playfulness. I could also see that he was really up to something.

"Oh, I dunno… Perhaps the fact that you get this far off look in your eyes when you talk to her," he giggled.

My eyes widened and I started laughing.

"Holy shit- you just giggled," I laughed and he looked a little irritated.

"What? Can't a man giggle?" I looked over at me slyly from the corner of his eye and I laughed more.

"Ok ok. I figured you'd like me better if I showed you a bit of my feminine side 'cause you're into chicks and stuff," he joked. Smacking my hand to my head, I rolled my eyes.

"Could you hurry and finish my fries so we can get the fuck out of here?"

InuYasha did just that and we walked out to his car. As he was driving I suddenly asked, "So who are you with now?"

"What?" he asked, probably missing my question.

"Who are you dating?"

"Oh, no one," he shrugged taking a right down the road our school was on.

"Can't find a girl?" I asked, wondering about this. Most of the girls at our school adored him.

"It's not that… I'm just not looking and even if I was, the girl I'd pick would never say yes, so," he trailed off with a chuckle. "Why; are you interested?" he joked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. InuYasha would be a very welcome distraction. Of course it'd be terribly awkward, but a very welcome distraction nonetheless.

He looked pensive, but didn't reply.

"You know- you never answered my question," he said, turning onto the road that would take us to the apartment complex I lived in.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I mumbled still thinking about what a strange couple InuYasha and I would make.

"You like Kagome, don't you?"

I looked over at him, but his gaze was focused on the road. I didn't answer because suddenly, my thoughts bombarded me and I couldn't form words. Did I like Kagome? Was that why I was so protective of her? Was that why I still just couldn't shake my grudge when it came to Koga? Was that the _real_ reason why I was jealous of him? Was that why my heart ached when she left each day after she finished work? Was that why my heart sped up just because she _looked_ at me? Was that why I adored _everything_ about her?

I didn't realize it, but we were soon parked in the parking lot in front of my apartment building.

"Well Sango. You don't have to answer, because I already know. I just wanted to know if you knew yet," InuYasha laughed.

"InuYasha, there's one thing I don't like. That's people thinking they have me figured out. So unless you want me to get really pissed with you right now; I suggest you stop with the bullshit," I glared hard his way. His smile didn't falter and his amber eyes stayed glued to my deep forest green eyes.

"The girl I'd pick would be you, Sango. But it'd be useless for me to tell you this and expect you to reply to that correctly with your heart elsewhere."

"You like me?" I was astonished.

"What? Can't a guy like an amazing girl like you?" he asked with a cute smirk.

I blushed, not knowing what to think. InuYasha liked me? How weird was that? He was one of the most popular boys at our school. One of the most handsome and athletic. But then, the more I thought about it, the more I should've known; I should've seen it coming.

"I… InuYasha that's…"

"Hey, I was just telling you; don't get any strange ideas about trying to become a couple or anything," he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't seem like the type of girl who'd go out with someone just because she could. You seem like someone who wouldn't settle for less."

"God, I hate you so much right now," I mumbled. He was giving me a headache with all his statements. So much deep thought was evoked from his vocal musings. "And you're not 'less'. There you go spewing shit again."

He laughed, "Sango, you're too much sometimes."

I glanced at him and his eyes betrayed him. He liked me more than he was letting on. I could see the regret pouring into his eyes and suddenly, I felt as if I were being drawn in by them. Our lips touching shocked me out of that illusion. We quickly parted, and InuYasha smiled.

"Your lips are just as soft as they look."

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. He had kissed me after giving me a short speech about why we shouldn't even consider being a couple. I could tell that he was lying. He wanted nothing more than to be with me. I could see in his eyes that he resented the part in him that chose to do the right thing. He resented the part in him that knew he'd only be hurting himself.

"InuYasha; stop. You're confusing me," I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. His contradicting actions were really baffling me. I felt as if I were put under pressure, trying to decide which of his behaviors were the right ones to follow. The ones that said "us" was a bad idea or the ones that said "we" could be?

"Sorry," he looked genuinely so and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to. I'm just confused myself, ya know. I really like you," he confessed. "But that's just not enough, ya know? I mean, it's so obvious you like Kagome and I know you hate the fact that I'm telling you this. I just see that I couldn't possibly compete with her."

"I… InuYasha, I need time to think," I muttered, not knowing how to answer him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he smiled. "Thinking is good."

He killed the engine and we both got out of the car.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I really didn't mean to trouble you- you're still recovering and all…"

"Don't apologize to me," I snapped, irritated thoroughly by him. Did he not know when to stop? He just needed to shut the fuck up. I started towards the building.

"Come on, Sango. Please, just hear me out."

I looked up to see his amber eyes pleading with me and I sighed, stopping.

"I've heard enough, InuYasha and personally I don't want to hear any more," I told him truthfully.

"I've liked you for the longest time, Sango. Even when you were with Miroku, but I've learned that you don't just go for anyone and if I'm not who you want, then so be it… but if you ever decide to not follow your feelings, but you still want to be with someone, know I'm here," he continued despite me asking him not to.

"I told you I don't want to hear any more," I felt my eyes burn with tears. Damn him! Damn him and his big mouth. Damn him and his feelings. People are better off without them sometimes. I glared at him and turned away slightly.

"Damn you!" I huffed, swiping at my leaking eyes.

I felt him encircle me with his arms, and I would've punched him but as of lately… As of lately I had been spoiled by Kagome and had become addicted to embraces as such. I was still quite emotional after all that had happened. I wished it would just stop. I wished I could go back to my old self, but after seeing such concern come from people who cared about me- I realized it would be a hard thing. To hide in my shell would be a hard thing because they wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let me fall back into what I had just escaped.

My back was flush against his hard, chiseled body and I looked over my shoulder and up into his face. He looked down at me, making eye contact and suddenly, he was kissing me again, but this time I didn't recoil instantly. I kissed him back deeply, hoping that perhaps this kiss would allow me some clarity. As we parted, I soon felt a disappointment cloud my thoughts. As the first kiss of a somewhat, actual relationship after a long time, it was dull and lacking. It didn't give me anything near the high I felt when I had kissed Miroku. I sighed and pried his fingers from me. I turned to look at him and he frowned.

"Not what you're looking for, huh?" he asked gently. I shook my head and he sighed. "Well… I don't know, really. I guess I'm not it." He shrugged and then a lopsided smile slipped onto his lips. "I'll call you later or something." He turned and started back to his car.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted. He looked back at me and I blushed. "I'm really sorry about this."

He smiled, not saying a word, and got into his car. He drove out of the parking lot and I lifted my knuckles to my tingling lips. How had this happened? How had I so quickly fallen prey to my emotions like that? How did InuYasha know about my intense attraction to Kagome before I realized it myself? Why had he kissed me? Why was he being so contradictory?

Suddenly feeling very weak, I decided I needed a hot shower and just to turn in early for the night. Turning, I found confused blue eyes staring down at me. Kagome stood at the top of the staircase. Her face held an odd emotion that I had never seen on it before. As I started up the stairs I had to wonder what she was doing there anyways. Had she been talking to Kagura?

"I… umm… I came to see if you wanted to hang out," Kagome said, startling me before I reached the top. She always somehow knew what I was thinking. It was strange, but our friendship had gotten to that stage of extreme connection.

My eyes hitched onto hers and I didn't say anything. _She was jealous_. It was glowing brightly in her blue eyes. Was she making no move to hide it? Or perhaps she didn't know how? Perhaps she was so rarely jealous of other people that she just didn't know how to react to it. Why was she jealous anyways? Was she one of the many who fancied InuYasha? Didn't she have Koga? Couldn't she be happy with what she had?

Suddenly irritated with my suddenly pensive state, I unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving it open for her to follow. There was no trace of Kohaku or Kagura around anywhere. That was really strange. And Kagome wanted to see if I wanted to hang out? How strange was that? Was Koga on a trip or something?

With only my mind on the shower that I needed to think about things properly, I started to remove my jewelry. My eyebrow piercing came out first. After finishing that, I had a pile of silver in my hand. I looked up at Kagome and she looked a little hurt. Why was she still here? I wasn't feeling well.

"That's nice of you, Kagome… but I don't feel all that well," I told her, blushing as her eyes met mine questionably.

"You're sick?" she seemed a little unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm feeling disoriented," I confessed, as I unbuttoned my pants. I shamelessly shed them, causing Kagome to blush madly. She averted her eyes quickly, despite the fact I was still wearing my underwear.

"Y-you want me to stay around?" she stumbled on the first word terribly.

"That'd be nice. I'm taking a long shower though," I warned her as I tugged my shirt over my head. My arm warmers were the next to be shed and partially healed wounds were revealed. A few were looking terrible- still oozing from time to time. I gave up on the bandages because they were uncomfortable however. The wounds were relentlessly itchy.

I headed into the bathroom in my undergarments, hoping to get started quickly.

"Are you and InuYasha-"

"No," I quickly cut her off. "No he just… we're just friends."

"Then what was that kiss about?" she ventured to the mouth of the door. Standing there, she gave me a critical look through the mirror. She still looked hurt and jealous. What was her issue? My head was starting to hurt. Why was she here again?

"I'm starting to wonder if therapy would be the best idea," I muttered to myself. Kagome heard it of course, because she was suddenly standing next to me with concern in her eyes.

"Sango, are you alright? You look dizzy," her voice was dripping with worry and I took a deep breath to straighten myself.

"I _am_ dizzy, but I need to take this shower," I muttered, refusing to look once again at her amazingly blue eyes. I pushed her out of the bathroom suddenly, and shut the door. Locking it I leaned against it heavily and sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose to find tears cheating their way out of the corners of my eyes. Turning I turned the hot water on and then switched it over to the shower. Stripping whatever was left on me, I jumped in once the water temperature was adequate. The warm water washing over heightened my dizzied state and I felt myself slip a little.

"Shit," I muttered, suddenly irritated with myself. One fucking kiss from InuYasha and I was a total mess.

"But it wasn't just that," I tried to convince myself. Turning my back to the spray I rested my palms on the back wall of the shower. My forearms were dully aching.

InuYasha had been right. I definitely had feelings for Kagome. Every time I gazed into her amazingly blue eyes my heart jumped. Every time she smiled at me I felt light and happy. And now the sudden thought of being with her made my heart shoot itself into my throat. I wanted to be with her, that's all I knew. It just annoyed me to no end to know that InuYasha had to be the one to tell me this. Why couldn't I have figured this out on my own? Why did he have to tell me how I felt? It didn't feel right.

And on top of that he kissed me! _Twice_.

"_Your lips are just as soft as they look."_

I blushed at the sudden memory of what had transpired between us. I could still feel the gentle caress of his lips. He was undeniably handsome and surprisingly sweet. He was fun and caring… He was everything I needed, but… I didn't want what I needed. I wanted someone I couldn't have.

I wanted Kagome.

Just the thought of that made my heart ache dully. I couldn't possibly have Kagome. She was so into Koga and I doubted she liked women even a bit. Even if that were the case, why would she return my feelings anyways? Was I not the freaky weird girl who was in the custody of her boss? Wasn't I the freak who ran off and tried to kill herself? Wasn't I the freak who was scheduled to start therapy tomorrow?

I felt my eyes burn with sudden tears. The thought of wanting her so badly, so suddenly wasn't what was ailing me. It was the fact that I couldn't possibly ever tell her. It was the fact that I knew I couldn't handle the rejection. It was the fact of knowing that she had tamed me so well- that I couldn't be the same without her friendship. It was the fact of knowing that I was too timid to risk that friendship. It was the fact of knowing that I didn't know who I was anymore.

Who was I? Why was _I_ crying? Why couldn't I just clench my jaw and bare it? What was happening to me? Was this love?

* * *

**I made up for the InuYashaXSango parts with a little bit of implied Sango/Kagome! Ain't that great?  
Anyways, review please!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: GAH! omg, soooo sorry for not uploading for so long. If you don't know already, the hiatus is over. heh heh. I just needed a few days away from home I guess. Everything's not fine, but it's as good as it's going to get and I can live with that... I just have to get used to the changes. Anyways, here's the next installment of Eliminated. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated:** Mature For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Sango had been in the shower for a long time.

I was worried about her. She had looked extremely disoriented when she walked up the steps and into the apartment- I didn't want her to slip or anything. I strained my ears to hear past the door and the raining sound of the shower. I couldn't hear anything so I fell back onto her bed with a sigh. My mind was suddenly entertained by my countless thoughts.

God, why did InuYasha kiss her? If it were nothing and they were just friends, why did she look so flustered? Why was Sango lying to me? I couldn't recall a moment Sango had ever lied to me? Sango would've told me the truth, even if it was hurtful. She always had.

And what was worse than InuYasha kissing her was me making _jealous_. What for? What did I have to be jealous about? Why did he kissing her make my heart beat angrily? It was just a simple touching of lips; what should it have mattered to me? Why did I care so much that she kissed back? Why did tears leak from my eyes at the simple thought?

"She kissed him back," I mumbled, wiping the tears out of my eyes. They wouldn't stop falling, however, and I was frustrated with myself. I mean; ok, so what? My best friend found a guy she liked- no big deal right? I was just worried about her, right? She had looked so confused. Her eyes looked so pained. That was all… right?

I rolled onto the side just as Sango exited the shower. I hadn't even realized she had turned the water off. She left the door open behind her and the steam billowed out of the open door. My eyes greedily raked over her form. Her brown hair looked so dark when wet. It fell around her head in thick ringlets. The skin I could see that wasn't covered up by the pale blue towel she had wrapped around her was evenly tanned and smooth. She had a very shapely figure that was often covered up by her baggy clothes. Her fern green eyes were staring low and ahead. Suddenly they connected with mine and she blushed. She gave me a guilty look and then looked away quickly.

"I'm… I'm going to get dressed now," she said before walking around the bed to her dresser. I could smell the fresh scent of her shower lingering on her skin. I could name her shampoo and body wash- I loved it on her. I could also smell the lotion she had used and it was simply intoxicating.

"Kagome?"

I snapped out of my thoughts after hearing her call my name.

"I asked if you'd help me with my bandages. My arms are looking a little gross," Sango said holding up the cotton gauze roll.

"Yeah, sure," I said as she looked relieved.

"Thanks; can you hold this while I clean them a little more and put the ointment on?" Sango asked, holding the gauze out. I reached forward and took it as my eyes scaled the lengths of her abused arms. The scabs were forming so slowly because of how deep the cuts had been. Had she really tired to kill herself? How did all of that happen while she was with that woman she brought home? I felt like asking her but I wasn't sure of how she'd reply. Sango had been so emotional as of late.

After Sango finished with cleaning her wounds, she offered one arm to me. I quickly and expertly warped up that arm. I taped that one quickly. Sango offered the other arm, using one hand to hold her towel closed. I was finished up with that arm when I noticed that Sango's hand was injured. It was more than injured! Sango was missing a _finger_!

"Oh my god," I breathed, my heart began to thunder. I felt sick.

"What?" Sango asked, giving me a strange look. Her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Your finger," I managed to say as my fingers went numb. Sango still looked confused until her eyebrows rose in remembrance.

"Oh," she held out before chuckling. "That shit's been gone forever."

The ring finger on her left hand was about two inches shorter than it should've been.

"What?" I stuttered, not understanding what she was talking about.

"It got severed in the accident," she said, looking relieved for conversation. "My whole arm was crushed up- It's a wonder that I can still use it. Both arms were broken in numerous places."

I was amazed. How had I not noticed she was missing a finger this whole time?

"They almost amputated my arm too," Sango said, looking lost in thought. "I was pretty fucked up. It took a lot of training to get my arm back into shape and not to mention getting used to missing a finger. I gave up on learning guitar."

I saw my face blanch in the mirror we stood before. Quickly, as to not stir anymore confusion in me, I finished applying the tape to her wrapped arm.

"Thanks," she nodded towards me before quickly pulling up the side of her towel that had slipped down a bit. A blush engulfed my cheeks as she turned away.

"Your know; that little missing bit was a bitch. I had phantom sensations in the finger that wasn't there for a whole month. And it was torture not being able to move my arm. They had to do a bunch of reconstructive surgery on my arm, shoulder, and spine."

Yikes, her spine? I hadn't known that.

Suddenly, her towel dropped and I could see the dimples in her muscles right above her butt; on her lower back. My face grew hotter as my eyes raked over her perfectly sculpted back stopping only to examine the plethora of scars that were there.

"The big jagged one on my shoulder is from the car, as is this one," she gestured, with her chin, lower on the same arm. "The smaller ones are the incisions the doctors made to save my arm or just from debris."

My eyes lingered on the ones in the center of her back and I hesitantly lifted my hand to trace the lines. She flinched the moment my cold fingers met her flesh. She tensed every time I traced a scar, lightly.

"Kagome?" she asked me gently as I continued to trace the scars.

"Were you scared?" I asked, moving to the large scar that was on her shoulder. She shuddered lightly and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip gently.

"No," she breathed. "I wasn't concerned at all… too wrapped up in Miroku. I hadn't even felt when I had lost my finger," she grabbed my hand with her free one to stop my fingers. She let go and pulled her towel back up. She turned and my attention was drawn to her amazingly green eyes once again. Sango was so pretty and I sometimes didn't understand her facial jewelry. I mean, she was definitely attractive with it, but gorgeous without it…

_Wait… Did I just say she was attractive?_

She offered me her hand again, and I took it, pulling it up to eye level. She spread all of her fingers and I marveled at her stubby little finger. It was obvious it had happened long ago. She wiggled it a little, and I smiled. My thumb ran up her palm and onto the minute finger. Impulsively, I pulled her hand forward and laid a gentle kiss on the rough tip of her amputated finger.

"Kagome," she breathed lightly, with confusion settling hesitantly in her eyes.

"Sorry," my eyes widened at my action. What was wrong with me?

She pulled her hand away with a blush as the beating of my heart overtook my hearing.

"I'm going to get dressed now," she repeated and I nodded. I quickly left the room, trying to calm my thundering heart.

I headed out into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. My blush just wouldn't leave my cheeks. What was going on? Why had I done that? Why had she let me do it?

Hoping to distract myself from my thoughts, I saw that her camera lay on the center table. I lifted it and pressed the power button. I never realized how heavy cameras could be. Navigating my way though the menu, I looked at all of the pictures she had. Most of them were very lovely shots. I marveled at how she could find the most mundane point at the river and somehow capture something amazing through the lenses.

To my disappointment, there were a couple of pictures of InuYasha. They were obviously unexpected pictures because he was looking elsewhere. I hadn't realized she had been spending so much time with him. If I had been more observant, I would've realized this. I wouldn't have been so surprised by their kiss either. Suddenly, having the impulse to delete the pictures of the handsome young, model-material man, I turned the camera off and set it down. My fingers were itching to mess with something.

"Kagome… I'd rather not hang around the living room."

I jumped, startled by her voice. I hadn't heard her advance. I turned to see her standing there in the hallway with baggy shorts and a tank top on. That seemed to be her thing for relaxing. I stood, wondering if she'd rather I went home. I was just bored. I had canceled with Koga again to spend time with her. I hadn't expected to come and find myself intruding. She had always been so lonely…

She turned down the hallway and I followed her back into her room. She flopped backwards on her bed with a huge sigh.

"What a fucking day," she heaved tiredly.

I agreed as I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do today?" she asked as I diverted my eyes from the bit of her tanned stomach that had been exposed.

"Nothing really. I was at home until I decided to come see you. My mom dropped me off here," I twiddled with my thumbs.

"Oh? That seems kind of boring," she said as she shut her eyes. "Aren't you usually with Koga on the weekends or something?"

"Yeah but… I decided to come see you. I wasn't expecting to find nobody home," I felt kind of stupid. Coming unannounced and what not.

"You should've called me. I wouldn't have spent so much time lollygagging around with 'hot stuff' earlier." She had called him "hot stuff"… Was that an endearing nickname?

"I thought of that… but…"

"Ok, whatever. It's fine really. No problems," she opened her eyes tiredly.

She gazed at me with a curious expression before shutting her eyes once more.

"Sango," I said before pausing. She looked up at me and I blushed.

"You have very lovely skin," I complemented. She blushed and turned away.

"Thanks," she said- but it sounded like more of a question.

"Really… I can't imagine how you stay so tanned," I continued glancing at her neck she exposed to me when she turned her face away. Everything was so evenly tanned. It was absolutely amazing.

"Well, I don't really tan. I mean, I'm outside a lot… I guess that's what it is. My skin is just that color," she lifted her hands and looked at the back of them probably looking at her skin tone. My eyes were immediately glued to her midget finger. It was like once I noticed it; I couldn't stop looking at it. I felt kind of bad for that.

"What sports do you play?" I asked curiously.

"You ask a lot of questions now that you know I won't cuss you out," she said suddenly. She chuckled and I laughed, enjoying the comfort I felt from being around her.

"I don't play sports," she said dropping her arms back down. This time she draped them over her stomach. "I rollerblade from time to time, though. I used to ice skate when I was little. Ice skate, figure skate; whatever you want to call it."

Now that was _interesting_! I couldn't imagine Sango ice skating at all- even a younger version of her. I _could_ imagine her rollerblading. I figure she was very good at it too- she was built for it; her legs were amazing.

"I was really good too," she continued, looking pensive. "I quit when my mom died."

"You ever go back to skate?" I asked, wondering if she'd gotten over _that_ tragedy of her life yet.

She didn't answer me and I wondered if I had gone too far. Her green eyes glanced up at me and a blush grew on my cheeks, matching the one growing on hers. When had it become so awkward between us? She licked her lips a bit, and then sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since I had been with her.

"No."

I didn't say anything and let my eyes run over the bland room of hers.

"I want to though. Would you come with me if I did?"

I was absolutely flattered that she had invited me to that. She really was opening up more and more. Maybe the therapy wasn't such a smart idea because it looked like she was faring well on her own. I looked over to see her deep green eyes filled with apprehension.

"Of course I would, Sango. I'd love to go," I smiled brightly.

"You have one of the most fucking amazing smiles I have ever seen in my life."

Whoa; what was that? I couldn't keep my face from being engulfed in a blush. That compliment was simply surprising. I hadn't been expecting it at all; especially not from her.

"Thanks Sango," I couldn't stop smiling and she chuckled.

"_Now_ can we have sex?"

"Way to kill the atmosphere," I mumbled and she laughed before shrugging with a devious smirk. "Isn't that twice now?" I continued, playing along.

"I'd stop asking if you'd just submit," Sango waggled her eyebrows and I laughed, not used to her behaving the way she was. She was being an absolute flirt. "Usually when I compliment a woman, she jumps into my bed."

I laughed and then flopped backwards onto the bed beside her. She smirked at me and I continued to laugh.

"There we go. That's one foot forward."

I made a face and she laughed at me. As our laughed died out, I saw how tired she was. She looked absolutely exhausted and her green eyes were losing focus by the second.

"You look tired," I whispered as her eyes fell shut.

She hummed her response and I smiled. I sat up, preparing to leave when her hand caught mine loosely.

"Take a nap with me?" she mumbled, dropping my hand.

"Sango… I…"

"Please," she mumbled, cracking her eyes open at me. I sighed and then lay down next to her.

"Thanks Kagome," she smiled and I just shrugged realizing I could use a nap myself. Being near Sango made it that much more comfortable. The bed smelled like her and I felt absolutely content at that moment. One of her arms snaked over my waist but I let her- I let her hold me. What harm could come from that? I didn't say anything or move. I didn't protest at all and Sango smiled a content smile. I smiled back at her lazy smile, knowing that I had made her happy in that one moment. How many more moments would I have with her to make her happy? I wasn't going to let this one go.

I fell asleep easily.

I woke up to find it extremely dark in the room. The sun had obviously set long ago. Sango had her arm still wrapped protectively around me. She was sleeping and I was closer to her than I was when I had fallen asleep. This was the second time I woke up in her arms, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. She was so warm.

I heard my cell phone beep; alerting me I had missed a call. I glanced over at the digital clock on the table next to the bed and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

It was two in the morning! How the hell did that happen?! The sun hadn't even been setting when I had fallen asleep with Sango. It was only about five when she had come home. My mom was going to be _so_ angry! Slipping away from Sango, I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket. My mom had called six times along with Koga. I was certainly in trouble now. I left the room quietly, as to not wake Sango.

"Wait."

I tensed, not seeing how Sango could already be awake.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her with a whisper.

"About ten minutes and why are you whispering?" she asked me.

"I don't know?" I said, using my regular voice. "I didn't want to wake you, but you're already awake."

"Yeah," she sighed. "What's the rush?" she mumbled, obviously still groggy.

"I'm in _so_ much trouble," I bit my lip.

"Why?"

She just didn't get it. She never would.

"My mom's not like Kagura, Sango. She's probably really angry with me right now," I breathed before shaking my head.

"I'll drive you home," she offered as she crawled off the bed. She then reached up high, stretching languidly. Walking past me she grabbed her keys off the table and headed out into the hallway. I ran into her in the darkness, not expecting her to stop at the end of the hallway. Kohaku was asleep on the couch. The TV illuminated parts of the room, along with his sleeping form, with a pale white light.

Sango made her way over to him silently after she tucked her keys into the waistband of her shorts. She reached down and pulled him close to her with ease. I watched as she walked back down the dark hallway into the room at the end. Looking into the dark, I was slightly frightened. Sango soon emerged from the darkness looking a bit accomplished.

"Why don't you have two bedrooms?" I asked as we headed outside.

"I didn't want to be too much of a hassle for Kagura," Sango said as she locked the door.

"But you didn't want to live in her house?"

"I didn't know who the hell she was, Kagome," Sango muttered, seemingly in a bad mood. "My parents die, and then a day later it's all 'Hey, come live with this chick.' I really didn't know what to expect from her. I'd never seen her in my life."

"Then how…" I let my question trail off.

"Apparently, we're not related or anything," Sango started. "She used to be _really_ good friends with my mom. She's Kohaku's godmother or something. I don't know and I personally don't care."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, well isn't everything dealing with Kagura strange?"

She had a point.

We were at my house sooner than I would've liked. As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, my mom was coming out of the front door. The anxiety I felt wasn't a good feeling at all. I felt as if I'd vomit at any moment.

"Kagome!" my mom's voice was harsh. I cringed and Sango looked embarrassed for me. That coupled with the embarrassment I was feeling myself brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, hoping that it would lessen her anger.

"Inside," she pointed at the door before turning her eyes onto Sango who lifted an eyebrow. My mom's eyes flicked over Sango's face a few times, probably having a hard time identifying her. She did look terribly different without her facial jewelry.

"Sango?" I heard her question as I stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Ms. Higurashi," Sango said, still sounding very tired. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to keep Kagome out for so long."

"Sango, I've tried and tried to just trust you. You've been an amazing friend to Kagome but-"

I shut the door, not wanting to hear what she was going to say. Was she going to make Sango not hang out with me? Was she really that angry with me just because I came home late? Sango shouldn't be punished for that! It was me; I was the one who lost track of time. I was the one who'd imposed. Suddenly regretful, I pushed the door open to see Sango still standing there with my mom.

* * *

**Cliffy! dun dun dunnnn lol, tune in next time for what happens! Reviews will get an update up much faster! Thanks for reading.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I'd just like to say that I'm really happy about the amount of messages I've been getting from FF in my inbox lately. I love reading reviews. Lol, I know; I need to get a life. But it really does brighten my day (gah, that sounded lame). Um, anyways, thanks for the reviews and the faves and whatnot. I'd really like to see those who have added me or my stories to their favorites review. I know it seems like an effort to review after you read (I know this because it's the same with me. I'd much rather be a silent reader most times.) but authors can really take back a lot from reading reviews. Feedback is needed to shape the story _and_ the author. I the kind of person who doesn't see her own faults (heh heh, yeah...) so point 'em out if you want (though I'd much rather ignore that and read sugar coated reviews about how AMAZING my story and writing is. lol jk). Anyways, here's chapter 9. let me warn you before hand that this chapter is a little strange... I apologize ahead of time for any scarring that might occur. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: **Mature For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

**CHAPTER 9**

I stared on silently, as Ms. Higurashi's tense voice carried on excessively. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying. I was just appalled at how angry she could get because Kagome stayed out a little later than usual. Ok, maybe a lot later than usual. But it wasn't like she had been at a party or anything. She was just with me at my house. She was safe where she had been. Big deal if Kagome forgot to call and tell her where she was. It was alright if she had been worried; parents are supposed to get worried right? But for her to make such a big deal out of it after Kagome had returned home- that was pissing me off. Plus, who the hell did she think she was talking to with that tone of voice.

Pursing my lips, I just continued to stare at her. She looked like she was tiring out.

"Are you done yet? Because I'm tired and I need to get back home," I said causing her mouth to fall open. I'd _never_ spoken to her that way before. I was usually well mannered around her. But damn, I was _not_ in the greatest of moods.

"Excuse me!" she huffed, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "You come home with my daughter at two in the morning and expect yourself to just go back home?!"

"Ah, yeah," I said in a matter of fact tone. "I helped you out; I brought her home so you didn't have to drive out and get her yourself. You should be thanking me."

Possibly out of pure habit, or maybe because she was angry, Ms. Higurashi slipped up and said to me, "I'm calling your mother."

I felt a strange numbness shoot through my body before I got a hold of it. My eyes narrowed in anger and I harshly snapped, "_Kagura_ is _not_ my goddamn mother. And you're not calling her because she doesn't fucking care that much. You'd be wasting your time."

I swiftly turned on my heels, irritated beyond reason. The woman was simply irrational. She didn't even ask to hear our story- she just started shooting off her mouth. How annoying was that? And to top it off, she wanted to _lecture_ **me**. I wasn't her daughter; she held no power over me. I felt kind of bad for having such a short patience with her and cussing at her. She didn't deserve that because I knew she was just worried and tired. I was tired too, though.

I slammed my door and drove off, not wanting to put up with her at that time of morning. I'd call later to apologize. I was greeted when I got home by an irritated looking Kagura. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts- what she usually wore to bed- and a grim expression in her eye. I always thought she looked a lot younger than she was when she was dressed in her night clothes.

"Sango; what the fuck did you say to Kagome's mother?"

"I can't believe-" I suddenly stopped myself. "She called you?!"

"_Yes_ she called me," Kagura barked with anger in her eyes.

"Fuck this. I'm too tired," I muttered as I tried to push past her.

"No," Kagura grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. I winced because she had grabbed a tender area on my arm. "What's going on?"

"I fucking fell asleep, that's _all_ I did! And Kagome's mom is freaking angry at me because I drove her daughter back home. I didn't do shit to her!"

"Sango, that's _not_ what I asked," her voice took on a tone I'd never heard her use before. My eyes searched hers and she gazed back at me unwaveringly.

"Kagome fell asleep here. We both did," I pulled my arm away from her grasp. "We overslept. I just drove her back home and her mom freaked out on me. It's not like we'd done anything bad."

"You didn't have to swear at her," Kagura said with a sigh.

I groaned, absolutely annoyed by everything. "She just wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"Sango, you need to apologize."

If there was anything I hated more, it was people telling me to do something I had already planned to do. It was like they didn't trust me enough to be mature and do things on my own. It was like they expected me to NOT do what I needed to do. Having Kagura tell me I needed to apologize, after I had already decided to, irritated me even more. (1)

I ignored her and flopped down on the couch.

"I plan on it," I finally said, realizing there was no way I could go to sleep now.

"Good, because I plan on rehiring Kagome soon and if her mother is angry with you, it'd make that task much harder."

"Rehiring?!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yes," Kagura said taking a seat next to me. "Her mother said she's not going to allow Kagome to work with me any longer."

"Damn, she was really _that_ angry?"

"Sango, Kagome is very important to Ms. Higurashi. It was only natural for her to be very worried about her daughter. Worry causes anger sometimes; frustration," Kagura's hand was in my hair. Her fingers ran gently along my scalp. My hair must've been a mess.

"She just wouldn't let me say what I had to say, Kagura."

"It'll be alright Sango. You should try to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow morning."

"I couldn't possibly fucking sleep after all of that," I mumbled, crossing my arms beneath my breasts.

Kagura didn't reply as she continued to play with my hair.

"Hey; where were you today?"

"What?"

"When I got home you guys weren't home," I said as she pulled herself closer to me.

"I took Kohaku to the pool," she replied, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I sighed wondering what I'd do to kill time. Maybe I would actually fall asleep again.

"That was nice of you," I smiled, tightening my arm around her waist.

She hummed her reply and kissed my neck.

"You smell nice, Sango," she whispered before kissing my neck again.

"Kagura… I don't think that we should-"

Her lips silenced me and I had no objections as she kissed me gently.

"You're tense," she murmured against my mouth.

"Of course," I replied as she kissed me again; this time deeper.

"Kagura," I breathed as her hand snaked up into my hair. I kissed her back gently, encouraged by her content hum.

"I've missed this between us," she said as she kissed at my jaw gently; her voice was suddenly husky.

"What?" I asked, getting lost in the feeling of her teeth at my neck.

"We haven't done this in a while," she continued, her fingers slipping to my hip. God, this woman would be the death of me. She made me want her so badly. How was this even possible? I didn't even like her that way. I _couldn't_ like her that way even if I tried.

Pushing her down, my lips found a way to her neck. I greedily nipped at the skin there, hoping to leave a mark as I straddled her waist.

"Sango," she purred in delight. Our mouths connected again and I felt absolutely invigorated. The way she said my name drove me wild. My hands slipped to her sides and she arched into my touch. She wanted it as badly as I did and I smirked at this. My thumbs trailed the sides of her breasts and she pushed into me more. As her hips touched mine, I groaned gently into her mouth. Her hands slipped down my back to rest on my butt and she pulled me down onto her harshly, ravenously reveling in the feeling it brought to her as we connected.

This was just what I needed to get my mind off of everything I had been through today. And as if that had been just what I was looking for- an excuse to stop- I hesitantly pulled away from her. It felt wrong to do this after realizing my feelings for Kagome. It felt terrible and I'm sure Kagura would see that after I looked fown at her. Her auburn eyes searched mine, filled with confusion. She licked her lips a bit, still giving me _that look_. It was hard to deny the lust that was slowly dwindling in her gaze. She sighed and pushed me off of her and onto the couch.

"You're just like your mother," she frowned before giving a wry smile.

"How so?" I asked. The lustful atmosphere was gone- just like that.

"You look just like her," Kagura looked pensive. "You have her amazingly deep green eyes, her beautiful skin color, her voice... her lips… her reluctance."

And suddenly, it dawned on me. My eyes widened and Kagura blushed, looking away from me guiltily.

"No," I breathed, astonished. How could I have not known?

"I should've told you earlier," she laughed wryly. "I just didn't want it to seem like I was taking advantage of you."

"But you were, Kagura," I felt hurt. "Jesus, when did this happen? How did she keep you a secret? How come we were put in your care?"

Just the thought of Kagura and my mother together made my stomach hurt. My mom had at _least_ ten years on Kagura. How could she have cheated on my dad with Kagura? Kagura of all people! And what was worse was what she had been doing with me. God, I felt disgusting.

"Sango, I'm sorry," she said as I stood up.

"No, just… please don't."

"I loved her Sango. I really did… I was so heartbroken when she told me that we couldn't be together because of you; because of the family she had. She knew she couldn't leave you behind because you needed her and she loved you too much. She loved you more than she loved me and that was understandable. I tried to hang around and be the friend I was to her before I realized how I felt for her. I really did. Your father didn't think anything of it and-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. "You're ridiculous! I should've known! How else would I have ended up in your custody!? And you just couldn't keep your fucking paws off of me!"

She flinched and tears filled her eyes.

"Sango, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're not sorry at all! You're satisfied to have fucked both generations. You're sick. Fucking home wrecker," I walked away into the kitchen, cursing the small size of the apartment.

"Sango listen to me," she tried, following me.

"Listen to what?! How are you going to justify yourself?!"

"Look, I know it seems like I only messed around with you because you reminded me of your mom and it _was_ that at first… but then I began to appreciate _you_; not for how much you were like your mom. Just _you_ Sango."

"Kagura," my voice was tight with the anger that was billowing in me. "Not now. Not tonight. Not ever."

She flinched again and sighed warily, wiping at tears on her cheeks.

"Sango, please don't be upset."

"How can you say that?! You fuck around with me, and then you tell me that you were my mom's _lover_?! How am I not supposed to be upset? How am I supposed to look at you and respect you after knowing that you were trying to break apart my family for your own selfish needs? I don't give a damn about how much you _loved_ her! What you did was wrong! My dad loved her with **everything** he was and you were there in the shadows encouraging infidelity," I screamed at her.

Her eyes were red and pouring tears. She looked absolutely pathetic; but I didn't care because I was angry. She wasn't the only one I was angry at, but she was the only one around- the only one I could possibly yell at.

"Sango?"

My head snapped to the right to see Kohaku tiredly watching us in the hallway. It looked as if he were half asleep.

"What?" I snapped at him. I was livid- wild with anger. If he knew what was good for him, he'd go back into the room.

"What's going on?"

I clenched my jaw, knowing better than to tell my little brother such disturbing news. He'd _never_ speak to Kagura again- I was sure of it.

"Nothing. Go back to bed," I said to him tightly, feeling tears on my cheeks suddenly. "Dammit," I muttered to myself.

He turned and shuffled back down the dark hallway without protest.

I left the house, leaving Kagura there looking pathetic and confused.

"God damn her," I muttered as I started my car. I was so angry. Who the hell did she think she was? How the hell had I not seen her around for all of those years? And if she was around all of the time, why wasn't she in any of the photo albums? What the fuck was really going on?

* * *

1- Yeah, just another trait of mine that I've added into a character. When I'm about to do something- like seriously have it set in my mind to do it- and someone comes along to tell me (or remind me) to do it, I get irritated. One of the reasons why my parents think I'm short tempered. lol I'm not; it's just a slap to my ego to know they think I'm so irresponsible.

**Wow; and the mystery of Kagura is revealed in whole! Shocking isn't it?! So you see why I said this chapter was a bit disturbing... I wouldn't have said that if it hadn't be absolutely awkward to write. Anyways, thanks for reading- I look forward to reading your reviews.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've just been really busy; that's all I can say really. But anyways, I've slowly been working on my stories. I'll probably only update every once in a while. Reviews will definately remind me to make time for FF though, lol. If not it's in the back of my mind behind all of my AP essays and homework and volleyball. Anyways, this chapter has a little Kagome and Koga, and I'm sorry for that, but it's very important to the plot. Um... check my profile every now and then for status updates on my stories. Sometimes I find time to write and update that section. I guess that's all- so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
**Rated: **Mature For mainly crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

I glanced at my best friend, who sat across the room, from the corner of my eye. She looked absolutely exhausted. In fact, she had her chin in her palm and her eyes were closed. I knew she was asleep because of how still she was. I was a little worried because she had come in looking awful. Terrible bags under her eyes and her hair was slightly ruffled. To top it all off she wasn't dressed like she usually was. No earrings or necklaces; no arm warmers or chains. No baggy black clothing period. Just… _foreign_ clothes. It was as if she had gotten dressed at a men's clothing store.

I looked down at my paper to finish up my last equation for the slope fields section. All I'd have left to do was make the little hatch marks on the graph and I'd be done with my class work. I wondered if Sango would want help with hers later since she was sleeping.

"Hey, Kagome; do you really get this stuff?" Koga asked, suddenly reminding me that he was sitting beside me.

"Yeah, it's actually really easy," I said as I prepared myself to explain how to create the strange graph.

"Can you show me how?" his hand was on my thigh. I pushed it off, annoyed by how physically amorous he had become all of a sudden. It was as if my slight absence was making him hunger for me. I looked up to see a putdown look on his face and he pouted.

"First you take the derivative," I began smirking at him. I had completely ignored his advance. He sighed, but paid attention, surprising me. I thought he was just lying about wanting help so he'd just get to be around me. I saw the concentration in his amazing blue eyes and on his handsome face and felt a sudden appreciation for him. I liked a guy who cared about his grades. (1)

I heard someone giggle and looked up to see Rin's knowing brown eyes laughing at me. I smiled back at her and continued to help Koga. A little later I looked back over at Sango, annoyed to find InuYasha sitting near her. They were talking quietly, and Sango was blushing crazily. She seemed like a completely different person and suddenly I recognized the clothes she was wearing because the owner was sitting so close. I had seen InuYasha wear the red shirt she had on countless times, but… What was Sango doing wearing his clothes?

I blushed at the suddenly ridiculous ideas that came to me. Usually, I'd laugh things like that off but after witnessing them swap spit the day before, I felt there was a certain legitimacy about my thoughts. I suddenly felt very awkward watching the two interact.

Some of our classmates were whispering rather loudly about it and that was upsetting me. They had no right to say some of the things they were saying. They could think it all they wanted, because I was thinking it too; but for them to talk about her? That was unacceptable and they were lucky she was tired or she would have cussed them all out.

After class Koga parted with me, "Thanks for helping me with that slope field stuff." He quickly stole a kiss from me and headed down the hallway with Ayame who was still giving me glares. It had been a couple of months and she still hated me. I rolled my eyes before spotting InuYasha and Sango hanging around the crowded hallway and made my way over to them.

"Good morning you two," I said with ardor.

Sango nodded her hello to me and InuYasha greeted me with a marvelous smile.

"Good morning Kagome," he looked ridiculously pleased and I had to wonder why. I felt my cheeks blaze at this thought.

"Sango, are you feeling alright? You look a bit sick," I said, touching her cheek gently. Her eyes shut automatically and she took a sharp breath of air. She shied away from my touch with a ridiculous blush going as quickly as it came. I felt a bit hurt by this, wondering if she was mad at me for last night.

"I'm fine," she mumbled before finally looking at me. "Just tired."

I gazed into her deep green eyes to find truth lounging with her obvious tire.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night too. I'd never seen my mom like that before," I continued, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright I suppose," she sighed, not seeming to care much about what happened earlier that morning. "I guess she was just really worried about you. I was totally pissed that she was trying to fucking tell me not to hang out with you. What a shitty thing to do."

"She made me quit my job too," I said hesitantly, fearing her reaction slightly.

"I know," she bit out, looking furious all of a sudden. She tore her eyes away from me just as I realized her anger couldn't possibly be directed at me or my mom.

"Kagura told you," I stated my guess.

"Yes, she did." She didn't look pleased at all. I wondered if Kagura had been hard on her for all of it. That was very unlikely, but it could've happened.

"Ah, well it looks like the bell should be ringing sometime soon," InuYasha glanced at his watch. "I'll leave you two lovely ladies to your devices."

I saw him wink at Sango, who blushed in response before reaching out to strike his arm.

"Fuck you," she bit out at him as he smiled and started off, lightly shaking his head. She watched him for a little while before starting off towards her class. I followed because my class was on the same hall.

"Kagome, you won't believe the fucking shit I went through this morning," she said, startling me. I struggled to keep up with her in the crowded hallway, thinking of what to say. "My psychiatrist is gonna have a fucking ball with me if I don't fall asleep during the session."

I cringed at that, wondering how Kagura had gotten her to consent to psychiatric consultancy. The older woman had a way of convincing Sango to do things.

"And I'm _so_ fucking angry at Kagura," she continued as she stopped at my class. Looking back at me she heaved a heavy sigh and pursed her lips. "I'll see you after class I guess."

I waved goodbye to her as I opened the door. I felt bad for Sango because she _had_ had a rough day. If I had been in her shoes, I would've skipped school already and gone home to sleep. But she was angry at Kagura and I knew when Sango was angry at someone she usually stayed away from them for a few days; just until she wasn't angry anymore. It was a very mature thing of her to do in my opinion because if she forced herself to be around them, there would surely be an altercation.

Environmental Science went by pretty quickly. We had a test that day and I crammed the first twenty minutes of class or so. Mr. Taishou always let us- it was kind of his nice favor for us because his tests were usually terribly hard. I went through the multiple choice portion of the test realizing I knew only about 80 percent of the material. After finishing that, I did the written part of the test, feeling a bit better about knowing how to answer the questions. One part had simple questions about LD50 and I knew that stuff by heart.

At the end of class, Mr. Taishou stopped me. I was certainly surprised by that.

"Kagome," he said, making sure he had my attention before continuing. "You seemed a little tired today and I wanted to know how you felt you performed on my test."

I usually had one of the highest test grades in his class. A lot of the people who scored relatively terrible were always upset that the curve of the actual scores wasn't much larger because other people had been getting good scores.

"I think I did alright," I mumbled, blushing underneath the intense stare of his amber eyes.

"Alright; just checking," he smiled at me and allowed me to leave.

I was absolutely petrified. I had just had a sarcasm-free conversation with Mr. Sesshoumaru Taishou. What was the world coming to? And if I could get any worse, Sango was standing there watching me blush like a fool. She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at me.

"Haven't gotten over how hot he is yet?" she snickered.

"What are you doing here?" I countered after regaining my composure.

"I said see you after class, didn't I?" she looked annoyed.

I nodded and she sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

I blushed and was utterly surprised Sango was apologizing; especially since it wasn't really her fault.

"I mean, I didn't fucking know that I'd sleep so long and I guess I'm also sorry about cussing your mom out a little."

"You guess?" my eyes were hard. I knew my mom had provoked her, but that still never gave her the right.

"Yes, _I guess_ because right now I'm not really sure if I'm sorry or not, for real," she glared at me and I sighed.

"You're too confusing."

"Well, I've just been confused myself these past few days…"

I remembered how strange she was yesterday after InuYasha had kissed her.

"Did you stay with InuYasha this morning?" I blurted, causing her to blush.

"I got into a huge argument with Kagura when I got back home so I ditched. I was gonna go to your place, but decided against it after what had happened with your mom and shit, so I ended up at 'Yash's place," she relayed. I was glad I was the first one that came to her mind despite the fact that it couldn't work out. It made me happy to know that.

"Was she really that mad about what happened?" I asked as Sango absent mindedly rubbed at her eyebrow. I bet she missed her jewelry.

"We were arguing about something else that I'd rather not talk about," she got a dark look in her eyes and I decided to leave it be. Whenever she got that look, it meant nothing good at all. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to hang out sometime this week?"

She looked at me a bit bewildered before shifting on her feet. Her tired forest green eyes gazed at me for the longest moment and I felt a blush growing on my cheeks. Why was she looking at me like that?

"I've got work and fucking therapy all week, and then I'm going to attempt doing my homework," she sighed heavily.

"Why don't you just skip work and get some rest? Why did you even come to school?"

"I want my own money. I don't want to be asking the fucking home wrecker for money all the time. And I came to school so I could skip taking some of my final exams at the end of the year. If I have less than four absences and an A average in the class, then I'm exempt from the tests," she explain. I nodded, understanding her logic. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes before sighing.

"I've gotta get to work," she frowned, obviously discontented by that fact.

"Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later, Sango," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I watched her head down the hallway and frowned at her choice of words for Kagura. "Home wrecker"? What was that all about?

After school I went over to Koga's house for lack of anything better to do. He wasn't too happy with it, but decided that it was better then than later that I meet his family. I was surprised to find he had lots of brothers and sisters. About seven siblings all in all, so to speak. I couldn't count them all because they wouldn't stay still. He was the oldest of the bunch and held some sort of responsibility about him.

"Here's my family," Koga said gesturing at the kids that were running around and/or screaming. "Family, this is Kagome. My girlfriend."

The living room suddenly went quiet as all the kids halted what they were doing to stop and stare at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"I like Ayame better," one kid with a few missing teeth said before one of his brothers punched him quite hard in the arm.

"What?" the kid snapped irritated that he had gotten punched. He looked to be about eight.

"Shut the fuck up; that's _rude_," the other kid snapped back. He didn't look any older- possibly the indignant boy's twin. I was absolutely astonished by this.

"Koga," I started hesitantly as the kids continued to stare at me, "he just-"

"I know," he cut me off in annoyance. "Can we please get to my room? We'll never escape here if they start asking you questions."

Just as he said that, a mass of children suddenly flung themselves at me as voices erupted from them. I felt my eyes widen as fear struck me. Koga quickly pulled me up the stairs and to his room at an almost running pace. He slammed the door and shut it, muttering to himself.

"Now do you see why I never want us to chill at my house?" he huffed.

"Yes," I said, suddenly laughing at what had just happened.

"Are you laughing?" Koga asking with surprise.

"Yes," I continued, finding myself filled with hysterics. The whole time I was thinking the place was a mess or something. It was _a little _messy, but that was to be expected with a troop of children running about; and Koga's room was surprisingly clean. It was as if he were expecting company. Suddenly I felt ill, wondering if Koga had been planning to have me visit his room earlier.

"Is your room always this clean?" I asked as I tried to calm myself and took a seat in his computer chair. Perhaps he'd explain himself.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a neat freak when it comes to my room," he muttered with a blush. I could tell by his avoidance of looking at me and bashful hesitation that he was being truthful. I was suddenly relieved. I rested my arm on the top of the table, accidentally hitting the mouse with my elbow. The computer screen lit up and I was surprised at what was revealed to me. His desktop picture was…

"Oh my god," he groaned, covering his face with his hands. He suddenly stood and rushed over and shut the monitor off. Koga looked absolutely embarrassed.

"You saw nothing," he snarled before I started laughing again. He was blushing madly and I thought it was awful cute of him. "Damn, could you at least not tease me for it?" he mumbled before kissing me gently on the lips.

His desktop image was a picture of the two of us. I thought it was insanely cute of him to have that there. It was absolutely flattering. I was suddenly very impressed with the boy who had been annoying me the past week. He wasn't just trying to get in my pants… I think he was _really _in love with me. I reached up to brush at the bit of hair he had left out of his hair tie. His insanely blue eyes bore into mine and he chanced a shy smile.

"I love you, Kagome," he finally said. My heart was pounding as his voice reverberated through my whole being. I could finally say I was absolutely happy with Koga.

"I love you too, Koga," I whispered my reply as he softly claimed my lips once more.

That night, we shared more than just kisses.

Of course I didn't _sleep_ with Koga. That'd be crazy, and certainly not something I'd do; but we did get a little further past first base than usual. It was strange- his hands were rough but soothing all the same. And I didn't let him touch my anywhere too _special_. He was very cool and collected about it, guiding me with his maturity and experience. I think he was trying to tease me a little as well. I could go as far as to say that his teasing was slightly successful. When our actions dwindled down in ardor, we cuddled on his bed. I was surprised Koga would be so slow and gentle with me. I had guessed when I first met him that he'd be the kind of guy to try to pressure me into sex. He didn't; he hadn't mentioned it at all even. It was as if he was fine with just being with me and that made me happy.

"Koga; you have a lot of siblings," I said, once I had settled into a comfortable position with him. His bed was insanely soft; it looked as if his family was loaded.

"Yeah, I have eight brothers and sisters. My mom had three sets of twins; crazy, huh?" he said, his deep voice running through my body.

"I guess… Is she home?" I asked, worried about what his family would think of me after knowing I had been in his room for about an hour now.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really care that much about girls being in my room," he mumbled, obviously getting tired.

"Your dad?"

"He walked out on us after the last set of twins. He didn't really want kids; I don't blame him. Kids are pretty awful, but now the bastard's stuck with paying child support," Koga said with a menacing chuckle. "Serves him right."

"So you're the man of the house, huh?" I smiled, feeling something akin to pride.

"Yes," he smiled at me and he chuckled. "I'm very responsible now. I'm hardly the fuck up I used to be."

"Well, I'm glad about that," I smiled as I gently caressed his jaw. His blue eyes continued to stare at me intensely and I blushed. Why was he looking at me like that? He had given me that look a lot lately.

"Hey; what was wrong with super bitc- I mean your friend?" he corrected himself and I pinched him. He jumped a little and muttered to himself before rubbing his cheek.

"_My friend_ had a rough morning," I bit out to him and he sighed.

"I can't believe Mr. Banryu lets her sleep in class like that. Every time I sleep in class I get something put on me or woken up in the worst possible ways," he muttered again. I remembered leaving to go to the bathroom only to return and find a shoe resting on top of Koga's head as he slept in class one day. Everyone was snickering because things like that were absolutely funny at times. Koga was right in saying what he did because he was only speaking the truth.

"That's because she doesn't sleep all the time in class," and he smirked again before sitting up.

"Ah, well whatever. Good to know she's alright. I don't want you getting all depressed again because she disappeared or whatever," he jumped off the bed as I moved to punch him. A blush was plastered on my cheeks.

"I was just worried," I defended as he chuckled handsomely.

"Look, if you're into chicks and stuff, it's alright with me," he winked and my face felt hotter than ever. What was he saying?! How dare he say that as if it were true… as if he knew! I wasn't into chicks! Or at least… not _exactly._

I glared at him and he laughed.

"I think I'll take you home now," he exited the room, expecting me to follow and I did.

1- Yeah, caring about school is a TOTAL turn on. haha ;D Well... at least I think so... heh heh... I'm such a loser. D

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating, but you know how it is. School is a bitch. lol Anyways, here's a fairly long chapter. D I'll update this story again as soon as I get a decent amount of reviews (I have a number in my head, but I don't feel like sharing). I was going to wait a little while to update because I felt that I wasn't getting a lot of feedback, but today's my birthday, and I'm in a happy mood so you get a chapter. :) Anyways, please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

I sat on InuYasha's couch, watching TV. I had been at his house for four days now, and he didn't really mind. I suppose he was happy to spend time with me, which was good, because I was happy to spend time with him. Just as friends; which I had to make clear numerous times. He eventually stopped trying to show his affection.

"You've got to go back home some time," InuYasha said as he stretched before propping his feet on the table in the center of the living room. He lived alone in an apartment even smaller than mine. Both of his parents had died- his mother right after his birth, and his father a couple of years back due to a shooting at the mall.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, already having planned to go back home later that night. "I just want to make sure I don't explode at Kagura."

"Did you talk to your shrink about it?" he asked as he cocked and eyebrow upward.

"Surprisingly, yes," I blushed at the thought of telling some random stranger about the intimate details of my life, but after just two days, she didn't feel like a stranger. Ayumi felt like a friend and I was in desperate need of one since I couldn't talk to Kagome as much as I did before. Even before, we didn't talk much because she was always with Koga.

"Wow, that's cool I guess. What all did you guys talk about?" he asked as he shut his eyes to relax.

"Miroku at first; then the accident in specifics. We talk about him every day and I tell her about the fun things we did together, and the not so fun things we did together. I told her about Kagura and my relationship with her and then about what I found out on Monday," I sighed, before continuing. "We talk about you and Kagome too. Sometimes I complain about Koga and Kohaku."

"Wait, you talk about me?" he asked as he opened his eyes to gaze at me. I nodded with a blush and he smiled brightly. "I'm flattered."

"Well you shouldn't be," I bit out at him and he laughed before draping an arm around my shoulders. I didn't mind this much and let him.

"So what does she say in reply to the stuff you talk about?" he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"She doesn't say anything. She hardly ever replies; she just listens. I like that about her," I paused before continuing. "I guess she's just trying to let me figure things out on my own before she tells me what she thinks. The only time she does speak is at the end of the session and that's just her thanking me for talking to her and how she thinks I'm unique and yada-yada."

"Hell yeah, you're unique," he chuckled and I laughed in response to this. InuYasha was just so nice to me.

"She compliments me a lot," I said thoughtfully. "You think I could bed her by next week?"

"No chance," InuYasha scoffed, playing along.

"And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he reached forward to tug gently at my eyebrow ring.

"Because, by then, I would've gotten you into my bed and you wouldn't want another," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Says the man who forces his guest to sleep in on the couch," I laughed and he laughed with me at our playful bantering. I was happy with InuYasha the way things were. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship by allowing us to become a couple.

"That's only because I know that if I let you in my bed, the last thing we'll be doing is sleeping."

I pushed his arm off of my shoulder and stood.

"I've got to go to work," I said grudgingly. "I'll be back later."

"Ok," he smiled handsomely before standing to gently kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

I blushed, but allowed him to get away with the kiss.

I waited my tables absent mindedly at work. My fake cheeriness wasn't at its best and my customers were obviously getting annoyed. I eventually got put on buss duty again but didn't mind because I was so focused on what I was thinking.

I really wanted to see Kagome. Seeing her at school just wasn't enough for me now. I hated the fact that I _needed_ to see her after school too. I planned on going over to her house to give her mother my _sincerest_ apologies and hopefully convince her to allow Kagome to work for Kagura again. That'd go well with my returning home later that night.

So after work, I drove to the Higurashi household. Koga's car was in the driveway but I disregarded that because I was really just there to apologize then leave. I rang the doorbell and stood there for a little while. Souta was the one to answer the door and he looked confused.

"Sango?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to show up. I thought my mom scared you off for good," he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I came to apologize," I mumbled as I looked away from his bright brown eyes. I hooked my thumbs into my pockets before asking, "Is your mom home?"

"Sango?" a voice that I had grown so accustomed to questioned.

I looked up to find Kagome standing at the foot of the stairs looking at me with confused blue eyes.

"Hey," I fought back a smile, trying to seem indifferent. "I came to apologize to your mom about the other night," I explained, just wanting it done with.

"Oh, she's not home," Kagome came to the door as Souta went back to lounging in the living room. I noticed she made no effort to invite me in and I fought back a frown. Perhaps her mother had said that I shouldn't be allowed over either. Or maybe it was because Koga was there? I didn't see him though… Was he in her room? I blushed at the thought. Kagome hadn't mentioned that she was now letting Koga in her room and she usually shared every detail of her relationship with me, even if I didn't want to hear it.

"When will she be?" I asked as I shifted from one leg to the other. I had been standing there for a while. I didn't like the idea of Koga with Kagome when her mom wasn't home; even if her grandfather was. He was hard of hearing anyways and Souta was too busy being a lazy teen.

"Late," Kagome said shying away from my intense gaze. I was hitting her with the look that hopefully showed I was a bit disappointed with her being at home with Koga practically alone. "She knows he's here," she finally said to me. Her tone was hard and I felt a bit hurt. I hadn't even said anything.

"Look, I didn't come here for that. You can fuck with your boyfriend if you want; who am I to tell you otherwise," I replied, irritated that she had even brought it up- but in the same way I was glad because we both knew we wanted to talk about it.

"Koga and I haven't…." she trailed off as if afraid to say it.

"Look, tell your mom I came by to apologize," I said before turning away from her. My chest was hurting just by being around her. I could barely handle it any longer. She didn't say anything to stop me from leaving so I continued and got into my car. She was watching me from the front door and waved lamely at me. I rolled my eyes, regretting the moment I did. Koga was watching me leave from her window with a smug look on his face. I could see his bare chest and nearly gagged. I tore down the road in hopes of never seeing his skin like that again.

When I got to InuYasha's apartment, I was ashamed to admit that I was crying. When he saw me with tears in my eyes he quickly gathered me into his arm. I cried pathetically into his chest and he silently held me. I could see the pain in his expression. He hated seeing me like I was, but I couldn't help it. I was hurting to so much. It was unbearable. Later, after I had gathered my things, he walked me to my car.

"You'll be alright on your own?" he asked as his amber eyes gazed into mine longingly. I shrugged my shoulders before speaking.

"I'll get over it. I can't be a pussy all my life," and said nonchalantly and he laughed a bit at that.

"Well you know I'm always here for you," he said with all honesty and I smiled.

"I know; thanks for that," I felt tears prick at my eyes again and I frowned. Why did I have to fall for Kagome? Why couldn't I have just liked InuYasha the way he liked me? I leaned forward and kissed him gently and quickly on the lips; a mere touching of tender flesh.

He smiled and I saw appreciation rolling around in his amber eyes. I backed out of my parking spot and drove off. I felt apprehension billow in me. Would Kagura be there? How was Kohaku? Was he angry with me for leaving again?

When I got home, I pushed the door open to find the apartment completely empty.

Sighing, I tossed all of my crap onto the floor and headed straight into the bedroom. Kohaku had made a terrible mess but I didn't care. I flopped down into the bed and fell straight asleep. I was awakened by a strange feeling on my face and stifled snickering.

Fuck, had I fallen asleep at a party again? I swear it felt like some bitch was licking my face.

I opened my eyes to only get blinded by the strangely powerful light of the setting sun filtering through the window. I shut my eyes, turning my head a little only to get my face tucked into soft fuzz.

"Dammit; Kagura, if that's your crotch in my face I'm going to kill you," I hissed as I forced myself to open my harassed eyes. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and for my vision to come back. As the dancing black dots pranced away, I realized I was looking at an animal of some sort. I shot up into a sitting position, my hair falling about my head wildly. Kohaku and Kagura, who stood in the doorway, were laughing insanely now.

I viewed the animal which sat comfortably on the bed as it viewed me with scrutinizing, large brown cat eyes which reminded me a lot of Kagura's eyes. They had that same strange red glint when the sun hit them. Its fur was a lovely creamy yellow color and its ears and feet were pitch black. I'd have called the thing cute if it didn't have two fucking tails that had black stripes on it. The diamond shaped patch of black on its forehead was also strange.

"What the fuck is this?" I questioned, pointing at the freakish animal. It purred, despite my dark looks, and crawled into my lap carefully.

"It's a cat," Kohaku finally said once he was done laughing at my reaction. "We got her for you… Well Kagura did."

"What's the thing's name?" I asked, wondering why Kagura would get me a freaking cat. I looked down at her tags to see her name wasn't on it. Just Kagura's address and my name as its owner. A small card was attached to the cat's collar and I took it off.

"Sorry" was scrawled in Kagura's familiar print and a small fan was stamped in the corner. I looked up to see a worried look on Kagura's face. Her eyes, reddened by the sun, were pleading with me with everything she had.

"Look," I started as my hand went to the cat's back. "I haven't completely forgiven you, but I'm not going to yell at you and try to break your face."

Kagura nodded and smiled and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at the cat enjoying me petting her… it _was_ a her right?

"We haven't named her," Kagura said gently. "It's your cat anyways… You should be able to name her whatever you want."

"'Pussy' it is!" I exclaimed. The cat pulled away from me and I swore it gave me the meanest, chiding look possible. My eyes widened at it and I laughed, deciding that I was indeed hallucinating.

"How about Kilala?" I said, after pondering for a moment. My mom said that would've been my name had she not liked Sango better…

Seeming to agree, the cat jumped into my arms and I pulled it closer to me. I felt myself already getting attached. Kilala was adorable anyways.

"So where were you two?" I questioned as I stood with the animal in my arms. It had no objection, so I walked into the hallway with her.

"At home," Kagura said as I slowed, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Home?" I questioned thinking that she was up to something.

"Yes, home. We're moving out of these apartments and into my house," Kagura said causing me to stop and turn to look at her.

"And why the fuck did you decide that?" I barked at her, in reply. Kilala flinched and her ears flicked before she tensed terribly in my arms. Her claws were hurting my forearms. Kohaku looked uneasy and backed into the room we had just left muttering something about making the bed. He shut the door behind him.

"Because I felt like it," Kagura said, crossing her arms defensively. I gaped at her. How dare she?! Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I dropped the cat, which thankfully landed on her black furred feet, and took off into the living room.

"I'm your fucking guardian, that's who I am. As long as _you're_ in _my_ care and _I'm_ paying for _your_ fucking bills and saving money for _you_ to go to college, _you're_ not going to disrespect _me_. I've had enough of your attitude, Sango, and I've finally decided that it's about time that you don't have your way for once," her eyes were the color of smoldering ashes and I flinched at their hardness. "We're moving into my house and that's what I've decided. We're not strangers anymore and I won't have us living the way we are- I can barely stomach it. We should be moved out of this shit hole and home by next Wednesday; _no later_."

I stared at her, amazed. When did she grow balls?

"God, do you know how hot you are right now?" I breathed.

She looked at me and her angry look faltered. She was soon laughing ridiculously hard. I smiled at that, glad to see that I wasn't too terribly angry with her. I was even a bit curious about what had transpired between her and my mom. Of course, I still kind of hated her guts but what the hell? My parents were dead and that was the past. The past barely mattered now.

"Sango, you drive me crazy," she laughed a bit more before producing a fan from her back pocket and fanning herself with it. It was a peach colored fan with dark, brown wooden pieces.

"Look, I'm still angry at you for fucking my mom. So don't think you're off the hook," I glared at her.

She blushed and then sighed. "It was a terrible thing I did," she said more to herself. "I never thought about what it could possibly do to you and your family. To me, you guys were just people in the background. People I heard of and never really interacted with much and when I did, I worked hard not to get attached so that when I was with your mom, I wouldn't feel guilty… I'm sorry, Sango."

I didn't reply and her eyes were on mine once more.

"I just want you to know that you're a spitting image of your mom. You're beautiful and you remind me of her so much. I just want the best for you. That's all I want now. I owe that much to your mother and father- putting a strain on their relationship the way I did. I owe that much to myself too, because I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. I really can't imagine life without the daughter of the woman I used to love. I try to make you happy, and not hinder your happiness with my fears of loosing you. You're one of the most important things in my life Sango. I hope you understand that."

I felt my chest ache in numbness at her words. Compassion wasn't something I was used too and as of recently I had been smothered in it. It made my heart ache with emotion to hear such wonderful words fall from Kagura's mouth. I wouldn't screw this up. I'd take this compassion and embrace it.

"It's ok Kagura. I'm… happy to have you as a… guardian?" the statement finished more as a question.

"Guardian, sister, friend; whatever," she shrugged and I smiled at her laxness.

"Damn, you're cool," I smirked and she laughed. Kohaku peaked out of the room and I gestured to him to come forward.

"Look, I'm up for doing some freaky family shit. Got any ideas?" I asked him.

Kohaku obviously didn't go out much, because we ended up at our totally lame mall. The only times I had ever had fun at this mall was with Miroku and InuYasha- and that somehow included us getting kicked out by mall security. There was absolutely no way I'd be having fun with… my family.

"Fuck, this is lame. Now I know why I don't do this family bonding shit," I huffed as we trekked through the crowded mall. A voice called out my name and I halted, finding it strangely familiar. A girl approached me and once again, familiarity struck me, but I couldn't place it. It is the most frustrating thing to know someone, but not remember their name- especially if you knew for sure that you knew it. But I was never one to focus on something that'd frustrate me for too long.

"Sango," the girl breathed with a blush. I glanced at Kohaku and Kagura who were gazing at the girl and me with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked shamelessly. If I forgot her name, she must've not been important.

"I…" her blush intensified. "I'm Asuka, remember?" she pressed with a hidden need. It was as if she really wanted me to remember. I wouldn't see a reason for her to want me to, but perhaps she was one of those girls who got off on the thrill of being popular and well-known.

"Actually, no. No I don't," I confessed. She sighed at this answer, pursing her lips- nice lips at that.

"You and my sister and I used to… hang out," she said with a strange look in her dark black eyes. I gazed into her dark eyes realizing she was just another nameless face I knew. Just another girl; and yet…

"Oh," I finally remembered. "You guys are twins."

She nodded with a smile, obviously glad that I remembered her.

"Wow, it's been a while. You're hot." And she was. She had matured a great deal and she was definitely someone I'd invite home… Of course that was if I were still doing that. Which I'm not… for sure… Ugh, forget it. I certainly was thinking it at the time even though I swore to myself and my family that I wouldn't. I felt kind of bad about it.

She blushed and I smirked. Kohaku and Kagura rolled their eyes. The girl gave Kagura a look. If I remember correctly, when Kagura found them both at the apartment, she had kicked them out quite harshly. They had never been given a chance. Then again, if you found people naked in bed with your "little girl" would you give them a chance?

Kagura seemed to remember the girl and give her a critical look.

"You're the fifteen year old girl who I caught in bed with Sango a year ago," Kagura said, sparing Kohaku no details. "_And_ your twin sister."

Asuka blushed and scratched at her neck. This was a very strange and awkward situation.

"Kagura, give it a break," I huffed, suddenly irritated with her. "She just wanted to say hi; and I'm glad she did."

The girl looked surprised. She had a right to. Back when I had convinced her and her sister to sleep with me… well, I wasn't right in the head. I was seriously fucked up.

I had met the two at a party and was a little past buzzed. Kocho was the one I had actually hit on first. I had the younger girl trapped in a corner and she was so _ready_ to go with me. I was talking dirty to her and promising _soooo _many things. She wanted in; no strings attached and I was working on getting her prepped when her equally cute twin sister appeared. Kocho was embarrassed to have been caught. Asuka was threatening to rat her out.

That was until I worked my drunken magic on her too.

Soon, both of them were whining for me to _teach_ them things. I couldn't help but take them home. The kissing and touching that night was unbelievable for their first time. And disappointingly, I wasn't concerned in the least that it was their first time. I was a slave to my primal instincts. I was trying to drown out my pain with other feelings like pleasure and satisfaction.

I was a bitch that night; so she was probably surprised to see me defending her.

"Wow… you've changed," she said hesitantly.

I shrugged and then mumbled, "Not much. I was just drunk off my ass when I fucked with you and your sister. It was a total mistake."

The girl blushed and Kohaku looked absolutely embarrassed.

"Look, sorry about it or whatever. You've obviously gotten your life back on track, and me too. We live, we learn, we move on; right? So I-"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" she blurted, blushing.

I cocked an eyebrow upward and gazed at her. Her black eyes gazed at me expectantly and a blush painted her cheeks a pleasant pink.

"I… um, well…"

I was irritated with my hesitation. Usually, I was an opportunist, I'd take any chance I'd get to bed a cute girl; but she… I just couldn't. Something was holding me back. Something was repelling me from this girl. Was it my attraction to Kagome? I did feel as if I were cheating on her- even though we weren't together; and at that thought, I scowled. Asuka flinched and my expression softened immediately.

Forget about Kagome, I chanted in my head. She didn't like me that way. She never would.

"Sure," I finally pressed out. Kohaku and Kagura were giving me strange looks and my breathing evened out. I hadn't even realized I was breathing so hard. What the hell was wrong with me?

Asuka smiled hesitantly and handed me her cell phone. I quickly added myself to her contacts and gave her back her phone, lost in thought. I absentmindedly registered when she left us alone and I began to fidget with my keychain in my pocket.

Why was I acting the way I was?

"Sango… aren't you and InuYasha together?" Kagura asked hesitantly. That snapped me out of my deep concentration and I looked up into her concerned face. She was chewing on her bottom lip. What was her deal?

"No, we aren't; we weren't, and we'll never be. I'm not gonna screw up with the only friend I have," I muttered as I started forward.

"Are you ok?" Kohaku asked as they started to catch up with me.

"What's up with you two?" I huffed as I turned to face them. They both flinched. _That_ was getting on my nerves. I wasn't going to hit either one of them. I never had really.

"Isn't Kagome your friend?" Kohaku hesitated before speaking. My eyes were suddenly boring into his chocolate brown eyes. Why was he _afraid_ of me?

"Yes," I whispered. "We're just… having a hard time with our friendship." It hurt to think about her. I realized it was slowly killing me from inside. The pain was slowly seeping into my limbs. Soon it would have reached every part of my body and it would tear me up inside to even be around her.

"Oh…" It was Kagura speaking this time. "Do you want to sit down?" Her hand was on my arm, and I flung it off of me, suddenly enraged. I still didn't want her touching me. I realized that I probably wouldn't want her to touch me ever again.

"What's your deal?" I spat, irritated with the two of them.

"Sango, you're acting strange."

I suddenly felt my anger leave me as quickly as it came. They were _right. _But why? What was wrong with me? What was with the sudden mood swings and indecision?

"I'll see you guys at home. Sorry," I mumbled before taking off the other direction in the mall.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that interesting! Sango's going to be hurting pretty bad for the next few chapters, so sorry for the angst-fest. It won't be too terrible, though... not yet, at least. Anyways, please review! I'll try to update this story sooner (and FMII... I'm just having a bit of a writer's block. D:)**

**thanks for reading  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELL YES. Barack Obama is the next president- So here's an update in my celebration, because this historic event has caused me Insomnia. XD  
(plus I went to a Gym Class Heroes concert yesterday and I'm just hype!) Thanks for everyone who reviewed too!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own InuYasha. Sorry.

**CHAPTER 12**

I found myself seeking her. Seeking the girl I was just talking to; perhaps to distract myself from my depressing thoughts. _She _would help me forget the pain. The pain of rejection. The pain of worthlessness. The pain of not being needed.

Spotting her, I hesitated at my approach. She was with friends and they were talking and laughing like friends did. I didn't know if I should've even gone to talk to her due to the fact that her friends maybe didn't "know about her". I didn't want to mess up her relationship with her friends.

Finally pushing away my petty hesitation, I walked up to the group of three girls and one guy. They all looked at me with their eyes widening. A few mouths gaped at me and I wondered if I looked too intimidating. I _had_ gone full out with my _appearance_.

"Sango?" she asked with curious black eyes after getting over her momentary surprise.

"Uh, yeah," I said before running my hand through my long brown hair. A few of her friends started to whisper and giggle and I wondered what about. Certainly not me, right?

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, feeling quite strange. I was filled with anticipation really. I was anxious when it came to asking this girl out. I hated the fact I felt that it wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to do it.

Her friends squealed and she blushed. Glancing over her shoulder at her friends she moved closer to me as I moved away from the cluster. Her friends were giving her supporting and encouraging expressions. Maybe they _did_ know about her orientation.

"I wanted to see if maybe we could do something today instead of later," I started.

"You mean right now?" Asuka asked with a blush. I could see the confusion on her face and was a bit unnerved that I couldn't read her ridiculously dark eyes. As I continued to bore into her eyes, I saw that they were not black, but an insanely deep brown. However, the dark color was a seemingly reflective kind of thing- or maybe a wall.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, wow," her blush intensified, slowly creeping to her ears. It was an interesting thing to see, because she was an extremely pale girl. After observing this, I realized that she still hadn't answered. She was stalling. Perhaps I should've gone with logic instead of my instincts. I strained my ears to hear even her faintest answer through the racket of the other mall goers, but realized that she wasn't going to reply.

"If it's a bad time, or you just don't want to; I understand," I said, backing up. I was ready to make my retreat. I felt my eyes burn slightly as rejection filled my again. My chest numbed considerably and I felt it attack my shoulders too. When had I become so weak?

"No!" she exclaimed, causing me to stop stepping backwards. "I just… I'm surprised… I wasn't expecting this," she smiled brightly and I saw her happiness slip into her dark eyes. My eyes widened at this as I looked down at her. She was genuinely happy.

"I'd love to," she finished with a widening smile.

I couldn't help but smile back and she blushed before hesitantly taking my hand in her own. I let her because I didn't mind and we walked back over to her friends. I hope she wasn't going to say we were _dating_, because we weren't. We were just going to go out…

"This is Sango," she said, commanding the attention. They all looked up at me and I gave a slight and hesitant smile. I didn't really like smiling; I felt weird doing it.

"Yo," I said, nodding towards them. They began squealing and babbling again and I wondered if I had miscounted exactly how many there were. It certainly sounded like a lot more than four. As I examined the group, I realized the single guy amongst the group was dressed in a similar way as I was.

"Hey, did that nose piercing hurt, because I think I want to get one?" he boldly asked in his… flamboyantly feminine voice.

He was sooooo gay. I think my gaydar exploded.

I smirked at him and replied, "Not really."

"Really?" he smiled. "How about that tongue piercing?"

What the fuck? Was this guy in my mouth, or what? How did he even see it? He must've been looking _hard_.

"How did you see it?" I asked, curious. Maybe he was just looking really hard.

"Well, I didn't. I just remember-"

Asuka had punched him in the arm- obviously to silence him- and he gasped. I was confused and decided to just answer the kid.

"My tongue piercing," I started, thinking back because I had gotten done while I was dating Miroku. "Not really. But my tongue was swollen for about a week."

Asuka quickly interrupted before her friend could say anything, "Well, Sango and I are going to go… hang out," she said quickly for her lack of information. "So I'll see you guys later."

They waved at us as we left the scene.

"So what do you think?" she asked me, suddenly calling my attention.

"Huh?"

"About my friends?" her hand was warm in mine.

"Oh, them? They're alright. That gay guy… he's strange. People can never really see my tongue piercing unless I stick my tongue out… For him to see it during the few words I spoke…." I trailed off, seriously pondering this happening. That kid must've had eagle eyes or something.

"Oh, Micah," she smiled. "Well, he didn't really see it."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," I felt my face slip into a pondering look.

"Well, so this doesn't make our outing any stranger," she sighed as if finally deciding to release information after relentless pestering. "Back when I first met you, you had one. I told Micah, my best friend since elementary school, and he must've remembered."

"So you pretty much told your best friend how you met this random girl at a party, made out with her, had sex with her, and then never saw her again. _And _you talked a bunch about the tongue ring she had in during all of that."

"Well, yeah," she blushed.

"Man, you really are a little kid," I sighed before laughing a bit.

"Oh, come on. To me you were really cool and I was lucky to have gotten your attention," she defended.

"Speaking of attention; how is your sister?"

"Kocho?" I nodded my response. "She's alright I guess. She's dating this guy that's no good for her though."

"Well, I guess that's her decision," I said, trying to apply the idea to Kagome and failing miserably. Koga wasn't all that bad for her. In fact… Even though I hate to think it, Koga was almost the perfect person for her. Almost.

And who would be better? I asked myself. I wanted to answer that so badly, but I didn't, for fear of feeling stupid.

"Anyways, enough about that," Asuka said almost too quickly. My eyes connect with her insanely deep brown eyes and she couldn't hide the sadness and longing within them. That's when I realized, she and I were in the same boat. She was trying to forget about an improbable love. Who was it though…? Did she like the guy that her sister was with… or was it her sister- however bizarre that sounded? I didn't bother with it, and tore my eyes away from hers. It was too painful to see those emotions in her expression.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we could watch a movie," I said glancing at my cell phone for time. "How are you getting home?"

"Well, I was kind of guessing you'd drive me home," she said sheepishly.

"You don't have your license?"

"No! I _do_ have my license… I just don't have a car anymore." She pouted and I laughed because I found it cute.

"Well, my-" I stopped myself, trying to figure out what I was going to say. "Kagura drove me to the mall."

"Your Kagura?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow upwards. I pursed my lips, trying to figure out exactly what I was going to call Kagura at that moment. Mom? Sister? Friend? It was all too weird; the relationship that was suddenly upon us.

"Yeah, My Kagura," I smirked before she giggled. I shook my head before continuing to correct myself, "My guardian drove me here."

"Oh? So she's like a parent?"

"Yeah," I said giving her a strange look.

"I was just wondering because I remember how _angry_ she was when she found you with us that morning. She flipped and I thought she was an enraged girlfriend or something."

I shrugged and she continued, "Where are your parents?" I stiffened at that questioned.

"I don't like talking about it," I said tightly. "They died."

"Oh… sorry," she mumbled to herself. "God, that was stupid of me."

"Look, don't worry about it," I sighed before deciding. "How about we head to my house and we watch a movie there. Kagura could drive us home and then I could drive you home after we're done."

"You sure she won't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled at how cute she was, "She'll be fine."

We tracked Kagura down and she decided that it would be a good idea to go back home and watch movies. I was a little irritated that she didn't get the fact that it was kind of a date, but I didn't care because inside I didn't want it to be a date. I'd rather she and Kohaku be there so I wouldn't get trapped in some crazy date shit.

It was nice to sit there and watch a movie and Asuka didn't mind. She actually told me that it was cute and comfortable once I dropped her off at home.

"I thought watching a movie with your family would be a little lame, but it wasn't half bad," she smiled as I walked her to the porch. "Your little brother is very cute."

I rolled my eyes at this, "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll get some sort of sick crush on you and cuss me out."

"Really?" her dark eyes widened.

"Ya, no kidding," I pushed, sticking my thumbs into my front pocket by habit. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment and she looked away with an insanely prominent blush. I smiled at this. Asuka was _really_ cute.

"Isn't this when I ask you if you had a good time, and you reply with a cute kind of smile and I kiss you?"

If possible her blush deepened and I leaned forward to catch her lips in a soft kiss. My heart was pounding uncharacteristically hard and I wondered exactly what was going on. As I felt her tongue on my lips I saw a single vision in my head that made me pull away from her far too quickly.

Hurt, blue eyes.

_Kagome's _eyes. And if I couldn't be any worse, Asuka seemed to be giving me the corresponding expression on her face.

"I… It's a little too soon for that," I said with a frown.

She covered her face with her hands in absolute embarrassment. "I'm sorry. God, I feel stupid now."

"No, no; it's alright," I said, yanking one of my hands free from my pocket and gently pulling a hand away from her face. "I mean, we've already done so much together." It wasn't like we hadn't had sex- it had just been a while. A _long_ while and I think that called for some starting over anyways. Hell, a few hours earlier I couldn't even recall her name.

"I know… and you probably think I'm some sort of slut."

"Yo; don't say that."

"Sango, I'm really sorry."

"Look, I would've cussed you out already if I was angry or something. So please don't make this bigger than it is."

She hesitantly smiled at me, despite the color of her cheeks and I smirked back.

"We'll go out again?" she asked me.

"Maybe," I smirked before winking at her. She smiled, still blushing, and I turned away from her and headed to my car.

The smile fell from my lips as I got into my car. My thoughts were on a certain blue eyed girl that I couldn't get off of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I missed her so much. I missed her smile and laugh. I missed that stupid face she'd make when I said something remotely suggestive. I missed her amazing mind and I missed being around her.

Even thought it hadn't been too long since I had last seen her, I knew that I'd have to make an effort to apologize to her mom. That was the only way I'd be able to be around her again. I'd get down on my knees to apologize if that'd do it. I needed Kagome in my life that much, even if she didn't need or want me the same way. I just…

Asuka was nice and all; she was cute, smart, and funny but she wasn't Kagome. No matter how much I wanted to just ignore it all I couldn't. There would always be something to remind me of _her _and I could barely stomach the pain that would bring me.

**Thanks for reading!  
Review please  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for soooo long. I bet you all hate me now, but whatever. Hopefully I can rework my scheduel and update in a way that's agreeable with you... Once again, I apologize. Life's just busy. It's hard to keep up with everything.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

I glanced at Sango from the corner of my eye during class. She looked absolutely bored, as usual. That seemed to be her thing in the morning and I just couldn't understand it. Calculus was actually a very fun class because of our teacher. Sango was just gazing ahead blindly as Mr. Banryu made a joke about all of the students failing the upcoming AP test. What was on her mind? Why was she so deep in thought?

InuYasha gave her a questioning look and she flipped him off. Mr. Banryu saw her hold up her middle finger at the boy but merely snickered and let his attention fall back onto whatever he was doing. InuYasha smiled too, shaking his head, and looked back down at his class work.

I was tempted to go ask her, but I wasn't sure if I had that right anymore. It had been a week since she had tried to come and apologize to my mom. A whole week since we had had our mini-argument. A week without my best friend. I felt kind of empty and alone. Koga had become a lot busier lately, claiming he had started working and he was working on college applications. I found myself alone more and more; I didn't like it.

Mustering the courage, I got out of my seat and made my way over to where Sango was just sitting quietly. No one said anything because we always had the last fifteen minutes of class to ourselves- there really isn't any way a teacher could use a whole ninety minutes for instruction. She turned to look at me, seeming still very deep in thought. Her expression was unreadable as I took a seat beside her.

"Did your mom say anything about me lately?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet. I had noticed a huge change in Sango within the past couple of weeks. She seemed a lot quieter and introspective. There was _always_ something on her mind apparently because she was always thinking hard about something. It was a bit unnerving.

"No," I replied before hearing her sigh.

"I went to apologize to her earlier this week," she told me. I was surprised because I hadn't known. "You weren't home."

That explained why I hadn't heard news of this.

"Your mom doesn't like me, but she hides it well," she continued.

"She'll get over it; she doesn't hold grudges long," I said as she looked up. The look she was giving me was… deep. It was as if the depths of her green eyes were unfathomable and I was cursed to only gaze into them in hopes of catching a glimpse of the bottom. With a blush I looked away quickly. God, her eyes were amazing. Just looking into them provoked all sorts of thoughts.

"You think there's any way we could hang out tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I said quickly, wanting to get down to the bottom of her strange looks. Maybe I'd get a chance to ask her why she had been looking so…. confused and hurt.

"Oh wait!" I sighed with a frown of disappointment. "I'm going to be with Koga later tonight…"

"Fuck," she frowned and looked down at her desk. "Ok then… well maybe later."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. In reply she shrugged and then laid her head in her arms. She didn't speak after that, so I left her alone. Koga walked me to class that day and I realized that Sango had somehow disappeared after class. Maybe she was going to skip or maybe she took another route. Whatever it was, I could tell she was going to try to avoid me.

What was going on with us? Why were things suddenly so awkward? Was it because of me being with Koga? Was it because of the fallout she had with my mom? That seemed to be the most reasonable answer.

It wasn't until Friday that Sango bothered to talk to me again. She approached me during first period.

"Yo, Kagome?"

I looked up to see my green eyed friend standing beside me.

"Hey Sango," I smiled and I saw the smooth, tanned skin of her cheeks color slightly. She tucked some of her dark brown bangs behind her ear before messing with one of her ear piercings. She was fidgeting; that was new.

"I was wondering if you could hang out with me tomorrow or something," she questioned with an expressionless face. Still as unreadable as ever; yet…

"Oh, well I'd love to," I said, remembering that Koga said he'd be babysitting for the weekend.

"You aren't busy are you?"

"No, not at all. When and where should we meet?"

"Well you should just come to my house in the morning; and I mean Kagura's house. We moved in this week."

"Wait, you guys moved in with Kagura?" I asked in confusion.

When had all of that happened? Had I really missed so much? It had only been a week… or two.

"Yeah… It was awkward, but whatever. She was right about us feeling more like a family. If you don't remember how to get there, I could always pick you up," she offered quickly as she casually stuffed her thumbs into her pockets.

"That would probably be the best way," I said, looking at her dwarfed finger briefly before reconnecting with her eyes. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Ok," she said without any real excitement. "I'll stop by at around seven."

"Yikes, seven? That's early."

"Yeah, well I've got a long day planned, but if that's too early…" she trailed off, thinking.

"No no; that's fine. See you tomorrow at seven," I said before I grabbed my things and met up with Koga in the hallway. He grabbed my hand, and as we started walking, frowned a bit.

"What's up with your friend?" he asked as we neared the end of the hallway.

"What?"

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she just wanted to hang out on Saturday."

"She's so gay for you," he huffed, pulling his hand away from mine to brush his bangs out of his amazingly blue eyes.

"What?" my eyes widened considerably. She and I? No way. She was so into InuYasha anyways; even if she wouldn't admit it. How could he even say that?

"Oh come on; like you can't tell," he mumbled as he held the door open for me politely. "She's never been one to put an effort into a friendship. The only person she's ever worked hard to be around a lot was Miroku and they were _dating._"

"Koga, please; that's absurd. She and InuYasha have this thing going on."

"Did she tell you that?"

I scowled at him and his eyebrows rose. "Sorry," he chuckled uncomfortably. Leaning forward he kissed me quickly on the cheek and made his retreat. "I'll call you later!"

I sighed and turned into my classroom.

That night, when I had free time, I packed a bag for the daytrip I'd be going on with Sango. What exactly would we be doing and where would we be going? I wish she had told me more and I fought the strong urge to call her and find out. Finally, my curiosity won and I called her cell phone. Just as my luck had it, she didn't answer.

Sighing, I got ready for bed and grabbed my textbook for Environmental Science; might as well get the chapter outline over and done with. I knew I'd have all night because I was really anxious in a way about this little trip with Sango. I felt like a little kid struck with insomnia before a school field trip to the zoo the following morning.

My phone startled me with a quick, staccato ringing, alerting me that I had received a text. Flipping it open, I found that it was from Sango.

_Sry 2 mis ur call. I was busy; wut did u need?_

I quickly replied with, "I just wanted 2 kno wut 2 wear 2morrow + wut we'll b doing."

Setting my book aside, I flopped back into my bed. I was delighted to see that a few minutes after the text, Sango called. I flipped the phone open with a smile on my face.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey, Kagome?"_ It wasn't Sango's voice, but the deep punk-ish voice of InuYasha.

"'_Yash, cut it out,"_ I head Sango complain in the background.

"_Sango was going to text you, but I told her to call you and she didn't want to so I took it upon myself to do so."_

"Ok," I said hesitantly. Damn it, was she _always_ with this guy? How could she sit there and tell me they weren't dating.

"_Yeah, so Sango's got some fun planned for tomorrow and I'm really pissed that she didn't invite me. Apparently she wants some alone time with you."_

I heard Sango scowl in an unusually upbeat tone, _"Fuck you."_

"_Wouldn't you like to,"_ InuYasha replied in a sensuous voice. My eyes widened at this after hearing his voice lower the way it had. That had been absolutely sexy.

"'_Yash!"_ Sango reprimanded, sounding _flustered_.

"_God, I love it when she blushes."_ I was jealous. All he had to do was make some lame comment hinted with sexual innuendo and Sango blushed for him. I wish I had that kind of power. It was a treat to see Sango blush.

I chuckled awkwardly in hopes of changing the subject.

"_Yeah, so I'll do my best not to give away the details because it's supposed to be some sort of secret."_

"Alright," I replied.

"_Cool, so wear something that you can move around in comfortably. And it should be able to keep you comfortable in a chilly room. Maybe a light jacket or something, because you'll be outside for half of the trip."_

"Outside? Doing what?" I was curious.

"_I can't say,"_ he sounded as if he were smiling.

"How much money I should bring?" I asked.

"_Money?"_

"_None,"_ I heard Sango bark before the rest of her sentence was inaudible through the earpiece of the phone.

"_Sango says she's got you covered. What a great friend- if only she'd pay for me when we go out."_

**And** they went places together?! Where the hell have I been? How did I let this happen?

_When did you get so possessive?_ I asked myself. I couldn't answer and clenched my jaw.

"Alright. Tell her I said thank you," I finally said with a sigh.

"_Sure,"_ he replied before doing just that. _"Hey, I'd just like to say how jealous I am that you get to spend the whole day alone with Sango."_

I blushed at this, knowing this was part of the cause of my restlessness.

"_You don't know what I'd do to have the time with her that you'll have tomorrow- plus it's such a fun trip. I really wish I were going."_

I heard a yelp and a strange sound coming from the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Sango's voice rang out clearly.

"Hey Sango," I couldn't help but smile.

"_Yeah, so InuYasha's a total douche. Ignore him. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?"_

"Alright," I laughed.

"_Bye,"_ she said, and I replied by wishing her a goodnight.

Now I was really anxious. A whole day alone with Sango on a mystery trip.

I think I only got about three hours of sleep because I was awake most of the night running through ideas of what the following day would be like. The thought of finally spending time with Sango again was really exciting me. I thought about all of the fun we had until I started dating Koga and spending less time with her. It'd be great to experience all of that again.

I got up at around six to shower and get dressed. I did just as InuYasha said and wore something comfortable. I grabbed a light jacket and my bag filled with a few things that seemed suitable for a surprise trip. And I _did _bring money; just in case. My mom was already up and downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome," she said as I glanced at the clock. It was ten till seven; what was she doing out of bed this early on Saturday?

"Good morning," I replied as I adjusted my backpack.

"Have fun with Sango, and be safe," Ms. Higurashi said with a slight smile.

"Uh, yeah mom," I said feeling a tad bit awkward. The doorbell rang and I felt suddenly relieved. Sango was here to save me from the impending conversation with my mom. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it. Sango stood there looking bored and a little tired. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had deviated from her normal appearance when it came to clothing. She was still wearing black- of course- and had on cargos, but they seemed to fit just a bit better and had no chains whatsoever. Her shirt still fit snuggly against her body and arm warmers adorned her arms.

"Hey Kagome," she smiled and I let her in. "Good morning Ms. Higurashi."

"Good morning Sango," my mom replied and I cocked an eyebrow upward. Either I was really tired, or Sango was being extra polite to my mom. I felt as if my eyes would fall out of their sockets as I watched Sango give my mom a hug. WHAT THE FUCK?!

"It's good to see you," Sango said, smiling at my mom.

My mouth fell open as my mom smiled fondly at Sango.

"You too," she replied. "The both of you be safe."

Sango nodded and I followed her out of the house.

"Sango, what was that in there?" I asked as we got into the car.

"What?" she asked as she started the car and put the music low because apparently she had been blaring it on the way here.

"You and my mom," I explained. "That was weird."

"Oh, well we talked for quite a bit," Sango said.

"Eww, just stop right there. That is so weird. What were you talking to my mom about?"

"About what happened the other night," she tore down my road as I struggled to get my seatbelt on. "I apologized for being rude and she apologized for being rash. She said that she knew I was really responsible and that she really did trust me. She was just worried, as I figured, and after we talked we were on good terms. I just threw in a few compliments and my opinion on Koga and she was on my side again."

"You said what about Koga?!" I exclaimed. She laughed at this swerving a bit.

"Don't worry Kagome. I didn't say anything too bad about your boy. I even mentioned how much he had changed, so _there_," she huffed. I sighed my relief and she rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you let him into your room when your mom's out."

"You of all people have no right to say anything about that," I stressed.

"At least when I have people over I don't sneak around behind Kagura's back. Hell, I'd have sex in front of her and not give a shit."

"Koga and I are not having sex," I defended with a blush and some part of my mind added the word 'yet'. I felt my heart jump at that thought. Would I actually do that with him? Would we ever be ready for that? Did we love each other enough?

"Kagome?" Sango asked, taking her eyes off of the road for a few moments to give me a concerned look.

"I… Well Kagura's different," I avoided talking about what was on my mind. "Don't you and Kagura… umm…" I trailed off, not having the nerve to finish what I was saying. It was absolutely awkward and embarrassing.

"We used to… I found out something the night I got you in trouble that changed that for good."

There she was saying she got me in trouble. It wasn't her fault. As my mind was milling over her sentence, I realized what she had said and gave her a troubled glance.

"What happened between you and Kagura?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, to make a long story short, we were about to fuck, but I just _couldn't_. So we didn't and then she told me I was like my mom, hinting that my mom was hesitant when it came to fucking. Therefore, she pretty much told me she and my mom used to be lovers and I blew a gasket because she was trying to fuck with me and I felt like she was using me- which she was but I was using her too, so in the end that doesn't matter. But anyways she was trying to steal my mom away from my family and that's some bastard shit to do," she said in a long breath. "You get all of that?"

I was speechless. If I had heard correctly in her rapid words, Kagura and her mother used to be lovers. That was… bizarre and amazing. That'd explain why Kagura was told to take care of the kids. But using Sango was a shitty thing to do, despite the fact that it was a mutual relationship. Still, that'd hurt to find out.

"Wow," I breathed and Sango smirked.

"It's all good now. I've forgiven her I guess. Of course I'm still a little angry that she was doing what she did, but I'll get over that eventually," she said as she turned onto the highway and if possible, shot off with even more speed.

"How many speeding tickets have you gotten?" I asked as she ripped down the road at nearly 100mph.

"One," she replied, handling the car well at the speed she was going. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the illegal racing circuit and whatnot because the way she drove her car was insane. It had an amazing 0 to 60 too- and I'd know because I'd experienced it too many times before.

"Are you serious? Only one?" I pressed, not believing.

"Yeah; just one. I've been pulled over three times for speeding, but I only got a ticket once because the two other cops happened to be fans of this here Firebird."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Kagome, do you even know what you're riding in? This is the nicest car you'll see in this crap town; the most recent addition to the Pontiac Firebird line. It's a celebrity among car lovers."

"And, you'd know this, how?"

"I've been to a few midnight races," she mumbled.

"Sango!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't race," she said remembering how I had displayed my dislike of the sport because of the danger.

"Fuck, I nearly lost my life in a car. You know I wouldn't put my life that far out of reach. I only drive like this when conditions allow, during the day."

This was also true and I smiled, knowing that even though she did speed, she did it with caution… if that made any sense at all.

"Were you worried about me?" she smirked.

"Yes, actually I was."

She blushed and I smiled, glad to have seen the light pink tint on her cheeks.

"I want to stop and get an energy drink before I get too tired on the road," she said, trying to distract me from her blushing cheeks.

"How long will this trip be anyways?" I asked as I looked at her hands on the steering wheel.

"Long," she replied with a smile. "Why do you think I'm driving so fast?"

I groaned and she laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review~  
-Enigmatic Ethereality


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating. The truth is, I'm a pretty lazy person; mix that with lots of school work and volleyball practice and you get zero updates. haha, yeah.... Anyways, here's chapter 14; probably the last "happy" chapter for a long while. :( You'll see what I mean next time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

I watched as Sango stood at the counter discussing her piercings with the cashier. He too had a plethora of piercings and a few visible tattoos that seemed to be interesting Sango quite the bit. He had lifted his shirt to show her the tattoo on his belly and Sango had even leaned forward to get a better look. I however, averted my eyes, not really wanting to look at this stranger's tattooed belly, no matter how nicely toned it was.

Not only that, but the two seemed to hit it off so easily and I was slightly jealous. When I first talked to Sango, she pretty much cussed me out… Then again, she had changed a whole lot since then. She wasn't so irritable and antisocial. This was good I suppose, but when it came to hot, punk cashiers—in my opinion—it wasn't good. This guy was totally digging Sango. They'd been talking for nearly ten minutes.

"Ah, shit," I heard Sango swear before glancing over her shoulder at me. "I've got to go."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," the guy chuckled awkwardly. His voice was a bit nasally. Perhaps he was an avid meth addict. I smiled at my own inward musings hoping nobody was paying too much mind to me.

"Yeah, it's ok. I just wanted to get this," she said putting her energy drink and the frappachino I had selected onto the counter.

"That's all?" he asked, scanning it.

"Yeah," Sango said reaching into her pocket. He held out his hand, palm facing her in a stopping motion.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me," he winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she replied as he handed her the items and messed around with the cashier for a moment.

"She your little sister?" he asked, his gray eyes analyzing me unwaveringly. If I hadn't been so angered by his guess, I would've felt nervous under his gaze.

"Nah, she's my best friend," Sango said, trying her hardest to stifle her sputtering laughter.

"Shut it," I spat at her, knowing she was laughing because of what he had said.

"Oh… gees, sorry," he scratched at the nape of his neck in a nervous way. "She just looks so much younger than you…"

"It's ok," Sango said as she waved him goodbye. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store as she burst into hysterical laughter.

I pouted and crossed my arms once we got into the car. Sango was still laughing and I was wondering why it was so funny to her.

"Hey little sis, do you want your coffee shit, or what?" she asked once realizing that I was a little upset.

"Sango, that wasn't funny in any way," I complained, wondering why she was laughing at me.

"But he's right, you know. You look hella younger than me."

"Because I didn't flunk three grades," I bit at her.

"Oh, feisty are we?" she asked as she started down the highway at an unusually calm speed.

"Sango," I said warningly.

"Ok, ok; sorry," she huffed. "Can't take a joke?"

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"Kagome, I said I was sorry."

I looked up at her to see her focus was completely on the road. She glanced over at me and offered a hesitant smile.

"Plus, you wouldn't be you if you weren't so much younger than me."

I rolled my eyes and opened up my drink to take a sip.

"And how many years would that be? Two?"

"I'm eighteen," Sango replied.

"Ok, and I'm sixteen."

"Yeah, see there. Two years is a whole fucking lot."

"How old do I look to you?"

I saw Sango struggle with this question and I cocked an eyebrow upwards. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but she didn't.

"Old enough," she evaded as she completely abandoned the steering wheel to open her drink. Putting one hand back on it, she chugged the can dry and set it back down.

"Sango…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Dangerous," she brushed me off and I smiled at her.

"So would you date that guy back there?" I asked causing her to cock an eyebrow upwards.

"The cashier? No way."

"Mhm," I hummed sarcastically.

"No really. I mean, he's hot and all, his tattoos are sexy as hell, but I couldn't possibly be into him."

My mind went back to when she told me about the falling out she had had with Kagura. How she "just couldn't". I didn't understand it at all, but I figured the same force that had driven her to deny Kagura was the same that made this guy undesirable.

"Are you and InuYasha dating yet?"

"Kagome," she barked suddenly and I flinched. "How many times do I have to tell you that InuYasha and I are just friends?!"

"Well it just seems…" I trailed off, not wanting her to be too angry with me. I watched her carefully to make sure she wouldn't catch me staring. She still looked kind of tired and her cheeks we carrying a slight tint.

"Look," she glanced over at me suddenly, catching me in the act. I blushed and looked away.

"InuYasha and I are good friends; I don't want to ruin our friendship with something like a romantic relationship," she continued.

"So you like him?" I looked back at her in awe.

"A little I guess…."

And there it was. The great admittance, however anticlimactic. She finally said it. I had been waiting for it for a while. But I had been expecting to feel more once I finally heard it; triumph, victory and even excitement. The only things I did feel, however, were disappointment and failure.

She liked InuYasha, and because she had said it aloud, it was set in stone. (1)

"Well that's good," I said softly, not at all in a convincing way.

"Kagura got me a cat," Sango interjected into the awkward air of the car.

"Oh, really?" I smiled. I liked cats.

"Yeah; it's a real freak show though. It's got two tails so it's a little less than ordinary. Then again, it's Kagura we're talking about. Nothing's ordinary about anything to do with her."

I laughed, agreeing. Kagura was quite the strange woman.

Taking another sip of my drink, Sango glanced at me once again.

"What the fuck is that anyways? Coffee?" she asked.

"You mean the frappachino?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"You've never had one?" I asked, astonished.

"Don't go there," she said, sensing my teasing before I even started. I smirked at this, never realizing Sango knew me so well.

"But really?" I asked.

"Yes really, Kagome. I've never had a frappachino," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well they're really good."

"I've never been too fond of coffee."

"Try it; I bet you'll like it."

She sighed heavily and held out her hand. I placed the glass bottle in her hand and she tentatively brought the rim to her lips. As if testing acid, she took a sip. I watched closely, and rolled my eyes.

"It won't taste good if you only lick it," I huffed playfully. She smiled, not wanting to laugh into my drink.

"I didn't lick it," she laughed after pulling the bottle away from her mouth. "Plus I'd rather not waste my tongue skills on a bottle of frozen coffee."

"Just drink it," I barked in faux irritation. She quickly tilted the drink into her mouth and she pulled it away and made a face.

"That's gross," she said after swallowing hard.

"Well it's good that it's mine and not yours then, huh?" I asked as I attempted to pull it away from her.

"Wait, wait," she said before taking another gulp.

"Hey!" I snatched it back. "You _do_ like it," I accused and she laughed.

"Not really, but your spit has this certain flavor that I happen to enjoy," she said convincingly.

I gave her an incredulous look before she broke off into a laugh.

"Just kidding," she laughed lighting, shaking her head. "It was good."

"See," I smiled smugly, even though she wasn't looking at me.

She didn't reply and she suddenly got that pensive look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed bringing a certain darkness to her deep green eyes that was strangely attractive. She sighed and the tenseness that I hadn't realized she had melted away. She suddenly looked more relaxed.

"What was that?" I asked, a little concerned about Sango. She was acting strange…

"What was what?" she asked me, calmly, as if nothing had happened. Maybe she had just caught a chill; that's perfectly normal, right?

"Never mind," I muttered.

"Where are we going anyways?" I tried to change the subject. I was surprised to see a hot blush wash over her cheeks. What was that all about?

"It's a surprise," she said, her voice light with an unreadable emotion.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, prying.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Gees, you're no fun," I pouted and she chuckled.

"You can't just ask me the one question that would give it all away," she huffed.

"Well I-" I stopped talking after hearing Sango's phone go off. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Flipping it open I saw that she had received a text. She read it quickly, smiling to herself, before skillfully typing in a reply. I watched in interest until she shut it and handed it to me.

"It's hard to text and drive," she explained. "Of course… You wouldn't know that, now would you?" she teased.

"Sango," I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to listen to music?" she asked pointed to her iPod hooked up to the car through an auxiliary cable.

"Sure," I replied, but then I suddenly regretted it as she pushed play and put the volume up. Apparently she had been listening to some kind of synth-rock music. I cringed and she made a face.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"What _is_ this?" I asked, and she sighed.

"The Birthday Massacre."

"The _what_?"

"If you don't want to listen to it, then we should just listen to the radio," she shrugged, obviously not really caring. I laughed and she cocked an eyebrow up.

"What was with that laugh?" she asked.

"You listen to _emo music_," I giggled, not able to contain myself.

"The Birthday Massacre is not emo. It's alternative," she muttered. "Plus I think Chibi is cute."

"What?" she had lost me on that last part.

"Their lead singer; I think she's cute."

I blushed and to avoid saying anything else, focused on tuning the radio to a station I liked. I found a station that seemed to have a good mixture of music and left it there.

"You listen to pop?" Sango said as if amazed.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I actually listen to everything."

"Mhm," she hummed in a disbelieving tone. I was about to say something but then her phone chimed once more to alert her of another text.

"Read it to me?" she asked still concentrating on her driving.

"It's from InuYasha," I said before opening her phone. "_Oh really? Hi Kagome_," I read aloud, laughing at this part. "_I hope Sango isn't telling you stories of our wonderful nights together. Grawr_," I finished.

Sango laughed before asking, "Did you just growl?"

"He wrote it here, and you told me to read it," I said innocently, trying to keep in my giggles.

"InuYasha's a tard; go ahead and reply. I can't believe he's using my phone to text you."

For the next half hour or so, I texted InuYasha as Sango and I silently listened to music.

"You seem to be getting along well with 'Yash," she said randomly as I chuckled at something he had written.

"He's a nice guy," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed. After she said that, I couldn't believe what I'd been doing. I couldn't allow friendliness towards the enemy. Wait… why was he the enemy? Why did I think of him that way in my mind?

My musings were interrupted by the cell phone and I looked down to see another text in her inbox. This time, however, it wasn't from InuYasha.

"Who's Asuka?" I asked Sango who looked startled at the sound of the girl's name.

"A friend of mine," she said with her eyebrows furrowing. "What does she want?"

I decided to go with reading the text aloud.

"_Hey Sango; are we still on for later tonight_?"

Sango sighed and then muttered a string of swears.

"I totally forgot about her," she groaned. "Um… just tell her no."

"Ok," I said hesitantly typing that in. What was Asuka to Sango and what could they have possibly planned for later tonight?

"What's with that tone?"

"I'm just wondering who she is… You've never mentioned her before."

"She's an old friend I ran into earlier; we just started to hang out again. Why do you care anyways?"

I shut my mouth, knowing she had me there.

Perhaps realizing she had been a bit too snippy, she sighed, "I'm sorry… I just feel that it isn't much of your business who I hang out with."

"You're right; sorry."

"It's ok," she frowned before sighing again. She seemed to be full of sighs today.

InuYasha texted me back, and I decided to ask him about Asuka. I was disappointed with the reply he gave me. He pretty much told me that he didn't know who she was, but did remember Sango mentioning her once. Something about something funny happening at a movie theater with her. He said when he tried to ask about her, Sango was very dismissive.

What was Sango hiding? Maybe it was one of her "bad friends"… A druggie or a prostitute. Suddenly, I was very worried. Would Sango go back to that life again? What for? Wasn't she happy?

"Hey!"

I jumped, startled by the sudden voice. I looked over at Sango who looked a bit irritated.

"Damn, where were you just now?" she asked before laughing. "Just thought I'd ask if you wanted to use the bathroom or something."

"Um, not really… why do you ask?"

"Because we've got another two hours left of the drive."

"_**WHAT?!**_" I exclaimed.

"Just kidding," she winked at me. We were on an exit ramp. "We've got about three minutes left."

"Yay!" I exclaimed and Sango smiled fondly at me before shaking her head slowly. I was super excited though. We were about to arrive at the mystery destination. When we turned into the parking lot, I was surprised to find out where we were.

"An ice skating rink," I said and Sango looked over at me with a blush. My eyes caught hers and I saw this look of joy dancing around in them.

"Yeah," Sango said with a small smile. "The first one I ever skated at… My… My mom brought me out here when I was younger. We stopped coming here when they built a newer one closer to home, but we always came back every once in a while."

I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say. I didn't want anything sporadic that my mind would think to ruin the nostalgia in her voice. It was probably a hard thing for her to come back here too… So many memories of her mom; so many memories of good times. I watched her as she drew a long breath. Pain slipped into her eyes for a brief moment, and then it was gone; nothing.

"Ready to go in?" she asked with a strained voice. I gave her a long look and saw how hard she was fighting tears. My own eyes began to water at this. She was scared… she was obviously afraid to experience things that used to make her happy. Sango didn't want that happiness without the people who made her happy to go along with it, but those people were long gone. Her mother was long gone.

Was that why she brought me along? Did she want _me_ in those new memories of happiness? Was she using me to fill the void left in the absence of her mother? I couldn't understand it, but I knew that this was really hard for Sango. Coming here took a lot out of her. I only hoped that she could hold out until we left… I didn't think I could handle seeing her cry.

"We can wait," I told her, and she looked relieved for a moment. Embarrassment slipped onto her face with a blush.

"Ok," she said gently. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I nodded and took her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly. The blush on her face magnified, but she did seem a bit more comfortable. She didn't pull her hand away from mine, so I continued to hold her hand. It was warm and softer than I could've expected. As I dug into my memory, I realized that her hands were always soft and warm. That was something I loved about Sango.

Looking down at the hand in her lap, I located the dwarfed finger and smiled silently to myself. I frowned, however, at the scars that were on her forearms that were uncovered by her arm warmers. Those would fade, eventually, but would they ever be joined by others? Would Sango ever feel the need to do that again; would she ever feel so depressed?

I hoped not and I vowed to do everything in my power to keep Sango happy until she found more reasons to value her life.

* * *

1- I had this happen to me before; well kind of, it's more of a theory. There was this girl I liked, but I hadn't really told her (because I'm kind of lame and really bad at that sort of stuff, plus it would've been awkward) and I figured I could go on with life and not worry about it until my ex bothered delving deeper into the question of why I broke up with her. To make a long story short, I told my ex about this girl I was crushing on and I knew that I couldn't hide away from my feelings because I had finally told someone- once it was out of my mind it existed and was real. I know that doesn't make much sense, but that's how I think because if it's in your mind and no one else knows about it, who's to say it (that thought or idea) exists? Haha, I know, that probably made no sense, but it was worth a try. Lots of theories I have make no sense. D;

Anyways, here this chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long; I have no excuses because I've had up to chapter 20 written for a long while now. heheh. But um, if I get lots of reviews, I'll update within the next few days. :) Once again, sorry for being so lazy. I'll work on that.

**OH!!! And thank you to all of those wonderful people who reviewed! I LOVE YOOOOU! haha fo' serious.**

Please Reveiw!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it; helps me know what I'm doing right and wrong. Here's the next chapter. It's quite the exciting one, albeit it's depressive nature. Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

I stood at the front door of the large building with Sango. The sun was just now getting closer to its peak and it was getting hotter by the second. I frowned after seeing the skating rink's hours.

"Sango, the place doesn't open for another hour and a half," I mumbled and she chuckled with a worried look in her eye.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Sango asked as she peaked into the glass of the door she had just knocked on. Backing away, she smirked smugly as the door opened up to reveal a chubby man who looked as if he were in his mid-thirties.

"Sango!" he exclaimed, pulling her tightly into a hug. I watched as Sango smiled fondly before gently wrapping her arms around the man. "You've gotten so big!"

"You too Hachi," Sango mumbled before starting to laugh at her own insult. "Is your hair thinning?"

The smaller man pulled away with a blush.

"You're always making fun of me," he replied in a fond way as he smoothed down his hair dull brown hair. We followed him into the lobby of the building. It was large and seemed strangely clean. It obviously wasn't new, but the place had definitely been going through renovations. You could tell by the new tile and furniture.

"It's what I do best," she replied and his smile just widened.

"I'm so happy to see you. When you called, I couldn't believe who I was hearing. I hadn't heard from you since-"

"The funeral. I know; and I'm sorry about that… I just couldn't bring myself to continue doing the things I loved," Sango smiled sadly. "But I'm over that. I'm done being sorry for myself."

"Well that's good. Come on up, I just finished breakfast and I'd love to be caught up on things."

We followed the man down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. I followed them into a room of which the door was open. We walked right into a roomy living room and I realized that he must live here; an apartment inside the skating rink. Sango flopped down on the couch and I followed suite as I sat in a recliner. As soon as I sat, however, Sango was back on her feet.

"We should head into the kitchen," she said, offering her hand. I took it and she pulled me up easily. She was nervous; she needed me around her. I smiled encouragingly at her and she dropped my hand as we headed through the door Hachi had left through.

As we entered the kitchen the man quickly beckoned us in.

"Please have a seat," he said, setting a plate with a high pile of pancakes on the kitchen table.

My eyes ghosted over the table covered in breakfast foods and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I looked away from the food, and found Sango's eyes playfully staring at me. I blushed and she chuckled before turning to her friend.

"Hachi," she said, as the man set down a plate of bacon. "This is Kagome. My friend… my best friend."

Hachi looked confused as he stared at me. I didn't really understand the look he was giving me and I felt very uncomfortable. His lips parted, as if to offer words, but they didn't and Sango smacked him across the back of his head. My mouth fell open at this.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sango that... That hurt!"

"Don't fucking stare at her like that," Sango barked and him. Hachi and I both flinched and he quickly moved away from her and towards me.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome!" he flustered. I shook the hand he offered and he continued, "If you don't know already; I'm Hachi. I own this place."

I nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm sorry for staring like that earlier," he apologized with an amazing blush. "I was just surprised to hear that Sango had a 'best friend'. She's always been some kind of loner."

"Fuck you," Sango muttered and we chuckled.

"Ah, well I've had enough pleasantries. I'm ready to eat breakfast," Hachi said, seemingly teleporting into a seat at the table. "Please join me ladies."

I sat down at the same time Sango did and helped myself to the food. I was insanely hungry and put enough on my plate. Sango looked over at me in surprise, but I ignored her looks and began to eat. The food was incredible and I wondered why Sango wasn't eating more. She was playing around with her food and taking little bites every few moments. Was she not hungry?

"Sango?" I questioned in concern after taking a sip of orange juice.

She looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow upwards. Her green eyes relayed an inner battle to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. Hachi looked up from his plate, curious as well. Sango's cheeks tinted for a moment before she sighed for what seemed like the trillionth time that day. She tugged at her left arm warmer.

"Yeah," she said, setting her fork down. "Sorry," she said before getting out of her seat and leaving the kitchen. I looked after her, a little worried and Hachi frowned.

"I guess she still is a loner," he mumbled.

"She's been acting strange for a long time," I replied softly. "I used to be able to understand her a little… but now, I have no clue what's going on. She's changed so much within the past few weeks."

"Kagura did tell me to keep a close eye on her," Hachi sighed. "Perhaps I should go after her."

I looked over at him to see his dark brown eyes glowing with worry and confusion. It was as if he wasn't sure what to do. I was in the same boat, and I wondered if I would be better fit to go after her.

"I'll go," I said before getting up from my seat.

"She couldn't have gotten too far," he said, standing up as well. When I frowned at him he defended, "You don't know the place well enough." I shrugged and followed him out of his apartment and down the stairs. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it; stepping outside his eyes did a quick sweep of the parking lot.

"I don't suppose she's in her car," he said with his eyes squinting against the blazing sun. I shook my head in agreement and he entered back into the building. I followed him to the front counter for him to only mumble something.

"How impatient," he mumbled to himself. "She's out on the ice."

I didn't really register what he was talking about until I remembered where we were. I saw that there were shoes missing on the rack and he sighed in relief.

"She could have at least waited for me to run the Zamboni," he began to complain.

"I'll just go," I said snapping him out of his rant.

"Oh, yes," he smiled before continuing. "I'll bring your shoes out to you."

I nodded and exited through the door that let us behind the counter. Walking past the tiled area I headed towards where the carpet began. There was a huge window that allowed you to look into the rink. It was dim inside; the lights weren't on fully. The place was big, but there were hardly any chairs to sit on around the perimeter. Sango stood in the near center and I wondered exactly what she was doing. Suddenly, she made a quick turn and began to move at a fast pace around the rink.

As she began to tear around the rink I decided to head in. The moment the automated doors opened to let me in, I felt a tad bit chilly. I was actually glad I had brought the suggested jacket. Moving down the ramp along the length of the rink I watched through the thick translucent plastic. Sango was very graceful in her movements.

She kicked up one of her legs and glided around on one foot with the other leg perfectly poised in the air for a moment. With her arms out to the side and her body perfectly arched, she looked like a professional. It was insane to see such skill from her. I stood at one of the entrances to the rink and Sango spotted me. She came to a halt before me giving a tiny smile as a spray of white ice flew from the rink.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" She seemed a bit worried.

"Well, no," I said hesitantly before she frowned. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I was anxious to get out here. Just testing my limits, I guess. I can barely do the things I used to. It's all so strange to me now."

"At least you can skate!" I exclaimed earning a wide smirk from her. She had such a lovely smile. "I'll break my face or something if I even tried what I saw you do." The smirk suddenly fell from her lips and she averted her eyes.

"You should go finish your breakfast."

There it was again; her strange attitude. I didn't know how to reply to her.

"I… I'm not hungry. Plus, you have to give me lessons before people start showing up."

She forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes looked up past me and I turned to see Hachi approach with skates. I took a seat on one of the few blue benches around the place and took a few minutes to put on and lace up my skates. My fingers were extra cold, so I was having a slight bit of trouble doing so. The older man soon disappeared with my sneakers talking about setting up for opening. Sango was waiting patiently with her dark eyes gazing gravely at the ice.

I wondered what had been on her mind lately to cause her to think so deeply all the time with such a morose expression on her face. Could it be her memories that would cause that? It didn't make much sense to me. The whole time we've been here I could see the reminiscent look in her eyes and the slight smirk she had on. Those same memories couldn't possibly be bringing her happiness _and_ pain, could they?

"I'm done," I said to get her attention and she looked up at me and gave a short chuckle.

"Ok, let's see what you've got," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stood, clomping my way to the ice after her. The moment one skate came in contact with the slippery floor; I fell into an awkward half-split. Sango looked surprised and quickly turned to help me up off the freezing floor. Her hands were very warm as she pulled me up.

"Come on, you can at least stand right?" she asked, laughing terribly hard.

"Oh, don't you have anything better to do than to laugh at me?" I pouted, terribly embarrassed. Her eyes seemed to darken a bit before she cleared her throat.

"Come on," she said, as I finally got my balance. She turned backwards and skated very slowly, facing me. "Keep up with me and I promise to catch you each time you fall."

My eyes connected with hers and I nodded, trusting her with everything. I had no reason not to trust Sango. I slipped forwards, faster than I had expected, and fell right into her. She caught me, as she promised, and righted me immediately.

"Take your time," she mumbled, her eyes glued to my skate-clad feet.

I focused on moving slowly and somehow, we made the complete circle with me falling only two more times. I looked up at Sango, feeling very proud. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Try it by yourself," she pressed, looking very tired suddenly. She tucked an errant strand of dark brown hair behind her ear as she said this.

"Ok," I said hesitantly, clinging to the white wall as she moved away from me towards the center of the rink. "Only once though."

She laughed lightly, "You're so lame, Kagome. Don't be so helpless."

I stuck my tongue out at her, but continued. I ended up going around two more times, only falling down a few times during that. I eventually skated towards Sango, who rushed out of the way after realizing I didn't know how to stop.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?!" she scowled in faux anger as I turned after her again.

I laughed and I chased after her; suddenly, we were playing a game of cat and mouse. Sango was doing a great job at being evasive. Somehow, during the game, I realized that I hadn't fallen in a long time and I seemed to be moving a lot faster.

"You're doing great," Sango said, assessing my progress, before slipping just out of my reach again. She was toying with me. She could've easily kept at least seven yards between us, but that was ok, because we were both having fun.

I watched after her, making a wide turn and I could honestly say Sango looked kind of out of place in the bright environment. Out of place in a pleasant way, however. The white of the ice and its surroundings brought the beauty of Sango's tanned skin to my attention more than ever. Her hair seemed darker, and the way her deep green eyes reflected the light color of the ice was absolutely amazing; it was as if they were glowing. This is not counting the pure delight and nostalgia I could see dancing in her jade depths; that had been there since we had turned into the parking lot. I was happy for her happiness and I was still absolutely flattered that she had chosen me to come with her. She could've chosen InuYasha, but she chose me and that made my heart soar.

"Kagome!" I heard her suddenly bark. I realized I had been staring at her and not paying attention to where I was going. If it weren't for Sango, my face would've been all over the thick plastic sides of the rink. However, when she pulled me to safety, she pulled a little too hard and we had slipped onto the cold, wet ice.

"Fuck," she muttered and the surprise on her face evanesced into pain. "I forgot how much falling hurts," she chuckled wryly.

"I'm sorry," I gasped after realizing I had landed on top of her. She shook her head in a gesture to brush off the apology and slowly eased me off of her. She got back onto her feet and I used her as level to pull myself up. As I stood I noticed how hot her hands were in comparison to the icy ground. Looking up from eye level, which was her neck, my gaze hitched on her lovely pink lips. With a blush I tore my eyes away from her mouth only to see that her cheeks held a more prominent blush than that of one caused by cold. My eyes quickly shot to her eyes, knowing she had seen me examining her so closely. I blushed as she gave me an indescribable look. Her eyes were glued to mine and I could only stare as the intensity of her gaze trapped me.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Sango subconsciously pulled me closer to her and I slid forward easily on the ice. It all happened so quickly. She leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt a jolt shoot through my body and a strange sensation settled in the pit of my stomach. My throat suddenly closed up on me and I felt several times hotter than usual.

The words InuYasha had spoken invaded my thoughts.

"_Your lips are as soft as they look._"

Her lips _were_ as soft as they looked and after I had overcome that revelation my mind fought to decide what to do. In five seconds, my mind went over a trillion thoughts. Surprise, surprise- Koga was the first thing I thought about. Feeling stupid as she stood there pressing her lips against mine, I decided the best thing to do was push her away. After doing that, I instantly regretted it. Her eyes were already damp with tears and the look of anguish on her face caused a terrible numbness to shoot through me. Regret bloomed in her eyes and if it couldn't get any worse, her lips trembled and a tear splashed down her cheek.

_Sango was crying_…

I opened my mouth to say something; anything. Anything to stop what was happening; to stop her pain. How had I not seen it? How had I not known? We were supposed to be best friends. Would we still be best friends after this?

It was then when I felt how strained my expression was and I tried to relax it. Had I'd been giving her that look of astonishment the whole time?

"Sango…" I managed to get out. She clenched her eyes shut and wiped at her face. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to look at me.

"I'm sorry," she said before turning and skating away quickly. I watched, as she left the rink, not knowing what to do. Realizing I was just standing there by myself, I slowly made my way to one of the exits of the rink. Should I go after Sango? Should I leave her alone for a while? What was the right thing to do?

As I flopped down onto a bench, I tried to put myself in her situation. I imagined being rejected by someone I liked. Ignoring the pain that _mere thought_ brought me, I assessed the situation. My first thought would be that I needed to be alone to catch my bearings. Once my emotions were under some sort of control, I'd talk to my best friend about it… but wasn't I her best friend? Certainly she wouldn't want to talk to me about it… not so soon at least. Plus, I being both the girl she liked and her best friend did complicate things. But things like this needed to be talked about with someone. Maybe she would call InuYasha, or that Asuka girl… Maybe I needed to check on her to make sure she was alright…

In the lobby, I found that she was nowhere to be seen. There were a few more people, but they were all dressed in what appeared to be the rink's workers' uniforms. Hachi called me over to the counter he was stationed at. He had a worried look on his face. I began to hurriedly take off my shoes.

"Sango said that if I were to see you, I should tell you that she's in the car."

I nodded, surprised that she had even talked to anyone on her way out… Then again, it was Sango we were talking about.

"Ok," I said, noticing I was slightly out of it. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a smirk and a cute blush. I hurriedly slipped my sneakers on and headed towards the exit.

"See you later, Hachi," I said as I exited the door.

The sun was terribly warm for this time of year; the summer season hadn't even begun yet. Trekking across the black covered parking lot, I stopped beside the car. It was on and Sango sat in the front seat with a grim expression on her face. I opened the door and slipped into the car.

"I'm sorry Kagome," she said with a wavering voice. I could hear the tears in her words and I refused to look at her. Watching Sango cry was something very hard for me and I doubt I'd ever understand why.

"I didn't want to ruin what we have as friends, but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I like you. I like you a lot, and I know that you'll never like me back, but I had to try. So I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean to make you do something you did want to do. I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose your friendship," Sango rambled and I realized that if I didn't stop her, she never would stop ranting.

"Sango," I said suddenly and she took a quick intake of air. "It's ok," I finally turned to look at her and saw her green eyes reddened from her tears. She looked absolutely anguished and I reached over and pulled her into a hug that was awkward due to the fact that we were in the front seats of her car. She stiffly wrapped her arms around me and I sighed.

"To be honest though… I'm really confused on this matter. I can't really explain what I'm thinking right now," I said to her and she pulled away with a guilty look.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"Shush," I silenced her. "Just… stop apologizing."

"Well damn, I don't know what else to do. I'm so fucking embarrassed, you wouldn't even believe it," she huffed, fighting back tears. "And what's worse is that I keep crying. Who the fuck cries about stuff like this?"

"Sango," I started, but felt it was uncomfortable to continue. Perhaps she wasn't used to rejection because she never really pursued her interests. "It's only natural," I finally decided to tell her.

"Well damn," she muttered. "Look, I didn't mean to drive you all the way out here to waste your time. If you'd like to go back and skate then we can. I'd still like to do the things I had planned…"

"That's fine with me," I said, hoping it would erase the awkward air.

"Ok, great."

We headed inside only to say goodbye to Hachi. There were people milling about the lobby. People going about a fun outing without terrible confusion in their lives. People whose relationships were still intact and not awkward in anyway. I was suddenly envious of those people. My relationship with Sango would never be the same…

* * *

**Aww, so sad, right?  
Thanks for reading! Please review,  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I was soooo going to post this yesterday, but I was bed-ridden because of some disgusting stomach virus. yuck D; but I'm up and about now. Thanks for all of the reviews. This isn't one of my favorite chapters- I find it poorly written, but, ehh, it does what it needs to do I guess.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

It burned- the ache in my chest. The hole in my heart was wide; gushing blood, bleeding; dying. It burned- the tears in my eyes. The never ending flow of salty liquid; spurting life and death, ripping everything with emotion. Emotion that was, in return, ripping me apart. Emotion that tore holes into me and slowly the holes of the sieve grew and connected to create one big void.

One big, empty void.

"I cry every night," I confessed, feeling the numbness that's connected with this general topic creep over me in a disgustingly nefarious way. I was beginning to get used to it; the numbness. It was always there now and I was beginning to favor it over the pain…

"It was stupid of me to try it," I continued. "I knew what was going to happen, but yet that slight chance that what I knew was going to happen, might not was what drove me to do it. I was being optimistic. I should learn to not think optimistically when it comes to my feelings."

"Sango," she said; her voice was sweeter than anything I had grown to love. Would I lose her too, just because I needed her? Just because she was keeping me sane? Would fate continue to deal me bad cards?

"It's ok to cry," she said. I'd heard her say this many times before. Every time she did, tears would pour from my eyes. My eyes were permanently dyed red with tears. I bet I looked like a druggie.

"I don't want to cry anymore," I said weakly, tucking my chin behind my knees. I sat on the comfortable couch with my knees tucked up tight in front of me. This made me feel warm, to a certain extent. I had been feeling awfully cold lately.

"I don't usually do this, Sango… I don't usually offer my opinion. I try to steer clear from that, because I want you to move your life in the direction you want; not a direction fueled by my opinions."

What was she getting at?

"You love her, don't you?"

I nodded, too busy crying to even try to form words.

"She doesn't love you back."

Suddenly, the numbness was gone and the pain had returned. I forced myself to nod because Ayumi had a habit of repeating things if you took too long to respond. I didn't want to hear _that_ again. Never again.

"She doesn't want to hang out with you anymore."

I nodded again, feeling the pain rip through me. It was too much. It hurt too much.

"Does this seem rational, Sango?" Ayumi asked me with her penetrating voice. "Should you cry every night over a girl who doesn't love you?"

"I don't want to give up."

"But you also don't want to cry anymore."

"You're confusing me," I said, suddenly standing. "Shut up."

She was silent, excluding her heavy sigh.

I was angry with her. She was trying to tell me to give Kagome up. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. Never.

"I wish I could help you, Sango," she said as I pushed the door open. "I can't until you want to help yourself."

The door shut behind me.

Everything stayed back there in that physically comfortable room with Ayumi. The pain, the tears, the pathetic piece of shit that was in love with the girl who'd never love her back. Everything was back there in that mentally uncomfortable room. Nothing was left but the void- the void that filled with nothing but pain every time I thought of what would never be.

I headed out to my car and began to drive with no destination in mind. I was absently driving into the sun. I was miles and miles away from my car.

I ended up at a house and as I walked up the sidewalk, my eyes burned with more tears. I fought them away quickly before I got up the porch and to the door. The house was a fairly large house. It rivaled Kagura's in size even.

I rang the doorbell just once, still miles and miles away from where I physically was. I waited for a short moment before I heard a muffled voice ask who it was.

"Sango," I said loudly; absently.

The door eased open and I looked up to see dark eyes and a confused look. The girl smiled pleasantly before tucking her long black hair behind one of her ears. Her skin was insanely pale, but attractive that way.

"Oh, are you here to see Asuka?" Kocho asked as I stood there. She suddenly looked a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, is she in?" I asked the twin.

"Of course," Kocho said before thinking about something for a while. "Come in please."

I tore my eyes away from her lips and entered the house. Asuka had fuller lips. I could see the difference easily as if I'd known them all my life.

"Well she's in her room," Kocho said before flopping down onto the couch. "Last room to the right once you go down the hall on the second floor." I already knew where her room was, but it wouldn't hurt for Kocho to think that I'd never been in there before.

"Thanks," I mumbled before heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, wait… Sango," she said awkwardly.

I looked up into the girl's ridiculously black eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and she chuckled nervously.

"Are you Asuka's girlfriend?" she asked with her full attention on me.

I bit my lip, pondering. Why would she ask me this question? Wouldn't Asuka have told her sister whether or not she was dating someone? Why leave something like that unanswered?

I shrugged, not really thinking that the relationship I had with Asuka was one of romantic commitment. Especially not since I realized I was in love with Kagome. That would be selfish of me. Turning away, I headed up the steps once again further from my body. What _was_ Asuka to me anyways? I knew she was a friend; that was a given. Was she a friend with benefits? Hadn't we done date-like things multiple times? Would that mean we were dating?

Without knocking, I pushed the door open and stepped into her room. Asuka lay on the queen-sized bed reading a book. She looked up when she saw me enter and surprise lit her face. She was happy to see me and seeing that made my terrible mood lessen. At least Asuka wanted me around. At least Asuka didn't hate me.

"Sango," she said, trying to mask her excitement.

"Yo," I said, kicking off my checkered black and white, slip-on Vans. I took a seat on the edge of her bed and sighed. "How are you?" I asked and she gave a slight smile.

"Bored," she said immediately before frowning. "You don't look so well… How are you fairing?"

I blushed before falling backwards and rolling onto my side. I looked up into her deep brown eyes and was immediately drawn in.

"Alright I guess… I finally found something that therapy can't cure," I mumbled wryly.

She didn't reply but looked out across her room. My eyes went to her lips that were fuller than her sister's before taking in the look of her reddened eyes. Had she been crying?

"How are _you_ fairing?" I asked her and she looked surprised once more. She blushed and looked away with a strange expression.

"How did you know?" she asked before flopping backwards herself.

"Well it's either you're upset about something and have been crying, or you really like smoking pot. I doubt you've been doing drugs, so I figured it's something emotional. So quit trying to figure me out and tell me about what's giving you anguish."

She bit her lip before speaking.

"I've done a terrible thing, Sango," she said lightly before continuing. "I… Well… Can you go first?"

"Ah, well I don't really feel like giving you all of the details, but I seriously fucked up the single thing that made my life brighter. I ruined a relationship that I won't possibly ever get back," I said before sighing and shutting my eyes.

"You love her," Asuka whispered and my eyes flew open. I turned my head to look at the girl lying beside me; when did she figure me out? How did she figure me out? Was it even possible with the way I had been keeping her out; the way I'd been keeping her at bay?

"How did you?..." I left the question hanging, afraid to ask it.

"Oh come on Sango. As if I wouldn't notice by the way you talk about her and how much you talk about her," she muttered and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, startled by her sudden tears. Who would've known she was crying about me…

"You didn't have to… hang out with me so much if you only wanted to be with her."

"But I wanted to hang out with you too. You're a friend of mine and I don't have many friends. Why would I not want to hang out with you?"

"Because you have Kagome; you're always thinking about her and wishing you could be with her every time you're with me. What's the point of our friendship when you're just thinking about when you can finally ditch me and be with her? What was the point of those kisses? Why did you put me through that?" she stared hard at me with her ridiculously deep eyes. The tears pouring out of them didn't distract me much. If she had been luckier, I wouldn't have been such a critical person. I could see there was something else bothering her instantaneously.

"The point of our friendship is so we can both have someone to talk to and connect with," I said without a waver in my voice. "Those kisses were kisses of appreciation and because I just felt like kissing you. I didn't mean to use you that way and I assumed we were in a _mutual_ relationship."

She flinched at the last part and blushed.

"Are you going to explain yourself to me?" I asked her with my hand coming to rest gently on her cheek.

"I'm in love too Sango," she mumbled, her tears only getting redder. "I can't possibly tell her because the chances of her feeling the same way about me are about 1 in a million. I'm just having a hard time giving her up because I don't want to."

I sighed, feeling a sense of terrible déjà vu. She was in the same situation I was.

"You do realize… that we're both going through the same thing in a way."

She nodded, her face contorting with serious tears. Her lips trembled as her frown deepened and I felt absolutely terrible not only for my situation, but hers as well. She was in so much pain… but at least she could still hold onto hope. That was something she had and I didn't; well something she _could_ have. She chose to not have hope and with my own situation as support, she probably would never have it.

I reached out and with one arm cradled her to me. She broke down into hysterical sobs and I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't someone who had to often comfort people. In fact, I really had never comforted anyone except Kohaku and he ended up as angry and as bitter as me.

Asuka calmed down eventually but didn't pull away. Her breathing had calmed down and evened out exceptionally, but I couldn't tell if she was sleeping. I didn't feel like moving so I just stayed there. A knock on the door startled Asuka, however, and she jumped in my arms. I guess she wasn't sleeping.

"Come in," she called, her voice still thick with tears. Her face was still pressed against my neck and I craned my head to see Kocho step in. She looked at the two of us with a blush and her eyes met mine briefly.

"Can I talk to Asuka?" the other twin requested. Did she want me to leave?

Asuka sat up, grabbing my hand. I glanced at her shortly from the corner of my eye before looking back up at Kocho. They were acting quite strange for sisters.

"Alone," the other girl said trying hard to hide her irritation.

"Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of Sango," Asuka muttered with steely eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at this; were they arguing? Or maybe they were always like this? I licked my lips a bit before sighing.

"This obviously has nothing to do with me," I pulled away from Asuka who was obviously hesitant to let me go. I stood up and she looked anguished. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips were terribly soft and I pulled away enjoying the insane blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be downstairs. I was hoping we could go out tonight; so when you're done come tell me, or whatever, if you can hang out."

Asuka nodded with her cheeks still red and Kocho only stared at me. I could see the hatred blazing in her eyes. What the fuck had I done to her? …Well, except for having sex with her and never getting back in contact. That was so long ago though; that shouldn't still matter. I could see the jealousy in her eyes too. What was that all about? What was this chick's issue?

I made my way downstairs and made myself comfortable on the couch trying to think of what Asuka and I could do. I did happen to bring along my camera. Perhaps she'd like to model for me a little. I wouldn't mind having some pictures of her either. As I glanced around the living room, I fought hard to keep Kagome off my thoughts. I couldn't though. I wondered about where she was and what she was doing. I wondered if she was smiling, or laughing…

She probably was, now that I was out of her life.

My chest ached and I sighed. This was never going to get any easier, was it? I'd always feel this way. I'd always hurt this way.

My phone ringing saved me from a very dark place.

"Yo," I answered it, thankful for the distraction.

"_Hey babe_," it was InuYasha. I smiled a little; he was such a loser.

"Hey bitch; what's up?"

"_Nothing much; I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright_."

I blushed and bit my lip. He was the first one I went running to after I got home with Kagome that afternoon. I was a pathetic heap in his arms. He didn't try to flirt with me, or kiss me, or anything. He just held me and gave me the support I needed. I was so happy to have him and I still am. I would've been gone and drunk off my ass had it not been for him and his support.

"I'm feeling a little better… I'm really glad you called. I almost hit low again."

"_Oh… I'm glad I called too, then. You know you can call me anytime. I'll even turn off my Xbox and give you my undivided attention_."

I chuckled at his joke.

"And here I was thinking you'd say something cool like, 'I'll even answer when I'm with a chick' or in your case, touching yourself."

"_Sango, that is not cool_," he laughed and I laughed too. "_But really. You can come over whenever, but make sure I'm home_."

"Ok 'Yash. Thanks," I shut my eyes and laid my head back. "God, I'm so sore."

"_It's probably the depression_," he said softly.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed. He knew pretty much everything about me and it was a bit unnerving. I didn't like having someone know things that they could use to hurt me, but I trusted him. He'd never hurt me; at least I didn't think. Him knowing about my depression _was_ embarrassing though. I wish I didn't have to go to him every time I broke down or felt as if I wanted to die. I wish I could be strong enough to pull myself up.

"Did it hurt this bad when I told you I couldn't be with you?" I asked him, but as soon as the words had left my mouth, I regretted them. Would he be angry about my question?

"_You know… I had already accepted the fact that I probably had no chance. Not with what happened with Miroku and with your attention elsewhere. I still gave it a go though, 'cause I really wanted you that badly. When I realized things weren't gonna work out, I figured I could be the best friend you needed instead of bitching about not getting what I want. I'll move on, Sango and I know you will too. But know that I do love you and if things just don't work out for you I'm always here. Fuck, years from now, I'll even get a divorce from whoever I end up with to be with you,_" he chuckled as he finished.

"You…" I wanted to tell him he hadn't answered the question, but I figured he'd done that on purpose. Perhaps it had been painful for him too. I hate to think I caused anyone that kind of pain, but if he didn't want to share it with me that was his business. He usually had good reasons for the things he did. I admired his strength; if only I could be like him. If only I had his strength…

"You're a loser, 'Yash," I finished fondly.

"_I try Sango. I try_," he said before sighing. "_Hey, when are we gonna hang out again? Maybe I can give your sore muscles a little rub down._"

He said this in a suggestive way and I felt my face heat up with a blush. I laughed at the thought of him waggling his eyebrows the way he did when saying things as such. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

_Go get wasted,_ my mind answered me.

"I'd actually like a massage," I replied, trying to bury that thought in the back of my head.

"_Sounds like a plan_," he hummed. "_When can I do you…? I mean, when can I do that for you_?"

"You're such a penis," I said laughing. "Maybe tonight if I have time."

"_That sounds good_," he replied and I agreed. InuYasha had such nice hands. I could almost imagine the feel of them coaxing my muscles into agreement.

I turned my head to the sound of someone descending the steps and it was Asuka.

"Well I'll call you later. Quit being such a loser and stop playing Halo, ok?"

"_Alright Sango. Maybe I'll go buy some oils for your massage_," he laughed. "_See you tonight_."

And again, I laughed at his playful flirting. "Later."

I stood as Asuka approached me and she mumbled, "Can we go somewhere?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head. She kept her eyes cast away from me.

"Sure, anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"No," she replied, clutched her book tightly to her chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading; Please review,  
Enigmatic Ethereality


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Erm, here's an update. I guess it's a little better than the last chapter, which must've been quite the horrible chapter because I got like 3 reviews. haha, ohh, but I'm not here to complain. I've been busy and stuff and haven't had much time to write. I really don't know what to do with FMII; I want to finish it, but I don't have time and I keep getting sick and stuff. :/ ugh, anyways. Here's chapter 17; Sango and Asuka a lot here, but I ASSURE you this will end a Sango and Kagome. This whole section here is a bit of a side story, but that's to make it more realistic. People come and go from your life, ya know? Well, at least in mine...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Asuka was quiet as we walked together silently through the wooded area of the state park. I wondered exactly what she and her sister had talked about. What could've possibly put her in a worse mood than before?

I stopped to take a seat and she did the same, using the trunk of a tree as a support. Sitting against it, she set her book in her lap before looking up at me.

"What happened?" I finally dared to ask and she blushed and looked away. Her pale cheeks were filled with a rosy red in an instant.

"She… She likes you."

My eyes widened at this. You're kidding me right? The girl who had been giving me evil glares the whole time I'd been there? No way.

"Asuka… that doesn't make sense."

"I know," she sighed and I scooted closer to her. "She doesn't really like you. It was more along the lines of she thinks you're hot and she wants to 'hook up' with you."

"Oh," I said not really having any other words. "Well, you know I won't do that."

"I know," she muttered.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it."

I let it be. She wasn't in the mood for sharing; nothing I could say would possibly persuade her to change her mind. I knew exactly how it felt to have someone pestering me about sharing my feelings and all that shit. I'd _never _be that annoying. I sat quietly, taking in our surroundings. No matter how many times I came to this park, I'd never been able to overcome its beauty.

"I really like it here," I said, turning on my camera. Asuka's tired eyes were glued to my SRL. The dark screen reflected the bursts of light which were peeking through the leaves of the tree in an phantasmagoric way, fading and glowing—ebb and flow.

"You like photography?" she asked, still gazing at my camera.

"Yeah," I said shrugging. "Helps me collect my thoughts. What about you? What do you do when you want time to think or just be alone?"

"I read," she answered softly, looking down at her book. She opened it up carefully and I took a quick snapshot. Asuka looked startled after the whir and snap of the inner workings of the camera's shutter, but didn't complain about me taking a picture of her. I supposed she didn't mind.

"What are you reading now?" I asked, noticing she held a black book without any writing on the cover.

"It's poetry," she replied shyly. Good God, she was cute.

"Is it any particular poet?" I asked as her eyes lifted from the text cautiously.

"No, a lot of different poets are featured here," she looked back down quickly and I smiled lightly. This girl didn't deserve to hurt.

I busied myself taking pictures around the area; some of Asuka, some not. If she happened to be in the picture, then she was. She made a great model though. Asuka's dark eyes never left her book despite how much I was moving around. She was absolutely concentrated, as if she were in another world.

I took my time to examine ever line and curve of her face. Asuka was pretty in a subtle sort of way. Others would say she was average if they didn't look deeper. I appreciated the soft pale skin of her face and her generously curved lips. Her eyes were as dark as her hair in the shade and the tilt of her nose was also something appreciable.

I took a seat beside her after I felt I had had my fill with taking pictures of the light that trickled through the natural sieve of the leaves. Glancing at Asuka, I looked down at her book to see she was reading a poem of Robert Frost's. He happened to be a poet I was familiar with. I read over her shoulder for a few short moments. I'd never really ever have the patience to read poetry for pleasure and I admired that in Asuka. She was fun to be around when she needed to be—outgoing and brave—but when she was alone… When she was alone, she was absolutely intriguing. Dark, mysterious, intelligent… Who wouldn't want her and why?

Soon bored with reading over her shoulder I shut my eyes to relax. The sound of Asuka's calm and constant breathing was soothing; as was the rustle of the leaves in the trees. Various bird calls filled the air and a few animals could be heard in the treetops. What I focused on most was the sound of Asuka flipping the pages in her book every now and then. She was such an avid reader. I counted each page she flipped. 1… 2…. 3…….. 4… 5. I then heard her book close and she sighed.

She didn't move for a long moment, so I cracked my eyes open to find her gazing at me with interest. I cocked an eyebrow upwards and she blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You have amazing eyes, Sango. They're really pretty," she said. I felt an awkward smirk claim my lips at the compliment. I received that compliment a lot from people who dared to approach me and attempt making conversation. Apparently green was a very rare color or something; or maybe I just looked good with green eyes. Whatever it was, it was a common compliment for me. I knew though, for a fact, that my eyes weren't always green... It was just most of the time. I wondered if people wanted to compliment me when they were a shade of brown or hazel...

"Thanks," I said before looking down at my arms, covered in arm warmers despite the fact that spring was almost ending. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded, changing gears considerably. Where did this smile come from? Was it from the lines and words of her book? Did reading really make her _that_ happy?

"Ok then," I said getting up and offering her my hand. I helped her up and we headed towards the car. The ride back to her house was silent and she looked out of the window the whole time. Once we got to her home, I walked her up her steps like I usually did. I smiled at her.

"See you later," I said giving a small wave despite the close proximity.

"Wait, Sango," she said, stopping me at the start of my retreat. I cocked my eyebrow upwards in response and she blushed.

"What are we? I mean… are we dating or…? Are we girlfriends?" she was blushing madly and I struggled with the answer. I shrugged before realizing what she might not be thinking.

"Asuka… You know about how I feel about Kagome and," I swallowed hard, feeling my throat dry at the thought of Kagome. I had been doing so well, when it came to not thinking about her…

"I know Sango," she frowned for a moment. "But, I mean, I feel the same way, just like that, about someone else," she finished. Her hand immediately moved to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"So, are you saying we should date still? Like… oh, I don't know," I huffed. This was confusing. I didn't understand what she wanted. It didn't make sense. Why date someone when you're heart's not in it.

_But you _do_ care about her_, my mind argued.

She nodded her response slowly; hesitantly. Was this a move to keep me from her sister? Did she not trust I wouldn't go to Kocho?

"Well, ok then, if you want to," I said, shrugging. A smile tugged on her lips, but she fought it down and I was curious to this.

"Only if you want to, Sango. This is about you too," she relayed to me and I nodded, understanding perfectly now. A distraction was what she thought we both needed, and I agreed that she was absolutely right. Her dark eyes flashed understanding at me for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I want to. It sounds like a great idea actually, now that I've thought about it," I said and she smiled. I smiled back, happy to see the smile on her face.

"Ok then, Sango. Goodnight and I'll see you later," this time, she was the one to give me a small wave.

Rolling my eyes at her timid move I leant forward and laid a big kiss on her lips. She kissed back slightly before I pulled away and winked at her.

"Goodnight, Asuka," I said as I retreated, knowing that she was smiling and knowing that _I_ had been the one to put that smile where it belonged.

I left the house feeling a lot better than when I had gotten there. I drove very slowly, for once, towards InuYasha's apartment. I wondered how he got along, living alone the way he did. His parents are both dead, like mine, but he didn't have a Kagura. He had no one, but he lived well that way. He'd always had no one; that's just the way it was for him.

Knocking on the door, I checked the time. He'd be home, right?

"Hey Sango!" he answered the door enthusiastically with a wide smile. He was happy to see me and I was happy to see him. Our relationship was strange, I'll admit to that, but we fit each other just right.

"Yo," I said smirking as I walked in. His apartment was warm, like usual. He always kept it at a comfortably warm temperature.

"So are you ready for your massage? I was just about to start warming the oils; you should take a shower first."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he cocked one right back. His golden eyes twinkled mischievously. He offered me a handsome smirk. I loved when he had his hair pulled back.

"Really Sango; it'll loosen your muscles. Go take a shower and I'll get everything ready in my room."

"If you say so," I shrugged. Heading into the bathroom in his room, I made sure that all of my jewelry and money was tucked safely in one of the pockets on my cargo pants, and then stripped bare. I checked the shower for body wash and shampoo before turning on the water and finding a warm and pleasant temperature.

I was absolutely relieved when I finally turned on the shower and felt the water raining down on me. It was definitely a soothing thing and was glad InuYasha suggested it.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very heavy as random thoughts came to me. What was I getting into with Asuka? It was a terrible idea! I understood where the idea came from, but whether or not I thought that it was something reasonable enough to go through with was another thing. I loved Kagome—I always would; so why was I trying to hide from reality?

_Because hiding from reality is always more enjoyable than accepting it_, I argued with myself.

I agreed with that whole heartedly. Hiding was, in fact, more enjoyable. Asuka was more enjoyable than being alone. She was so warm and so _real_ and if that didn't satisfy me, I didn't know what would. I mean, there was always InuYasha, but I supposed I did rather Asuka because she wouldn't expect me to get over Kagome and offer my whole heart. Asuka wouldn't be too upset when I finally called things off either; I wouldn't lose her. I couldn't possibly risk that with InuYasha.

The thought of how her lips felt against mine when I kissed her was encouraging as well. She was an excellent kisser and I liked kissing her. I liked kissing InuYasha too… I hadn't in a long while. I probably wouldn't in another long while, but that was ok. The memory of his hot, demanding lips against mine was enough to keep me sane.

Parallel to that was the thought of Kagome's soft, still lips which was enough drive me mad. The feeling of her lips not moving against mine. The astonishment on her face. The terror in her eyes. Her pulling away…

I tilted my head upwards in an attempt to wash my thoughts clear and wash the sudden tears away. It hurt so badly to be rejected by her and the worst thing was that she refused to even talk to me. I sighed for the trillionth time. Would I always hurt this way? I hoped not.

I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower as I grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Drying myself off I sighed and wiped a small spot of white fog off of the mirror. I only got a glance of my bloodshot eyes before the spot quickly fogged over again. I bit my lip and tried to dry my hair a little before wrapping the towel around me and gathering my things. I turned off the light and pushed the door open.

InuYasha sat on his bed watching TV. My eyes instantly fell to his bare chest. Why had he taken off his shirt anyways?

"You won't believe what happened!" he started laughing as he realized I was in the room. "The fucking oil exploded all over the place. It probably ruined my shirt for good."

The look on his face and the tone of his voice made me sputter with laughter.

"No shit?" I laughed and he shook his head, laughing as well.

"I burned my hand. I shouldn't have put it in the microwave. I totally forgot it was in there."

"What a loser," I laughed as he stood.

"Lucky for you, I bought two bottles and the other is warming properly. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," he said patting his bed before standing and leaving the room. I did just as he said, lying on his bed. I made sure the towel was covering me properly before he came back. I'd never thought I'd ever be in his bed, naked, but here I was. I did know that I could have him massage me _with_ my clothes on, but I preferred it this way. Shutting my eyes, I sighed tiredly. I had been feeling more and more exhausted with each passing day.

He returned moments later and I felt the bed shift with his added weight. He tentatively touched my shoulders.

"Are my hands too cold?" he asked, gently laying his palms against my skin. They were warm, just like him. Just like his home… just like his heart. I kept my eyes closed and answered him slowly.

"No; they're perfect." I could just imagine his blush at this, his warm cheeks. I could imagine his warm smile.

I then realized why I liked InuYasha so much and why I enjoyed being around him. Everything that had something to do with him reminded me of being warm. _He_ was warm. Such a change in what I usually described my life as; empty, cold, frigid.

"Good," he replied after a long moment. When his hands met my back they were even warmer and a calming scent hit my nose. His fingers were firm and demanding as they pressed against my sore muscles. His hands slid across my shoulders expertly and I wondered what he thought of my scars. This would be the first time he's seeing them.

He didn't say anything as he pulled down my towel to my lower back and began kneading my tender flesh. His hands left my back again only to return warm bringing more of the calming scent back to my nose. As great as his strong hands felt on my back, I would've preferred him to continue on my shoulders, which were aching the most. His hands left me again and I cracked my eyes open to watch him get up off the bed with the bottle in tow.

"I'm just going to go warm the oil a little more; I'm almost done. Why don't you find something to put on? I think you left some clothes here last time."

I was glad he said that as he left the room. I got up and slipped on some undergarments I was lucky enough to have left here. InuYasha was feeling uncomfortable with me naked and since I had no more reason to be, I gladly decided to put some clothes on. Besides, I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Putting my short sleeved shirt back on I found some shorts of InuYasha's and put those on too. He wouldn't mind me borrowing them.

He came back and smiled at me softly.

"Lie back down; this time on your back, though," he ordered and I did just that, shutting my eyes once more. I heard him rub his hands together; no doubt to distribute the oil, and then he touched my arm. He then gently worked his way from upper arm to lower arm. When he hesitated once he got past my elbow a little I cracked my eyes open. He knelt, staring at my arm and I knew what his eyes had met.

His eyes cut to mine and he looked a little hurt; near tears even, and this made me feel bad. I didn't know what was going through his head at the moment, but I could see that he was questioning me. He was wondering why I cut; he was wondering why I wouldn't let him help. I bit my lip and looked away from him, slightly ashamed of the fresh incisions on my wrists. It was only the day before when I had cut…

"Sango," he said gently trailing his fingers along the length of the side of my arm, steering clear of the lacerations. "Have you been smoking?"

I opened my mouth, but then I had nothing to say. I wasn't prepared for _that_ question. Why was he asking? My eyebrows furrowed deeply and he sighed before looking up and across the room. There was a small window in the wall that he must've been gazing through.

"I don't smoke 'Yash," I said softly, as not to startle him.

"So… Do you have pink eye or something?"

Oh. That's what he was concerned about. My eyes were red, still… I was still a little embarrassed. My eyes began to water once more.

"I've been crying a lot," I said wryly before shutting my eyes.

"Oh," he replied and I imagined the blood flushing his cheeks once more. "I just didn't want you to start doing drugs again. Sorry."

"It's ok. Good to know you're concerned. I'll be fine eventually," but as I said this, I realized I didn't sound too sure of myself.

"Please don't cut anymore," his fingers were on my arm again and I flinched at the contact. He sighed and stood up. My eyes traced the defined muscles of his chest before sweeping over his toned stomach. I sighed, before speaking.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I know I'm making this hard on you."

"This isn't about me," he said and when his eyes met mine I was startled by the intensity of them. The deep amber was burning with seriousness. "This is about you Sango. This is about what you're doing to yourself."

"InuYasha, stop. Please," I said, sitting up. "It's hard, ok? I'm not as strong as I seem. I'm inches away from the edge. I'm trying, ok?"

"You're not trying hard enough," he huffed, taking a seat next to me. "Do you see all of these cuts on your arms? Do you see how badly you're hurting yourself? One day, you'll cut too deep whether it be on accident or on purpose, and then I'll lose you completely."

I looked up to look him in the eye.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Sango," he mumbled before leaning forward. He didn't kiss me like I was expecting him to. He merely pressed his nose into the crook of my neck and rested his cheek against my collar bone. "I can't lose any more of you."

My eyes started burning again with more tears. You'd think there were no more to cry, but I was proven wrong as a big fat tear splashed down my cheek. InuYasha wrapped his arms around me and the warmth of his bare skin brought fire into my veins. I didn't want to let him down; no, not ever again.

"I'm sorry 'Yash," I said pulling him closer to me with my arms, if that was even possible. "I'll try not to."

"I know," he murmured against my skin. "I'm happy you want to take care of yourself. I'm happy that you want to be happy…"

I tried not to think too hard about what he said when I left later that night. InuYasha was too good for me. He deserved someone better. He deserved someone whose heart was still intact. He didn't need to put my heart back together; he didn't need broken pieces. He needed and deserved someone who was capable of loving him.

As I turned into my driveway, I thought about what Ayumi had asked me before I decided to ask Kagome to come with me to the skating rink. She had asked me which did I trust more? Which would I rather follow; my heart, or my mind? I didn't answer her out loud, but I _did_ follow my heart. I realized that that was a mistake. I should've trusted my mind, because hearts break.

I learned later that night that minds were breakable too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please reivew  
(good or bad, I'm open to hear about what you liked and what you didn't like. for srs. XP),  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here's an update. Unfortunately, it's one of those short chapters; the kind I do before I switch point-of-view. :/ Sorry, but I'll update again soon... At least, I plan on doing so. PS: The part that happens here with the flashback Sango has soooo happened to me. haha Oh, good memories. Except, I definately romanticized it because I didn't mention the trillions of mosquitoes or biting water bugs; but that's ok. haha Oh and before I forget, a little warning, this chapter's a bit disturbing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

I was in my own little world as I stepped into the house. Kohaku wouldn't be home until later, as he was on a long field trip with his school. They had gone to the sound; just near the beach, but not quite. I had always admired places near the coast and I would've loved to chaperone, but with the state I was in, I couldn't possibly handle a bunch of little kids. Yeah yeah, I knew they weren't _little _per say. They were just younger than me, and counted just enough. And as I thought of that, I remember when _I_ had been the one on that trip many years ago. I remembered it as if it were yesterday.

_InuYasha, Miroku, and I followed the aquatic instructor further into the sound with a few other classmates. The water was slightly turbid and I feared, just slightly, that something could be lurking beneath. Miroku and InuYasha had busied themselves with throwing seaweed and other various aquatic plants at each other. I found that absolutely repulsive, but I tried to pay them little mind and soak in the environment. I loved it out here; I loved nature in general._

_Miroku just so happened to find a cauliflower-like thing floating in the water and picked it up. He held it up in InuYasha's face and the blonde jerked out of the way as Miroku squeezed it and liquid shot out of it._

"_Ew! What the fuck was that?!" InuYasha exclaimed as Miroku nearly fell into the knee-high waters laughing terribly hard. I rolled my eyes at them, although greatly amused._

"_This here is a sea squirt," our instructor said as he picked up an even larger cauliflower-like thing. "It's an aquatic animal that's a chordate."_

_I tuned out as he went into his scientific babbling about the creature that started with the binomial nomenclature. Miroku and InuYasha engaged in, what I'd like to call, an intense "sea squirt gun fight" and paid no mind to the instructor. I swatted at a mosquito that had landed on my arm and one of my classmates found some very tiny jellyfish with one of the nets we had each been given._

_Miroku tuned in when the instructor said something about the sea squirts being hermaphrodites and he looked up in earnest. Fucking pervert._

_It was then that he spotted the small crab that had latched onto the instructor's shorts. InuYasha pointed it out as it climbed further north only to settle on the instructor's crotch._

"_Ew, man. You've got crabs!" Miroku exclaimed, pointing at the animal. Everyone started laughing; including me and Miroku looked up at me with shining amethyst eyes. I blushed, and he blushed before looking away._

"_How clever," the instructor laughed before carefully removing the crab's small pincers and explaining what exactly the crab did for the unique ecosystem of the sound; it's niche._

"Stop!" I heard a loud voice scream and was instantly jolted out of my reverie. Throwing my bag to the ground I threw my feet against the ground as I tore up the stairs. That had been Kagura screaming.

I flew through the hallway and flung her door open. The sight that met my eyes was one that would haunt me until I died. I froze where I was and my eyes blurred with angry tears as muffled cries harassed my ears.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her," I spat at the man whose cold, black eyes were blazing with anger. How dare he even think of doing that to her?! How dare he make her cry?!! I was so _fucking_ angry. I felt tremors of rage rip through me.

"As if I'd want this pathetic slut anyways," as he moved away from Kagura he _adjusted_ himself and fixed his pants. Kagura slipped to the floor in a heap of weak flesh and tears. Her cries met my ears aggressively.

"Shut up," he exploded before kicking her with alarming strength. I suddenly appeared next to him and threw probably the hardest punch I had ever thrown in my life. A fire exploded through two of my fingers and into my hand. The numbness that seeped into that wrist was unbearable as I watched him stumble to his side a few feet, almost falling. His fist flew at me and nicked the side of my face. Pain flew through my cheekbone and a strangled gasp slipped from my lips. I felt dizzy for a moment and fell uncoordinatedly to the ground next to Kagura. Tears blurred my vision as I watched as red began to speckle the white carpet and expand. A few more spots and they'd all connect, I thought absently.

Blinking a few times, I was trying to get my bearings when I felt pain burst into my ribcage. He had no doubt, kicked me the way he had kicked Kagura—except harder.

I screamed out, having not expected such intense pain so instantaneously. I curled up, wanting to escape the pain. It was too much. Too much to enjoy; too much to handle. I suddenly began to chough on the blood that had drained into my airway from my nose. As I was seized with a coughing fit, he stood at the door.

"Kagura," his voice sneered. "You're just as worthless as this bitch who dared to punch me."

All was silent except for Kagura's faint sobbing and my wheezing. A few moments later and the door downstairs slammed. He was gone.

Kagura threw up.

Ignoring the throbbing in my head, the searing, pulsating pain of my ribcage, and the blurriness of my vision, I made my way over to her trembling form. She refused to look at me but I cradled her close, irritating my ribs much more. I had probably broken a few- it felt like that anyways.

"Kagura," I wheezed, trying to blow the blood out of my air ways. It was drying quickly, but still flowing. There was so much… "Why was… that bastard here?"

She held in a sob and her lip trembled. She threw up again. Some of it got on my arm but I disregarded it. If I were in her position I would barf until my tongue burned away because of my stomach acid. That bastard had… he had….

"Argh," I huffed my frustration, filling with anger once again; my head throbbed even more. "What the fuck… was he doing here?!" I exclaimed. It was hard to breathe… It hurt to breath…

Kagura didn't speak for a long moment. She sounded as if she were going to throw up again because of all of her gagging sounds, but then didn't. She eventually answered me.

"I invited him over," her voice was very weak.

"Why?! What could you… possibly need from… Naraku?!" I was gasping for air. I didn't feel right. My head felt heavy.

She looked ashamed and I felt faint, waiting for the answer I knew wouldn't come anytime soon. Fuck. My eyes blurred over even worse and I felt myself fall a bit before pulling myself back. Kagura's eyes were now wide with terror and concern. She pulled herself up and winced all the way over to the phone. I heard her dial three numbers and watched her struggle to pull the phone up to her ear.

"I need help," sobs were falling from her lips. "My daughter's dying."

The scene blurred even more and I couldn't make out distinct shapes. Black dots jumped about my hindered vision for a long while before a myriad of them swarmed everything.

I blacked out.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn~ Sango dies. the end.

Jk, as if I'd do that.  
Thanks for reading! Please review,  
Enigmatic Ethereality


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Here's the next update! Thank you so much for reviewing, if you did. I failed to getting around to replying to them (which is something new I started a chapter or 2 ago) because I was out of town. Anyways, this chapter's another one, still slightl shorter than usual, but that's because it's written in a POV that's only going to be used for one chapter (this chapter). I guess it could be regarded as slight character development, though I see it more as a filler. Sorry guys; but at least it finishes with the cliff hanger and all that. So enjoy; I plan on updating again soon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19**

I felt insanely weak as I looked down at her pale, lifeless face. Tears burned my eyes again and I choked back a sob. Just two days before, Sango had been pronounced dead as they were operating on her. Just two days before, I had lost the only thing that was left of Ran; I had lost her daughter. I hadn't seen those brilliant green eyes for four days, now.

Sango, however, had fought with everything to keep her heart from failing. Three minutes after it stopped beating and defibrillation was doing no good, her heart gave a small pulse. They ran electricity through her again and she came back. She wanted to live. Sango didn't want to give up. I was proud of her and more relieved than I had ever been.

It's cruelly funny how the best moment of your life can be a result of the worst moment of your life. Losing Sango had taken the number one place of my worst moment. I never imagined what losing her could do to me. I, in that exact moment, had felt as if there was no purpose in life anymore. Sango had oddly become my best friend and for a short while she was a lover. I loved Sango with everything I had. She was a brilliant and beautiful person; I realized her and her brother coming into my care was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. They were the family I never had. They were the warmth that I lost after losing their mom. When the medical team pushed me out of the ER and away from the operating table after hearing her heartbeat flat line, I felt as if I had lost everything in life.

Having her come back made me the happiest I've ever been. I was so grateful. I had been standing in the open door of the ER watching them decide at which moment her time of death would be. I was absolutely devastated, and then a faint, but noticeable single pulse ushered a beep from the oscillator machine. The doctors then rushed around her, despite the fact that another heartbeat hadn't followed. However, a long moment later, one did. Sango was alive. My spirit and heart soared!

Sango was alive! Sango would live! I wouldn't lose her! I wouldn't have to live in guilt!

That happiness had dwindled down some over the past few days. Sango had been in a mild coma for about four days. She hadn't moved, she hadn't twitched. Nothing but labored breathing because of the punctured lung she obtained from Naraku and the surgery to correct that lung. My heart ached at the sight of the usually strong girl lying fragile and helpless in her bed. Her skin was pale and she had an amazing amount of tubes attached to her.

I sat alone in the room, dozing off one afternoon. Sango had been asleep for almost a week. I was feeling very hopeless and cold. I suddenly wished I hadn't demanded that Kohaku be kept at the Higurashi household until Sango was well enough. That night, when Kohaku's school arrived back home, Mrs. Higurashi had called me and asked if everything was alright and if I needed her to drive Kohaku home because she was there to pick up Souta. I was crying so much, I could barely talk to her. I asked her to keep Kohaku at their home and explained the situation shortly. I asked her not to tell the boy what I told her. I asked her to tell him, if he asked, that I took Sango to go visit some colleges.

Mrs. Higurashi at first didn't agree with what I told her. She said the boy had a right to know what was going on. I argued that Sango was in terrible condition and that Kohaku would be _devastated_ if he saw his sister anytime soon. She said, despite the fact that I had a good argument, it still was wrong to keep things away from Kohaku. She said she'd tell him that Sango was in the hospital but would be ok and home soon and that I was staying with her for a while. I told her I wasn't sure if she was going to make it.

Mrs. Higurashi said that she had faith in Sango and that she wished us both the best.

Just three days after Sango fell into her coma, I decided it was the best thing to call him and tell him what was going on.

"Hello?" he answered his cell phone.

"Hey," I spoke. My voice was strangely raspy and rough. I didn't sound like myself, but that made sense because I didn't feel like myself.

"Kagura?!" his voice was laced with concern. "What's going on? What happened to Sango? Why's she at the hospital? Did she try… Did she cut again?"

"Sango got hurt really bad, Kohaku."

"Got hurt doing what?! What happened?" he asked again. He sounded a bit frantic. I felt very bad for making him worry so much. It was better that way, though. I couldn't possibly tell him she pretty much died.

"We were attacked the other night," I decided to say.

"Attacked?! Are you ok? How bad was it?"

I held back the bile that was making its way up my throat at the thought of what happened to me that night.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised," I pressed out, feeling tears burn my eyes. "Sango… Sango tried to save me. She broke her hand and a few of her ribs. They had to remove one to do surgery on her left lung."

"Oh god," Kohaku sounded devastated. "Is she ok? Can I talk to her?"

My heart ached for what I had to tell him next. His concern made me feel even guiltier.

"The doctors say she'll be alright… but you can't talk to her. She's been… in a coma for about three days now."

Kohaku was silent and I heard voices in the background. I think I heard Souta asking "What's going on?"

When Kohaku spoke his voice was choked, "Can I come see her?"

"I… I don't… Yeah, sure. Can you ask Mrs. Higurashi to come drop you off? I don't want to leave right now."

About half an hour later, Kohaku, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi were all in the room with me. Kohaku's eyes leaked at the sight of his pale, weak sister. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi kept back as Kohaku gently touched Sango's arm. I felt bad; all of this was my fault.

Sango wouldn't be in this situation had I not asked Naraku to come over. After realizing that I couldn't be with Sango the way I used to, I decided to call my ex—the man that had broken me from the beginning. All in all, I was looking for a quick and easy way to get off. I hadn't meant for things to happen the way they did. I should've known he would've wanted it his way. I should've known… I should've known he wasn't who I really wanted. I was confused and I knew no better. He didn't rape me; no, that wasn't going to happen. He did force me to use my mouth in ways I didn't want to.

Sango came to save me; to rescue me from my own mistake. She almost didn't walk away alive. It was all my fault.

"Kagura," I heard someone whisper as warm arms wrapped around my form. I was sobbing and I hadn't known it. It was Mrs. Higurashi who held me in a supportive embrace.

"It's all my fault," I mumbled before reaching up to wipe tears from my eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"Don't worry about that," she replied as she gazed at Kohaku standing next to his inert sister. "Whatever happened has passed now. You just need to be strong for them both now. Being a single parent is hard, but you don't have to take this on alone."

I didn't reply and she soon pulled away.

"I have to take Souta home now; he has homework to finish. I can bring Kohaku back around after school tomorrow if you want me to," she said and I glanced at Kohaku who's lugubrious brown eyes were glued to the terrible bruise on his sister's face.

"Thank you," I managed to say as I nodded.

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi said, pulling the boys out of the room. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Later that night, I sit awake in the chair across the dark room. The constancy of the machines hooked up to Sango kept me up. I didn't want to fall asleep only to wake up to find that she was gone. I hadn't gotten any real sleep over the past few days. All of my nights were filled with tears and my days were filled with worry. I wouldn't forgive myself if Sango died. I wouldn't be able to live. I realized I was sobbing again and hugged myself tightly. This hurt so badly.

"Hey," a voice called out to me. My body froze and my heart flew up into my throat.

"How the fuck am I supposed… to be getting any rest," the voice managed to whisper before coughing. "When you fucking cry all night?" it finished.

"Sango!" I screamed as I flung myself out of the chair. I flew over to settle on weak legs beside her bed. Her eyes were barely open; in fact, the eye where the bruising had occurred was swollen shut. One small slit of green shone out to me in the darkness. Her pale, chapped lips had parted ever so slightly so she could speak to me.

"Yo," she smirked slightly and my eyes leaked even more tears than before. My face crumpled up, so filled with emotion, and my legs gave out on me. I reached forward to touch Sango's cold hand and her fingers weakly grasped mine.

"I'm glad you're ok," she wheezed and I could only cry more. She didn't say anything and neither did I. I cried for a long time in the silence of the room before I began to worry she had fallen asleep again.

"Sango?" I called out to her. She didn't respond and I called out again, more urgent this time.

"Sango?"

"What?" she sighed, obviously irritated. Good old Sango.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and her fingers weakly squeezed mine.

"Call a nurse, please," she requested and I did just that.

I watched over her as the nurses came and checked on her. They were doing so much to her and taking down so many notes. I was afraid that something was seriously wrong with her, but they reassured me time and time again that she was fine and that they'd have a doctor come by tomorrow to check on her properly.

When the nurses left, I just stared at her. We were both very silent and Sango's tired face looked even more pathetic. The eye she could open was gazing at absolutely nothing in particular and I worried she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. I saw her lips part as she took in a very noticeable breath of air and I wondered how badly she was hurting. They said they were giving her medicine for pain already- would they give her more?

"It hurts," she whispered and I was leaning over her in an instant. Tears fell from my eyes and she sighed, wincing after she did it.

"Stop fucking crying," she complained and I brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sango," I cried with my legs feeling weaker and weaker by the second. "I'm so sorry!"

She didn't reply and I just fell to my knees, crying to myself.

The days that they kept her in the hospital blew by quickly. Sango was still bedridden, weak, and sore because of the surgery, so she was staying at home. I had written a letter to her school about her truancy and they seemed readily helpful. They said, since she already had enough credits and community hours to graduate in December that they'd just go ahead and give her her diploma, but she'd still have to take the AP tests for the classes she had been enrolled in. That was the last I had heard from them and her diploma arrived in the mail a few days later; I found the whole ordeal a bit unprofessional and questionable, but I kept quiet.

In addition to keeping Sango company at home and taking care of her, I was working on getting Naraku convicted of assault and attempted rape. My lawyers said we had all we needed to get him sent to jail and I was glad about that. He'd no longer be a part of my life. I wouldn't let this happen again.

InuYasha was at the house constantly and I often pestered him about him skipping his classes but, in reality, I was happy to have him there. He was amazing to have around. His warm personality melted away the tension that was often a permanent presence at home. Kohaku moped around and Sango was strangely quiet. When InuYasha was with her, he talked to her and made her laugh. I was so happy she had a friend like him. I pestered the two of them about "their wedding" often earning swear words from Sango and a bright smile from InuYasha. The two of them were absolutely cute and I wondered why Sango just kept saying "no."

It made me wonder, though…

Where was Kagome? Shouldn't she be here? What was going on between Sango and her? When I really thought about it, Sango hadn't said anything about her for a long time. After that trip they took, Sango had a major mood swing, and Kagome stopped coming around. Maybe they were having an argument—Sango seemed to provoke them easily.

"Kagura," I heard Sango say, quite irritably. I looked up from where I was sitting in the living room at the cot I had set up for Sango.

"The doorbell," she said in an amazed tone, as if irritated I hadn't noticed it ringing the whole time.

I looked up, and the doorbell rang. I really hadn't heard it ringing, so it surprised me for a moment. She had a right to be absolutely annoyed with me. I headed over to the door, feeling very tired, and pulled it open. A girl stood before me and it took me a moment to remember her. It was the girl from the mall… Ah, what was her name? Well, whatever the case, she was here, and probably to see Sango.

"Hi," she said in a soft and startlingly comforting voice.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, willing away the stinging of my eyes due to the sun.

"I…" a blush suddenly flew across her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "I've been trying to contact Sango for a while… she hasn't been answering her phone..."

I nodded, confirming that. Her cell phone was still in the bag that the hospital had put all of her things in. Maybe I should've checked it for her, or kept it with me. I didn't really think anyone other than InuYasha would call…

"Is she home?"

"Oh," I said, finally coming to my senses. _Of course_ she'd be here to see Sango; that only made sense. "Um, well Sango… had to have lung surgery done a few days ago because of an accident," I said, purposefully leaving the incident ambiguous. The girl was probably thinking a car accident. I'd leave that to Sango to explain, though I'd rather she keep it quiet and allow the girl to think that it was a car accident. I didn't think I'd ever get over my guilt.

Her face seemed to pale and I figured if she lost any more color, she's be transparent. I reached forward to rest a steadying hand on her shoulder. Her dark eyes were very wide with worry and I quickly squelched the pale girl's concern.

"Come in and I'll see if she wants to have any visitors."

I made her stand next to the door, because Sango was lying right in the living room.

"Sango, that girl from the mall is here to see you."

"Asuka?" she asked gently, seemingly amazed.

"Yeah, that girl. She's really worried about you," I said and Sango chanced a half smile.

"Yeah?… Send her in," she replied softly.

I was surprised at Sango's smile. It seemed as if she really wanted to see this girl too; perhaps they became good friends without my knowing. All I knew was Sango appreciated her a lot more than I thought she would.

I peaked around the corner and nodded for the pale girl to come in. Her eyes were still wide with worry and I gave an encouraging smile. She found her way into the room slowly, taking in the scene of the living-room-turned-bedroom. Her dark, reflective eyes finally fell onto Sango's form in the cot and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Hey babe," Sango smiled slightly. Babe? What was that about?

"Hey Sango," she said, before clenching her mouth shut. She moved forward and sat in the seat InuYasha usually sat in. "I was really worried about you; and when you wouldn't return my calls…"

Her eyes watered and I blushed, feeling a bit invasive. These two were weird. I didn't really understand their relationship. Were they dating or something?

"Sorry," Sango replied softly. "I don't have my phone with me."

I watched as Sango tried to sit up before remembering that InuYasha wasn't here so _I'd_ have to be the one to help her up. I moved over to her, using my arm to support her back until she was in a sitting position. She arched her back, ever so slightly, and I wondered if that would hurt her in any way. She winced while arching her back again and I had my question answered.

"Sango, what happened?" Asuka asked, messing with the edge of her jacket sleeve.

"Some psycho came here and tried to kill us," she said, before pushing away my arm. "Thanks," she said to me briefly before turning her attention back to Asuka.

"Oh," the younger girl whispered looking even more worried. I wasn't sure if she had taken that literally, because if I had been in her place, I wouldn't have. Her hand reached forward and rested gently on Sango's bruised cheek and Sango shut her eyes.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" she spoke gently before opening her eyes again. I saw the tears gather in her eyes and I had to wonder… Since when did Sango care so much about how she looked?

"Yes," Asuka admitted hesitantly, "but you're still beautiful."

Oh hell, that was really sweet. I think my heart exploded in my chest after hearing her say that. Sango only stared at her for a moment before her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," Sango mumbled before leaning forward and burying her face in the small girl's neck. Asuka only kissed Sango on the head. I felt tears burn my eyes as well and quickly pulled out a fan from my shirt pocket. It was small and plain; just white with a few black and purple butterfly silhouettes speckling the backside. I quickly brushed breeze towards my face, hoping to dry my tears before they collected too much to fall from my eyes.

This girl… this girl was someone Sango needed. At that revelation, I realized that it wasn't about Asuka visiting; it was about Kagome _not_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter, we'll get to see what's going through Kagome's mind.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Updateee! I attempted to make Kagome make sense, but usually when things are going awry it's hard to make sense of anything. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! I was a little worried about what everyone would've thought about the chapter in Kagura's POV, but I'm glad everyone liked it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

I sat silently in class half listening to Mr. Banryu's tale of how he got his new pet sugar gliders, which were currently in the classroom jumping from person to person. Sango's desk had been empty for about three weeks now. I think I spent more time in class gazing at her desk than I did taking notes.

I missed her. I missed her like crazy, I wouldn't deny that, but I still couldn't face her after what had happened. No, not after that kiss. Not after watching her cry.

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes, and what was worse was that this fear of seeing her again kept me away from the hospital after what had happened to her and Kagura. I hadn't seen Sango for a little over three weeks. I'd thought about going to her house a trillion times, but would she want to see me? Would she want to see this coward after so long? Would she hate me for breaking her heart?

I was jolted from my thoughts as I felt one of the small, furry creatures land on my arm. Its claws sunk into my sleeve, startling me because they were very sharp. A few people laughed but Koga gave me a worried look. InuYasha and Rin did as well. I blushed and kept my eyes glued on the animal which was scaling my shoulder. Once getting there it jumped from my shoulder, backwards onto the desk behind me. (1)

My thoughts once again claimed me after the animal had left my body.

After class, I left quickly, not wanting to hear anything anyone had to say to me. Koga didn't seem to mind the space I gave him and InuYasha watched after me, debating whether or not to approach me like he always did. He had approached me after finding out Sango was in the hospital. I refused to talk to him, too frightened by hearing about Sango's state.

"_Kagome, Sango's in the hospital," he said finally, after I refused to listen to him. I stopped walking in the middle of the nearly empty hallway near my science class. He had been following me._

"_She's in the hospital. She'd been in a coma for almost a week," he whispered. I swallowed hard with a dry throat. I refused to answer, not knowing what to do. Would Sango even want me there after what had happened between us? Shouldn't I go anyways? Would I be able to face her? There was no doubt that I wanted to see her. I cared a lot about Sango. She was, unknowingly my first friend here at this school. And when she became a best friend to me, I couldn't have been happier. I had had best friends back at my old school, but those relationships seemed empty and lacking compared to the deep connection Sango and I shared._

_I was just afraid. I was afraid of her and how she felt. I was also slightly afraid of how she made me feel._

"_She's in a terrible mood and is hurting all over. She'd really… appreciate you there."_

_I took a deep breath._

"_Please Kagome," he mumbled."She won't be back at school. If you want to make amends, now's the time to do it. Now's the time to make things right. If Sango weren't so broken about what happened, she'd approach you herself. I've never seen her like this before- especially not over something like this."_

"_Stop," I finally said. "Stop it. I can't see her. I'm scared. I doubt she wants to see me anyways," I whispered before pushing the door open to my science class and stepping in._

Ever since then, InuYasha kept his distance. I could feel his eyes on me all the time though. His warm, honey colored eyes gazing at me, waiting for me to make the mistake of looking at him. (2) He loved her so much. Why couldn't she just love him back? He didn't deserve to hurt the way he did. Why did she have to like me? Why didn't he look at me with disdain and jealousy? Why were these people so strange?

I didn't see InuYasha all day or Koga for that matter. I didn't worry much about Koga, because I'd see him after school. Rin did approach me when I was in the library.

"Hey Kagome," she said taking a seat next to me. When I saw that she held no books or papers, I tensed, wondering what was going to come next.

"Hey Rin," I replied, closing my book around my finger as to not lose the page I was on.

"So… InuYasha's been bugging me about talking to you," she said in a hinting kind of way. "I guess he figures you won't run away from me." She smiled and I smiled back.

"He's right, you know," I replied giving her my full attention. I was far too tired of running to actually attempt it at that moment.

"Ok, so I don't know the whole deal with Sango, but I do know that InuYasha really thinks it'd be a good idea if you went and visited her. I guess you couldn't go see her in the hospital when she was there."

"I was busy," I lied, shamelessly.

"Mhmm," Rin hummed in a disbelieving way. "Well, I sent her a card. I decided what happened to her was terrible and absolutely frightening. Good thing that freak's in jail."

I felt even guiltier after hearing Rin had sent her a card. Rin, the girl who didn't even _look_ like she'd talk to Sango and here I was, the ex-best friend. I felt like shit actually.

"I really did want to go see her," I confessed. "It's just we… got into an argument. We aren't friends anymore and even though I want to go see her, I'm afraid of how she'll react to me."

"Oh, so that's what it is," Rin realized before puffing up her cheeks slightly, being cute, effortlessly. "But, Kagome that would've been the perfect way to fix things."

"I know, I just… I'm afraid of what she'll say to me."

"Gees, what were you guys arguing over?" she asked and I blushed. Biting my tongue, I shook my head to tell her I didn't want to share that. "Well Sango's changed a lot. I don't think she'd say much about you visiting her. I noticed that she kind of just lets things happen and doesn't worry much about why. I'm thinking of visiting her too, just one last time. I heard she got into a really good college and that she'll be starting there in the fall. Don't waste your summer being afraid; you might not get your chance to talk things out with her."

My mouth felt dry. I hadn't heard about Sango leaving. She'd never mentioned applying for college at any moment I was with her, but I doubted Rin would ever lie to me. Sighing I nodded.

"I'll try," I said softly, wondering how to feel about this.

"Please do," a voice from behind us said. I glanced over my shoulder to see InuYasha standing there staring at me mercilessly. "She wants to talk, Kagome. She never says it, but I can tell. I know Sango better than she knows herself."

Rin quickly excused herself, waving farewell to the both of us. I looked after her longingly, wondering why she had left me alone with InuYasha.

"I don't know, InuYasha," I mumbled looking down at the book that l held. "Maybe she feels like that, or maybe not. I don't think it's your place to determine what she wants."

He looked at me with a stony gaze before dropping it and dejectedly dropping down onto the couch. He sighed, seeming years older than before and I frowned. I could tell he was definitely stressed out about stuff. He should be relaxing and enjoying his senior year; not losing sleep over Sango and other things. I knew InuYasha was a warm person, but past that, I didn't know too much.

"You're right. If I hadn't been deciding things for her, she'd be better off. She wouldn't be so depressed and out of touch. If I hadn't told her to take a chance with you…" I wondered if he was speaking of Sango regressing; reverting back into the cold angry person she used to be.

He stopped talking and I looked up to find him with an exasperated look on his features. He glanced at me before offering a wry smile.

"I shouldn't be complaining to you. That's not fair," he concluded before standing. "I'll see you later. Just, please consider visiting Sango. She misses you, I can tell."

I missed her too. I wanted to see her. I waved a farewell to InuYasha's retreating form.

Later that day, Koga and I went to the mall. We ended up just walking around, holding hands and talking. He bought himself some new running shoes and got me a pair, suggesting it would be nice to run together sometime. I blushed wondering if it had anything to do with my weight or something… He'd never said anything about exercising or running together until he saw me nude.

Yes, Koga had seen me nude. Koga had seen everything; I'd seen everything. We'd… felt everything.

Koga was, in many ways, far too perfect. I was suspicious of his handsome face and perfect body. I was suspicious of his punkish voice and his love for me. I, of course, loved him too, but at times… at times I wondered if it was all just a cruel joke. Never would I have dreamed to have met a guy like him who'd love me unconditionally. I would have never dreamed of having someone like Koga. What did he see in me anyways? I was the super nerd, who was strangely social, but still undeniably a loser. I guess I was pretty… he hadn't said anything to compliment my physical appearance since…

God, why did I sleep with him?

I felt like I had made a huge mistake. I would've felt even worse had he left me afterwards, but he didn't. He still loved me; he told me that every day. He just seemed distant, perhaps repulsed by my appearance, by my body. I figured I _had_ gained a few pounds over the past couple of months, since moving here, but it wasn't like excessive weight gain that would be physically noticeable. At least, I didn't think… (3)

Maybe I was over analyzing things. Maybe he suggested running because he wanted to spend more time with me. He _did_ spend a lot of time running on his own and for track. Gees, why didn't I just have the courage to ask him why? I knew why; because my ideas were absolutely ridiculous and he'd laugh and I'd never hear the end of it.

Koga dropped my hand and I looked up at him. His eyes were elsewhere, but he quickly gave me his attention.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said, a little too quickly, before turning down the corridor and heading into the public bathroom. I turned, to see what he had been looking at before and my heart stopped beating in my chest.

Sango was walking towards where I was standing, talking to a small, pale girl just about Rin's height. She didn't seem to notice me and I wondered if I could make an abrupt exit like Koga had. Why did he leave anyways? Sango didn't hate him too much- well, maybe she did… I didn't know, but it wasn't like she was going to try to beat him up or something. Maybe he was in cahoots with InuYasha and Rin and he wanted me to sort things out with her, I mused.

She still hadn't looked up as she approached. I noticed that she wore her hair down and it seemed wavy; shinier and darker as well. It had grown in length too and looked absolutely brilliant. As she came closer still, I noticed a slight discoloration of her skin around her left eye. When she finally looked up, it was when she was passing right by me. She stopped suddenly, catching the smaller girl of guard. The younger girl stumbled a bit, terribly awkward.

Her deep green eyes met mine and my breath hitched in my throat. The girl who stood by Sango seemed to fade away into the distance; all I could see were her familiar emerald eyes gazing at me intently. Pain, confusion, anger, longing, sadness, happiness; everything seemed to be swirling around in her eyes until she turned away with a hardened look. A frown tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Sango," I said, finally finding my voice.

I saw her jaw muscles clench and I braced myself for her to start yelling at me, calling me a terrible person. Accusing me of the things I embodied; cowardice, weakness, unreliability. Sango only grabbed a hold of the smaller girl's hand before calmly saying two words.

"Fuck off."

And the two of them walked away; the smaller girl did so hesitantly, glancing backwards at me with an apologetic look. Her dark eyes unnerved me. Who was she?

Koga returned moments later and he immediately noticed something was wrong. Maybe it was the wetness of my eyes or the embarrassed blush on my cheeks. Maybe it was how shaken I seemed to be. Whatever the case was, we left the mall avoiding talking about Sango. When we got to his house, I fell prey to his charming ways again and spent my time there in his bed. He drove me home, wishing me goodnight, noticing that I was still upset.

I cried myself to sleep even more bothered than I was before about _everything_. My life wasn't where I wanted it to be.

The next morning, Souta seemed to notice my silence. I was just sitting on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons in my pajamas. He sat beside me, his eyebrows pulled upward in surprise at what was on, but he spoke no words.

I was just thinking about Koga and Sango. More about Sango than Koga, however. She was angry with me, obviously, but I could tell she wanted to talk to me. I was afraid, though, because I was imagining what could have happened had we not been in a public place. She would've told me _exactly_ how she felt, because that's how Sango was and she'd use every curse word in the English language. I frowned knowing that I had hurt her deeply… but she'd get over me, right? She _was_ getting over me right?

Who was that girl? That small, prepubescent girl she was holding hands with. I never saw her as a cradle robber, but that girl looked so… well she didn't look young. Her face held maturity that surpassed even mine, but everything about her body was absolutely tiny and I _mean_ everything. I frowned at this thought, knowing it was fueled by jealousy. That wasn't me; I was rarely one to be jealous. I bit my lip, feeling bad about insulting this girl I didn't know.

"Kagome?" Souta asked me, causing me to start.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Are you ok? I mean, I'm a bit worried, that's all."

I looked away from his concerned brown eyes to see that commercials were playing on TV. Of coursed he'd divert his attention then.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you-"

"You're sitting here watching Pokémon. I think I have a right to ask," he commented dryly. I blushed silently, feeling a bit stupid; but hey, there was nothing wrong with Pokémon. Well… at least it _used_ to be cool.

"Yeah, ok, there's something wrong."

"Sango?"

I blushed, feeling raw and exposed, like a fresh wound. How did he know?

As if my face had confirmed his question he replied, "Well, I figured there was something wrong after you _refused_ to go see her when she was in the hospital after the attack."

"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled, feeling a bit annoyed with him.

"Understand what? How a stupid argument would keep you at home when your friend needed you the most?"

"Souta, shut up. You wouldn't understand."

"You know what?" he asked, with his eyes burning in disbelief. "You're just a terrible person."

What? What gave him the right to say that?

"And why do you say that?" I struggled to keep my patience with him.

"How can you not go and see her? How can you just abandon someone you considered your best friend like that?!"

"Sango and I… we just can't be friends anymore. You wouldn't understand!"

"I wouldn't understand what?! That-"

"She _kissed_ me Souta! Sango kissed me… I can't be the same way around her. She… she likes me and I don't like her back and I can't stand to be around her when she's all depressed about me rejecting her."

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"Yeah," I snapped at him. "I thought so," I was pleased that he had finally shut up, but embarrassed about him knowing about what went on with Sango.

"Whoa," he said, taking a seat as if in a daze. And then suddenly, he turned to glare at me with hard brown eyes. "Dude, Kagome, as if you didn't know she was gay."

"I did, I just… didn't think… Well, you know."

"Yeah right," the younger boy scoffed. "I still don't think that gives you the right not to go see her when she's hurt. It probably hurt her feelings. I bet she was hoping you'd show up and you didn't. Imagine how… disappointed she probably was."

"I know!" I exclaimed, fed up with people telling me that I did the wrong thing. I _knew_ I had done the wrong thing, but I couldn't go back into the past. That was impossible. If there was a way to fix things, I'd have to move past my stupid moments and approach the issue from a different angle.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't go see her, but there's nothing I can do about that now and she's obviously pissed at me, so I don't know anymore."

"She's pissed at you?" he asked as Pokémon came back on after the commercial.

"Oh come on, this is Sango we're talking about. Plus, I saw her at the mall and I tried to talk to her and she told me to 'fuck off'." Frowning, I fought to keep the tears from my eyes.

"I totally deserve this," I mumbled before losing Souta's attention to the television.

* * *

1- so this definately happened to me in Calc last year. XD I really like sugar gliders though, they're incredibly adorable.  
2- this isn't really footnote material, but one of my friends has the most beautiful honey colored eyes, ever, hands down.  
3- psh, whatever Koga. Chubby girls ftw! ^_^

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully that shed just a bit of light on the situation from Kagome's angle. I hope everyone took note of all the hidden elements; this chapter is VERY important to the rest of the story. Please review,  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Another short-ish segway chapter and of course, it's in another point of view. lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

"Stupid fag," a boy sneered at me sitting quietly by myself. I didn't look up from my book, hoping that he'd get bored and leave me alone. Guys like him usually did so quite quickly if they were alone.

"Hey, bitch, can't hear?" a different, much deeper voice remarked in the same mocking tone.

Shit. Well, this wasn't going to be fun—but was it ever? It's always been like this, a couple of days each week these guys would just come up to me during lunch and verbally attack me. It sucked, because my close friends all had a different lunch period than me. Every now and then, Micah would skip class to come see me, but today wasn't one of those moments.

"Hey, faggot!" the voice from before hissed before I saw his hand come down and smack the book out of my hands. It landed open on the floor with its pages facing up. I had lost my page because the pages had flipped to a page that I was sure I hadn't read yet. I frowned before I saw his huge foot came down onto the clean white pages of my book. Tears burned my eyes as he lifted his foot to reveal a dark dirty shoe print. The Nike check ran across the page in an insulting manner. I was upset—angry even—because Sango had given me that book as a gift. She said that I'd probably like it, and I did. It wasn't my usual cup of tea, seeing as it was a non-fiction book, but the ideas in it were interesting and true.

Suddenly, the other boy spat and a big glob of dirty saliva hit the stark white pages of my book. He had dip in his mouth, and if it couldn't have gotten worse, he spat again, less this time, but it got on my shoes. I looked up to see people staring on in interest, amazement, and repulsion; just like they did every time these two came up to me. And just like every time, they did nothing—as did I. Looking up I connected with hard blue eyes glaring down at me.

"What?" the boy feigned innocence, as if he hadn't done anything. "Are you going to do something? Huh?" he asked, egging me on. "Pussy licker."

His friend snickered and I fought to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. I would fight, as long as I could, to keep that from happening because sometimes they _did_ leave me alone after a while.

"You and your retarded sister are the same. Fucking losers," he insulted, and I felt fire fill my mind. Fuck him. I hated him. _He_ was the loser my sister had turned down. He was bitter and hateful. How dare he talk about Kocho like that? Who the fuck did he think he was? Stupid scumbag.

"Oh, getting angry now are we, faggot?" his friend snickered at the sudden tenseness of my face and my furrowed eyebrows. Who the hell was this guy anyways? Why was he with this other loser?

"Excuse me, do you want to repeat that?" a familiar voice asked from behind them, causing them to jump a little. I was surprised. There was no way in hell…

The two boys turned around to see who had interrupted their little bullying session. Behind them, towering over them at least a good four inches was Sango, looking furious.

What was she doing here, at my school, at this time?

The one that my sister had rejected, Miles, just looked at her, trying to place a name with her face, but got nowhere; of course. He eventually evaluated her appearance and scoffed at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked daring to look Sango in the eye. The look she was giving him was frightening. His attitude seemed to falter and his friend kind of backed down. Her green eyes were spitting bloody murder.

"Who I am doesn't matter," Sango said, still glaring hard. I saw that the discoloration around her eye was still fading and almost gone. She had pressed her lips together tightly in an annoyed manner. "What does matter is the question I asked you first."

"And what was-"Miles stopped when his friend hit him on the arm, warningly.

"Dude, just forget about it. Let's go," he suggested in a voice a bit louder than a whisper as he gave Sango sidelong glances from the corner of his eyes. Miles followed after his friend reluctantly, but wisely, because… well, Sango was obviously not going to back down.

"Assholes," she said shamelessly before looking at me. Her face softened as she looked at me and I finally let the tears go. I was embarrassed and hurt, but grateful and relieved that Sango was there. I watched and she reached down and picked up the book. She ripped out the pages that were damaged by the repulsive, dip filled spit and shut it before taking a seat beside me. She set the book down and put her arms around me before pulling me close. Despite the fact that everyone was staring because the guys had been tormenting me and Sango had arrived, I buried my face into her shoulder. She had her hair down, and I brushed it out of the way.

I cried, and she only held me, saying nothing. I could feel a plethora of eyes on us, but I could also tell that Sango was daring anyone to say something with her own. She was perfect. I was glad that she was my friend… I finally decided to say something to my savior and pulled back a little. Sango allowed it, but still held me protectively around the waist.

"Thank you," I mumbled and she nodded, still not speaking. I looked up to see a terrible anger in her eyes as she stared forward at nothing in particular, lost in her thoughts. I took her hand in mine and held in before giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked down at me, the anger quickly sliding beneath concern.

"Do they do that a lot?" she asked staring me in the eye. I was a bit unnerved, but didn't look away.

"Yeah," I admitted, still terribly embarrassed that she had seen that. I was so conflicted at that point. I was undoubtedly elated that Sango had come to my rescue, but it was hard not to be embarrassed that she had seen and heard me go through that without even trying to stop it. I just wasn't the kind of person to do something like stand up for myself.

"And you just sit there, and let them do it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I whined, feeling hopeless. As if I didn't know I needed to make it stop. It was tearing me down inside. It was part of the reason why I couldn't be with the person I loved… well the lesser part of the reason. I gazed away from Sango, feeling slightly lost in my own head.

"Well, I'd beat them senseless, but I understand that you're… small. So I guess you could tell a teacher?" she said, more like a question.

"As if I don't feel lame enough having you come and save me; I'd feel so much worse if I went running to a teacher. It'd probably make them come back twice as hard with insults like 'snitch' or 'cry baby'," I said stubbornly.

"So… you're upset that I came by?"

I looked up when I caught a hint of resignation in her tone. She looked confused and slightly upset at what I had just said.

"Oh, no! I mean, kind of, but I really appreciate what you just did for me Sango… It's just... Well, you know…"

She sighed and glanced away.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"It's not your fault," I explained, hoping she wouldn't think that it was. They'd picked on me a lot longer—ever since I came out a long time ago.

"I know… It's still a really terrible thing though."

We were silent in the noise of the school during lunch. Sango was just sitting there, holding me. She was so warm and comfortable. Why was she here again?

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious.

"Oh… um," she blushed and gave a hesitant smile. "I just came to see you. I figured you had lunch around this time, but I don't know the schedule, so I've just been… hanging around for a little while."

"Really?" I asked, not buying it. "Has anyone approached you; you know, to ask who you are and what you're doing here?"

"No. I got this little sticker from the office for 'visitors'," she said, pointing at the sticker she had stuck to the inside of her jacket. "They think I'm a student that graduated three years ago, only coming to visit old teachers."

She chuckled to herself, finding something amusing and I smiled at her.

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah," she said, once again becoming very quiet. I looked over at her to see that she had fallen prey to her thoughts. No doubt, thinking about Kagome.

I was slightly jealous of the girl who held Sango's heart. She was lucky to have someone like Sango who likes her so much; how wasteful. I would've liked to have Sango like me that way. It would've been such a great thing. Though, my chances were slim when it came to that area. Kagome was very pretty; far prettier than I. She had brilliant eyes and she was undoubtedly attractive. I didn't have much, other than semi-attractiveness. Sango constantly told me I was cute, but I didn't agree much. Then again, wasn't it the nature of teenage girls to lack self-confidence in their appearances?

"You were really mean to her," I suddenly said, and Sango glanced at me, confused.

"Kagome," I said, watching her eyes take on a hurt look. "You were… mean to her."

"Fuck her," she suddenly said, looking away from me.

"You shouldn't be like that, Sango," I advised.

"And why the hell not?" Well, there goes our nice little moment together. Me and my big mouth.

"Because you love her, don't you? Your actions aren't adding up," I said, still thinking about the situation.

"Fuck her," she repeated, almost mechanically. "I don't love her anymore."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "That's a _huge_ lie. I can tell you think about her a lot."

"I don't love her," she said again, with less conviction.

"As if. Sango, you're in love, ok? Don't try to deny it."

"Not with her," she pressed out, still looking angry.

"Come on, Sango. Aren't you tired of this hurt in your heart? Quit being like that," I groaned. She was so difficult sometimes.

"Shut up," she finally said, and I did. No need to piss her off anymore. I wished she was just less stubborn. Frowning, I let go of her hand and pulled away from her embrace. What the hell was she doing with me, anyways? I was getting a little tired of our strange relationship. But Sango did so much for me and I didn't want to let her go. I was a hypocrite; a selfish hypocrite.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes boring into mine frantically.

I shrugged and she leaned forward and kissed me, right in front of everyone. Her lips were soft and gentle, and with the right amount of pressure, I was in heaven. I didn't even register that it had moved past a simple kiss on the lips until she drew backwards, licking her lower lip. I was highly aware of her warm hand, still on my jaw and neck. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure she could feel my pulse pounding beneath her fingertips; she tasted so good. Sango was simply too much.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered pleadingly.

Shaking my head in a daze, I stared into her sincere green eyes, "Never."

"Ok," she said resting her forehead against mine. This Kagome girl was crazy, I suddenly decided. Why wouldn't you want Sango? Was heterosexuality really worth giving up someone so wonderful?

The bell rang, and she started, obviously not expecting it. She pulled away and gave a lopsided smirk.

"Who would've known that you knew me so well?" she finally said, in a way admitting that she was still in love with Kagome. "I guess… I'll see you later. Call me when you can, ok?"

"Ok," I said standing and she followed suit. "Thank you so much for today."

She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me again, this time briefly, on the lips (which were still tingling from the last kiss.)

"You're welcome," she said turning away. "I'll get you another book!"

I looked after her after she stopped lazily waving goodbye to me with the book and headed off toward the front of the school, no doubt to head home. It must get boring at home alone, I wondered. I knew Kagura didn't really want her out of the house much because her ribs were still pretty sore, and I'm sure she had came to see me without permission. I smiled and turned away only to stop before running into a group of guys.

The smile fell from my lips and my body tensed.

"Oh, um," one of the guys started. "Is she your girlfriend?"

What the hell kind of question is that? Would I be kissing someone who wasn't? What kind of slut did they take me for? I wasn't _that_ much of a flirt.

I nodded hesitantly, wondering what they wanted. They didn't seem to be a formidable in character. They just seemed… curious.

"Damn," one of the boys said, "she's fucking hot!"

I blushed, but couldn't help the smile that split onto my lips. I was a bit proud of Sango for being 'hot'. I agreed with them. She was. Definitely.

"Seriously, is she like a super model of something? Bitch came in here all like, commanding and shit," one boy… complimented. I wasn't sure, but I only smiled at him.

They nodded goodbye, still talking about how "hot" Sango was. I had an impulse to call her right then and tell her about what happened but I saw Micah heading to class and I followed after him, eager to tell him before we got to class and had to listen to the lesson and take notes.

* * *

**Yeah, kind of uneventful chapter, but the next chapter is indeed better! I promise! :D  
So, um, thanks for reading. Review, please.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews. :3 I wanted to reply to them, but if I waited to do that, I would've spent the time I had to update to reply. I've been really busy (with AP tests going on and stuff) but here's an update. I think this chapter is quite interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22**

The bookstore was surprisingly crowded when I walked in Saturday night. Kagura, Kohaku, and I had decided to come to the mall to relax a bit a just buy random crap that we didn't need but wanted anyways. Well it was more like Kagura _demanding_ to buy us stuff, but that's just how she was, so I caved and allowed her to do so. We were about to leave when I remembered that I had promised to buy Asuka a new book because those assholes had ruined the one I had given her. It was Virginia Woolf's _A Room of One's Own_ and I knew that I could get another copy here because this was where I first bought it.

"Sango, hurry up, this place sucks," Kohaku complained and I rolled my eyes at him. Young boys had no passion for reading nowadays. And to confirm my thoughts, he wandered off into the magazine section where he'd find numerous numbers of magazines with pictures of women in bikinis and Hollywood stars. Not to say there was anything wrong with women in bikinis…

I didn't say anything as I ditched Kagura and headed over to the section where I was sure to find the short book. Sure enough, it was there and I quickly picked it up.

"Sango Taijiya," a voice spoke and I looked up to see Mr. Taishou gazing at me with narrow eyes. He seemed to have a large book in his hands. "It's good to see, you up and about, still wearing all of that unflattering jewelry."

I blushed remembering how he used to always comment on my lip and eyebrow piercings. What an asshole, but it was all in jest… I think.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, wondering what he was doing at a book store. What kind of books did he read? Getting a good look at what he had in his hands I realized it was a scientific journal. One of those books scientists use to publish their findings filled with all sorts of unnecessary jargon and huge words that could easily be substituted for something much simpler.

That seemed like something he would read, pompous little-

"No, it is really good to see you," he replied with an almost-smile. I cocked an eyebrow upwards and he chuckled. "We teachers at the school were worried about you."

"What? Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes; we know you're not the most pleasant student to have but you have outstanding ideas and grades; it was a shame to see you go."

"It was for the best," I mumbled before sighing. "I kind of promised Kagura that I'd be quick about getting this book, so I guess I'll talk to you later or whatever."

Ignoring my dismissive attitude he spoke slowly, "Your… guardian is here with you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I speak with her?"

"What?... What are you up to?"

"Nothing… I've just never met her before. She must be a fierce woman to put up with you."

As soon as I was going to protest, someone beat me to it.

"Fierce? Ah, well you could say that."

I turned to see Kagura standing there, looking bored. Well, that was until her auburn eyes fell onto Mr. Taishou. Her cheeks tinted slightly and she seemed to suddenly have _impeccable _posture. A sly smile came to her lips before she stepped forward.

"Sango, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked shooting me a strange look.

"Oh, oh yeah," I said, suddenly coming to a realization.

"Kagura, this is Sesshoumaru Taishou, my old biology teacher. Sesshoumaru, this is Kagura Kaze my parental figure," I gave the typical introduction. The two smiled at each other and Kagura offered her hand which Sesshoumaru readily took and gave a gentle shake.

"A pleasure to meet you," Sesshoumaru said with his honey gold eyes straying all over her face.

"You too Mr. Taishou," Kagura said with a lustful look in her eye. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and excused myself as the two made small talk. _That_ would be very interesting if it were to evolve into something else. I paid for the book and then found Kohaku who looked relieved to be leaving until I told him we'd be here for a little longer because Kagura was talking to one of my old teachers. We headed over to the Starbucks that was in the store and I bought us both hot chocolate and a muffin to share.

Kohaku picked up another magazine and I looked on uninterestedly for little while reading whatever was on the pages he stopped on. I felt a little anxious and uneasy and looked around a bit. I'd been plagued with paranoia after the incident with Naraku. There wasn't really a moment I wasn't on edge. Any second, some freak could come after me or my family. I looked around again, not seeing anyone that seemed like a threat and sighed. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched so I looked around again.

At the café counter was a barista whose dark eyes seemed to be pinned to me. She noticed that I noticed her staring and looked away with a slight blush. My heart thudded hard against my ribcage because… well for a moment, she had looked like Kagome. I gazed at her realizing that it wasn't for only a moment that she looked like Kagome. She just… looked like her. I blinked, thinking that maybe I was losing my mind finally. No, she certainly looked like Kagome. A bit older perhaps, and certainly paler, with longer hair.

She looked up again and I held her gaze for a moment before Kohaku punched me lightly in the arm.

"Hey! You shouldn't be checking out other girls. Don't you have a girlfriend?" he chastised and I glared at him lightly before looking away. He was right, and I knew it. It was just that… this girl's resemblance to Kagome was really… oh, I don't know. Whatever the case, her looking like Kagome made her _very_ attractive to me.

"Whoa, she looks like Kagome," Kohaku stated the obvious and I rolled my eyes at him. Doing so made me catch sight of Sesshoumaru and Kagura talking. Kagura kept stealing glances at me as well as Sesshoumaru. I finally decided they were up to no good and it was time to break them up before they planned anything detrimental to my health.

I told Kohaku it was time to leave and he eagerly stood following me over to where the other two were standing. As they saw me approaching, they exchanged quick mumbles and Kagura gave me a bright smile. As soon as I stopped once I got close enough, Sesshoumaru asked to speak to me alone.

It was then my suspicions were concerned.

I sighed and gave him my full attention. Well, mostly. I couldn't help but marvel at his perfect hair, long and straight and pulled into a low and humble ponytail. I felt uneasy with him but allowed him to speak.

"Sango," he said, despite the fact that he had my attention.

"What?" I replied rudely. He pursed his lips, but continued.

"It has come to my attention that one of my students isn't performing at her best in my class because of you."

"What?!" I was surprised. What the hell was he talking about?

"You heard me correctly," he said gazing down at me with his calculating eyes. He was soooo up to something.

"Look, I don't know what you're-" and then, it hit me. It was Kagome. Was she _really_ doing badly in his class? Was it _really_ because of me? Why should I care anyways? She broke my heart. I shouldn't give a damn about her.

But the truth was, I did, and Sesshoumaru knew this.

"Sesshoumaru," I said seriously. "I don't know what you expect me to do or say about this. If it's Kagome you're talking about, then you must know she and I aren't friends anymore."

"I am aware of this," he said with is gaze not leaving my eyes. "I am, in truth, concerned about her performance in my class. She has become very distracted and looks as if she is always tired. All of this began a little while before you took leave from school. You were really her closest friend and I know you could get her to talk about anything. It might not even be just you. It might be something else. I'm just concerned, really. Students like her don't "just barely" pass my class. Students like her breeze through it."

"I don't care, Sesshoumaru. I don't really give a fuck, and if you expect me to go seek her out and find out what's wrong with her, you've got another thing coming. She made the decision to not be friends with me. Who am I to go against her wishes?" I bit my lip and looked away. He wouldn't buy that. He could see what I really wanted.

He was silent and I looked up to see him still staring at me. It unnerved me; he was so strange.

"She told me that she tried to apologize to you," he spoke carefully after a long moment of silence. "She told me that you told her to 'fuck off.'"

I instantly felt guilty. That was just my defense; I didn't want to leave myself open again. The last time I opened up, I got hurt. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again?

"Sango," his voice was stern. I felt as if I were in trouble, getting a behavioral referral, despite the fact that I was no longer a student at that school. "You should at least allow her to apologize. Don't let your pride get in the way of making amends. You'll have to live with knowing, for the rest of your life, that you never made up with Kagome Higurashi."

I didn't reply and he didn't say anything. He merely turned away muttering a "see you later." I ran my tongue along the part of my lip ring that was in my mouth while deep in thought. I wanted to be friends with her again, but I knew that if I started seeing her again, my feelings, which were now just a dull ache, would come back stronger than ever. It would hurt worse than anything imaginable. My old problems would come back. My old pain. Was it worth that? I didn't know. All I knew was that it was a decision that would take a while to make.

We left soon after that. I glanced back as we were leaving, feeling eyes burning into me, only to see that girl at the café counter staring at me. I shuddered, not liking the way she had been looking at me. I didn't plan on going back there for a long time.

It was Sunday afternoon when I called Asuka. I had tried earlier, but she hadn't answered, which was strange. She usually answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," I replied, glad that she answered this time around. "I called earlier."

"_I know. I was at church."_

"Church?" I asked. What the fuck? What kind of lesbian went to church?

"_Look, don't say anything."_

"What? About you going to church?" I asked, worried about her defensive tone. Was she picked on a lot for it?

"_Yeah,"_ she replied simply. I frowned at her behavior. I didn't pick on her much, and if I did, it was only playfully. I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I won't," I decided, still finding it strange that she attended church. Shutting those thoughts away, I continued, "I want to see you. Can you come over?"

"_I'll ask my mom_," she said before the phone went silent. It was moments later she returned. "_She wants to know if you'll come and get me."_

"Oh, yeah, of course," I replied and she left once more. I took that time alone to wonder about her going to church. It was a contradictory thing, but she must've had a reason to do so. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to come off confrontational, which I was bound to do because I wasn't a religious person at all and I often shut religious people up very quickly.

"_Hello?"_ her voice returned and I let that train of thought slide into the station.

"Yeah; what did she say?"

"_She said I can go_."

"Cool, I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok," she said before I hung up. I hopped into my car, bucked my seatbelt and thought about Kagome the whole while to Asuka's house. God, I loved her so much. I wish things didn't have to be the way they were. I wish I didn't have to think about her nonstop and ache in my heart about how we couldn't be together. I wish I could just have my life back. I wish things could go back to the way they had been.

Asuka came out and sat in the car. She was dressed pretty casually with comfortable jeans and a plain purple shirt. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, which I found exceedingly adorable. She mumbled a greeting to me and I nodded before pulling out of the driveway. It was silent on the way back to my house; the only sound was that of my engine purring and the slight sound of music coming from the speakers. I had put the music down on the way to her house.

We eventually found ourselves in my room, relaxing on my bed. Kagura had left us some snacks, which I found a bit creepy, but I appreciated it nonetheless. I saw staring at the ceiling when I remembered what I had really invited her over for.

"Yo, Asuka," I said suddenly, sitting up. She gazed at me tiredly and sat up as well while lifting an eyebrow.

"I bought that book for you again," I said, getting up and retrieving it from my shelf. When I turned back to her, she had this look in her eye.

"What?" I questioned, never having seen that look before. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. She blushed and shook her head as I sat on my bed. Handing it to her, she flipped the pages once before sniffling. I realized that her eyes were wet. Was she crying? …Or was she going to cry?

"Asuka," I mumbled and she set the book down, looking me right in the eye.

"Sango, you are the sweetest girl I've ever met."

I blushed and shook my head, not agreeing. I used to be a real bitch and that hasn't changed much—I just work on keeping it in more times than not. I realize nothing productive can come from my cynical comments.

"Thanks," I shrugged with a slight smile. Asuka was so cute that I could barely handle it.

"I was thinking about you today," she said causing me to blush. "I was sitting in church, thinking about you instead of her. I felt… kind of bad. Like, it was bad enough for me to think about her, in church no less, but then I started thinking about you and… I don't know… I got really depressed. Because… because I realized that I'm starting to get some serious feeling for you, Sango. And I don't want that."

I was surprised and could only gaze into her dark eyes, wondering what to do. She was starting to have feelings for me? But, wasn't that to be expected when you spend so much time with someone? When I didn't reply she continued.

"I'm starting to fall in love with you, and I don't want to, Sango, because it would be just as hopeless as… my other situation."

"Asuka," I replied, not sure what to say. I was really flattered, but I also didn't want that, because I didn't want to hurt her. I sighed, absolutely confused. What was I supposed to do about this?

She sighed as she lay back, cradling the book to her chest.

"Well I'm glad that's over with," she mumbled, shutting her eyes. And just like that, the conversation was over. I liked that about her—she often failed to complicate things, and that was very relaxing. I was curious about what she said, however, and I couldn't just let things go. Especially the church topic, which had been bugging me for a long while now; ha, well just for a couple of hours.

"Asuka, I have to ask, and I don't want to come off rude or anything," I started and she shrugged before giving me her complete attention. "Why do you go to church?"

She frowned and opened her mouth and I interjected, to explain myself.

"I'm not ignorant, or anything, I mean, I understand you can be gay and religious, it's just the idea of it that confuses me. Usually people who oppose homosexuality are religious people."

"Well I was born into a Christian family, and I always enjoyed going to church," she said and then paused for a moment. "When I realized I was a gay, that didn't change how much I liked going to church or how much belief in God I had… It just… made me feel guilty, that's all."

I nodded slowly, processing where she was going with this. It still didn't make much sense to me.

"Why believe in a God that hates you for what he made you become?"

She gave a wry laugh and answered easily, as if reciting from a book, "God doesn't hate me; he can't. He's just disappointed, I guess, that I'm not passing his test. But he'll love me no matter what. When the word turns its back on me, I know he's there for me."

I kept my mouth shut, keeping back all of my rude and clever replies. Why try to tear down something that kept her happy?

"So, are you ever going to tell me who this mystery girl is?" I asked sitting against my headboard. She glanced up at me, obviously debating whether or not to tell me.

"You have to… promise not to judge me."

My eyebrows furrowed. Of course I wouldn't judge her. What would make her think that?

"I promise," I said searching her eyes desperately for something that would give away her worry, but like usual, I couldn't make anything out in her dark eyes.

"I'm serious Sango. You can't just say that to make me feel better."

I sighed and then asked, "It's your sister; isn't it?"

Her face paled, exceptionally so, and her eyes widened. Taking a breath she nodded, not even attempting to speak.

"How the hell did that happen?"

With a wry smile she spoke, "I don't know, but I wish it hadn't."

"It must be… tough," I replied, looking away from her. I'd had the suspicious before, but her actually admitting to it… validated that, and I was having a harder time digesting it than I thought.

"Yeah," she spoke softly, and I glanced back at her. She seemed as if she were lost in thought and sighed before focusing on me again. "It is tough, especially when she dates all of these people and I have to sit by, not saying anything to her, because I can't risk being kicked out of my house or being labeled as more of a freak than I already am."

I reached forward and loosely grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her book. I held it gently, hoping to show her that I would be her support.

"That's why I was so eager to jump into a relationship with you. I felt bad about it, though, because my situation has no hope at all and yours does, just slightly. I felt like I was dragging you down with me."

I shook my head, hoping to appease her pain, just a little. I knew she'd never want to hurt me. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

"This is why I think the world is fucked up," I mumbled, pressing her knuckles against my lips. "People aren't detrimental to society when they start wars for what they believe in or to protect people they love, but the moment someone does love someone that society thinks they "shouldn't" they get all angry and upset and hateful. Society can support wars, but not love, and I think that's so wrong," I was bitter about the subject. It wasn't her fault she fell in love with her sister. She couldn't control who she fell in love with. Why should she have to hide her love? Why should she have to hide her purest contribution to this dark and dirty world?

"Look, don't change your opinion on this just because of me. It's ok to think I'm disgusting or whatever… Just… Oh, I don't know," she finished with a huge sigh.

"I don't care about that, Asuka," I spoke, carefully trying to word my thoughts. "I support you, ok, through whatever. I don't fucking care if you end up with your mom or something because that doesn't change who you are as a person."

"Ok, now _that_ would be gross," she giggled despite her obviously upset state and I smiled. At least I could make her smile when she was sad, or even when she didn't want to.

"So, since you guys are twins and are alike, in ways, don't you think she maybe thought about you in some romantic way too?" I suggested and she laughed.

"You know, when we met at that party… When I saw you with Kocho and… Oh God, I was so angry. I'd never been so mad in my life… I thought I was going to explode. But then… then you offered me the opportunity of a lifetime. And well, kissing her that night was better than kissing her before," she finished with a voice that was nearly nonexistent.

"You've kissed your sister before?" I asked, the words seeming repulsive in my mouth. However, once I attached them to the situation, that disgust faded into sympathy. It was obvious that I was torn, but I had always been a bit of a nonconformist and I knew that this situation society deemed as a problem would soon seem like everyday life to me.

"Well, it was a couple years ago and she had a date with her first boyfriend and she was worried he'd want to make out and she wouldn't know how," she paused. "To make a long story short, she asked me to help her practice and we both had our first kiss… That was about the last time we had a first anything with each other."

"Oh, so you weren't a virgin when I met you?" I asked and her face turned the reddest red I had seen on a human face, ever.

"I was," she spluttered. "Kocho wasn't."

"Hmm, ok. Well that would explain why you were kissing her so much that night."

"Sango, can we not talk about that?"

"Why not?" I asked, thoroughly confused. When had she become such a prude? I mean, she was being _extra_ shy today, but I did have to take into account that she just shared her darkest secret with me. Perhaps that was enough teasing for today…

"I just… don't feel comfortable talking about _that_. That was just after I realized how much I really loved Kocho, more than a sister, and I didn't do what was right and I took advantage of your offer and her drunkenness." She looked absolutely disgusted with herself and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"If it makes you feel any better, she was kissing you right back," I teased and she blushed even more.

"That doesn't mean much though, Sango," she smiled wryly. There was a long pause before she continued. "I think I'll be just fine; maybe terribly jealous every time she starts dating someone new, but I think I'll be alright."

"Well I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me this," I replied with a smile.

"I trust you more than I think I should," she replied to that and she smiled gently. "I like trusting you, though."

I pressed my lips to her cheek, softly. She was cold. I pressed my cheek against hers and thought of ways to get Kagome back into my life. After hearing about Asuka's hopeless situation, I decided that at least one of us should pursue our conquests. I could at least welcome Kagome as a friend again—she deserved that much.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry I've been slacking off on my stories, I've been so busy with just everything else that's been going on around me. This chapter is short, but prefaces for an interesting chapter 24. I tried to maintain that casual, colloquial tone Sango's chapters seem to always have in this chapter...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23**

She stared at me, wide eyed, in surprise and perhaps alarm. Maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas, but my appearance shouldn't have provoked a reaction like this. However unwanted I was, I decided that I had come with a mission and I wasn't leaving until I got what I wanted.

"Yo," I said casually, and she looked at me; like, _really_ looked at me. I couldn't help the blush that dusted my cheeks.

"Hi," she finally said. It was then that I realized she looked excruciatingly tired. Maybe I had come at the wrong time…

Sighing, deciding that I was just not wanted anymore, I steeled myself for whatever was coming and just began to speak in hopes of saying everything I wanted before she asked that I left.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you and how I forced myself on you with that kiss. That was a shitty thing to do; it was also shitty of me to tell you to fuck off because you didn't deserve that. I understand you didn't know how to react to me; that was probably the first time something like that ever happened to you," I spoke and then paused, trying to remember everything I had so beautifully planned to say when I got here. It was all absent, however, and I was losing my train of thought.

"I just… I just want to be friends again. I'm done with being a whiney bitch. I'm done with all of the crap I put myself through. I just want to be your friend again, because I miss hanging out with you and stuff."

I stopped, and apprehensively stared into her amazingly blue eyes. Would she accept me again? Would she hate me forever? Would she….cry? What? She was crying. Why was she crying?

"Kagome?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"No, Sango," she breathed.

My heart dropped.

"No Sango. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She clenched her jaw and brushed her loose bangs from her face. Her hair was being held back in a low ponytail; that was new.

"Please come in for a little while," she offered, biting her lip gently. She looked worried and I couldn't help but wonder if I made her uncomfortable, which was stupid because it was obvious I did.

I nodded an ok, silently, and followed her in and then proceeded to shut the door behind me. I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I managed to follow her into the living room without staring at her backside in those shorts she was wearing—oh, and I could add her flawlessly beautiful legs to that too. She sat down and turned the TV off and I immediately wish she hadn't because of how deathly quiet her house was. I guess her mom and brother were out. I sat down, as far from her as I could in hopes of making her feel as much at comfort with me as possible.

"I'm sorry, Sango," she spoke softly.

I opened my mouth to protest and she silenced me with a threatening look. I felt instantly awkward. I didn't like this tension between us at all.

"I… I should've gone to see you at the hospital. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me, though, and then when I saw you at the mall…"

She sighed heavily and continued, "I could go on all day with excuses, but that wouldn't change the fact that I wasn't there when you needed me most."

"It's ok, Kagome," I mumbled with a blush. "At first, I was really put down by it. I had no ambition to leave that place. I would just sit there and sulk and Kagura's constant whimpering didn't help either… But then, when Asuka came to see me, I was just angry. I felt I was constantly angry, all the time. Angry at you! Can you imagine that? But then—,"

"Who is Asuka?" Kagome interrupted suddenly, as if remembering something. I mused over this reaction for a moment before I remembered she had asked me a question.

"Oh," I paused, wondering how to explain this. "Well, to make it easier to understand, I could say she's my girlfriend." I linked my fingers together in my lap. I'd be getting my finger brace removed soon. I was anxious to bend my fingers again.

This situation seemed surreal. I felt as if I had been too hasty in coming to see Kagome, but I had always been a person that was quick to act on decisions I made. So what if it had only been an hour or two since I had woken up from the nap I had taken with Asuka? Asuka certainly supported me with smiles and encouraging words. She was a wonderful person.

"Was she the girl with you at the mall?"

"Yeah," I frowned at the thought of that moment. I realized that I couldn't keep my inner bitch in all the time.

Forcing the frown from my lips I asked Kagome, "Would you like to meet her? She came with me, but asked to stay in the car."

"You left her in your car?! That's so—," Kagome stopped suddenly, as if she were afraid to finish her sentence for fear of offending me. I knew what she would have said next would've been a joke, but I realized she must've been afraid to joke with me.

"Are we… are we cool now? I mean, I'm not angry at you; do you accept my apology?" I mumbled with a blush.

"I guess so," she said hesitantly. With a soft smile that lit up her electrifying blue eyes, she spoke, "So are you going to go get her, or what?"

I couldn't help the smile that split onto my lips as I replied, "Oh yeah, definitely. You'll love her."

I skipped out to my car; but it wasn't a prance-like skip, it was one of those skips you do when you want to move faster, but not jog or run. Kind of hard to explain, but that was what I was doing. Asuka watched me with wide eyes, obviously ready to comfort me if things had gone badly. I flung the door open and collapsed into her because I tripped on the curb next to where I parked. Her arms came up around me and I welcomed the embrace. Pulling back, I kissed her straight on the lips.

When I pulled back, I couldn't help but admire her cute little blush. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I take it everything went well?"she suggested with a slight tilt of her head.

"Oh, yes," I smiled. "She wants to meet you."

Suddenly, her face went pale, cute blush gone.

"I… I don't… um, well," she began to stutter and I had to wonder why she was so shy all the time. Asuka was an easily likeable person. What would cause her to be so nervous about meeting people?

"She's really nice, and I think she'll like you," I coaxed lightly, a bit worried.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her liking me," she smiled hesitantly and I had to wonder. What was it, then? I cocked my eyebrow upwards in hopes of her answering and she blushed and looked away.

"I think I might be a tad bit jealous of her," she admitted after a long while.

"Aw, Asuka," I sighed and stood up and away from the car. "Don't bother yourself with that. This is a just friends kind of thing."

"I know," she sighed. "I just… I'm not sure of how I will react to her. I'll either be really jealous of her because you like her, or really upset because she won't accept your offer. I don't know if I should meet her yet."

"Oh, come on," I smiled lightly, offering my hand to her. "It would mean a lot if you would at least come in for a little while."

She sighed hesitantly and took my hand, allowing me to pull her up. I held her small hand as I led her up to the house, smiling all the way. I was really happy and I couldn't help it. When we got up to the house Asuka was dead silent. I was beginning to worry about her and how she reacted to others; I felt it had something to do with the bullying that was going on at her school. Would those boys ever stop?

In the living room, Kagome sat waiting, with drinks and snacks for us. I jumped straight into introducing them because I felt it was important that they knew and liked each other.

"Kagome, this is Asuka," I gestured, pulling Asuka closer so she could shake Kagome's hand.

"Asuka, this is Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said politely, smiling her beautiful smile as she did. Asuka smiled timidly as she pulled her hand back after shaking Kagome's.

"You too," she replied. I sat down and she gave me a sideways glance with her dark eyes. Kagome sat down too and Asuka sighed gently and followed suit by sitting very close to me.

Kagome smiled at Asuka before turning to me to say, "She's really cute, Sango."

The small girl blushed brightly only to add to that and I couldn't help but be proud of her.

"I agree," I said as I felt her hand grasp mine between us.

From then on, Kagome seemed focused on getting to know Asuka and the small girl opened up a little. Kagome had a way with people like that; making someone feel welcome and wanted. I took the time to watch the two interact and admire them. Kagome was very casual and open with Asuka and, despite the fact that the brown eyed girl was shy with her; she somehow got a lot of information out of her.

My observations had to end when the Kagome heard her cell phone ringing up in her room.

"Excuse me," she said, hopping up and dashing towards the stairs to answer it before it went to voicemail.

"How do you like Kagome?" I asked the younger girl as she leaned into me, tiredly. I wrapped my arm around her, enjoying the small size of her body and her warmth.

"She's nice," Asuka replied, almost inaudibly. "She's easy to talk to and generous. What I like about her most, is how happy she can make you."

I blushed and pouted for a split second, despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

"Why would you say that?" I asked suspiciously as my eyes fell onto Asuka's half finished juice.

"The moment you came outside, I could just sense this change in you. You've been smiling nonstop and you've constantly got your arm around me. I can just… oh, I don't know. I've never seen you like this before. I enjoy it, but it's a bit unsettling."

"Oh," I mumbled pulling away from her slowly. "I'm sorry."

"No! No… don't be sorry," she said, quickly reaching out for me again with a hint of worry in her deep dark eyes. That was all I could see, at least, and I had to wonder how she _really_ felt about my sudden change in mood. My tongue found my lip ring again and I felt bad about her not having someone to make her happy. I wanted to do that for her, but I knew I couldn't when I was so wrapped up in Kagome.

"God, I'm some sort of asshole," I sighed heavily, just as Kagome walked into the living room. Her blue eyes looked unsettled and worried and at hearing that her expression damped quite the bit.

"Is everything… ok?" the cerulean eyed girl asked with a slight frown.

"Ah, yeah," I said quickly, some sort of fantastic lie, and stood. "I kind of need to get Asuka back home."

"Oh… ok then," Kagome said, looking a little down heartened. That's when I realized she looked lonely and I had to wonder where the rest of her family was.

"Kagome, where's your mom and brother?"

"Souta had a soccer tournament this weekend so they went out of town. I decided to stay here for a little while, catch up on some studying and all…and get some rest."

I nodded my approval of her answer, because she did look awfully exhausted.

"Ok, well you do that," I nodded to her. "Thanks for having us."

"I will, and thank you for coming over. It was really nice to meet you Asuka," Kagome smiled at the small girl and Asuka smiled back.

"You too."

As we headed towards the door, I couldn't help but wonder why Kagome looked so frazzled and tired. She was usually full of energy all the time.

"Oh, wait, Sango," I heard her call after me and I stopped and turned.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about some stuff," she said with a bit of frantic demeanor seeping into her eyes.

"Do you need to talk about it now?" I asked, with worry mounting in the pit of my stomach. I _knew_ Kagome had been acting strange.

"Ah, well," she glanced at Asuka and then shook her head. "It can wait, I guess."

"Ok," I said trying to keep the concern off of my face, but to no avail. "I'll call you later, I suppose."

Kagome's eyes looked wet, as if she were about to cry, and it hurt me to see that. What could possibly be bugging her so much?

"Um, yeah," she pressed a smile onto her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist and I nearly died at the contact. I was so comfortable; I didn't want to leave and had to force myself to pull away from her.

"I… I'll see you later, Kagome."

As I walked out to the car, the silence was killing me. Asuka was silent, the air was silent, the earth was silent. I started my car and began to drive, turning off the radio to perpetuate the silence. It was strangely comforting, and I really wanted to think hard about Kagome and what could possibly be troubling her.

The sun was slipping down past the horizon, casting hues of pinks and oranges across the expanse of the sky. It was hot and orange, searing eyes that glanced towards it for far too long. Despite its blinding tendency, the sun gathered all of my thoughts for one bright moment and cleared my mind of its turmoil. When I stopped at Asuka's house I walked her to her door and bade her goodnight. I kissed her, like a good girlfriend would, but not out of obligation. I kissed her out of loyalty and appreciation. I kissed her because she was always there for me and she accepted Kagome as a friend. I kissed her because she looked beautiful when the warm rays of the sun glanced against her pale skin.

"Thank you so much, Asuka, for everything," I said, kissing her soundly once more. She smiled at me, with half hooded eyes, and I felt my hand disappearing into her hair. If I could have my way, I would kiss her until she couldn't stand any longer. I would kiss her until her knees grew weak.

She pulled away, not annoyed at all by my sudden amorous mood. She didn't speak, as silent as the setting sun, and disappeared into her house with a smile.

I was content as I made my way back home. My worries about Kagome were buried beneath the haze of warmth Asuka had lent me. That would be just enough to allow me to wind down for bed and prepare myself for the long phone conversation I planned to have with the cobalt eyed beauty who was once again my friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Ehh, I'm in a bit of a bad/complain-y mood right now (lol, last few days of school, it's expected.) So, umm, just read and enjoy I guess.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHATPER 24**

I would be lying if I said waking up next to her was something I was expecting. Oh no; in fact, it was _so_ far from what I was expecting that I hadn't even been expecting it; it was nowhere to be found in my mind at all. When I woke up with my arms wrapped around a warm body and the scent of clean, black hair near my nose, I was kind of disoriented. The head of a woman was tucked comfortably beneath my chin and our legs were tangled together. My bed had never felt so welcoming before, in my life. Would this be a fantastic dream I was dreaming?

Failing terribly, I tried to untangle the mass of limbs and find my legs without waking the sleeping woman. Unfortunately, she stirred and her head rolled towards me revealing…

_Kagome?!_

What the hell?! My heart started pounding in my chest harder than it should have. I felt hot all over and frantic. I took a couple of deep breaths; calming myself with the fact that we were both fully clothed and how peaceful she looked as she slept. I took the time to admire her and all of the traits she possessed that I adored. Her skin was pale and flawless, and her eyelashes were long and dark, contrasting greatly against the skin they laid against. Her lips were not too full, but were a comfortable shade of pink that was inviting in every way.

Her eyes slowly opened and my breath hitched in my throat as the most beautiful shade of sapphire was revealed to me. Kagome stared at me, silently, and I continued to examine her eyes, wondering how the different hints of blue were speckled throughout her irises. She began to blush and I realized my staring must've been unnerving her as she looked away.

"Hi," I said shyly, wondering why she was in my bed, still.

"Hi Sango," she continued to blush. "Sorry about… umm, well you know."

Untangling her legs from mine, she pulled away a good distance and I waited for her to explain herself.

"I'm sorry to impose," she apologized again. "I just couldn't wait to talk to you about what I needed to talk about…"

I nodded, ok with everything. I was curious about what she needed to tell me so desperately. Was that the reason she had looked so worried?

"Is it ok that you're here? Does your mom know?" I asked her as she tucked her knees up to her chest and leant back against my headboard. She looked so vulnerable and weak… What was wrong with her? Why was she so…?

"Yeah, she knows," she looked at me briefly with a fleeting glance and I caught that her eyes were wet once more. Why was she so emotional?

"Kagome," I mumbled, wanting to reach out to her, but keeping to myself. "Kagome, why are you… what's wrong?"

Suddenly, tears gathered at her eyelashes and fell swiftly down her cheeks. Her lips parted, as if she was going to speak, but then she never did and instead broke down in tears. I instantly forgot all the awkwardness between us and pulled her into an embrace, her cheek against my chest. She began to cry and I waited patiently for her to be ready to talk to me.

She eventually calmed down enough and I braved questioning her.

"Care to explain why you invaded my bed and began to cry?" I asked seriously, albeit my teasing tone.

"I…" she paused and sniffled and I held her a slight bit tighter. "I don't know where to start," she muttered.

"Is it something really bad?" I asked, though I already knew and feared the answer I expected her to give me.

"Yes," she choked. I frowned, but held her tightly.

"Sesshoumaru confronted me and said you were struggling in his class; is that it?"

She nodded, still sniffling and replied, "Partly."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

When she didn't reply, I continued, "I know this is probably hard for you, but it's only going to get harder if you wait."

"I… I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I'm having trouble with school because I've been worried about other things and I've been having trouble managing my time. I stay up late doing homework all the time now and… and it's because I just won't say 'no' to Koga."

What? That last part threw me for a loop. What does Koga have anything to do with…. Oh. Oh, I understood now.

"Kagome, it's very easy. All you have to do is talk to Koga and tell him you need more time for homework and studying. I know it's hard juggling a relationship and school, but if Koga really understands, he'll back off a little and give you some room."

Oh, Koga. Don't you see what you're doing to Kagome? Don't ruin a good thing, kid.

"That's the thing, Sango," she suddenly pulled away, as if furious with me. "He's been giving me space, and I don't like it! He always uses the excuse of track practice or track meets! It's like he's suddenly lost interest in me and I think it's because… because I… I slept with him, and he didn't like… he didn't like what he saw... he didn't like it."

The numbness that shot through my body couldn't be helped as I merely stared at Kagome. The disappointment that settled in my bones was enough to bring tears to my eyes, but I worked hard on keeping them in because I was no hypocrite and Kagome had a right to… sleep with anyone she wanted. Just the mere thought of it sickened me, however. My chest hurt, constricting painfully like a tight cage around my heart. This was all too much, and I wanted to run away, I wanted to go hide somewhere, but I couldn't because Kagome needed me and I wanted to prove to her that I could just be a good friend. I wanted to prove to her that she meant a lot to me and that I would endure emotional pain to be with her and to support her.

I couldn't help but loosen my arms, because they suddenly felt weak and numb.

"You slept with him?" I asked after swallowing hard, with shallow breathing.

"Yes, and more than once," she pressed her face into my neck. "And after that… he stopped wanting to be around me a lot. Track practice became more important than spending time with me."

I didn't reply and she continued, with a voice full of tears.

"It's like I'm repulsive or something."

"You're not repulsive, Kagome," I cooed, feeling overheated and needing to step out for a little while. Whatever the case, my reassurance wasn't reassuring in any way because Kagome sobbed harder, shaking in my arms. I frowned, feeling slightly useless.

"And what's worse," she continued, by now flat out bawling, "is that my period is late like two weeks and I think I'm pregnant."

What?

What did she just say?

What the hell did she just say?

What the fucking hell did she just fucking say?!

"What?" I breathed, trying my hardest to calm myself.

"I think I'm pregnant," she cried, and cried hard. "And I felt like I had no one to turn to and I couldn't focus on anything. I'm so scared, Sango. I'm so scared."

I wanted to throw her away from me. I suddenly felt repulsed by her mere presence in my bed. Pregnant?! And it's Koga's of all people?! Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Didn't she know about protection, or other forms of contraception? What the hell was she thinking?! I was so mad and I knew I couldn't hide the anger in my eyes when I looked down at her. But…

But the moment my gaze connected with her big blue watery eyes, rimmed in red, my anger was forgotten and I felt absolutely pathetic. My heart hurt, but I didn't hate her. I couldn't hate her. She needed me and… despite how angry I was moments before, I knew she needed me, and I knew that I loved her. I'd be there for her, not matter how much it hurt. I felt a big fat tear fall from my eye and I looked away, ashamed for her. I wouldn't embarrass her; she came to me with this problem, looking for support and not judgment. I'd be there for her, no doubt.

"And I feel so bad about everything. I wish I had never slept with him," she cried and cried, and I held her close and tight. How long had she been feeling this way? Empty and alone? This kind of worry was enough to make anyone fail a class or two. I lay there, with Kagome in my arms, for nearly an hour. She eventually fell asleep.

I had often dreamt of holding Kagome in my arms protectively the way I had been doing, but I'd never thought it'd be under these circumstances. I'd never thought that she'd tell me she would be having a baby with a guy that I had absolutely despised for the past few years. I sighed, tired and emotionally drained. I wanted to cry and I wanted to cry hard. How did I let this happen? How did I let Kagome get so far from me? How did I not protect her from this?

I got out of bed, hoping that I hadn't woken her with my movements, and retrieved my camera—it was dark but perhaps some photography would calm me. I went out back onto the porch with a pillow. Lying backwards I stared out into the night sky. It was dark and cloudless, but the stars seemed dimmer to me. They weren't as brilliant and breathtaking as they usually were. A shuffling in the woods hit my alert ears and I sat up, gazing out into the darkness as I struggled to see the source of the noise. I soft mewling hit my ears and I soon saw Kilala sauntering towards me out from the darkness.

I sighed and crossed my legs as she bounded up the stairs deftly and brushed against my thigh.

"Oh, Kilala," I sighed tiredly. She gazed at me for a long while, locked onto my eyes, until she hopped into my lap. I instinctively ran my hand down her back repeatedly, relinquishing her warmth in the chilly temperature of the night and the softness of her cream coat.

"I don't know how to react to this," I mumbled and Kilala merely pressed herself against me more, as if trying to comfort me. Sometimes, I felt like she understood what I said to her and I'd imagine her response in my mind. I always envisioned Kilala as a wise maiden in my head. I didn't know why; perhaps it was because of her huge auburn eyes; taking in everything the way they did.

Picking her up, I cradled her in my arms as I headed back into the house. I set her down as I stopped in the kitchen to prepare some tea; just regular old tea, with lots of sugar. I wasn't an avid tea drinker, but I definitely needed something to calm down. While the water was warming, I realized I had left my camera outside and left to retrieve it. When I returned, Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table looking wan and dead. I frowned slightly and approached her. Kilala was at her feet, purring and rubbing against her leg, begging to be picked up. Kagome didn't respond, but merely gazed out with her wet blue eyes across the kitchen.

I finished making my tea and sat down across from Kagome watching her silently. She'd eventually open up to me again, right? I took a sip, waiting for her to—

"Fuck!" I spat. I had burned my tongue and Kagome looked up at me exasperated before a grin split out onto her lips. She chuckled a little while, and then that slowly died down. (1)

"So, are you ready to hear what I think about all of… this?" I asked her and she looked at me for a few moments, before nodding silently.

"Well, I think the best thing would be to talk to Koga about this," I said, despite myself. Kilala purred, as if in agreement, in a supporting way.

"He needs to know about... your condition," I finished with a blush, looking away.

"I'm afraid to," Kagome muttered while wringing her hands.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly irritated. "If you're so in love with him you shouldn't be afraid to tell him you're going to have a baby."

The words burned, acid in my mouth.

"I just! I don't know, ok?! I don't know. I'm afraid of _everything_. I don't want a kid! Kids hate me; I'm not ready… I just… I don't know."

She was crying again and I realized that I had been a bit too frank, but now wasn't the time for gentle words and a euphemistic state of mind. Now was the time to face reality.

"Look, Kagome, crying isn't going to reverse this. You're going to have to accept this and learn to enjoy it."

I stopped talking after that, watching her cry with a blank look on her face. Kagome seemed like someone who would enjoy kids… I could imagine her being absolutely stoked about it in a month or two. Next thing I'd know, she'd be bugging me to help her think up baby names.

And she'd… Kagome would still be brilliant in her pregnancy. She'd still be absolutely breathtaking and irresistible. (2)

And her baby would be beautiful too, just like her. It'd have her striking blue eyes and pitch black hair… both traits that she and Koga shared. What would the baby inherit from _only_ her, however? Maybe the baby would grow up to have a brilliant mind, just like its mother?

"I've ruined my life," she said, finally. "I won't be able to go to school soon…"

"Kagome, chill, alright," I sighed moving over to her. She obviously needed comforting. I could see her shaking all over.

"Everything is going to be ok. Let's talk in the morning, when you're settled," I suggested, while pulling her up. I led her into my bedroom repeating the words I said, like a mantra.

Everything is going to be ok.

Everything is going to be ok—or so I hoped.

* * *

1- It's a bitter sweet feeling to be having an absolutely crappy day, or to just be upset, and having one of your friends make you laugh. I never know how to react to that... (also, I hate buring my tongue on tea! It's on my "top 20 petty things to dislike" list. lol)  
2- Studies show that women become more radiant and attractive during pregnancy.

Ok, well, Kagome's going to have Koga's baby! haha, sucks for her, but hey, that's life. Once again, Sango suffers, but she's alright- it may not seem like that because she didn't speak much with Kagome, but that's expected, because I knew if I were in her situation I knew I'd have a trillion thoughts zipping around in my head but nothing to really say. And what's this?! Optimistic thoughts from her, no less?! What a great friend, right? Right.

**Thanks for reading and please review,  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Erm, so I've gotten to chapter 28, writing wise (page 200! o_o wow haha) and this story is really dynamic. Just thought I'd go ahead and tell you that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Last night seemed like a blur. I remembered most of it, but it was muddled by all of my worry and inner turmoil. However, lying there made me forget all of that confusion for just a small moment. Lying in her arms made it that much better. I was so grateful to have Sango as my friend again. I was never happier to see anyone in my life until I opened the door and saw Sango standing there and when she offered her apologies I felt as if I were too lucky to even exist.

And now… Now I was lying in her arms and I knew that she'd be there for me. I'd been awake for nearly an hour now, thinking about things; just anything I could think about really.

"Sango?" I asked quietly, wondering if she was awake.

"Yo," she greeted back, sleep in her voice.

I was silent, wondering what to say to her.

"I think… I think that if it's a girl," my voice hitched in my throat. "I'd want to name her after you."

Sango was silent and I had to wonder if I had offended her. I could tell that she was thinking hard about something because she was constantly adjusting the position of her legs; she used to tap her feet when thinking hard. I had to wonder if I had come on too forward with that idea… Sango _had_ hated Koga for a really long time… maybe she didn't want his kid to have her name. I would hope that she'd look at it as _my_ kid having her name…

"Sorry," I said, finally deciding to just erase what I had just uttered stupidly. "That was stupid; don't worry about that."

"No, wait," she said, obviously thinking. "I think that's a good idea."

I couldn't tell if she was lying to only support me and comfort me.

"Really? Because I mean…" I stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

We were silent for a little while and she shifted a bit beside me. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I couldn't see her face, and that made me a bit uneasy. Just as I was about to relinquish my comfort to sit up, she spoke.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Uh, no," I said hesitantly. My stomach had been hurting a little, I wasn't sure if eating was the best idea.

"Oh… ok," she said, seemingly at a loss. It was all very awkward and I wondered if it would've been this way had I not gone and gotten myself pregnant. We would just be normal friends, right? We would hang out all the time and always have something to talk about and we'd say silly stuff like "I love you" and "let's be roomies in college" and we'd be happy, right? Could I still have that now? Was I allowed that happiness?

"I'm really glad we're friends again. I'm not sure if I told you this or not," I said with a blush and I could sense Sango's smile behind me. She removed her arms from me, however, and sat up. I turned my head to only see her looking down at me with a slight smile on her lips.

"Me too, Kagome," she said gently. I saw the intense truth of this in her eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you," I said with a wide smile and I saw, for a split second, something strange flash across her face. It was gone as quickly as it came, however, and she smiled like it had never gone away.

"I… I love you too," she said. "But _I_ want breakfast, so I'm going to go make some. I'd like if you came downstairs and kept me company though."

I did just that, watching her make breakfast. Kohaku was the first downstairs, obviously ready to go to school. Sango glanced at the clock and then back at me.

"Do you plan on going to school?" she asked me as she made some toast while Kohaku helped himself to what she had prepared.

"Uh, I guess so," I mumbled. I'd certainly be late now, and I needed to shower.

"Ah, well I guess you could take a shower and get ready while I take Kohaku to school and when I get back, I can take you."

"Ok," I replied, still feeling as if everything were in disarray. The Chaos Theory was taking full effect on my world and I felt that there was disorder everywhere despite how calm and quiet the house was.

School was pretty uneventful and I managed to stay focused the whole day. It was surprising, because the times when I wasn't doing a math problem, or analyzing a short story, or debating a solution for nuclear waste dumping sites, I was thinking about Sango. I was anxious to see her again and talk with her. I wanted to know what I missed while I was being a coward. I wanted to know what college she had gotten into, and how successful she was with studying on her own for her tests in May. She only had a couple of weeks now. Would she be taking them at school? Would she be there as I took my Calculus exam, taking hers as well?

I realized I had spent all of my time crying about my little mistake. So what if I had sex with Koga without a condom? So what if I was pregnant? I wasn't the only person in the world—my world. I wasn't the only one hurting. Sango was too. Her bruises were still fading, her hand was still swollen, her eyes were still dull and tired. I could see that she still longed for me every now and then.

The old me would've recoiled at that thought; she would have feared the possibilities of her best friend liking her. I was no longer the old me. I was the new me, matured by my own actions, and the idea of Sango still liking me after all the shit I put her through flattered me, firstly, and secondly, filled me with sorrow. I wish I could just give her what she wanted, for once, but I didn't love her that way.

I felt bad for saying "I love you" before. That was selfish. I could see, for a brief moment, her happiness at that statement. Right after, that was lost in a cloud of depression. I never dreamed that I'd be causing a single person that sort of pain. I never saw myself as anything out of the ordinary—I was nothing special.

So why did Sango like me the way she did? Why did Koga like me the way he did?

That day, I ate lunch with Koga. He seemed a bit tired himself. I realized I had been neglecting him as I had been worrying about my own problems. Perhaps now wouldn't be the time to tell him that he'd be a father in a little over half a year? He was graduating next month. That would only serve to stress him out—he might decide he would want nothing to do with me or the child I would soon mother.

The thought of it made me nauseas.

"Koga, you look a little tired," I approached gently, during lunch.

We were lying outside in the bed of his friend's truck. The trees that lined the parking lot provided us with a comfortable shade. I believe he had intended to take a nap, and I felt a little bad for interrupting that.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he mumbled, seemingly very close to sleep. "I've been really busy lately. Chasing after the kids, track meets, school…"

He yawned and I found him increasingly adorable. This was the boy a fell in love with. I never meant to be a stress to him.

"Koga," I breathed deeply, trying to find the courage to tell him…

He hummed his reply, obviously too tired to form coherent words.

"I…"

He turned to look at me with his tired, beautiful blue eyes, sensing something was wrong. For a brief moment, he looked worried.

"I miss you," I chickened out.

He looked guilty for a moment and then frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said before offering a handsome smile. "I promise we'll spend some time together during break."

He winked at me, touching my nose with his index finger, then caressing my lower lip very briefly. He then moved forward and kissed me gently and swiftly before pulling back. He shut his eyes before I could reply and I decided to leave him be for the rest of the lunch period. He was stressed out too; perhaps that was where my notion of him being repulsed by me came from.

I thought about Koga a little more that day, in my last class. He'd make a good father, I realized, because he'd had so much practice with his younger brothers and sisters. The real question would be if he wanted to be one so soon. Funnily, he wouldn't have a choice in the matter and I felt terrible for forcing something so potently important onto him. I know, "it takes two to tango" but I still felt at fault. It was I who suggested sex, for a minute or two, without protection. Just to know how it felt, and it honestly it didn't feel any different. I only felt stupid afterwards. (1)

I realized I felt stupid a lot, nowadays.

At the end of the day I was heading out to the bus parking lot when I saw Sango standing there next to her car looking a little annoyed. She smiled lightly, however, when she spotted me and waved at me. I walked over, wondering if she was there to take me home.

"How was school?" she asked as she took my bag from me and put it in the car, answering my question.

"Alright," I muttered, getting in while she did the same.

"You pay attention in Taishou's class?"

I blushed a little, wondering why she singled out the class I had been slacking in.

"Little pompous bastard decided to talk to me about you a week or two ago, I don't really remember, but he was worried about you and stuff and blamed me for your performance in his class."

"Oh," I blushed, embarrassed that she knew about that.

"I can help you study, if you want," she offered and I hummed softly, not quite accepting or declining. I didn't want to be a burden to her. She frowned, noticing my refusal to answer and sighed gently. I looked up and realized she wouldn't be looking at me, she wouldn't give any attention, she was driving. My eyes switched from her slightly swollen hand to the dwarfed ring finger on her other hand.

Sango was still Sango. She still had a midget finger, lost in an accident in which she almost lost her will to live. She still had all of her piercings, silver trinkets that adorned her body in an accentuating way. She still had a gorgeous green eyes that drew in the light of the day and reflected it back, amazingly well, during the evenings and nights.

She turned down the road which was heading the opposite direction of her house.

"Where are we headed?" I asked her, curious.

"I pick Asuka up from school every day," she replied and I was slightly envious. Asuka got to enjoy Sango and spend time with Sango. Asuka wasn't afraid to love her…

Did Sango love her? I was curious… I wanted to know.

"I'm just hoping I haven't made her wait too long; I wanted to get you first, though," she continued.

I wanted to smile at Sango, but she wasn't looking at me. It was as if she were fighting with everything inside of her to keep her eyes off of me.

We pulled into the front parking lot of the school and Sango got out of her car, leaving it running. Asuka was sitting on a cement bench with another boy of her age. The boy was obviously gay and Asuka was smiling and laughing with him. When Sango approached, she smiled and stood up, hugging the girl tightly.

I was slightly envious, and the brief kiss Sango gave her fueled that envy even more.

The boy was gushing over the two of them, his cheeks red with excitement. Asuka asked Sango something and the older girl blushed lightly, burying her fingers in her hair while replying. She gestured over to the car and Asuka waved at me shyly after a moment. She was undoubtedly cute; I could admit that much.

As the two walked back to the car and Asuka settled in the back, I greeted her.

"Hi," I offered a smile and she smiled back shyly.

"Hi Kagome," her eyes were slightly downcast in nervousness. I wondered how someone like Asuka ended up with Sango.

"Ok, you two, one more stop," Sango breathed. "It might take a while, though."

"Oh?" Asuka seemed curious.

"Kohaku decided to fuck up at school, so I have to go to a parent-teacher conference for Kagura because she's busy. It'll only take a few minutes, I'm hoping. Sorry to have to leave you two in the car," she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the middle school down the road.

"It's ok," I said and Sango nodded, parked, and exited the car. I watched her walk off, marveling at her height and overall presence. She was incredible, really—absolutely beautiful and almost flawlessly crafted.

As she disappeared into the doors, I turned to look at Asuka in the back seat. Her eyes met mine and she blushed, brightly.

"I was wondering," I began, slowly. "How'd you meet Sango?"

Asuka's blush intensified and I had to wonder why she was continuously blushing when it came to being around me.

"I… I met her at a party," she explained.

That was it? That was all? I don't remember Sango mentioning any parties before the ice skating trip… She did say that this girl was an old friend, though. So I suppose it added up.

"Sango's been worried about you," Asuka said, turning to look out of the window. "She really cares about you, you know?"

I found it odd that she switched to this topic. Perhaps she didn't want to talk about the first time she met Sango. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't share my first impressions of Sango either, because she had been a real bitch to me. But that was in the past, and I could look back and laugh at that. Sango wasn't formidable, in any way to me, anymore.

"Do you love her?" I asked, curious, suddenly. Sango deserved someone in her life that would love her unconditionally. Asuka seemed like a nice enough girl, but did she love Sango the way InuYasha did? Did she love her more than he did? Would Sango be able to love her back?

Asuka stuttered, not prepared for that question and I felt like apologizing, because it was totally left field. Was it my business anyways? Would Sango even tell me if she had fallen in love again?

"I… um… I care about Sango a lot," she began with a blush painting her pale cheeks lightly, "but I don't think we love each other."

I waited, but what I was waiting for never came. She never said "yet". Was she not being optimistic? Perhaps she was expecting Sango to get fed up with her and dump her sometime soon. Were they even dating? When I asked Sango about Asuka after the Naraku incident, she told me that she was her girlfriend, yet she said it in such a way that made it seem that they weren't really dating… Friends with benefits, perhaps? Was Sango having sex with her?!

God, I hoped not…Well, I mean, not because I was jealous or anything, but because this girl seemed really young. How old was she anyways? What was I talking about? I was probably the same age as Asuka… There wasn't an age restriction on sex—though it was obvious that some people of some ages just shouldn't do it.

I pursed my lips, trying to make something of this situation.

"Sango seems very amorous with you, though," I pressed. "Certainly she cares _a lot_ for you."

Asuka suddenly scowled at me, and looked away. I was a little worried that I had annoyed her somehow and I struggled to find something to say. I bit my lip, finding the air of the car increasingly tense.

"I'm sorry, if I'm being too forward. I'm just curious, that's all. I want to hear that you love Sango and that she loves you. That's what I want to hear… After… after what happened, I only want to hear that she's moved on properly and that she's found love."

Asuka didn't reply and I sighed, feeling suddenly shitty. Perhaps Sango didn't love her, and she was anxious to tell Sango that she loved her, but she couldn't because that would make Sango feel weird.

"Are _you_ in love?"

The question caught me off guard, but I was prepared to answer.

"Yes, I'm in love," I answered, smiling as I thought of my boy.

"Does he love you back?" she asked me.

I was proud to reply, "Yes."

She smiled, just slightly, and then it was gone.

"When Sango first told me about you, I think I hated you for a little while," she confessed, brushing back a bit of her short black hair. "Sango loved you, Kagome."

I bit my lip, knowing she wasn't going to leave it at that, but hoping that she would continue quickly.

"I realized, though, that you were in love and that he loved you back. That was all that mattered, right? That you were happy… I wanted to be angry with you, though... that's unreasonable. It's not your fault that Sango loves you, or that your boyfriend loves you, or that any other person loves you. It's not your fault that you love your boyfriend and not Sango."

Where was she going with this?

"It's not Sango's fault for not loving me," she finished and smiled, again, briefly.

Silence over took us and I tried to make sense of the strange, quiet girl.

"Kagome?" she asked me, after moments of silence. I turned to look at her again, and the expression on her face was that of someone who was troubled. Was something bothering her?... I suddenly felt worried for her.

"Uh, yeah?"

She shifted her gaze away from my eyes, shyly, and her cheeks gained a soft pink tint.

"If… if I broke up with Sango, what would you say?"

My heart gave an extra hard thud in my chest, or so it seemed. My mouth was suddenly dry. Was she contemplating breaking up with Sango?

"I…uh, I don't know what I'd say. I mean, if you had a good reason, then I couldn't say anything really," I mused aloud while playing with a lock of my jet black hair. "But if you broke up with her, for no reason at all, I'd have to question you."

"Well," she said, as if coming to a conclusion. "Thank you."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling stupid. What the heck just happened? I was utterly confused.

"Oh, and for the record, Sango and I are _not_ having sex," she said, with a blush and a soft laugh. "I could tell you were thinking it, when you asked if I loved Sango."

What? I didn't understand. Whatever the case, I felt a bit more comfortable with her, strangely enough.

"Oh, well that's good," I said and she made a strange face. "Well, I mean, it's not good that you're not having sex—uh, what I mean is that it is—actually, no. Ok," I gave an exasperated sigh. "What I mean is, don't rush into it…"

Asuka laughed, and I blushed, but smiled back through my embarrassment. Being tongue tied was really starting to tire me.

"Are you having sex with your boyfriend?" she asked me, and my blush multiplied ten fold.

"I… um, yeah," my face was on fire, I knew it. I somehow felt as if the tables had been turned on me and Asuka was the one asking me all of the embarrassing questions. I didn't really want to answer them, but no harm could've come from it, so I did. It wasn't like she was going to tell my mom or something, and Sango already knew—why I felt like Sango knowing was something big, I didn't know.

"Is he your first?"

I made sure to keep my eyes on anything other than Asuka.

"Yeah," I blushed. "My first love too."

"You're lucky, you know," she spoke gently, and I looked up to find her dark eyes cast across the parking lot. It was then I realized Asuka was very pretty. She was poised and delicate—lady-like—and her posture was the first indication of that. Her hesitant smile served only to make her seem more fragile, as did her shy looks and thin, pale face.

"What about you?" I asked. "Was your first _your_ first love?"

She smiled hesitantly, briefly, once again and I wondered if she only found what she thought, funny for a quick moment. Perhaps my question had been ironic, or served to create some sort of wry humor in her mind.

"My first was Sango," she said, and I suddenly felt duped. Had she lied to me? I thought she said that they weren't…

"It... It happened a little while ago, before we were dating," she shook her head, looking embarrassed. "We were at a party and there was alcohol."

"Oh…" I felt bad for taking it so personally. I suddenly felt a little tired, and my stomach hurt a little more.

"I do want a chance to try it again, though," Asuka muttered with a brilliant blush. "The right way, for the right reasons." (2)

So her first time was a drunken mistake, at a party? I felt bad. I always felt that girls viewed their first times as sacred—at least I did. And it was a sick irony that she ended up with the person she lost her virginity to, and yet that person didn't love her.

Wait, how could she lose her virginity to a girl?

I was itching with curiosity, but as I was going to ask her, Sango was heading back with Kohaku and she looked disgruntled. Oh, these next few minutes were bound to be unpleasant. Sango looked thoroughly pissed.

* * *

1-Lol, dummy. Now, I have no knowledge of this kind of thing whatsoever, so if my information here is wrong, I apologize.  
2- I didn't know where to put this one... anyways, I'm not sure if girls really do this; ya know, talk about... that stuff. haha, I'm kind of a loser with no close friends, so I wouldn't know (once again.) But I figure normal girls talk about this stuff, so hey! Here it is. XD

**Sooo, I'm really anxious to finish this story (it's so close!! =D) And since I have chapters on stock, feel free to give me some sort of incentive to update... you know, like a review or something o that nature. Haha, thank you for reading! And I would love to hear more of my readers' opinions, a few of you have been very generous with feedback, and I appreciate that.  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **In finished Eliminated... :O what an accomplishment, except, the ending is really shitty (well it is in my opinion, maybe you'll like it). oh well, haha. Here's the next chapter, I suppose it becomes really predictable from here. Sorry I didn't get to reply to the reviews this time around, I've been busy. In fact, I'm going out of town for a couple of days, Florida here I come!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

"I can't fucking believe this shit," Sango grumbled, as she started her car. Kohaku sat down in the back seat with Asuka and I turned to Sango, worried that she would be too angry to drive.

"Sango," I attempted to coax and she looked at me, her eyes losing the glow of livid fire. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

I glanced back at Kohaku who was chuckling as well. Asuka and I exchanged worried glances before Sango began talking.

"Stupid little fuck," she laughed.

"Umm, Sango?" I approached hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Well, Kohaku got written up, but get this," she said, slowing to a stop at a red light. "He got a 'Positive Behavior Referral'."

What?

"The little shit is such a brown-noser."

"Wait, so he's not in trouble?" Asuka asked and Sango shook her head.

"Nope. His teacher just decided to waste my life by scheduling a conference, only to gush on about how great of a student Kohaku is and how much of a leader he is."

"Oh," I said as she began driving again.

"How'd you guys fair in the car here?"

"Ok," I answered, almost immediately.

"Oh? What were y'all talking about?" she asked and I immediately blushed. When we didn't answer she glanced at Asuka through her rearview mirror and then at me briefly before turning down the road her house was on.

"Ok then…"

Asuka offered a lone, awkward cough, and Kohaku cleared his throat, sensing the strange atmosphere.

"Ah, well then," Sango mumbled. "Hey, Kagome, Asuka and I are going out tomorrow, to dinner… Maybe you'd like to come with us, I mean, with Koga of course… like a double date."

Her cheeks were slightly red and if I hadn't been concentrating on her so carefully, I might've missed her invitation. It was kind of cute when she blushed.

"You can say no, of course. I just figured, since you like talking to Asuka and all…"

I stopped her before she could continue, despite the fact that I was enjoying her blushing, "I'll ask Koga, tonight, if he'd like to come."

She smiled, hesitantly, "Good. Maybe you can tell him then, if you're ready."

This time it was my turn to blush.

Sango took me to her house to get my things and then took me home. I watched, still wanting to spend time with her, as she drove off. Asuka had moved to the front seat and she waved shyly at me as Sango pulled away.

As soon as I dropped into my bed with my homework, I called Koga.

"_Hey,"_ he said, sounding winded.

"Hi," I replied, wondering about his shortness of breath. "What's up?"

"_Nothing, just taking the dogs out… I mean, the kids out to play. We're at the park playing soccer,"_ he replied, and I wanted to gush at how fatherly he was. I even forgot to chastise him for calling his siblings dogs.

"That's really nice of you Koga," I smiled and I could tell a soft blush was painting his cheeks, though he was probably already flushed from running around so much.

"_Yeah, yeah," _he tried to play it off.

"I was wondering if… well, actually, Sango invited us to-"

"_Sango?"_

"Yeah…"

"_So you're friends again, huh?"_

"Yeah… is something wrong?"

"_Nah… I just don't like you hanging out with her too much… Doesn't matter,"_ he attempted to play it off. _"Continue."_

"Wait, what's wrong with me hanging out with Sango?" I asked, feeling indignation rise up in me suddenly.

"_Nothing, chill,"_ he sounded exasperated. _"Just say what you wanna say. I'm kind of busy."_

I frowned at this, but continued anyways, "Sango invited us to dinner."

"_Why?"_

"Just to."

"_With just her? Ain't that weird…"_ he seemed to be thinking about it deeply.

"No, with her girlfriend… Like a double date."

The phone line got quiet suddenly, and I had to wonder if Koga had hung up on me. It wasn't until I heard the sound of a young child talking obnoxiously loud did I know he was still there. He said something, sounding a little impatient, to shoo the child away.

"_No,"_ he said into the phone, suddenly.

"What?"

"_I said no. I don't want to. Go if you want to, though. I'm not gonna stop you."_

"Ok, Koga, what is it with you? What do you have against Sango?"

"_Nothing," _he said, a little too quickly. _"I just don't like being around her."_

"Why?"

"_Kagome, let's talk about this later,"_ he suggested.

"Why not now?"

"_I'm watching a bunch of little kids run around a park, as much as I'd enjoy one or two of them being picked off by some creeper, I'd rather just be responsible, ok? Just not now…"_

"Sorry," I mumbled, wondering why the hell I was being so obnoxious. "I'll talk to you later then…"

"_It's ok, and yeah, I'll call you tonight."_

"Bye, and I love you."

"_I love you too."_

The line went dead and I sighed, wondering if he really did still love me. Did he, or had those words lost their potency? Were they simply three words said to appease my appetite for what they were supposed to define?

I felt suddenly depressed and unworthy. Was I incapable of keeping Koga's love? Had he had his fill?

Tears burned my eyes and I sighed, annoyed with myself and my aching stomach. I changed into some shorts and put on the shoes Koga got for me. Running around the neighborhood a few times, I exhausted myself and settled down to idly review class notes. School would be ending soon. Sango would be gone soon. I'd be alone soon.

The next couple of days, I spent very little time with Koga and Sango too. I had gone with the two on the first date I was invited to, on my own. Sango seemed very attentive to me, and Asuka seemed to care very little, though I could tell she was a bit envious. Her envy disappeared when Sango would smile at her, or kiss her, or hug her. I was envious of them. I thought of how nice it would be if Koga did those simple things to me more often… I even thought of switching places with Asuka every now and then. Those thoughts weren't frequent, however.

Each time Sango invited Koga and me to dinner that week, he'd make up some excuse, or just flat out tell me no. I'd given up on inviting him and I'd given up on attending. What use was it for me to go to and interrupt their lovely evenings together?

At the end of that week, my period had started, randomly. (1) Turns out I wasn't pregnant. I had done some research on the internet to find out that girls could miss periods due to stress. I figured that had been what was wrong with me. When I hung out with Sango and told her, she seemed... well, it's kind of hard to explain.

She looked at me in confusion for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. Her eyes were confused, reflecting a light green, fainter than I had seen in her eyes before. She wet her lips, quickly, and briefly, and then smiled. It was borderline forced, but I could tell it was real.

"Wow, so I guess Koga's spawn isn't going to exist for a little while now."

I took offence to that for a moment. Was she still hung up on the fact that it was Koga's? Erm, I mean, was going to be Koga's? And what was this "for a little while" mess? I wasn't going to have sex with Koga again. It wasn't worth it. After we'd fornicated, he had lost interest in me and I had a scare with pregnancy. I wasn't ready for that. I should've known. _We_ weren't ready for that.

However, my upset musing had been destroyed by the warm, tight hug she had given me immediately after. Her arms were supporting and comfortable. She had smelled so good. She had felt so wonderful. She had pulled away and smiled at me, wider, even more radiant looking with a smile as such decorating her face.

Koga, suddenly thereafter on the following Thursday, decided to take me out one evening.

"Kagome, babe, we're going out tonight," he said as we walked towards his car for lunch.

"Ah, really?" I asked, not really believing him.

"Yeah," he said, blushing. "I realize how much of an asshole I've been to you lately."

"Koga you—" I was about to excuse his behavior, but he silenced me.

"No, don't even try to make excuses. I've been an asshole to you. I shouldn't be that way. I shouldn't treat you that way. I just realized how we haven't been spending that much time together. Yeah, I've been busy with track, but that's no excuse. So you and I are going out tonight, alright. You should dress up a little; I will too," he smiled at me, handsomely, and I felt as if I was going to melt in my shoes (and no, that had nothing to do with the heat.)

I didn't even eat my lunch as we sat in his car, listening to music. We made out the whole time. Despite the fact that it wasn't very romantic, I enjoyed every moment of it. It was wonderful to have Koga back.

That night, as we went to dinner, I felt as if I were on cloud nine. He was the perfect gentleman and he was very focused on making sure I enjoyed everything. We didn't go to a really fancy restaurant, but it was still a pretty high end Japanese restaurant.

We were leaving when we ran into two very unsuspecting acquaintances. It was Sango and Asuka, and I was really excited to see them. However, I remembered that Koga dreaded Sango, so I looked over at him to see him the sickest pale I had ever seen him. His beautiful blue eyes were very frantic looking and he suddenly looked tense.

Sango greeted us causally, and Koga flinched.

What was up with him?

Suddenly, I felt like introducing him to Asuka, because she seemed like a likeable person to ease the tension with her adorably shy ways but she herself looked a bit… distraught. At first, she looked surprised, and I thought it was because we'd run into each other. I knew that I was surprised. But then… then she looked really angry.

Sango caught this and looked chidingly at her date, who was wearing a very cute and casual black dress.

"Asuka, this is Koga, Kagome's boyfriend," Sango said, her voice hinting to Asuka that she needed to check her attitude.

Koga seemed frozen to the spot but then he suddenly caught his sense again and put on a handsome smirk. His eyes were boring into hers and I had to commend him for his sudden strength to overcome his Sango induced paralysis.

"Hi," he said, offering his hand to the girl. She looked appalled, and Sango merely gazed at her in confusion (as did I.) She set her jaw, tightly shut, and offered her hand that Koga's seemed to swallow up in a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you," she bit out, incapable of hiding the anger that everyone could notice. Sango slipped her arm around her waist, in what I saw as an attempt to calm Asuka. Why was she so upset? She had literally begun to shake with anger.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Sango said, distractedly leading Asuka away.

After that night, I hadn't heard from Sango for days. I figured she was a bit embarrassed, but Sango didn't seem like the kind of girl to let something like that bother her too much. After many calls, I began to become suspicious of the situation.

Koga had been acting a bit funny as well. He had become very hesitant again and I wondered if Sango had threatened him without my knowing. She wouldn't do that, would she?

I got a chance to ask her some questions when she showed up at my house late one night.

A knocking on my door distracted me from a book I was reading for English class.

"Come in," I called, expecting my mom to step in.

Surprisingly, it was Sango. I blushed, realizing I wasn't dressed in any way for company. I was wearing _really_ short shorts and a t-shirt. I decided I wasn't getting out of bed and out from underneath the comforter for anything.

"Hey," Sango said, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. "How are you?"

I gave her a funny look, suspicious of her.

"I'm ok," I said, shrugging. "Just a little concerned."

"Concerned?" she looked worried, suddenly.

"Yeah, concerned. You haven't threatened Koga at all, have you?"

"What?" she asked, looking surprised. "Threatened him? No… I haven't… what happened?" She seemed very curious and I could only wonder why.

"Well, he's been acting strange ever since we saw you at that restaurant…"

"Seriously?" she asked, giving me a strange look.

"Ok, Sango, enough with the looks," I huffed, setting my book down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She clenched her jaw, tightly, and released it.

"You're fucking kidding me," she groaned, but not at me. "He hasn't said anything at all?!"

"Sango, what are you talking about?"

"God, I fucking hate him," she huffed angrily.

"Wait, what?"

"Look, Kagome, I tried to give him some time, but this is ridiculous. It's been _days_ since you last saw me. It needs to be said now," she stressed.

"I'm confused," I mumbled, truly confused about the situation.

"Fuck, I can't do this," Sango groaned. "Fuck."

"Sango, what's up with you?" I was annoyed. I was annoyed because I was confused and the one person I could get answers from was refusing to tell me what I wanted to know.

"Call him," she said, sternly.

"Who?"

"Call him," she huffed. "Koga. Call Koga."

"Why?"

"Tell him to get his ass here, _now._"

"Sango, relax. I don't think it's a good idea to call him right now," I began.

"Just fucking call him, or I'm going to do it!" she bit at me. I flinched. Sango was angry. She was really angry.

I called Koga and asked him to come and see me. He was instantly concerned, worried if I was ok.

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_ he asked tiredly. It sounded like I had just woken him from sleep.

"I just want you to come, right now."

"_Right now?"_ he breathed tiredly.

"Yeah; can you?"

"_Yeah… I'll be there in a second."_

And so we waited for Koga and Sango paced around my room.

"How long have you been dating Koga?" she asked me, seemingly attempting to calm down. I was concerned with her anger, but I let it go, knowing she wasn't going to tell me.

"Since September," I said, easily calculating the time, exactly down to the day, and approximating the hours, in my mind.

"Stupid piece of shit," she said, looking out of my window, and for a moment I thought she was talking about me… but Sango wouldn't call me a name like that.

What was her beef with Koga?

She sat down, looking impatient and I got out of bed to sit next to her and maybe coax some answers out of her. I blushed, remembering my shorts and I watched as Sango's eyes made quick work of my legs. She looked away, muttering to herself, as I sat down. For some reason, that hadn't been as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.

We sat in silence as I gathered my wits to begin conversation. I didn't really know what was going on; all I knew was that Sango was here, a bit upset, wanting to talk to Koga, or something like that. Before I could address the subject, the doorbell rang.

Sango was up and down the steps in mere seconds. I followed after her, worried that she would harass Koga.

"Go upstairs," she said, a lot calmer than she had said anything all night.

I listened to her, standing at the top of the steps, still worried about the both of them. The last thing I wanted was a fight.

She opened the door and silence met my ears.

"Koga," she said after a while. "I tried to give you a chance. I said, hell, fuck it, if she's happy with you then I don't give a shit, right? Right," she said, confirming her statement on her own without giving Koga a chance to answer. "And you did just that. You made her happy and she loves you; she loves you so much. I've forgiven you for what happened with Miroku… I've forgiven myself, but I _won't_ forgive myself if I let you play with Kagome like she's some sort of fucking toy.

"She loves you Koga," she repeated. "What you're doing is wrong and if you don't go upstairs right now and tell her what's going on, I just might have to kill you. I've been trying my hardest to not interfere with your relationship. The first night, _I_ was Asuka's voice of reason. That girl was so mad, but you know how she is; too shy to actually do something about it. When I found out… I wanted to find you and destroy you, literally. But you know what; it was Asuka that said, 'No, wait. He's responsible. He'll tell her.' But you stupid piece of… of shit! You haven't told her a damn thing. And I think I'm done waiting for you and it's about time she knows the truth."

"Sango, wait," he said, sounding a bit depressed. "I've been trying to sort things out… I love Kagome too… I love her a lot. I don't want to lose her because of this… I told Kocho that—"

"You obviously don't love her enough," Sango spat, her voice rising just slightly.

"No, Sango," he said and I heard movement. Silence then met my ears. "I'll tell her… I'll… I'll do it."

"Right now," Sango spat, and I saw her pull him towards the staircase then push him forward. He looked up with distraught blue eyes and saw me; the anguish on his face was absolutely unbearable. I started to cry. I think I finally realized what was going on. I shook my head, not wanting to hear anything from him.

"Kagome," he said, with his voice strange and tight. "I'm so sorry."

I kept shaking my head, clenching my eyes shut. I felt a bit dizzy and took a confused step to my left.

"No… just go away." My heart hurt, my head hurt.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome," he said and I heard the door shut. A pained sob slipped from my throat and I took another step, confused, in the darkness of the landing. I realized, a second too late, that I had stepped towards the staircase and fell.

Sango's arms caught me, and I wondered how she had gotten to me in time to keep me from falling into danger. I wondered how she had kept the force of my fall and my momentum from plummeting us down the steps. She led me to my room and I got into bed and cocooned myself in it.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft and concerned.

"No," I cried. "Just go away. Leave me alone."

I didn't peak out of the comforter to see her pained expression. I merely heard the sound of my lights being turned of and my bedroom door shutting.

* * *

1-This has happened to me before, but I wasn't worried about getting pregnant seeing as I'm a prude and won't let anyone touch me, even with a 10ft pole. XD haha

Le gasp! Koga is a cheater and Kagome is not pregnant. I bet you didn't see that one coming... ok, so maybe you did. XD I mean, it was inevitable that he do something wrong. Anyways, if you're anxious to see what happens next, review!

**Thanks for reading,  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I just got back from Miami, I'm far too tired to talk about Transformers 2, how hot my house is due to lack of AC, how long I've been contemplating how I made the story end, how weird Miami was, how confused I am about pretty much everything, how excited I am because my band is going to practice (FINALLY! sheesh), and how bummed I am because I can't go to the movies with one of my guy friends... well, not in detail at least. Please read and tell me what you think, because these last three chapters are really gnawing at me. Oh, and this chapter is a bit... for mature audiences only, but not seriously. Just for a little while...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

I realized I wouldn't be able to explain my life at the moment even if I tried. I had gotten my best friend back, I was with a girl I really liked, and life at home was enjoyable. I was getting complacent, however. I'd soon be leaving this seemingly perfect life behind to go to an arts college and fulfill my simple dream of becoming a photographer.

Well, to counter this seemingly flawless life: My best friend, who I'd recently regained was in fact the love of my life who was absolutely smitten with some guy named Koga and was _not_ of the proper sexual orientation for me, I was most likely ruining a great friendship with a girl I really liked because I couldn't handle being alone, life at home was enjoyable, but my guardian was suddenly dating a stuck up teacher I used to have, and my best guy friend was nowhere to be found when I needed him the most. Not to mention the fact that I had been slacking and I couldn't decide on which photos to send in the second portfolio to the college I got into.

"Sango, what are you doing?" she asked me, softly, as I edited a photo on my laptop. With the "Gaussian Blur" option, I made the sun's rays of my photo of the woods almost mist-like. Asuka, who was the main subject of the photo, was perfect and seemed to already be emitting a phantom glow. This, I felt, was a good juxtaposition of the previous photo of the wooded ground that had the arabesque pattern of random leaves with darkened contrast, making it seem very cartoon-like.

"I'm trying to arrange a portfolio last minute to send to my uni," I replied as she looked over my shoulder.

"That's me," she mumbled and I could hear the blush in her voice.

"Yeah," I smiled. "You're beautiful."

I glanced at her when she didn't reply and saw that her face was flaming red. Smirking, I kissed her briefly on the cheek. She was far too cute. I kissed her again, but this time on the lips.

She responded quickly, kissing me back very slowly. Asuka was a brilliant kisser. Her lips pressed against mine with fervor and I had to think back to when she'd finally become comfortable with making out with me… we'd done it a lot recently. In fact, we'd come really close to having sex a couple of times as well. We'd kiss one another off of our feet and I'd find myself making up excuses as to not take my clothes off.

We shouldn't.

Kagura's home.

Your sister will hear.

I can't let Kohaku walk in on this.

I don't think we're ready.

I thought we wouldn't go that far.

I've gotta pee.

I'm sorry.

She seemed a bit unfazed by everything. I felt as if every moment we shared together was becoming less and less; lacking in actual genuine substance. But I knew that was not the case. I saw the way she gazed at me with her dark brown eyes, and how she trembled when I held her close and kissed her. I just couldn't figure her out. She was just as confused as I was, I concluded, especially after the fact that she admitted she was falling for me. I felt as if that was my cue to end it with her, but I just couldn't. I was selfish. I was needy. I was lonely.

I felt her cold hands touch the flesh of my sides, and I grabbed her wrists. I took her hands in my smoldering ones and I heard her heavy breathing hitch in her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking embarrassed, as if she wanted to disappear.

"Asuka, I just don't understand," I sighed, squeezing her hands gently.

"I don't either… Sango, I don't want this. But I want you; I want you so badly… Yet… I don't want to get hurt again. I'm tired of getting hurt. Kocho can't love me… You can't love me… I'm beginning to find myself… depressed."

Depressed?... I could, unfortunately, see that, but what to do?! I couldn't give up on Kagome. I loved her too much. I wasn't going to just give up and ruin my chances by getting serious with Asuka.

Asuka blushed and gazed at me. I leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips, reveling in the softness of the pair. By her hands, which were held in mine, I pulled her into my lap. I gently worked my way into her mouth, coaxing repeatedly until she relinquished her treasure. Her tongue danced with mine, expertly, hypnotically, and I hoped to spend a little more time exploring this dazzling girl I knew as Asuka.

"If you could," she asked me as I pulled away to kiss her neck, hoping to leave an incriminating mark, "would you make love to Kagome?"

My answer came without hesitation, "Yes."

I loved Kagome. There was no doubt that I would make love to her…

And I knew Asuka was thinking about me showing the other girl affection as I nipped at her skin hungrily. The fact of the matter was, Kagome didn't love me in that way and she wasn't willing to explore the pleasures of the flesh with me. Asuka was, however, and I was willing to show her exactly what I would do to Kagome. It had been so long since I had last lost myself to carnal pleasure. I was anxious to explore every part of Asuka, gently, lovingly, firmly.

She cried out, after a particularly hard nip, and I pressed my lips against hers again.

"Will you make love to me?" she whispered and a fire ignited within me. My arousal was great, fueled by her cute plea, flushed cheeks, and wet eyes. I would certainly have my way with her.

"I can't," I breathed, watching her dark eyes for any sign of disappointment. I could see none; I realized that she cared, but refused to show it. Her desire overpowered the emotional blow.

I pushed her down against the couch and ravaged her mouth hungrily. She struggled to keep up with me, opting to breathe heavily at whatever chance she could. I found myself straddling her hips, void of a shirt, grinding feverishly against her body. She moaned rhythmically, fueling my lust fantastically. I unbuttoned her shirt, parting it to reveal the creamy, flawless skin hidden beneath. She was so small and I was anxious to feel her tiny breasts beneath my palms. I could appreciate small breasts just as well as I could appreciate fuller breasts. (1)

I removed her shirt completely, tossing it onto the floor beside mine, and her blush was insane. Standing up, I slipped down my shorts, hearing the chains clatter metallically against one another. As I stepped out of them and back onto the couch, a tiny sliver of worry slipped through my mind. What if Kohaku _were_ to come home and find us here, naked, our bodies sliding against one another's. Would he not die of embarrassment? Would Asuka not die of embarrassment?

Fuck, I didn't care. The whole idea excited me even more. It was a thrill to do the dirty with a possibility of getting caught. Asuka's eyes were lacquered with lust and I knew she was just as anxious as I for release.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my laptop go on standby on the coffee table. I pulled back and watched as she breathed heavily, eyes shut, lips parted.

"Do you really want this?" I asked her, worried that perhaps she would take sex too personally… of course it was a personal act, but I wasn't doing this to confirm love. I was doing this just to do this… she had been coming onto me so much. She wanted it, but was it for shallow, unmeaning reasons? Or was it because she loved me?

Her eyes, the deepest brown in existence, gazed at me, adoring my body. Her hand rested on my hip and her thumb rubbed circles into my body, slowly. Her hand was so cold. I rested my palm on her tiny, heaving chest; the bottom of my palm rested on the edge just where the bulge of her small breasts began. My fingers continued past her collar bone, and I had to adore how much smaller than I she was; it was as if my hand had covered up her whole chest.

"Your hands are so warm, Sango," she breathed.

I suddenly realized that the lust was gone. I was just sitting there, nearly naked, on the couch, straddling a topless Asuka with my hand feeling her thundering heartbeat attempting to beat a hole into her chest.

And then I heard the beeping sound of Kagura's car being locked.

Earlier, I had thought that I wouldn't care if anyone walked in on us. Now, during this moment of vulnerable connection, I felt that it would be absolutely destructive to be caught in this state.

I jumped up quickly and pulled Asuka up. Without grabbing our clothes I pulled us into the next room because the entirety of the staircase was visible from the front door. I heard Kagura come in and opened up the pantry and hid us both within. No doubt she was looking skeptically at the clothes on the floor in the living room.

She sighed and came into the kitchen. I heard footsteps following her and figured Kohaku was with her. She said something and I heard retreating footsteps.

"Sango, just come out now, and save yourself some embarrassment," I heard her sigh.

"Fuck," I muttered, before giving Asuka a lopsided smile. It felt kind of invigorating to be in this situation. I actually felt like stripping down completely nude and just greeting Kagura that way. But Asuka looked as if she was going to die from embarrassment; her face was so red.

I whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll go get your shirt."

Pushing the door open I stepped out into the kitchen. Kagura's auburn eyes gazed at me, and I had to wonder if she still yearned for my body… That would be strange and I had felt that we had gotten past that. The sound of the pantry door shutting caused her eyes to snap up to mine.

"Have you been working out?" she asked and I had to chuckle, just slightly. I had been jogging and doing crunches. I liked to keep fit, not ripped or anything absolutely butch; just fit. Asuka liked it. That caused me to smile proudly.

She gave me a strange look and then seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oh yeah, so you'd might want to go get your clothes and Asuka's too and hurry on back into the pantry. I told her to go into the bathroom and count to sixty."

"Wait, 'her'?"

She was about to answer, but then her eyes glanced a bit further than I was standing. I turned to see Kagome standing there looking quite uncomfortable. I also noticed her eyes taking in my form. As much as I had wanted that for so long, for Kagome to actually notice me, I realized it wasn't a good time for that. Last I had seen, Kagome had been absolutely devastated by her breakup with Koga. She had told me to leave her alone…

Why would she be here now? Didn't she want to blame it on me?

"Excuse me," I mumbled giving an awkward cough. I walked into the living room and grabbed my clothes and Asuka's clothes. Suddenly, I didn't feel so invigorated by being caught without my clothes. I stepped into the pantry, with a ridiculous blush on my cheeks and I heard Kagura laughing. That soon faded into the distance and I realized she had left.

"Damn, sorry about this Asuka."

"It's ok… we're… we're not ready for that, anyways."

She stepped out after putting her shirt on and brushed past Kagome as if she hadn't noticed her.

She was angry, or perhaps too embarrassed to face anyone. Whatever the case, I felt bad about everything. I took my time putting my clothes on, worried. Had I really offended her? Fuck, I never did anything right.

I stepped out into the kitchen and Kagome was gazing off towards the living room, no doubt the direction Asuka had gone. With a heavy sigh I demanded Kagome's attention.

"Yo," I said, pulling out a chair and slumping into it.

"Hey," she said, still standing awkwardly. "Sorry if it's a bad time…"

I wanted to reply with something sarcastic like, "No, definitely not a bad time; I was only feeling up my girlfriend on the couch." But of course I didn't; I could never act that way towards Kagome.

"It's never a bad time for you," I breathed lightly with a blush.

She blushed as well and looked away.

"Ok… well, I don't want to draw this out any longer," she said glancing towards where Asuka had gone to. "I just want to say… I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I'm not mad at you either! I just couldn't be… I understand that you were concerned and… thank you."

Her eyes were wet. She was going to cry.

"Kagome," I said, softly and a sob fell from her lips. I was out of my chair and had her in my arms immediately.

"I can't believe he would do something like that to me," she cried and I felt a frown tug at the corners of my mouth. I kept silent, however, knowing nothing I said could make her feel any better. Her hands clutched my shirt tightly and I rubbed her back in hopes to allay her distress.

Kagome was in my arms, but my mind was on Asuka. The small girl… she loved me. I could tell. I knew I had hurt her feelings… What was I supposed to do? Why the hell did I get myself into this? To think that feelings wouldn't develop.

"How did you know?" Kagome's muffled voice met my ears.

"I didn't, at first… I… When Asuka acted the way she did that night, I was concerned… she's usually a quiet, calm person. So I figured it was about her sister; she only gets angry when it has something to do with her sister. When I asked her she told me that Koga was the guy that her sister was dating…"

"Oh," Kagome muttered, pulling away. I figured she had her fill of crying on my shoulder.

"At first I wanted to kill him, I really did," I shook my head, thinking of the rage that had filled me, down to my toes and to the tips of my fingertips (yes, even the stubby one). "But… I tried to give him time. I didn't want to be the one to tell you…"

"No, no. Sango, I'm so grateful. Koga would've just…"

She stopped talking and sighed with a frown. I took the opportunity to observe her. She looked tired, as if she hadn't sleep for centuries. Her eyes were dull, listless, and wet and there were dark bags beneath them.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry this happened," I muttered before looking away, finding her pain filled face unbearable. She really loved him. "I don't want you to think that I'm happy about this at all."

"I know," she smiled faintly at me.

Kagome went home a little while later and I was left alone. Asuka had left long before; I wasn't expecting to see her in a long while. I beat myself up mentally for hurting her that way. It was the most regret I had felt in a long while, almost third or fourth to getting into that car accident with Miroku, but there was quite the distance between that. Hell, I regret everything _that_ night.

I left home while Kohaku was playing video games and Kagura was on the phone (no doubt with Sesshoumaru). Those two, however strange together, seemed to work and were, without doubt, a good couple. Kagura was still being very cautious, filled with distrust towards men. Half the time, she refused to go out with him and he learned to keep their outings to a minimum. And Sesshoumaru wasn't one of those guys who was excessively gentlemanly, though he was to a certain degree; polite and holding her hand and paying the bill… yet, there were things he refused to do for her.

I realized, he reminded me a bit of InuYasha… in fact; they even looked alike in ways. Were they related? The chances of that were very slim… InuYasha lived on his own… he claimed he had no family left…

And it was in front of InuYasha's apartment I found myself.

I knocked on the door and stood there for a long while. I realized that maybe he wasn't home, but I didn't feel like going anywhere else so I sat down on the dirty steps near his door and looked out at… a graffiti coved cement wall—complete with an image of a rat with a machine gun, some artistic, complexly scrawled letters (no doubt something gang related) and a crudely illustrated penis (in purple at that!) strategically placed where there were plants making way between the cracks in the wall. (2)

I realized I had never really noticed the graffiti there; maybe InuYasha would model for me next to the wall. It'd be the perfect spot for him if he were here, dressed in the skater clothes I knew he had and with an old skateboard.

The door opened behind me and I knew that he was standing there. I turned to look at him and found him looking at me with a smile. He was shirtless and had on shorts; I knew what he had been up to, for he made no attempt to hide the incriminating red marks on his neck, chest, and arms.

"Sango, long time no see," he said with a smile.

"Yo," I replied, standing and approaching him. He made a move to hug me and I frowned, stepping backwards.

"No way in fucking hell are you going to hug me, smelling like sex," I barked and he laughed.

"Damn, I missed you," he shook his head and entered his dwelling, leaving the door open for me to follow.

"I missed you too 'Yash," I muttered, looking around before I sat down. I was 100 percent sure the girl was still in the apartment.

"You want something to drink?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah; I just want to talk."

"You want to talk?" he suddenly seemed concerned as he took a seat in the chair across from me, his amber eyes lighting up with worry.

"Oh, don't worry… it's just a lot has happened and I realize I haven't kept you filled in very well."

"Can I get a summary?"

"Ok… well, after I got out of the hospital, Kagura and Sesshoumaru started dating. Then Kagome and I made up, and I revealed Koga as a cheater to her as well as offended Asuka by getting kind of sexual with her and now I'm a bit distraught."

"Wait, you 'got sexual' with Kagome?!"

"No! With Asuka," I explained, understanding that my summary could have been confusing.

"Oh, ok…"

So I spent the next few minutes elaborating on each subject and InuYasha seemed completely enthralled. I was explaining how I found out Koga had been cheating on Kagome when a girl stepped out of InuYasha's room in shorts and a shirt. Her hair was dripping wet and I figured that she had just gotten out of the shower. My eyes scaled her pale legs, marveling at their length and I took a quick second to admire her until my eyes met hers.

It was the barista from the book store's café.

We had a little stare down until InuYasha decided to intervene.

"Uh, this is Sango," he said to her, gesturing to me. "Sango, this is Kikyo."

"Yo," I said, giving half a wave.

Silence filled the air once more and I cleared my throat.

"Have you two met before?" InuYasha asked skeptically.

I shrugged and wet my lips, choosing to gaze towards the window.

"No," she replied curtly and she left into the kitchen.

"So, you said Kagome came over?" he tried to get the conversation going again.

"Ah, yeah… And Asuka and I had almost had sex before she did," I mumbled, a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Oh, man, shitty timing, huh?"

"Well I don't know really… At first, I just wanted to have sex, but then… I realized that she liked me more than she put on and I ended up apologizing to her for it, but she seemed too upset to accept it. I figure I won't see her for a long while… Anyways, the way I see it, it was better we didn't have sex."

"Sango, what is going on between you and Asuka…? I know you're dating an all, but you failed to explain to me why, since you're still hung up over Kagome."

"I was being stupid, that's all," I mumbled, biting my lip. "I think it's about time we break up."

"What...? Ah, well I guess that's a good conclusion. Do you know any way to do it without really hurting her?"

"No."

"Sango, you're going to hurt her, you know that, right?"

"Yes."

"You can handle it," he said confidently.

"There's no milk," the girl interrupted, quite calmly.

Her eyes met mine briefly before shifting over to InuYasha.

She really did look like Kagome; I wasn't just hallucinating that night. But damn, she was hot. Kagome was more of a "cute" than a "hot"…

"Oh, sorry," he said, getting up with a slight blush. "I could go get some," he offered and I pursed my lips. As if he'd actually do that, right now.

"Ok," she said, taking a seat across from where we were sitting. InuYasha looked at her incredulously, his amber eyes burning with a hidden anger and got up from where he was to disappear into his room.

Seriously? Was he really going to go on some sort of grocery run, right now, when I needed to talk to him? Who the fuck was this girl, really?

He came back out, looking a bit disgruntled, and dressed in wrinkled clothes. He should really take a shower; it's just disrespectful to the environment and everyone who live in it to go out in public after having sex.

"Sango, you want to come with?" he asked, with a gentle smile. The girl scowled as I stood and suddenly spoke.

"No, you can get it yourself. I want to talk with your _friend_ here."

What the fuck?

InuYasha just shrugged and left

I gazed at this girl, lovely in appearance, yet… something was off. Who was she, and what did she want from me?

* * *

1- Yeah... um, huge boobs aren't all that exciting ya know. I prefer... well, I suppose you don't really care what I prefer. lol  
2- The reference of the rat with the machine gun... that came completely from "Bansky". Check out his graffiti online if you can; he's one of my heros.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Somewhat of a shorter chapter for me... Erm, I suppose that's all. Sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

I sat, inhaling the scent of InuYasha's shampoo on her hair. She was quiet, and I wondered if she really wanted to talk, or if she just hadn't wanted to be left alone—_that_ I could understand.

I pursed my lips, slightly, and looked down at my feet. The criss-crossing of my shoelaces suddenly became very enthralling despite the act that the laces were no longer their original white color. They were graying, darkening into a shade further than white than was expected. What this the doing of the silver eyelets running the length of the top of the shoe?

"You're the girl who had the run in with Naraku," she said, her voice seeming colder than I remembered. I flinched at the mention of his name, suddenly feeling cold and my skin began to tingle; my ribs ached.

Should this unreasonable fear ever subside?

She stood and her damp black hair, as dark as the darkest night in the deepest depths of the ocean, swished thickly behind her. She made her way over to where InuYasha was sitting, too close for my comfort. It was pretty late. Would anyone hear a scuffle?

"Yes," I bit out, answering her.

"Sorry, we don't have to talk about that if you don't want. He assaulted me as well, long before your incident. I never said anything; I was too afraid to say anything. You and your mom have guts."

"She's not my mom," I mumbled standing up. "I'd better leave."

"Ok," she frowned, seemingly at some sort of realization.

"You know, InuYasha was telling me a lot about you… I was kind of jealous, but hey, that's InuYasha."

I moved over to the door, uncomfortable with her completely. She was undoubtedly strange.

"Tell him I had to leave… to fix up things with my girlfriend… ok?"

She nodded with a frown and a deep furrow of her eyebrows.

"Alright. Maybe I'll talk to you later," I said stepping out into the evening.

"Wait."

I turned to look at her and saw how sad her eyes were. What did she want from me?

"I… I felt that I should tell you that I really like InuYasha," she blushed gently, but smiled before looking away. I shrugged, getting ready to leave, finding that information a bit useless to me.

"He still likes you a lot, you must know that."

"And?"

"Don't break up with your girlfriend."

"What? Why not?"

Why was she, all of a sudden, knowing about my life and wanting to intervene in it? She was about to speak, but I interrupted, figuring it out on my own.

"Look, whether or not I fucking break up with my girlfriend has nothing to do with you or InuYasha. Just because I break up with her doesn't mean I'm going to come chasing after dick, ok? You can have him; I'm not interested in him and don't think for a second that you know me, because you don't."

I stormed off, annoyed. Do I really seem that shallow?

I drove around a bit to cool off, finding the return of my anger as a bad sign. Surely I wouldn't blow up at Asuka… right?

Moments later, I was in front of her home. I'd make this quick. I wouldn't draw it out.

After ringing the doorbell I stood there waiting for a little while. The door was opened, but not by Asuka. It was Kocho, nearly identical, but different. I could tell.

"What the fuck did you do or say to my sister," she spat almost immediately.

Whoa? She needed to calm down.

"Can I see Asuka?" I asked, deciding on ignoring her. Her dark eyes narrowed and she stood her ground… well, as well as a girl of 5'5" could stand against me who was at least four inches taller.

"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight," I said after a moment, relaxing my shoulders. "I just want to see your sister, and hopefully sort things out."

"She came home crying," the twin said, looking devastated. "The moment I saw her, I could tell something was terribly wrong."

Tears quickly gathered in her eyes and I was bewildered. I never knew she cared so much for her twin sister… I was always under the impression that Asuka was merely being over dramatic about her adoration of Kocho… but this girl—this girl, she really cared about her twin.

"Look, if she didn't tell you, then she doesn't want you to know… But I need to talk to her, ok?"

She gazed at me skeptically, but I saw trust in her eyes, and I wondered where that had come from.

"Ok… but only because of how good you've been to her up until now."

Brushing away her tears she stepped away from the door and allowed me to enter.

"Kocho, who is it?" a voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Sango," Kocho replied and a woman appeared near the entryway to the kitchen.

"Oh, wow," she said, smiling. "So you're the one Asuka's been spending all her time with? I'm Ayumi, Asuka's mom."

She was just as lovely as her daughters, but I knew that the girls looked more like their dad as soon as I laid eyes on their mother. I'd never seen their dad; I just knew simply because they had very little resemblance to their mother, therefore their gentle facial features were left to their father. Their pale, flawless skin and adorable size was their mother's though.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I said, offering a hand.

"Oh, nonsense, Asuka's always telling me so much about you," she swatted away my hand gently and pulled me into a hug. "We're practically family now."

I suddenly felt bad. Did Asuka really talk about me that much? I didn't know what to say to her.

"You can go on up—she's in her room," she smiled and I blushed gently. This woman seemed to be overflowing with happiness and kindness. I felt as if I were offending her existence just by being there.

I slowly made my way up to Asuka's room, trying to collect my thoughts. Before, I had been so sure that I needed to break up with her… now… now I wasn't.

I knocked on the door, and she didn't answer… Did she know it was me? Or was she just ignoring everyone?

I knocked again, harder. Annoyed, I tried the door and found it was locked.

"Asuka, open the door," I requested gently. Pressing my ear to the cold thin wood of the door, I heard her moving around, just a bit, within her room. However, there was no move to open the door, I was sure.

"Open the fucking door!" I knocked harder. I could sense my anger just beneath the surface. I wasn't in the mood for this. I sighed, heavily, and shifted on my feet. Maybe I should just leave her alone for a while? It would do us both some good and I could _really _get a chance to think about this.

"I just want to say sorry!" I lied, resting my forehead against the door. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I stood there for a while before heaving a heavy sigh.

It was then that the door opened. She had tears in her eyes and on her face. Her eyes were not only shedding tears, but they were red, hinting that she had been at it for a long while. She had been crying for a long while… and I was to blame. It hurt…

"I'm sorry," I breathed, gathering her in my arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok… it's my fault anyways," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"No, it's not."

I held her, waiting for her to stop crying. I could hardly handle her crying, it was far too sad looking—the way that her eyes got all big and wet, or how her face looked so absolutely pathetic and how her cheeks flushed and her nose reddened... Before long, we were lying on her bed relaxing with one another. It was routine; we'd done this many times before. We were holding hands and as I gazed up at the ceiling, I tried to find the courage to just tell her and get it over with.

"I think we should break up."

I sat up quickly, gazing at her. _She_ was breaking up with _me_?

"Asuka… I… we… why?" I stammered, relieved, yet slightly hurt.

"I realize, I'm only fooling myself in this relationship and I'm only hurting myself."

I really had no objections… I was just… surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Isn't that what you were going to do here, tonight?" she seemed bitter.

"Well, yeah, but I was having second thoughts and I thought that maybe we could talk about it… I guess that was stupid of me." I couldn't help the frown that was tugging at my lips or the strange numbness in my chest. Things were done, they were as I wanted them to be, yet I was dissatisfied.

I heaved a sigh and let go of her hand, its iciness lost to my own forever.

"I'll see you around," I mumbled before standing and leaving her room. She made no move to object; like that tiny part in my heart wanted her to.

Trudging downstairs Kocho and Ayumi both were watching me very closely. Their mother was about to speak but I beat her to it, in hopes of saving us both some trouble.

"She broke up with me. I probably won't be around here anymore, but it was nice meeting you," I gave a nod and a quick, fake smile.

And with that I was out of the door before anyone could question me. I went home and sat in my car for a while, thinking.

I was somewhat proud of Asuka… in that one act of breaking up with me, she showed me the most courage I had ever seen from her in our time together. She was ready to break away from me… we didn't need one another any longer. She could fend or herself, and maybe she'd attempt to talk to her sister about her feelings. Perhaps just talk and not force them onto her, like I had done with Kagome. And with that, I'm sure that her sister (who seems very open to things) might give her a chance. I could only hope for the best—and I _knew_ that was the best. I realized there was absolutely nothing wrong with love. Absolutely nothing.

The sound of my car door slamming shut brought me out of my thoughts, or only served to allow me to surface for a quick moment. With the cool night air dancing across my skin and dipping into my burning eyes, I made my way back to the house.

Kohaku was playing video games with Souta in the living room. I supposed he'd be staying the night.

"Can I join?" I asked, plopping down on the free couch.

I was handed a control and I played some sort of multiplayer, fighting video game with them. Once I understood the controls, I began beating them and they started to complain.

"Player two has been eliminated!" the TV proclaimed.

"Fuck," Kohaku groaned.

"Man, you're garbage," Souta laughed.

In no mood for middle school students' trash talk, I decided to turn in for the night.

I went to bed feeling slightly empty and isolated. Asuka was done with me, InuYasha was having apparently great sex with a hot girl, and Kagome would undoubtedly run back to Koga after he put on his charm. And I…? I was alone, just like I was after Miroku died. Some things never change, huh?

The next morning I took a shower really early, around five or so. I got dressed and completed my portfolio all the while having to suffer through looking at pictures of InuYasha and Asuka. I then idly played on the computer and did silly things to said photographs including editing in light sabers and making the subjects "fire their lazars" (yes, even Kilala). (1) I saved my portfolio (minus my idle play) onto a flash drive and saved the files onto my profile and personal page at my soon to be university. I then took the flash drive and sealed it in an envelope—I planned on mailing it as well, as they instructed.

After passing by the post office I found myself driving around pointlessly, again. What was I going to do with my life?

Minutes later, I decided to visit someone I hadn't visited in a while. I bought some flowers at the grocery store and began my short drive to my destination downtown. The sun was now high enough to cause some damage, and it was hot. It was so fucking hot.

I turned into the long, twisting, gravel drive wondering if people came to this place often… I know I didn't, and I was sorry for that. He was located somewhere near the end of the drive and I would take my time finding his resting place. I got out of my car and navigated between the headstones, gray and glistening in the light of the sun. Surely I wouldn't have forgotten where he lay?

I turned to my right, hoping that I had gotten to the right place; I think I would lose all respect for myself if I had forgotten. A brief smile split onto my lips and I sank to my knees right before his headstone. I began to read it but as soon as my eyes passed over his name they blurred with tears. It took me a few minutes to be calm enough to read the rest that followed the dates—one I cherished, and one I hated:

_A loving husband and son; a fantastic friend._

Of course he wasn't married. Though, people often teased us for acting like a married couple, and apart from our spats, we did act as if we were married. We were attached to one another, always, holding hands, hugging… something. And if that wasn't enough, we never made a decision without one another. That was, amongst love and the other things, what we shared.

One day, he teasingly said to his mother that if he died, he wanted that same sentence there on his tombstone. Who were we to deny his wishes?

A hot dry breeze rushed through and I fought to keep the images of his bloody, dead face from my mind—his cold, dead eyes, and pained, shocked expression and slight smile. Tears met my eyes again and I was seized with sobs that made it difficult to breathe. As I slumped against his tombstone in painful weakness I realized I didn't care if anyone saw. I hugged the hard, hot rock; it was nothing like Miroku's soft, warm body.

Soon after finding my strength again, I left. I wanted to visit my parents, but I knew I wasn't strong enough to do so on my own. I'd come in a couple of days and bring Kohaku, and maybe Kagura. I wouldn't have to do it alone. I promised myself that.

* * *

1- I'm guilty of editing light sabers and "shoop da whoop lazars" into photos. lol, it's fun though! (and speaking of editing, I updated my deviantART and since I never pass up an opportunity to whore my dA, you can find the link in my profile. ;D yay)

**Thanks for reading! Please review. More reviews means a quicker update!  
Enigmatic Ethereality**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **This was supposed to be the last chapter, but after talking to a friend about it, I added one final chapter, which you will get to read soon. The format of this chapter is a bit strange...

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

I was at Sango's house. Not just to be at her house and not because I was lonely but… well, I had run into Asuka and her sister at the mall and I was informed that the two had broken up. I felt kind of guilty… I figured it was my fault. Sango still had feelings for me, and maybe they had argued about it. Maybe Sango had gotten aggressive… it was only expected.

Plus, I _was_ feeling a bit lonely. It was hard adjusting to not being with Koga, I wouldn't lie.

It was Kagura who answered the door and she looked a little upset herself.

"Oh, hi Kagome, "she greeted and I watched as she resisted the urge to slip the fan (that I knew was in her pocket) from her pocket. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was suggesting that her habit become something other than a habit.

"Hi Kagura," I replied with a smile. "Is Sango home?"

I asked that for the mere heck of it, because I saw her car in the driveway. I knew she was home.

"Um, yeah, but… ah, never mind. She's in her room."

She stepped aside and let me in, sniffling a bit as she shut the door. Was she going to tell me that Sango was in a bad mood because she broke up with her girlfriend? Was she going to suggest I come back another time? Did she think it was alright for me to see Sango now, because I'd rather her say it wasn't?

I bit my lip as I knocked on her door. I heard her allow me entrance, vocally, and I hesitated. She sounded a bit subdued.

As I pushed the door open, I found her lights to be dimmed. Was she resting? Perhaps relaxing, because I heard the faint undertones of music coming from her mp3 player dock. She sat up half way, with her weight on her arms.

"Hey Kagome," she said, and I noticed her voice sounded strange; huskier… perhaps thick with emotion.

"Hey… How are you?"

She looked at me, with eyes that were dry, but red. She looked bewildered, and suspicious of me.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Asuka told me what happened…"

"You talk to her?"

"I saw her at the mall."

I shifted my weight, feeling uncomfortable. That whole exchange had been very awkward. She was acting strange.

"Sango…" I began and she sighed, flipping onto her side. I couldn't see her face any longer.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I'm just not in the mood."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I guess your relationship was getting kind of serious…"

"Oh, it's not that," she huffed, annoyed. "I didn't like her like that, and when she broke up with me, I was intending to do the same."

Oh, really? So maybe her ego was a bit bruised. Still, Sango wouldn't act like this for nothing…

"If it's not that, what is it?" I said, confused.

"I'm just not feeling well…"

That was a lie—worst one I heard in a while.

"Bullshit," I said and she rolled over, obviously surprised that I had sworn.

"Wow… ok, since you want to be all fucking annoying about it. I want to be left alone because I'm feeling a bit down, considering I just visited my parents graves and all after a long fucking time, but hey, nothing any different than how I feel every day about them," she barked before rolling over again.

I suddenly felt bad. She sat up and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Kagome; I'm a sob fest, but I do not wallow in my sorrow as long as the other pathetic shits do."

I smiled at her and she sighed.

"I feel like I'm going around in circles."

"Elaborate," I muttered, daring to take a seat on her bed next to her after kicking my shoes off.

"You play chess, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure on the mechanics," I blushed, feeling a bit inadequate. That was one game I never really tried to learn how to play.

"Cool, me neither," she laughed. "Uh, anyways. I feel like I'm just going in circles. I'm the last piece on the board for my player, and I can only go around in pointless circles to keep from being eliminated. Yet, this elimination is inevitable… Like I'm doomed to not only waste my time, but die in the process."

"Sango that's… very cryptic."

"I know, but I realize it's the truth."

"Are you saying life is a waste of time…? That it's not worth it?"

She bit her lip, thinking. Her hair fell into her face and she sighed.

"No," she said from behind the curtain silky brown tresses. "Absolutely not."

She looked at me, and I could tell she wanted to say more. Her green eyes were reserved, yet full—reflecting her heart and soul perfectly. My eyebrows furrowed and her eyes bored into mine. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Say what you want to say, Sango," I urged. She blushed and looked away.

"Now _that_ is not worth it. It's not important anyways," she mumbled.

I left it alone and she lay back down.

"Take a nap with me?" she requested and I blushed, but agreed.

She fell asleep quickly and I lay there just thinking. What she had said was very true, but her conclusion just didn't add up. 'Absolutely not'? I had to wonder about that, I couldn't just let it be. What was left for Sango? Hope?

Sighing, I rolled over to face Sango.

She was awake. Her eyes were very tired looking though; half open and unfocused.

"Kagome," she mumbled tiredly. "I still love you."

I blushed and bit my lip.

"I know," I replied, watching her shut her eyes with a sigh.

"I want you to know that I'm not trying to take advantage of you and your weak moment; just because Koga's out of the picture doesn't mean… it doesn't mean that I have the right to chase after you again. But it did give me hope, even if it's just the tiniest particle."

She struggled to open her eyes again and I touched her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Sango," I said, realizing that she probably hadn't slept well for a long while due to her distress.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked, not seeming like Sango at all.

"Yeah."

I frowned as she allowed her eyes to shut once more. I didn't hate the Sango humbled by the remembrance of her adversity, but I didn't love that Sango either. I appreciated her—that much I knew. Still, I knew I would never get used to this side of her.

The days of summer blew by, and before I knew it, Sango was off to college. She had purchased a hell of a lot of photography equipment before she left. Well, actually, it was Kagura who had done so—as a "graduation gift" as Kagura put it. Sango, of course, argued with her continuously until the stuff came. She was too immersed in the fascination of new gadgets to even remember to argue with her guardian after that. It was adorable, her constant gushing over the lenses and cameras.

Koga had tried to fix things with me countless times, but I never budged, seeing no reason to give him the opportunity to hurt me again. I knew that he'd always have a place in my heart, no matter what. That's how first love was, right? We hung out a bit, over the summer, and each time, he'd apologize over and over to get me to date him again. And all I would ever say was, "No." He wasn't a bad guy—far from it. He was wonderful, but I had just lost all of my trust for him. A relationship is only doomed to fail without trust.

There were two weeks left until school started for me. I was at the airport with my family to wish Sango a good trip and to send her off. Her family was there, and so were a few choice friends. I was happy to see InuYasha, and he seemed happy to see me too. His girlfriend was there as well and she seemed to be very critical of me. I attempted to make friends with her, but she was a bit quiet. Sango seemed content and was having a seemingly intense conversation with her brother.

Suddenly, Kohaku threw his arms around her and buried his face into her chest. It was saddening, to say the least. Was he worried that perhaps Sango would never return? I was a bit worried about that as well, but she assured us that she would visit as much as she could. Still, I had to wonder how often the two had been apart… probably not very often, seeing as they seemed very close and were probably only that close because the loss of their parents.

Sango looked up and smiled at me briefly.

"Hi Kagome," a voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Asuka standing there with a hesitant smile on her lips. Her sister was not too far behind, seeming very uneasy in the setting. She kept glancing around and I wondered if she was merely doing that out of boredom, or out of suspicion.

"Hi Asuka," I replied with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," she said glancing past me at Sango.

"Have you two spoken since...?" I asked, curious.

"A little," she blushed. "Not much though."

"It's good that you're here," I said, remembering when I didn't show up to see Sango at the hospital. That had been one of the worst decisions of my life. I was lucky she was such a forgiving person.

Sango approached us as Kohaku took a short walk along the terminal entrance, no doubt to clear his mind and wipe his face.

"Hi Asuka," she said, gazing intently at the girl's face. "It's good to see you… sorry about everything that happened."

"No, no; we're both at fault for that," Asuka mumbled with a blush. "It's good to see you too," she finally finished.

Sango gathered the smaller girl in a hug, bent over awkwardly. It was all too cute. It was then I noticed the other twin's hovering and her watchful eye. In fact, it looked like she had taken a few steps closer as well… Gees, protective much?

Kagura advised that Sango make her way down to the gate and Sango nodded in agreement. Mr. Taishou was standing nearby, with Kohaku, doing what seemed like lecturing the boy. No doubt, his display of weakness looked like a compromise of masculinity in the science teacher's eyes and he had to correct that weakness he witnessed.

"Kagura, promise me you won't call more than four times a day," Sango groaned as Kagura gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You have no control over how many times I call you per day, Sango. You like hearing from me anyways," Kagura winked and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, about that," Sango said, dismissively.

She received a hearty hug from InuYasha who attempted to touch her butt and they both began laughing, if not with slight sadness in their eyes.

"Take care, alright? I'll watch over him for you," he said giving her a hug once more.

I had a strange feeling he wasn't talking about Kohaku.

The young boy gave his sister a hug and then proceeded to tell her that he'd take very good care of Kilala and I had to laugh at his determination. Sango smiled fondly at the boy and tugged on his gray, collared shirt. The two had such different styles.

Finally, she turned to me, and I felt my cheeks light up. I gave her a quick hug, not wanting to say anything to embarrass myself.

"Promise you'll call when you have time to," I requested and she nodded.

She pulled me into a hug again and I felt her fear of relinquishing her hold on me.

In an instant, I felt a feeling of a story coming to a close all around me; one chapter of my life closing to only make room for another. Sango would be that much further from me, and the degrees of separation would extend. I wouldn't see her almost everyday now; I wouldn't see her for a long time. She'd perhaps make new friends, and I'd become less important to her. Maybe she'd fall in love with someone else—maybe she'd finally get over me.

Soon, we were kissing. I really couldn't tell anyone how it happened. We just were, and it was… nice.

And I realized, as her soft lips moved against mine, maybe things wouldn't be that way. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," they say. Perhaps what she felt for me would grow, and perhaps I'd make sense of all of these strange feelings I had suddenly realized I felt for her. I wasn't stupid, I knew that that "fonder heart" was merely caused by the mind making your memories better than they were; simply glorifying what you had because you no longer had it. Maybe, when I saw her again, she wouldn't be as beautiful as I'd remember her being, or as fun, or as caring… yet, I knew, what I had now, was something that I couldn't let pass me by. I could have her now, for that brief moment, before she was out of my life for a little while…

When I pulled back, I refused to open my eyes, for fear of two things. One, my inevitable tears, and two, the look on Sango's face. I eventually did open my eyes to find her beautiful green eyes gazing at me with unreadable emotions within them. There wasn't anticipation or fear… There was certainty and happiness, with a slight bit of sorrow.

I felt her hands move down to cup my cheeks, and I realized that I hadn't even notice she had slipped her fingers into my hair. My cheeks were on fire, and my eyes were blurring.

Why did she wait till now to do this; to make me feel this way? Was I even sure of what I was feeling? No, of course not.

She stepped backwards and smiled at me; that cute lopsided smile of hers that I adored. She was beautiful without her jewelry, without make up, without anything to hide behind.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there," she said before waving goodbye to me. My heart hurt suddenly as I watched her wave at me, with her dwarfed finger and cute smile. I finally came to a realization as she retreated towards her gate.

I wanted to be with Sango Taijiya, the tall, dark, and wondrously beautiful girl with the calculating green eyes that had sparked interest within me since the day I first saw her. The girl whose piercing emerald eyes could peek into my soul and heart and I knew that she knew, and had known for a long while, that I wanted to be with her.

**CHAPTER 29 B**

As I walked away from Kagome, my family, and friends, I was sure of only a couple of things. One thing was that I had finally successfully kissed the girl of my dreams, and I knew this because she hadn't looked disgusted when I pulled away and she had, in fact, kissed me back. I felt my legs grow weak at the thought—my fingertips were still tingling. Kagome was finally starting to accept me.

I could also tell, by the perplexed look in her ice blue eyes, that she perhaps thought I had some sort of foresight in the situation. I had no such knowledge of anything that was to come; I merely acted on a whim and swallowed my pride and fears and kissed her.

It was merely just me finally accepting my uncertainties and pummeling them into faith; I had faith in Kagome. There was no other way to describe it, so I knew I should at least try kissing her again. I was brave enough to kiss her in front of her mom and brother (and even her friends because Rin had showed up last second and InuYasha was there already). Yet, she took a risk and kissed me back. She risked her mother's disapproval and Rin's judgment. She risked her reputation. Certainly I knew, if she was going to reject me, it was more likely to be done in public; but I had faith.

See, there once was a preacher that said something that made me really think about things in my life. I met this preacher one day when Kagura forced me to go to church. He was quoting someone, I don't really remember who (and I doubt I even knew to begin with, because I wasn't really listening); but he said, "The opposite of faith isn't doubt. The opposite of faith is uncertainty." And I realized, I didn't doubt my chances with Kagome after our time together during summer. I was merely uncertain, but that small possibility of certainty was what drove me to pull her close and to kiss her. If I didn't make the first move, she wouldn't.

Maybe I knew that she wanted to be with me, just a tiny bit, if not at all.

Or hell, maybe I just got lucky for once.

I smirked, very satisfied with myself, as I thought of Kagome kissing me back with her perfect, soft lips. The only thing I was really certain of was that I was going to show her what being my girlfriend was really like once I came home for Thanksgiving break.

* * *

See what I mean by last-chapter-y? But I figured that didn't give anyone enough closure. So the next chapter come after many reviews from faithful readers!

-**Enigmatic Ethereality**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Last Chapter. Sorry about the lateness of this... I kind of forgot to post the chapter. I apologize--I've had lots on my mind lately.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story; duh. XD  
Rated: Mature For crude language, sexual references, and mature situations. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

It was well into the semester and, well, I was getting kind of homesick. Ah, hell, who am I kidding? I was getting hella home sick. So home sick, that _I _started calling Kagura. Yeah, I know, disgusting. The auburn eyed woman spared me no shame every time I called, but she seemed to enjoy my connecting with her. Kohaku was also enjoying my frequent calls and wasted no time telling me what went on every now and then at school. My little brother was growing up so wonderfully, I was proud of him.

I didn't talk to Kagome as often as I wanted to, but we were both very busy people. She was busy with school and I? I was busy with school as well. It was understood that we missed each other's calls every now and then. Though I enjoy our phone conversations, her messages were often bold and cute. We never talked about _us_ on the phone. I suppose she was still a bit ashamed of it. The way we talked to one another and acted in regards to one another, even with the distance, it was hard to not feel like a couple.

I did have a hard time explaining this to my roommates and a couple of girls I met who were interested in me.

She's not my girlfriend, but we like one another.

She's my girlfriend, but she doesn't know it yet.

No, we've never had sex… I never knew that's what a relationship was all about.

I love her, isn't that enough?

She loves me too.

The distance makes things tough, but we're together—sorta.

She's my girl, even if I'm not hers.

My roommates eventually left it alone, deciding on simply calling her my girlfriend. Every time I was on the phone with her, they'd somehow know and loudly make suggestive comments. I could feel Kagome's embarrassment seeping through the phone.

I missed her a lot. Pictures and phone calls were simply not enough anymore… I wanted her—tangible, real, and alive.

One night, however, she refused to pick up her phone.

"What's up?" one of my roommates approached me as I attempted dialing her number for the sixth time that night.

"She's not answering," I replied in what sounded like the most pathetic voice that could ever come out of me.

"Aw, for real?" the boy frowned, taking a seat on the couch with me.

"I'm worried," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. "She never misses this many calls. This is the one time we agreed on, after school."

"Sango, I'm sure she's alright. Maybe her phone died, or she dropped it in a toilet on accident."

"Yeah, I guess," I uttered a scoff then stood up. "Damn, look at me, all whipped like a bitch."

"And for a girl who's not even your girlfriend."

"Shut up," I muttered giving him a playful shove.

"Do you ever plan on making it official?" he asked me, turning on the TV. Some sort of commercial was on, for a kitchen appliance that chopped things up.

"_You're gonna love my nuts_," the guy on the TV said as he used the product to chop up a pile of assorted nuts. (1)

I ignored the white noise, however strange it sounded, and continued with my conversation.

"Oh, I don't know… I guess if she's comfortable with it."

"Do you hear yourself, girl?! Sounding all passive about it!" he seemed appalled. "I've never seen you lack confidence in anything, ever."

"It's different with her, Jak, much different."

"Well I say she likes your confident side as much as I do, so don't give her your pussy side… well, unless—"

"Don't go there," I warned him and he started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, but let him be. That was Jakotsu for you.

Jakotsu happened to be one roommate of mine. The gay one. He was gayer than I was; he took the gay guy thing to the next level. He was a bit of a cross dresser and was also flamboyant. Luckily he wasn't too annoying in addition to that, and so I enjoyed his company. He seemed to give good advice as well and as of late, I'd needed some good advice.

The sound of the door opening and shutting brought our attention to the front door where our roommate had just come in.

"Hey babe," Jakotsu said with a wide smile as the girl stepped in.

"Hey," she said before dropping her bag down and falling into the empty space that was left on the end of the couch next to Jakotsu. "What are we doing?"

"Umm… calling Kagome," Jakotsu said with a smile.

"Why?" Kanna asked, with a scrutinizing look. I looked at the girl with wide green eyes, appalled that she'd even say such a thing. She knew how much Kagome meant to me. Suddenly, I got a bit mad and glared at her. Her dark eyes, very similar to Asuka's challenged me.

"Now why the fuck would you say something like that?" I practically growled, annoyed with her.

Jakotsu looked uneasy and was began chanting, "Oh lawd, oh lawd," while pressing himself against the couch in an attempt to get out from between Kanna and I—perhaps to disappear into it like lost change and the remote control often did.

"I think it's pointless to call someone who's standing right outside," the pale blonde muttered, crossing her arms across her chest in a solid manner.

"What?!" I jumped up. Did I hear right? What would Kagome be doing here?

"Psyche!" she began to laugh and I nearly exploded in anger.

"What the fuck is fucking wrong with you?!" I barked, leaning forward threateningly.

Jakotsu's "Oh lawd"s got louder and faster. He was such a drama queen.

"Whoa, chill Sango. I was only kidding. She _really_ is outside," the girl defended, putting her hands up in a harmless manner.

"You're not yanking my balls?" I asked and she laughed, revealing brilliant, white teeth.

"What balls? Go out there and welcome her in," she shooed me away and I made my way towards the door, not really believing her. Kagome wouldn't come out here all on her own. That's a trip across the country… her mom would never let her do that.

When I opened the door, well… she was there. She was standing right there.

My eyes got all wet and she pounced on me, hugging me tightly. I lifted her a little, hugging her back just as tightly. She was here, she was real. As I set her down, I buried my face into her silky black hair, inhaling her scent like it was what kept my lungs functioning. When I finally felt like I'd give her room to breathe, I pulled away with a huge smile on my face.

"Come in," I spluttered, smiling way too hard. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt flustered and warm, confused. Excited. I grabbed her bag from her and she followed me in.

My cheeks hurt. (Yes, my grin was that wide.)

I set her things down, still smiling like a fool.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled brightly. She blushed and was about to talk until Jakotsu squealed, and from the sounds of it, he had been trying to hold it in.

Fail.

I turned to look at him, and glared slightly.

"Sorry," he squeaked before turning around and sitting on the couch properly. Once the only things I could see were the backs of their heads I sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her along.

We entered the living room and my two roommates looked up expectantly.

"Fellow apartment dwellers," I began, "this is Kagome."

Kagome waved shyly with a cute smile and Jakotsu jumped up.

"Hi Kagome! I'm Jakotsu, but you can just call me Jak! And this is Kanna," he said, gesturing to the small, pale girl.

"Hi," she replied, seemingly uninterested, but I knew better than that. I constantly talked about Kagome, I knew she was very curious about the girl. I turned to look at Kagome and assess how she reacted to Kanna's economic conversation style.

The blue eyed girl only smiled and Jakotsu leaned forward.

"Oh, girl, you _do_ have some beautiful eyes," he marveled. Kagome blushed and thanked him.

"Ah, well I'm aware that you and Sango have some catching up to do, so Kanna and I are just going to chill in my room."

"No," Kanna said, looking disturbed. "I'll be in _my_ room. Later."

She left and Jakotsu sighed and mumbled to himself about "antisocial" people and "homophobes". Kagome chuckled, commenting on how interesting my roommates were.

"Yeah," I replied as the room grew quiet. "They're both really interesting."

My eyes met hers, and I smiled, just feeling happy. It was good to be with her, even if we weren't an item. I was satisfied with whatever progress we had made anyways.

She looked away, blushing, and I reached forward and let my hand rest on hers.

"I've missed you so much. It's _really_ good to see you again," I said before wetting my lips a little, subconsciously. I was suddenly very self-conscious after that. My hair was in a sloppy ponytail and I wasn't really dressed for visitors.

"Sango, I…"

I looked at her expectantly.

"I… well, for the past couple of months I've been trying to figure myself out."

"How's that going?" I asked, pulling my hand away, wondering if I was coming on too strong.

"I realize, I'm not gay Sango," she said, and I felt my heart plummet in my chest. That hope that had been growing within me for the past couple of months had suddenly vanished. I felt like I was left with nothing at all.

"I mean… it's just you Sango. You're the only girl that I can… feel for. I mean," she sighed in aggravation, but I think I understood what she was saying.

I wanted to ask her if she was sure, but what the hell would that matter to me anyways?! It was me, Sango! _I_ was the _only_ girl she liked or was attracted to… Was she attracted to me? Probably not as strongly as I was attracted to her, but maybe there was enough attraction to…

"Kagome, I understand," I said gently.

"You do?"

I nodded and she smiled with a cute blush. God, she was so adorable.

I leaned forward and kissed her. As her hand found my shoulder, I thought of all that we could be together. Finally. I felt fulfilled. I finally had what I wanted. I pulled away and she smiled with a ridiculous blush painting her lovely cheeks.

Am I what she wanted? Did she feel as fulfilled as I did?

"This is so weird," she said as I slipped my arm around her waist. She was so warm and soft…

"Are you happy though?" I asked, knowing that her next answer would determine if we could make this work past her discomfort.

"Of course, Sango," she blushed. "I'm glad to be here with you as… as your girlfriend."

I looked upwards, hoping to stop the tears from coming before I leant forward and rested my forehead against hers.

"Kagome, I'm so happy," I mumbled, kissing her again. "I haven't been this happy before, not even my first time to the skating rink when I was little."

"Really? Even your childhood can't surpass this?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Don't press your luck, girl," I mumbled, trying to keep my tears in. I took a deep, shaky breath and hoped that Kagome could handle me crying right now. I knew I was a bit uncomfortable with it, but she was my girlfriend, and she'd be my shoulder to cry on whenever I needed it.

"I love you," I whispered, thinking about how this all started and thinking about everything I had been through. I was one lucky as fuck girl—that was all I could say. I was lucky to survive all that had happened _and_ find the girl of my dreams _and _convince her to be mine.

I pulled away to look into her shimmering cobalt eyes and her perfect lips split into a beautiful, comforting smile.

"I love you too," she said.

Damn, I was so fucking lucky.

* * *

1- "Slap Chop" refrence. 2nd funniest infomercial ever.

**the end. tell me what you think!  
-Enigmatic Ethereality**


End file.
